Broken
by Babys2245
Summary: After certain events in both Troy and Taylor's lives, they are forced back together. Both of them broken and the only way they can fix themselves is by relying on one another.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's my new story. I hope you all like it. **

Chapter One

Four years ago…

The low hum of the choir did little to change Taylor's feelings about her husband's death. No matter how much the preacher shouted out that Louis was in a better place, it didn't change her feelings on anything. She sat silently in the pew her eyes staring at the picture above his casket. It was one of the last pictures that Louis had taken before that faithful day when he was shot down in cold blood after protecting her from a group thugs that wanted to hurt her. Nearly two years ago she had met Louis after suffering one of the worst heart-aches she had ever experienced in her life. Louis had been the only man who could break through the wall she had constructed around her heart. He had been the only man who taught her it was okay to love again, and now he was gone. Shaking her head she trailed her left hand along her belly and glanced down at the small diamond ring that shone from her finger. Her protruding belly and ring finger were the only signs left of their love. As the preacher continued to talk, she wondered what she would tell their child. She wondered if she could even raise their child by herself. She looked up as the song ended and stood up along with her in-laws. As the preacher bowed his head and prayed for her husband's spirit she quickly added a small pray of her own, and that was that she would be able to raise their child to the best of her abilities, and that her Louis would be there to guide her and help make the right decisions.

Now…

The music was loud; however it had to be so it could be hear over the loud cheers and shouts of his teammates. Troy sat on the side of his jacuzzi looking over the ample bodies of the groupies that he had allowed to come back to his place after the playoff game that he and his team had just finished having. One girl swam over to him and stood up between his legs and smiled down at him. "Troy…why are you sitting over here, don't you want to get in." she said as she bent down and kissed his cheek, Troy smiled at the gesture but made no move to get in. She bent her head slightly and pouted at him "Come on…I'll make it worth you're while." Shaking his head he smiled at her and just chuckled.

"No, that's okay…I don't like to swim that much." He murmured as he stood up. As he walked away he heard the other girls in the jacuzzi, shouting at the girl that she had drove him away. Walking over to the pool side bar he sat down and grabbed a beer from the bartender.

"Man, no one knows how to throw a victory party better than you, Troy." A voice said from behind him, turning around on the stool Troy looked at his best friend Samuel Dawkins. Troy reached out and gave the large African American man dap and then took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks man…I just hope that we murder the Warriors next alright I want to get to the big stage this year." Samuel nodded his head and just laughed as his eyes followed the backside of a girl that just walked by.

"I know what you mean…hey you think coach is gonna be mad that you threw a party in the middle of a playoff run."

"Does it look like I care?" Troy said with a shake of his head. "Besides I am feeling a little stressed out a one point win isn't good for my nerves man, believe me." He said with a shake of his head.

"So you planning on getting some tail tonight."

"Shit man, what you think they are in my house." He said spreading his arms wide while motioning to the large mansion they were currently in. Samuel just shook his head and picked up a beer from the bartender and sipped it.

"I feel you…but you know I gotta get out of here. As you saw earlier my eyes are already starting to wander and I don't cheat on my wife." Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"I know, you must really love her man."

"I do…and that's why I can't stay man." Troy just nodded his head and hopped off the stool while looking Samuel up and down for a moment. "What." He asked as he sat his bottle down. Troy just shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing man…I was just trying to figure out when you became so straight laced. I mean back when we entered the league me and you used to give these groupies a run for the hills man, and now you're all married and you can't even hang with ya boy no more."

"I know and that's because I love my wife alright." Samuel said firmly. "I mean come on I know you've been in love before right." Troy paused at his question and then slowly shook his head as he took sip from his beer.

"Naw, man I've never been in love."

"Well then man I feel for you alright…look I gotta go see you tomorrow unless you have a hang over." Troy nodded now deep in thought as Samuel left. Troy sat down on the stool and dropped his head down into his arm. He sat there silently for a few minutes letting Samuel words go through his mind. With a sigh he pushed away from the bar, and headed over to the makeshift dance floor that was his patio. He pulled a girl up from a nearby table and starting dancing with her trying his best to push away the memories that were now plaguing his mind.

As the party calmed down, Troy found himself getting drunker and drunker as he sipped on beer after beer. All the groupies were gone now and the people he had hired for the night were cleaning up. Standing up on wobbly legs he walked over to two guys that were playing basketball on his outdoor court. "Yo, Troy you alright." One called out as they looked him, barely able to nod his head Troy continued to watch them leaning against the fence.

"I think it's time you guys left you." He slurred as he looked at them. Both men stepped back and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Sure man we can leave you don't have to be so cold about." The taller one said, Troy just nodded his head and watched as they left. Once they were gone, Troy wandered inside his house with the bartender promising to lock up for him. Troy entered his bedroom and stood there for a moment as a voice came to head breaking his drunken stupor. _"I thought you loved me, Troy…I thought we wanted to be together…and now after this, well I don't know if I can be with you ever. I love you so much, but you hurt me…you hurt me and I don't think I can ever get over that." _Troy shook his head as the words came to his mind, with a groan he walked over to his bed and laid down determine to forget those memories at least for tonight.

The next morning…

Across town in a small London townhouse, Taylor groaned as her alarm clock went off for the third time. Reaching out blindly she slapped the snooze button again and rolled out of bed. Glancing at the time she realized that she had overslept a bit, Taylor quickly headed into the bathroom where she washed up and then headed downstairs in her pajamas and robe. As she entered the living room a small voice greeted her. "Hiya momma." She smiled and looked towards the sofa where her three year old daughter Joy was quietly sitting watching her Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey sweetie, when did you wake up." She said as she walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"When the big hand was on the six."

"Oh my goodness…you woke up at six o'clock." She exclaimed playfully as she looked at her daughter. "I bet the sun wasn't even out yet was it." Joy looked up at her mother and shook her head.

"No it wasn't…It wasn't up at all. But I'm a big girl so the dark didn't scare me." She stated proudly. Taylor smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead trying her best not to cry over the fact that for a moment she could almost see Louis in her daughter's face. Standing up Taylor stretched and looked towards the kitchen.

"Well mommy is going to cook breakfast what do you want to eat."

"Pancakes." Joy exclaimed in excitement, Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"Pancakes it is then." She said as she headed out of the room, leaving her daughter to enjoy the rest of her Saturday morning cartoons. As she entered the kitchen her phone rang reaching out she picked it up and tucked it between her neck and shoulder. "Hello."

"Taylor hi it's me Carlos Ramos." Carlos was one of Taylor's coworkers down at Sacramento General, pulling out some pans from the cabinet she answered.

"Hey Carlos…you do know that it's my day off."

"I know I was just calling in and checking on you and Joy." He said with a chuckle, Taylor just smiled and shook her head.

"We're fine…and you know you should be sleeping especially if this is your break time." She stated knowingly, Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

"You know Julian said it was bad if you knew all my habits…but you know I can't sleep especially when I'm supposed to be on duty. What if I'm sleeping away and they need my help on a surgery."

"What if you don't get your sleep and you go to a surgery and mess up. You know the hospital doesn't like malpractice suits."

"You're right." He admitted with a sigh. "But you know me I just wanted to call and check up on you that's all." Taylor didn't say anything at first because she was to busy setting everything up.

"That's fine…you know I like talking to my friends…so how is Julian?"

"He's fine…but you know him and Denise are having problems especially since he is working such long hours. Did you know he was thinking about making his own hours, cause you know he loves Denise to death, he doesn't want their marriage to fail."

"Neither do I they're such a lovely couple." Taylor admitted. "So he's going to cut his hours."

"Yeah, just for scheduled surgeries only…you know the hospital will bend over backwards to keep him." Carlos said with a chuckle. "I mean besides myself Julian is the best surgeon they have."

"Don't we know it."

"So any new cases."

"None right now I'm doing administrative work until the next case comes, cause everyone else has a case."

"Well you know Julian and I like for you to work on our cases cause you're the best rehabilitation nurse that Sacramento General has, Tay. You have a very high success rate, and everyone knows it."

"Thanks…now you know I need to let you go so you can get the sleep you need." She said with a giggle. "I swear you fight sleep harder than my three year old daughter." Carlos chuckled at her words and sighed.

"You're probably right and I don't deny it one bit." He said through his laughter. "I'll see you on Monday right."

"I'll be there unless something happens this weekend but I hope nothing does, you know I like to spend my time with Joy."

"I do…I'll see you later, I'm going to get my nap in before I have to go back on shift." He said as he hung up, Taylor hung up and started cooking breakfast for herself and her daughter with a smile on her face she could already tell that this was going to be a good weekend.

Troy groaned as he walked into the Sacramento Kings workout an hour late, as soon as he entered the gym his coach came over to him. "Where the hell have you been, Bolton?" he yelled out as he looked up at the taller man. Troy yawned and waved his hand dismissively at his coach and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was on my way here."

"Oh really then why are you late, huh. You know what Troy I'm starting to think that this team and this organization isn't important enough to you." Troy rolled his eyes and looked at the older man.

"Last time I checked I was a grown man…who cares if I showed up an hour late for practice, what's going to happen. You and I both know there's no way we can lose the game so why don't you calm down. Geez, man you act like you've never won anything before in your life." The coach looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's it, Troy. I am tired of your attitude. I know you don't like to hear this but you aren't all that. In fact I'm going to bench you for tomorrow's game. I have to show you that there will be no disrespect on this team. Not towards me, the staff, and the rest of the team."

"Man you can't bench me…I'm the number one rated player in the league. Everyone and their mother will call you stupid if you show up at that game and you don't play me."

"Well then I guess you better cheer on your teammates, now dress out and start practicing." Troy chuckled and shook his head at his words. Looking over at his coach he narrowed his eyes.

"Man I don't get paid to sit on the bench during the playoffs."

"You'll do what I say." He shouted as he looked Troy. "You come in here like some stuck up movie star, and then you go off and just start talking all your trash and you expect me not to punish you. You're lucky I just said I was benching you for one game, cause everyone knows I should have done it more often and if I had maybe your attitude here would be much better."

"If you bench me I'm leaving out of here right now, and you can go out there and try to win without me." The coach looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked Troy right in the eye and smirked.

"You're benched, Troy. So you might as well-." Troy stepped back and headed towards the door.

"Forget this then man…I don't have to be here if I'm not going to play tomorrow." Troy shouted out angrily as he headed outside, the coach sighed and looked back at the rest of the players who had stopped to watch the exchange he made eye contact with Samuel who nodded and took off after his friend. Samuel rushed outside and called out Troy's name.

"Troy! Man why you leaving man, you know the coach is probably just going to bench you for the first quarter…he knows he needs you."

"He must not know it well man…look I'm leaving alright I don't have time for this." Samuel looked at him as he got into his jag, running over to the driver side down and looked inside at him.

"Come on man just calm down and come back inside." Samuel pleaded his best friend; Troy shook his head and looked at him.

"I gotta go man…I hope you guys win your game." Samuel stepped back as Troy pulled off and sped out of the practice gym's parking lot. Samuel sighed and placed his hands on his hips while dropping his head in defeat. Looking back at the road, he watched as Troy turned onto the main street and drove into the distance. With a sigh, he headed back inside to tell the group that Troy wasn't going to come back, at least for today.

He couldn't believe the nerve of his coach. After all he had done for his career, and the damn organization the asshole had the audacity to try and bench him during the biggest playoff series in his professional career. Troy leaned back in his car seat and rubbed a free hand over his chin. While still thinking about the betrayal he had just experienced. He was so engaged in his thoughts that he didn't see the two men sneaking up on the driver's side of his car. When he did realize someone was there his window had been smashed opened by the butt of a gun. He jumped back throwing up an arm to shield his face from the glass, however he didn't move fast enough as he scream out in pain as a piece of glass cut the side of his face. "Get out of the car, punk!" said one of the men as they reached out to grab Troy by his collar, getting out of the car Troy reacted quickly and hit the man in the gut. As the man bent over at the waist, Troy quickly swung again knocking the man onto his back. Focusing all his attention on the man in front of him, he forgot about the other man that was until he was smacked in the back of the head with the butt of the gun that the other man was holding. Troy fell to his knees as his vision blurred and then everything went dark.

**A/N: Alright that's the first chapter of Broken…did you all like it. Should I continue? Please review and tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed last week; **kuropie**, **chaylorlover101**, **AyaneC**, **HelloLish**, **Elli Mac08**, **GirlsLikeBoys**, **baby2ludaris**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **PhantomGroupie91**, **LunaSolTierra**, **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **Angel, jinidu93**, and **Favor1234**. I hope you guys like this new story and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

"Mommy, why are we going to Aunt Sharpay's house?" Joy asked as Taylor lifted her up and placed her in her car seat. Buckling her daughter in, she brushed some of her small curls out of her face and sighed.

"There is an emergency at Mommy's job and I have to go and make sure everything's okay." Joy just looked up at her moment and slowly nodded her head. "I know I promised we'd spend the whole weekend together, and I'm so sorry that I have to leave but how about this. I promise as soon as I get a chance we'll have a week to ourselves." Taylor said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Closing the door she hurried around to the driver's side and got in. Moments later they were pulling off and heading towards the Baylor's house. Taylor looked into the rearview mirror and watched her daughter silently. It was days like these that she truly hated her job. Seeing the look of utter disappointment on her daughter's face tugged at her heart, reluctantly she tore her glaze away from her daughter and focus on her driving. Fifteen minutes later they were at the Baylor's house. Taylor hopped out of the car, just as the front door opened. Unbuckling her daughter's car seat she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Give mommy a kiss sweetie." Joy looked up at her mother and wrapped her small arms around her and kissed her mother on the cheek. Taylor stepped back as Joy slipped out of the car and rushed up the driveway where Sharpay's five year old son, Xavier was waiting from her. Closing the door she walked to the trunk and took out Joy's bag and headed up the drive.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Shar." Taylor said as she hugged her friend and handed her the bag, Sharpay just smiled and picked up the bag.

"I thought this was your weekend off." Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"It was supposed to be, but I got a call from Carlos, he said they needed my help on some new case, and since everyone else in my department had a case I would have to come in and take it."

"Well, if you ask me…he probably just called you in, so he could see you." Taylor sent her a look and frowned.

"I don't have time for this…I better get going."

"Okay sure, Tay…what time will you be back." She called out after Taylor who was already making her way back to her car. Taylor opened her car door, and looked at Sharpay who was silently watching her.

"I don't know, but hopefully before nighttime."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon…I highly doubt you'll make back before nighttime." Sharpay said as she gave her friend a look. Taylor sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see you later." Sharpay replied as she watched Taylor hop in her car and speed away.

Darkness, darkness is what greeted Troy as he struggled to come out of his sleep. Troy felt his heart speed up as he realized he couldn't see, jerking up from his position on the bed, he started to hyperventilate as he tried his best to open his already wide open eyes. His harsh breathing and frantic movements awoke his parents who had arrived the night before once they had learned of his accident. Lillian rushed over to her son and wrapped her arms around him; however her actions only made Troy even more upset. "Whose there…whose there." He shouted as he batted her arms away. He immediately started to try and get out of the bed, while his mother stood at his bedside in hurt shock. Jack rushed over to Troy and pushed him back down as the younger man struggled against him. "Lillian, go and get the doctors." He shouted as he forced his frighten son back down onto his hospital bed. "Troy!" he exclaimed trying to talk over his only child's frighten cries. "Troy it's me your father." He shouted as he grabbed hold of Troy's arms and forced them down by his side. Jack watched as Troy slowly recognized his voice, and his struggles stopped. He looked down at his son, and glazed into the blue black lifeless eyes that stared unseeingly back up at him. Troy blinked and a lone tear escaped his eye, as his breathing calmed down.

"Dad?"

"Yes son it's me." He whispered as he slowly released his hold on his son. Troy closed his eyes and reached out towards his voice. Jack reached out as well, and grabbed his son's hand, while trying his best to not to notice the twitch that Troy gave the moment he seized his hand.

"Dad…what happened, where am I." Troy whispered brokenly as he turned his head to the side. Jack bit his bottom lip as he looked at the long jagged scar that now graced his son's face.

"You're in a hospital, Troy…you were hurt in a car jacking." He mumbled bitterly as he thought about the two men that had hurt his son.

"Why can't…why can't I see." Troy whispered as squeezed his father's hand. Jack was about to answer when the doors to the hospital room opened. Jack felt his son tense up as Lillian entered with Dr. Ramos and Dr. Banks. "Dad?" Troy called out slowly not liking the silence one bit. Jack cleared his throat and looked back down at his son, while Lillian walked back over to the bed.

"Troy?" she whispered softly as she cautiously reached out to brush a hand along her son's cheek. Tears immediately began to fall from Troy's eyes as he heard his mother's voice, and then felt her touch.

"Son…I think the doctors can answer your question better than anyone." He grunted out hoarsely as he looked back down into his son's eyes. For the rest of his life, the lack of life he saw in Troy's eyes at that moment would haunt him for the rest of his entire life. Doctor Julian Banks and Doctor Carlos Ramos watched the scene silently from their positions by the door. When Jack looked over at him pleading with them to explain everything to his son, Julian stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Troy," he paused and watched as the younger man turned his head towards his voice. "Troy my name is Doctor Julian Banks, and I am one of the two doctors that have been assigned to your case."

"Can you please tell me why I can't see?" Troy said his voice becoming stronger; Julian sighed and looked at Jack and Lillian who nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Yesterday afternoon you were a victim of a vicious car jacking, the assailants struck you with the butt of their guns hitting you in your occipital lobe. Due to some scans Doctor Ramos and myself were able to determine that there is some swelling there, and that it is the cause of your blindness." Troy shook his head as he processed the doctor's words.

"My blindness."

"Yes as of now you are completely blind." Troy chest started to rise and fall as the words hit him. Blind. No he couldn't be blind. No. He thought as continued to see nothing but darkness. Oh what he wouldn't give to see just a flash of light.

"As of now?" Troy questioned as his brow furrowed up. "What do you mean by that?"

"What that means is, from the scan we can only determine that your blindness is caused by the swelling of your occipital lobe, over time that swelling may go down and if it does it will give us a chance to operate and fix what we can only assume at the moment are damaged optic nerves."

"So I might now stay blind…how long does it take for the swelling to go down."

"It could be weeks, it could be months, or it could never go down. The brain is a fragile organ…Mr. Bolton."

"However in the meantime, you are going to have to learn how to live with this handicap the best you can." Another voice stated. Troy jerked his head up in shock and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"I am your other Doctor…Doctor Carlos Ramos. As of now we have a specialist coming in. She is going to take your case and help you learn how to live with this aliment until the swelling goes down. She is the best at what she does, Mr. Bolton so I know you will be fine."

"When will she get here?"

"Very soon." Carlos replied with a sigh as he glanced down at his watch wondering where she was. He had called her two hours ago, knowing that he was going to make her extremely angry especially since this was the weekend she was suppose to spend with her daughter. Rubbing a hand along the hair at the bottom of his chin, he decided to go see if she had stopped by her office. "Julian I will be back." He whispered as he stepped out of the door, leaving the other man, to field the rapid questions from both Troy and his parents. He quickly headed towards her office and knocked on the door. Almost immediately it flew opened and he looked down at Taylor McKessie.

"It's about time you came." She mumbled as she walked away from the door and headed back towards her desk flipping through so paperwork. "Where is the case folder I thought you said you'd leave it on my desk?"

"Oh right sorry." He mumbled as he pulled a folder from the usual clipboard he was always carrying. Walking across the room, he handed it to her and sighed. "You know he just woke up, it's always sad when you have to tell someone that their blind."

"Yeah, especially a celebrity."

"How did you know?"

"Well it was pretty easy to figure out especially with the paparazzi all outside." She mumbled as she opened the case folder and looked it over. After reading for a few minutes she gasped and slumped down into the chair behind her desk, Carlos was instantly by her side and looked her over with concern.

"Taylor what is it?" she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She didn't answer she just pointed at the case file. "What's wrong with it." He asked in confusion as he picked it up.

"It's the patient." She murmured as she looked up at him, her eyes watering with tears. Carlos looked back down at it and then back up at her. When Taylor saw that he didn't understand she sighed and told him. "Remember when I told you about the guy that broke my heart before I hooked up with Louis."

"Yeah, I do but what…," he trailed off as it dawned on him. He looked back down at the case file and then at Taylor. "You don't have to take this case…we can transfer someone else to it."

"And remove them from someone that has grown comfortable with them…no I don't think so." She said with a shake of her head as she took the case file from his hands. "Besides, I'm older now and so is he…I should be able to help him without dwelling on the past right." Carlos looked up at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Right."

"Then I don't want someone else transferred onto this case…I'm a mature woman, and I can handle this." She said firmly, while Carlos silently wondered if she was trying to convince herself or him.

"Alright come on, I was supposed to bring you back." She nodded her head and stood up. Carlos walked outside and she followed.

"So what is this person supposed to teach me…look what if I gave my permission for the operation and you guys went ahead and did what you're suppose to do. I'm a basketball player…that's the only job I've ever had. I can't lose that." Troy stated. Julian sighed and was about to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"That plan isn't just dangerous…it's stupid, if you ever want to play basketball again I suggest you do everything that Dr. Banks and Dr. Ramos say." Troy tilted his head to the side and he tried to place the voice. Everyone was silent as a large frown grew on his face; shaking his head he gripped the sheets. Out of all the people to see him, in this weaken state it had to be the one woman he lost due to his fame.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Troy it's me." She whispered as she ignored the stares from his parents as she walked towards the foot of his bed. "Troy…it's me Taylor."

"What da hell are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, not lifting his head up. Taylor studied him for a few moments before sighing.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me…oh you must be joking." He mumbled as he lifted his head, Taylor immediately saddened as she looked at his lifeless eyes. She had been doing this job for nearly six years and she had seen that look in many patients eyes before, however seeing Troy like that broke her heart. At one point in time, he had been the love of life, and seeing him like that tore at her heart.

"This isn't a joke…I'm the best at what I do, and I'm going to help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"By teaching you how be independent…even in this state you should not allow yourself to be dependent on anyone and that's what I'm going to teach you. I'm going to teach you how to move around, dress, bathe, and cook for yourself."

"I am going to see again, I don't really see the point in-."

"True but then again, I looked over your case file…you also have the possibility that you may never see again, and if that's the case then you have to learn these things so you function in this world."

"I don't know about this." he drawled out lazily, but no one in the room could mistake the dismissive tone in his voice. Troy silently hoped that it still annoyed Taylor when he spoke like that, because he wanted nothing more than for Taylor to leave him alone, he didn't need her.

"I'm not here to fight with you about this…truth is I was suppose to spend the weekend with my daughter." She said as she looked at him. "So you can reject my help for all I care. Carlos…I have paperwork to go over, so if you need me I'll be in my office." Taylor stated as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Troy didn't move as the door slammed shut, he simply shrugged his shoulders while murmuring bitterly.

"Well that went well." He was still in shock over the fact that she had mention she was suppose to be spending time with her daughter, and if she had a daughter that meant she had a husband. He knew Taylor and he knew she wouldn't have a child out of wedlock. She was married, and probably extremely happy while he…while he was forced to use his money every chance he got just so he could feel some happiness every now and then and even when he did that it was still a small fraction of what they had.

"I hope you're happy…Taylor was here to help you, and you…you drove her away…" Lillian trailed off and Troy could almost hear the unmentioned word _again_ hit his ears. He was no fool he knew his parents adored Taylor, and they were really upset with him when the relationship ended. With a sigh, he clasped his hands together and spoke up.

"Dr. Banks would you please take me to Taylor's office…I think I need to go and apologize to her."

"I believe that would be the right thing to do." Julian stated stiffly. "I will go and get you a wheelchair." Troy shook his head at the mention of the chair and smacked his legs with his hands.

"I'm blind not crippled…can you just take me to her." Julian and Carlos shared a look, before the Doctor responded.

"Very well."

Xavier looked over at Joy who was sitting on the sofa with a slight pout on her face; shifting over so that he was sitting closer to her he touched her hand. "Joy…Joy what's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him and frowned.

"My mom said we were going to spend time together, but her stupid job took her away." She mumbled bitterly as she looked at her best friend. "Why can't my mommy be like yours." She asked. Xavier shrugged his shoulders unable to answer her question. "How do you like having both your mommy and daddy around."

"I like it…they both play with me, and tuck me in at night and…" he trailed off as Joy started to cry. The little girl wiped her eyes and sniffled for a moment before looked at Xavier.

"I want a daddy, cause maybe if I had one I could spend more time with my mommy, and maybe if we had a daddy at home mommy wouldn't be so sad all the time." She stated brokenly.

"Oh don't cry, Joy." Xavier said nervously as he hugged her awkwardly. Joy sighed and pulled away from him.

"X, do you know how to get a daddy."

"No not really my daddy was always there since I can 'member," he said before he trailed off in thought. Joy just leaned back on the sofa lost in her own thoughts, before Xavier clapped his hands together. "I know…I know how you can get a daddy." He exclaimed excitedly

"How?"

"By wishing."

"Wishing." Joy repeated as she looked at her friend, who was nodding his head excitedly.

"My mommy does it all the time…she wishes daddy would do something out loud and then he does it." He exclaimed with a bright smile. "That's what you have to do…you have to wish for a daddy."

"Do wishes really get you daddies."

"It has to work, because my mommy does it a lot and whatever she says it happens. Like one time she wished daddy would come home from work and he did. Wishing is magic." He said with a bright smile.

"If I wish for a daddy will I get him right away?"

"I don't know…that's a pretty big wish." Xavier said quieting down for a moment. "I guess it should work if you wish a lot."

"I'll try it, it's gotta work."

"Okay and I'll wish with you…cause it's a big wish and maybe if I help you can get a daddy quicker." He said with a smile happy that Joy was smiling again.

Taylor sat in her office, currently going over some file folders when a knock sounded at her door. With a sigh, she leaned back it was probably Carlos. "It's open." She called out as she returned her attention back to the folders in front of her. The door opened and she saw Julian and…Troy standing on the other side. She sent Julian a look and he sighed.

"He wanted to come and see you." Julian said as he pushed the door opened and led Troy into the room. Taylor looked them over and saw that Troy was clinging to Julian's arm rather tightly.

"Sit him down and I'll bring him back to the room."

"You sure?" Julian asked as he moved Troy to one of the chairs in front of Taylor's desk, before he left he caught Taylor's eyes and sent her a reassuring smile. When the door closed, Troy spoke up.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes he's gone." She replied, knowing that most people who were struck with blindness didn't truly trust their other senses at first. Troy tapped his fingers on the arms over the chair and sighed.

"I never thought I would ever fear walking, but the walk to this office was something else." He murmured bitterly. "And I'm sorry about earlier…just knowing that you were there threw me for a loop, and I reacted badly."

"I understand because I sort of had the same reaction too."

"Look, the doctors tell me that you're the best at this…and I want you to help me. I need you, Taylor."

"I'll keep your case, Troy…we'll start once you get discharged, your parents will have my card and they can call me." She said as she pushed herself away from the desk, Troy's ears perked up as he heard the scrapping of a chair along the floor. It was at that moment that he decided ask the question that had been bugging him since she had mention the fact that she had a daughter.

"Taylor?"

"Yes." She asked as she moved around to stand in front of him, leaning back against her desk as she did so.

"I wanted to ask you a question…I heard you mention that you had a daughter, and well I hope that you're happy or what I mean is…-."

"That isn't any of your business, Troy…and that's another thing that I want to talk to you about. I know that I'm helping you and everything and I know we have a past but I want us to keep everything strictly on your therapy nothing else…we need to keep everything strictly business. I don't want to know about your private life and you're not going to know about mine." Troy sighed, he deserved that. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Alright then, I'm fine with that."

"Good now let's get you back to your room, and I'll see you when you get released." She said as she reached down and grabbed his arm. Troy cautiously stood up not really trusting his legs to hold him up, and together they exited the room.

It was around nine o'clock that night when Taylor finally made back over to Sharpay's house. She sighed as she rang the doorbell while trying to shake of the exhaustion she felt both physically and emotionally. The entire afternoon had been quite tiring, to be honest, especially since she saw the first man that she had ever loved blindness by a senseless act of greed. She never thought she'd seen him again unless she turned on a NBA game; however fate decided to thrust him back into her life. As she thought all these things over, the front door opened and Sharpay stood there. "Taylor…are you okay?"

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm fine." She murmured as she looked up at her friend.

"Well come on in, Joy's sleeping…I thought we could have some tea, besides it looks like you need to talk." She stated more than asked as she reached out and grabbed her by the hand.

"Where's Zeke?"

"Oh he's upstairs taking a shower…come on." Sharpay said as they entered the kitchen, she pointed to a chair, and Taylor sat down and sighed while Sharpay picked up an already steaming teapot and two teacups and walked over to the table sitting down as well. "So how was your afternoon?"

"Busy."

"You know Gabriella called me today…her and Chad are suppose to be having their fifth anniversary celebration, and they wanted to know if you could make it."

"That's like how many weeks away?"

"Five." Sharpay said as she took a sip of her tea, while looking at Taylor over the rim of her cup. Taylor looked down into her teacup and sighed. "What Gabby wanted to know was if there were any guys we should know about that you could be bringing." Taylor jerked her head up and looked at her, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. She loved her friends, but this current conversation was getting old pretty fast, and it didn't matter if it was Sharpay or Gabriella who brought it up, cause it annoyed her every time.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Taylor mumbled as she shook her head. Sharpay sat her teacup down and looked at her friend before nodding her head.

"Yes I did." She reached across the table and grabbed Taylor's hand while making sure that she was looking her friend in the eye. "Me and Gabby are worried about you. It's been four years and we know you loved him, but Taylor it's not healthy for you to hold on like this. You have got to move on. He would want that…he would want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Taylor exclaimed sharply as she snatched her hand away from Sharpay, who crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at Taylor as she spoke.

"I'm not blind, Taylor…I see you sometimes when you think no one else is watching. I see the look of sadness that passes over your face whenever you see Zeke and Xavier or Chad with C.J." she said softly. "I see those looks…and Gabby sees them too." Taylor just shook her head at her words and hugged herself tightly. "We see how you look in those instances and we know that you aren't really as happy as you want everyone to believe."

"I'm fine Shar…I wish you and Gabby would get another hobby, one that doesn't involve me."

"But we care about you…you're like our sister, Taylor."

"I know but seriously you guys have to let me live my life…I'm fine and Joy is happy and that is all that matters to me." Taylor replied softly her early anger calming down. She looked down at the table and traced the designs in it with her fingertip. "The only happiness that matters in my life right now is the happiness of my daughter's."

"I understand."

"Good…now let's talk about something else." Taylor said happy that the conversation was over for the time being. Sharpay shrugged and took a sip of her tea before saying.

"So who's your case?" Taylor looked up at her for a moment before sighing.

"He's a sport figure, here in Sacramento."

"Oh really…is he fine." There wasn't a time in Taylor's life that where she couldn't say that Troy was fine, so she nodded her head in hopes that Sharpay would drop the subject. "Well who is he?"

"I have to keep that to myself…look its late and I have get home."

"Oh alright…come on I'll show you where Joy is, so ya'll can head home." Taylor nodded her head thankful that Sharpay had dropped the subject about her case. Both women stood up and exited the room headed towards the living room where Joy was currently sleeping on the sofa along with Xavier who was sprawled out on the floor.

"They are two cute." Taylor murmured as she walked over to her daughter and brushed the loose curls out of her face. She bent at the knees and slipped her arms underneath her daughter lifting her up and into her arms while cradling her against her chest. "If you can just help me with her bag I'll be on my way."

"Alright, but Tay don't forget to call Gabby she wants to talk to you." Taylor just nodded her head as they exited the living and headed out to her car. Since it was late at the night the roads were pretty clear and it allowed Taylor and her daughter to get back home before ten o'clock. It took Taylor awhile before she was able to get into her house from the garage but she did. As she carried Joy upstairs to her bedroom, the little girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Hey sweetie." Taylor murmured as she pushed the door opened with her foot. "I'm sorry you woke up sweetie."

"It's okay mommy." The little girl whispered as she snuggled deeper into her mother's arms. As Taylor laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers over her daughter, Taylor bent and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Love you mommy." Joy whispered, as Taylor headed towards the doorway.

"I love you too." Taylor said as she turned off the light and left. Joy waited for a bit before pushing the covers off her and scrambling out of bed. So that she could kneel bedside her bed. She was quiet for a moment as she thought about what she and Xavier had discussed early that. Pressing her hands together so that they formed a small temple she closed her eyes.

"Dear, Jesus…I wish that me and my mommy had a daddy so that we can be happy." Once she was finished she opened her eyes and scrambled back into her bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she snuggled deeply into the covers and drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait till she got a daddy.

**A/N: Alright so what did you think? Oh and please go and check out my new one-shot "On Bended Knee." **

**Baby S **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **chaylorlover101**, **HelloLish**, **kuropie**,** CuteANDSexxxy17**, **baby2ludaris**, **Phelycia**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **AyaneC**, **LunaSolTierra**, **Angel, and jinidu93**. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

"Um… give me the black sweats and the white tee, Mom." Troy said as he sat on the side of his bed. He heard his mother rummaging around in his closet as she looked around for his desired attire. After a few moments of silence his mother called out.

"Are you sure that you want to wear this…I mean you could dress up better than this." Troy clicked his tongue and groaned.

"Why do I have to dress up for a nurse?"

"Well for one thing this nurse is Taylor…and you have to make a good impression. I mean this could be your second chance." She replied as she walked over to him and placed the sweats, boxers, and tee shirt in his hand. Troy groaned at her words and shook his head.

"Mom, no matter how many times and how ways you say it…this is not my second chance with Taylor." Lillian frowned at him and shook her head.

"It is."

"No…no it isn't, what me and Taylor had…I killed it alright, we're lucky that she agreed to help me through this time alright. I'm not hoping for anything else, hell didn't you hear her say that she had a daughter, and I know Taylor that means she has a husband…cause I'm the only fool that would let her go." He said bitterly as he carefully sat the pile of clothes to his right, while reaching towards the hem of his shirt so that he could pull it over his head. Lillian helped him a bit and just sighed.

"She didn't have a ring on her hand…so you have a chance."

"And whose second chance would this be…mine or yours. I know you were less than pleased with me when me and Taylor broke up. I know she was ideal daughter-in-law but mom that's not going too happened.

"The way you and Taylor loved one another…it's possible." She said as she looked down at her. Troy just smirked while patting the bed beside him in search of his clothes. Once his hand landed on the pile he ran his hands over the clothes until he picked up his shirt. Lillian watched as he pulled it on.

"Mom…look can you just help me dress before she gets here…and please stop talking about second chances." He mumbled as he slipped off his pants, he paused at what he was doing and frowned. "On second thought could you please leave while I put on my underwear and sweats?"

"But what if you need help."

"I'm blind not crippled besides you saw how easy I put on my shirt I think I can handle this." He stated firmly, Lillian sighed and walked over towards the door.

"Fine, but I'll be right outside if you need me." Troy waited till she was gone and sat on the bed for a few moments. One thing he hated about being blind was the fact that he felt as if he was never alone. He could never tell if someone had left the room like he asked, and that unnerved him. After a few more moments, his mother called out from outside the room.

"Troy…I'm outside, alright now get dressed." Troy smirked as he carefully pushed himself off the bed and pushed his pants and underwear down until it pooled around his ankles. Carefully he lifted one leg and then the other kicking the garments away from him. Sitting back down he patted the bed again until he felt the silk fabric of his underwear. Picking it up he lifted one leg and pulled it on and then repeated the process with the other while in the back of his mind he remembered bitterly how it used to only take him seconds to get dressed, and now here he was barely able to get dressed without his mother's assistance. Frowning again, he reached out for his sweats and grabbed them. Pushing himself up he held the sweats out determine to get dressed as he used to. Pushing one leg inside, his foot got caught against the fabric causing him to collapse to the floor. Troy let out a grunt of pain, just as his mother rushed into the room. "Troy!" she exclaimed seeing her son, laying on the floor his legs tangled up in his sweats, with a moan Troy rolled over onto his back.

"I'm alright…" he mumbled softly as he heard his mother coming towards him, she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him up into a sitting position before disentangling his legs from the sweats. As she was doing this, his father came into the room.

"Everything alright."

"I just fell…damn you guys act like I shot myself or something." Jack frowned at his son and then shared a look with his wife. "And would you two stop doing THAT!" Troy shouted as he shakily stood up on his feet. "I can't see you…so stop being silent around me damnit."

"Son, you need to watch your mouth."

"Or what… what could you possible do that could be worst than this cause let me tell you …there is nothing worst then losing your sight after having it for nearly twenty-seven years. So excuse me if I suddenly don't fear all the things you can do to me if I don't watch my mouth." He spat out as he sat down on the bed, he held out his hand and his mother laid the sweats in his palm. With jerky motions he pulled the sweats on, and sighed.

"You coming downstairs to meet, Taylor she should be here any minute."

"I only know this room…I'm not leaving, if I go downstairs…hell it's to risky." He muttered as he held his hands into fists. "Just send her up here whenever she shows up." Jack nodded his head.

"Alright…Lillian, you coming."

"I think I should stay up -."

"You should go down there…I know you're just dying to see Taylor." Troy said as he laid back on his bed. Lillian looked over at her son and then sighed.

"I guess I'm coming Jack." Troy waited till the door was closed before pounding the bed with his fist. He thought he could handle Taylor being his nurse, he had even welcomed it at the hospital but now that the time had come for her to help him he found himself wishing he had gotten someone else. The reason was he didn't want Taylor to see him at his weakest and that was exactly what she was going to do if she helped him.

"Mommy, why can't I come with you…Mrs. Jacobson is mean and I don't like her." Joy exclaimed with a pout, Taylor looked at the dashboard and saw that she was running late for her appointment at Troy's house. Glancing back at her daughter she smiled at her and shook her head.

"You can't come with me, because mommy has some important business to take care of and Mrs. Jacobson isn't so bad."

"Oh yes she is…she won't even let me sit with Xavier and C.J. and they're my friends. She says that girls and boys have to sit with girls and boy, but Xavier and C.J. are my friends." Joy said angrily. "I don't like her."

"Sweetie, she's just doing her job…besides you, Xavier and C.J. hang out all the time so you shouldn't worry about what Mrs. Jacobson says, but you better obey her, I don't want to get a phone call today claiming that you were bad again."

"You won't mommy I promise." Joy whispered as she looked out the window, she was still upset over her wish. Today she was going to tell Xavier that it didn't work, she had wished for a daddy for five days and still she didn't have one. Taylor pulled into the daycare parking lot five minutes later and helped Joy out of her car seat. Grabbing her book bag, she gave it to her daughter and then grabbed her hand. As they were walking towards the door, as pink Benz pulled into the parking lot. Joy stopped and pointed at the car. "Look mommy Auntie Sharpay." She exclaimed as she ran down the sidewalk to stand in front of the car, Taylor trailed behind her as Sharpay got out and along with Xavier who had a frown on his face, which would probably be pretty common for boys who had to ride around in a pink car. Joy ran over to him and hugged him tight while Sharpay walked over to Taylor.

"Hey girl." Sharpay exclaimed as she hugged Taylor. "Where are you headed off to this morning?"

"My client." Taylor replied softly.

"Still being all secretive about this huh…well I'm going to find out who it is sooner or later." Taylor smirked and shook her head.

"Sure whatever you say Mrs. Sherlock Holmes." Sharpay just laughed as they followed their children inside the daycare. "So what's on the agenda for today, Mrs. Baylor?"

"Work at the theater…we're going to be going over the plays for the upcoming season."

"Alright, make sure you get me some tickets."

"But of course." Sharpay said with a giggle as they walked over to the desk to sign their children in. Meanwhile Xavier and Joy had seated themselves at their favorite table; Xavier looked at Joy and whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I wished and wished and I still don't have a daddy." She whispered back, Xavier frowned at her words and sighed. "You wished for me too, right."

"Yeah, I wished too right before I went to sleep…maybe it's too big of a wish, maybe we need to get more people to wish."

"Like who?"

"C.J."

"Okay." Joy exclaimed with a smile, "We can get C.J. to wish me a daddy too, and then I'll have one." She said with a bright smile on her face. Xavier smiled too, happy that he was helping his best friend out.

"We'll tell him when he comes." Xavier said as he tapped his little hands on the top of the table. Joy nodded her head unable to get the smile off her face. They both looked up as their mothers called out to them.

"Xavier, bye sweetie mommy will be back this afternoon." Xavier blushed and waved at his mother who rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sharpay smiled and wiped her lipstick off his cheek and then hurried out of the daycare. Taylor came over to Joy and kissed her forehead.

"Have fun sweetie, I'll see you later."

"Okay mommy." Joy replied as Taylor followed Sharpay out, looking over at Xavier she smiled at her friend. While he just shook his head and sighed.

"Mommies are e'barrassing."

It didn't take long for Taylor to reach, Troy's home pulling in front of his massive mansion Taylor was simply in awe over all the things he had done for himself over the years before she could make her way towards the front door it opened and Lillian rushed out with a bright smile on her face. Taylor paused as the older woman pulled her into a fierce hug. "Oh Taylor it's such a pleasure to see you again, come inside." She said grabbing her hand and leading her in. Taylor slowly followed not really sure how to react to Lillian. Once inside she was greeted by Jack who gave her a big bear hug as well. Once both parents stopped, she looked around and frowned. "Where's Troy?"

"He's being stubborn…he's upstairs in his room, he said you can go up there and talk with him. Truth is I don't think he's comfortable venturing outside his room." Jack said as he rubbed a nervous hand against the back of his neck. Taylor watched him silently while remembering that he and Troy shared that same nervous gesture. Walking into the foyer, Taylor saw to sets of stairs leading up to the second floor.

"So where's his room."

"It's to your right um…the second door on the left." Taylor nodded and headed upstairs. "Should we come with you?"

"No…no…I think me and Troy need to talk alone." She replied softly as she headed up stairs not really sure having a discussion with Troy in his bedroom was the right thing to do in this situation. It barely took her a second to find his room, pushing the door open she watched as he jerked up turning his head towards the sound of the creaking door.

"Who's there?"

"Troy it's me, Taylor." He grunted as he sat up fully. Taylor closed the door and looked at him before speaking. "Your parent's said that you didn't want to leave the room why is that."

"Look this is the only room I know…it's to risky to be downstairs walking around, besides Dr. Ramos and Dr. Banks told me before I left that I have to be careful if I want the swelling to go down and that's what I'm going to do."

"I've worked with both Dr. Ramos and Dr. Banks for a few years now and I am quite certain that when they told you that, they didn't mean lock yourself away in your room." She responded.

"Alright then…so let's say I did go downstairs what would happen if I slipped and hit my head…I would mess up my chances for the swelling to go down."

"I never thought of you as a man that scared easy."

"Watch yourself."

"I'm just saying; back in college you were the guy that told me there was nothing in this world that would scare you away from anything. So do you mind telling me what happened to that guy?"

"I don't think you really want me to answer that question." He replied. "Now how about you do your job and help me…oh how did you put it…oh that's right, and help me deal with this." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have to help you with a damn thing."

"Oh so what are you going to do…walk away from me again. Hell you're pretty good at it already." Taylor gasped at his words and frowned.

"You know find someone else to help you out, you just killed whatever feelings I had left for you with that statement." Troy lowered his head as he heard the door slam shut, with groaned he turned to walk back to the bed cautiously not wanting to fall like he had early that day.

Lillian and Jack were in the living room waiting for Troy and Taylor to finish with there session. "I wonder how it's going, I haven't heard any yelling lately and Troy looks as if he's spoiling for a fight."

"He better not mess this up." Lillian muttered. "The doctors said she was the best and I want my son to have the best."

"And her being Taylor McKessie?" Jack asked as he looked down at his wife, who looked up at him with a smirk.

"Just an added bonus." She replied just as Taylor rushed by the room. Lillian and Jack both jumped up and ran into the hallway. "Taylor! Taylor what is it?" Lillian exclaimed as she watched Taylor move towards the door.

"I can't do this…I'll tell Dr. Ramos and Dr. Banks to get you another nurse. I'm not going to deal with him or his problems. If he can't accept my help then I'm not going to give." She exclaimed as she hurried towards the door. Lillian looked at Jack who nodded his head and took off after her, while Lillian rushed upstairs to get her son. Hopefully if they moved quickly they could stop this before Taylor left Troy's life again.

Jack rushed outside just as Taylor was about to close her car door, rushing down the front steps he stood in front of her car desperately trying to talk but unable to catch his breath, Taylor sighed as she looked at him and turned her car off. "Jack?" she called out, he lowered his hands onto the hood of her car and took a few deep breaths.

"Taylor please don't go…just give Troy one more chance alright. He may act like he doesn't need you but he does." He replied hoping that she would listen to him and come back inside. Glancing towards the house, as Taylor got out of the car he wondered how his wife was fairing.

Lillian threw the door open as she stormed into her son's room, she frowned as she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. "I hope you're happy…Taylor stormed out of her as quick as she could."

"Not my problem…hell maybe I'm better off without her." Lillian crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"You aren't…the past few years have proved that to me and your father. Now I'm not going to ask you to try and get back with her. It's clear now more than ever that you don't deserve to have a second chance but Troy I'm serious you are going to come downstairs right now and apologize and hopefully she will accept it and help you learn how to deal with your blindness." Troy slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"Fine…mom would you care to escort me downstairs."

"Let's go." She replied as she grabbed her son's hand, and led him carefully out of the room and downstairs hoping that Jack had been able to stop Taylor in time. It took both her and Troy awhile before they made it downstairs. Lillian released a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and Taylor standing at the bottom of the stairs. Troy tilted his head to the side and whispered to his mother.

"Is she still here?"

"Yes she is…now tell her." Troy cleared his throat and said.

"I'm sorry for what I said early Taylor…I was being unfair to you by lashing out like that. I need your help, so please don't leave." He whispered. Taylor studied his face for a brief moment ignoring the hopeful looks from his parents. As she studied his face, she slowly realized that he was sincere and gave a small smile.

"Alright as long as you promise to work."

"I do."

"Good now let's go get started." She said as she walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and placed it on her arm. He grabbed hold of her forearm and allowed her to lead him away into the living room. "Because we have a lot of business to discuss." She stated, Lillian and Jack waited till they had fully disappeared into the living room before letting out a sigh of relief.

It was nearly four o'clock that afternoon when Taylor pulled up outside her daughter's daycare. Getting out of the car she was surprise to see Sharpay and Gabriella pulling up as well. She paused outside the door, waiting for them to get out of their cars. Sharpay was the first to come over to her and while Gabriella waddled behind her. "Hey Sharpay…Hey Gabby, gosh is it just me or do you get bigger and bigger everything I see."

"It's not just you…she's is carrying Danforth's baby…I bet you half of the womb is filled with that infamous Danforth hair." Sharpay said with giggle as Gabriella came over to them.

"I just love how my two best friends just talk about me like I'm not even here." She mumbled. "Hey Tay." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Taylor and hugged her tightly. Sharpay waited and then hugged Taylor and then Gabriella.

"So how was your meeting with the star athlete?" Taylor frowned and shook her head.

"It was alright…he adjusting, and well everything is fine."

"Wait what are you talking about? Gabriella questioned as she looked between her friends. Sharpay looked at Taylor and shrugged her shoulders.

"Taylor picked up a case this weekend, had to drop Joy off for a few hours with me, and then she won't even tell me what athlete she's taking care of." Gabriella looked at Taylor while she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Oh so you're talking care of another athlete…is he fine." Taylor looked at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh come on Taylor you can tell us."

"Um, alright…he's fine."

"So who is he?"

"I can't tell you that." Gabriella watched her for a moment before shaking her head. "What?"

"Nothing you just seem really nervous."

"I'm tired." Taylor replied quickly as she looked at Gabriella. "Come on let's go and get our kids…I'm sure they're wondering where there mommies are." She said with a chuckled as she pointed to one of the windows where all three of their children were peeking out of, looking directly at them. Gabriella and Sharpay laughed as they saw their sons.

"You're right let's go rescue them from Mrs. Jacobson." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella headed inside. Taylor slowly followed happy that she was able to once again dodge the question about who she was looking over. She knew that if Gabriella or Sharpay found out that it was Troy they would demand that she transfer the case especially after what he had done to her all those years ago. After the brief moment of reflection Taylor hurried after her friends so she too could pick up her child.

_Six years ago…_

_"I can't believe you…I can't believe you would do something like this to us." Taylor screamed as she glared at Troy who stood at the entrance to their bedroom. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. _

_"It was a mistake." He deadpanned._

_"And judging from your voice…it's a mistake that you didn't mind making." She spat out. "You know you and me…this isn't working." _

_"I figured you'd say something like that." _

_"Well what should I say, Troy…what should I say to you." She exclaimed. "You slept with another woman; you lied to me for weeks about it. And how do I find out…your little slut comes to my apartment and tells me every single heart breaking detail of your little sordid affair." _

_"It wasn't an affair…Jesus woman I only slept with her once." _

_"And that's enough for me to question you, your loyalty and love for me." _

_"What the hell are you talking about…I made one mistake, and you love me as much as you claim too then we should be able to get past this." He said quickly as he moved towards her. Taylor shook her head and backed away from him. _

_"I do love you and that's why I don't understand this…I don't get why you did this." She said as tears started to pool in her eyes. Troy tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip as he watched her literally break down right in front of him. "I thought you loved me, Troy…I thought we wanted to be together…and now after this, well I don't know if I can be with you ever. I love you so much, but you hurt me…you hurt me and I don't think I can ever get over that."_

_"Fine…then…I guess we're through then huh." He mumbled as he looked. "I guess you aren't going to fight for-." _

_"Fight for what…what am I going to be fighting for. You know what Troy you need leave." Troy's eyes widen as he realized that Taylor wasn't going to fight for them, moving towards her he spoke up quickly. _

_"Taylor listen to me…I was jus-." _

_"No Troy…you came at me acting as if I would never leave you no matter what you do…no matter what pain you put me through and that's," she paused as she reached behind her neck and unclasped the golden chain and locket that was around her neck. "And that's not something I want in a relationship, and if you're going to treat me this why then I guess we better part ways now. Because I want respect and if you aren't going to give it to me well then we should end this now before you do something else." _

_"Taylor?" _

_"Please just leave." She said as she threw the chain and locket at his chest, Troy caught them easily and sighed as he watched Taylor go over to their bed and cry. Sadly he headed out of the room and exited the apartment quietly while trying not to dwell on the fact that he had just single handedly broke the heart of the only woman that had ever truly loved him. He paused outside her door and listened as she sobbed the sound tearing at his heart. With a sigh he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and called Sharpay. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey, Shar this is Troy…um…Taylor needs you and Gabriella right now could you guys come over." _

_"Alright we'll be right there." She said as she hung up. Troy listened to the dial tone for a moment before sighing and heading towards the parking lot. That would be the last day he had ever laid eyes on Taylor. _

Troy jerked his head up as he heard his mother calling out to him. "Troy?" clearing his throat and shaking his head of the painful memory he called out.

"You can come in." he heard the door open and sighed as his mother came in. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…I was just wondering if you were sure you wanted to me and your father to leave. We have no problem staying here with you for a little while longer. Troy just shook his head and sighed.

"No mom I got it…I'll be fine until the morning, I promise." Lillian said and looked at her son. She had only seen him this down once before and that was after his break up with Taylor. She never would understand why her son had allowed his so-called friends to pressure him into cheating on Taylor. Oh she knew all the details, Troy had come home one night drunk and desperate for someone to listen to him, and she had sat there that entire night holding him while he cried about Taylor and their break up, and now that he was at that low point again in his life she wanted to be there for him yet again, but he wasn't letting her in.

"Oh okay, but you know I'm not very happy about this."

"I know mom…look I'll be fine alright, just go home and I'll see you both in the morning." He mumbled. Lillian looked at him one last time before closing the door. Troy sat in silence, as he stared into the darkness that he had slowly grown accustom to over the last few days. Listening as carefully as he could, he heard a car start and after a few moments immediately drive away. Leaning back on his bed, he wondered how his team was doing. He knew they were going on without him in the playoffs, he was pretty sure the head coach had no problem making that decision. Then on top of that he had a press conference in two days to tell the entire sporting world that he had been struck during a robbery and now he was temporarily blind. Troy felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he thought all this over. If he never got to see again, the only thing he had been living for, for these past five to six years would be taken from him. And he had absolutely nothing to fall back on. Not a loving family…not a girlfriend…Not Taylor McKessie. He had nothing, nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another chapter for Broken I really want to thank my reviews from last week; **AyaneC**, **HelloLish**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Favor1234**, **baby2ludaris**, and **Phelycia**. Thank you guys so much. I hope every likes this new chapter and please please please remember to Review!!! **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

Taylor sighed as she pulled up outside of Troy's huge mansion, as she got out of the car she silently wondered what would happen today between her and Troy. She hated to admit it, but even after all these years he still made her heart beat faster whenever she was around him. Her thoughts immediately drifted to her late husband Louis, she wondered what he would think. Would he think that she was betraying him and his memory? Shaking off the sudden sadness that surrounded her, she strolled up the stairs and knocked on the door, nearly two seconds later the door opened and Taylor smiled at Lillian. "Hey Taylor…Troy's upstairs, he wanted to get ready by himself."

"Oh really well that's good to know…how do you think he's doing." She asked as she entered the house, Lillian closed the door and sighed.

"Well if the thumps and curses are any indication then I'd have to say he's doing a horrible job at it." Taylor sat her things down and sighed.

"Well, let me go and see if he needs any help."

"Be my guest…as his mother I've been banned from helping." Lillian replied while rolling her eyes. "I'll just take your things into the living room alright."

"That's fine, where's Jack today." Lillian paused with the bags in her hand before she entered the living room.

"He had business to take care of. He had to go back to the hospital to make sure all the bills were paid, since Troy wasn't up for an outing." Taylor nodded as she watched Lillian disappear into the next room, with a sigh she bounded up the stairs headed straight for Troy's room. As she neared the door, she heard something fall and then a loud string of curse words. Opening the door, she watched as Troy who was on the ground instantly quieted down.

"Mom, I told you I can handle this."

"Troy, it's me Taylor." She replied as she closed the door. "And from what I'm seeing you aren't handling this very well."

"Ha…ha ha, let's all laugh at the blind guy."

"Troy I'm not laughing just making an observation." She stated as she walked over, Troy grunted and slipped his leg out of his pants and stood up. Taylor walked over to him making sure to keep her eyes on his face; however that was a hard task to do especially since he only had his boxers on. Troy smirked at the silence and said.

"What's wrong it's not like you haven't seen me with my shirt off before."

"Yeah, I've seen it along with probably the entire female population of Sacramento." She muttered dryly as she looked at him. "Now why didn't you let your mother help you…you obviously needed it."

"I can do…didn't you tell me that you were here to help me become independent, well how can I achieve that with my mother hovering around me and helping me dress like I'm three years old."

"Well you aren't independent yet…so you should have probably asked for your mother's help."

"Oh really I think I was doing just fine." Taylor looked him up and down for a quick moment before chuckling, Troy frowned at her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing other than the fact that you put your underwear on backwards." She said with a chuckled as he blushed a deep red. "Now why don't you let me help you get dress so we can go downstairs and talk about a few things?"

"I don't know about that…I'll be naked." Taylor smiled at him and led him over to his bed while picking up the sweats and tee shirt that were on the floor.

"Is that all? Please, like you said earlier it's not like I haven't seen it."

Lillian was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat when she heard Troy and Taylor making their way downstairs. Peeking her head out of the kitchen, she watched as Troy held onto Taylor's forearm as she led him towards the living room. Seeing Taylor like this made her wonder if son was really going to get another chance to be the man that Taylor deserved. She sincerely hoped it was true. She loved her son, but she knew for a fact that he was a much better person when he had been with Taylor all those years ago back in college. She watched till they disappeared into the living room before returning her attention back to her meal.

"So what exactly do we have to talk about." Troy grumbled as he and Taylor sat down on the sofa. Taylor leaned down and picked up her bag and took some papers out and shifted them around. Troy listened closely and frowned. "You know paper shuffling really doesn't answer my question."

"I wasn't trying to answer your question at the moment." She replied as she sat the papers on her lap and looked at him. "Now what we are going to talk about today is your exercises and equipment that you may need."

"Exercises…equipment…Taylor I hate to tell you this, but I'm blind. I don't really have much need for physical equipment and I'm pretty sure anyone could tell you this but you don't let people who are blind handle equipment."

"The exercises are so you can try to start learning how to be independent and the equipment is just some things that will help you get around the house and will help you become much more confident with your condition."

"Like what type of equipment."

"Well a cane for example, it could tell you maneuver around this house and in the outside world. It would work basically as your own personal antennae."

"Do I look like a old man to you…there is no way in hell I'm walking around with a cane." He snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can go ahead and take that off your list."

"Oh and how are you planning on getting around this house with no one here…you see you told me that you didn't want to stay here and I'm not and from what your parents told me they aren't either so how do you plan on getting around."

"I'll wing it."

"Yeah that sounds great…look Troy I'm here to help I wouldn't suggest you getting a cane if you didn't need it. The cane can help you know where you are. It is really a quite useful tool and I can tell you this…no one would think you're old just because you are using it." She replied.

"Well think of something else because I don't want a cane and that final."

"Fine." She replied with a sigh. "I also wanted to talk with your about a driver, after awhile your mother and father aren't going to be here everyday and you're going to need a way to get around."

"So you're suggesting that I get a driver."

"It would be practical." Troy sat in silence for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Fine we can get me a driver…as long as I don't have to carry a cane."

"You won't be carrying a cane, Troy." She replied. "Now who is taking you to the press conference tomorrow, do you need someone to go with you."

"My friend Samuel Dawkins is coming he's a teammate." He replied.

"Alright then…" she trailed off their conversation coming to an awkward silence. Looking over at him she paused for a moment before saying.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the grounds?" Troy turned his head towards her voice and frowned.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because you've been stuck in this house since you were released from the hospital, it isn't good for anyone to be stuck somewhere like this…you have to go outside and get some fresh air."

"I'll get my mother to open a window." He replied.

"Nope, you're going to accompany me for a walk on the grounds." She said reaching down and grabbing a hold of his hand. They both paused as at the touch of their hands, Taylor broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Come on I want to go outside."

"Fine…but if anything happens to me I'm going to blame you."

"You don't have to be so dramatic, besides nothing is going to happen to you I promise." She said as she led him out of the living room. "Lillian?" she called out moments later, Troy's mother stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Yes is there a problem."

"No mom…there isn't a problem other than she wants me to go outside." Lillian smiled at her son and then over at Taylor.

"I think that's a wonderful idea you've been stuck in this house for far to long, you need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Women…no help at all." He muttered to himself as he cautiously followed Taylor hoping that he didn't embarrass himself on their trek outside. Taylor opened the door and led him outside, Troy made sure to keep a tight grip on her arm as she led him out of his home, and the only safe haven that he had as of late. "Wow, it's hot out here." He mumbled as he cautiously took a step forward.

"Well it is summer time."

"I forgot." He mumbled as they started moving again. For a few minutes they walked around in silence, a fact that wasn't lost on Troy. Especially since he now hated silence with a passion. As they walked down what he could only guess were steps leading to his expansive backyard he spoke. "Can we please talk…I really…I mean really hate the silence." Taylor looked at him and then sighed.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know I just can't take this silence anymore." He replied truthfully. "How about I ask you some questions."

"Questions…I don't know about that."

"Look if I ask one that's too personal tell me it's none of my business." Taylor thought over his proposal quickly and then said.

"Fine, ask away." She replied hoping that he would just ask her some generic questions. Troy thought for a moment before saying.

"Do you like your job?"

"I love helping people…so yes I do love this job. Did you want to sit down?" Troy nodded his head and Taylor pulled out a chair for him. "It's to your left." She replied watching as Troy cautiously reached out and touched the back of the chair she had pulled out. Once he sat down he placed his arms on the table and asked her one of the questions that had been plaguing his mind since she had reentered his life.

"Do you still hang out with the gang?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes I do."

"They hate me don't they." He asked sorrowfully, he knew they had too. After he had left Taylor's apartment that day their relationship ended he made no attempt to see the gang. He just started hanging out with his teammates and the groupies, more and more. Taylor watched him for a moment before saying.

"I don't know…how they feel about you. I'm sure they weren't happy with what you did. None of them were, but I don't know if they hate you."

"Do you hate me?" he asked

"I don't know…but it says something if I'm here helping you doesn't it."

"You're just doing your job."

"I didn't have to take your case, believe me both Dr. Banks and Dr. Ramos gave me plenty of opportunities to drop your case and assign it to someone else, but I didn't do it."

"Why?"

"Because I knew I could help you…I knew I could do you some good so I decided to take your case. Now this is my job and you're right about that so my personal feelings about you and I and our past have been pushed to the side. So that I can do my job the best that I can…I can't help you if I let my personal feelings get in the way. That's not good, I have to carry on a personal persona when I'm here because to me you're not Troy Bolton my ex-boyfriend…you're Troy Bolton my client."

"I see…look Taylor if it means anything to you now…I'm really-."

"Save it Troy…I'm not looking for a six year old apology alright." He frowned at her words and nodded his head.

"Fine, I have one last question though."

"And what would that be."

"Have you told the gang that your taking care of me…that I'm your client." Taylor was quiet for a moment before she said.

"No I haven't."

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because I'm quite sure they would object to me taking care of someone who literally broke me down emotionally and physically back in college in one swift blow." She replied bluntly, Troy gulped at her words and lowered his head. Taylor sighed and looked him over; pushing back her chair she stood up. "Let's head back inside…it's almost time for me to go and pick up my daughter." Troy didn't say anything he just pushed back his chair and cautiously stood up before grabbing hold of Taylor's arm and allowing her to lead him back into his home.

Taylor didn't know how she felt about the conversation that she had had with Troy earlier that day; all she knew was that she wanted to forget it as quickly as possible. She silently thanked God that Sharpay had agreed to pick up Joy since she was running late. As she pulled up in front of Sharpay's house she started to wonder about Troy's last question. Was she really keeping the information about him being her client away from her friends because she was afraid of what they would think? Or was she keeping it to herself because she didn't want her friends looking at her with pity. Getting out of the car, she quickly made her way to the front door. Knocking twice she waited for a few minutes until Zeke opened the door. "Hey Tay." He said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Joy and Xavier are in the living room watching television, come on in." Taylor smiled and headed in while he closed the door behind her.

"Where's Shar?"

"Oh she had an emergency at the theater, she told me she didn't know when she'd be back." He said with a shrug. "So how's that new client of yours…Sharpay seems interested in who it may be."

"She's so nosy."

"Yep, but that's what makes her my baby." He replied with a chuckle as they peeked into the living room. "You want some water or something."

"I'll take a bottle of water." She said as she followed behind Zeke into his personal domain of the house. She sniffed the air and sighed.

"Oh my goodness that smells wonderful what are you cooking." Zeke walked over to her and handed her a glass of water with a smile on his face.

"Nothing special just some meaty chicken ragu on fettuccine." Taylor laughed and shook her head before taking a sip of water. Zeke smiled down at her and sighed. "What did I say something funny?"

"Every time you say nothing special it's always this advanced meal that I need a cookbook and possible you to even attempt to cook." She said with a chuckle, Zeke just smiled and chuckled along with her.

"I guess you're right." He said sitting down at the kitchen table, Taylor followed suit and sighed. "Tough day."

"You have no idea how tough." She said as she took another sip of water, Zeke leaned back and just nodded his head.

"Well lay it on me…Sharpay always says I'm a good listener."

"That's because she's always talking." She said with a laugh, Zeke smiled and chuckled along with her and sighed.

"She doesn't hold her tongue that's a fact, but you know what over the past few years you've gotten pretty good at hiding your feelings. You don't talk about things you keep to them to yourself."

"Wow, I thought you were a cook."

"I am and I'm also your friend, Taylor if there's something you need to talk about come on and say it. I promise you I won't judge you or anything. I'll just listen." Taylor sighed and bowed her head for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Fine…I'm only telling you because I need to get this off my chest."

"That's fine with me…just tell me." He replied with a small smile. Taylor looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"My client is Troy…," she paused and looked at his face. "Troy Bolton is my client." She watched as his mouth dropped, he quickly closed it and looked at her for a moment. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"Are you kidding?"

"I sort of wish I was." Zeke rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was struck during a car jacking…there some swelling around his optic nerves and well that has caused him to develop temporary blindness." Zeke just shook his head and looked down at the table.

"Wow…wow, that's certainly a shocker. So no one except me knows that he's your client."

"And I would like to keep it that way."

"Why? I mean if you don't mind me asking." He said seriously, Taylor sighed and shook her head for a moment before answering.

"I don't want them to think any differently of me…I mean I don't want them to see me as weak." Zeke shook his head while reaching across the table and grabbing her hands.

"Tay…listen to me, you're like a little sister to me alright. From what you just told me well all I can say is…you're a strong woman for taking on his case. He hurt you, Tay. He hurt so badly back in the day yet here you are putting your personal feelings aside to do your job and to help him. I know Carlos would be more than willing to let you change cases if you asked him."

"You're right he would have."

"So that let's me know right there, that you are strong woman. There's nothing wrong with helping him. That's what you've been paid to do."

"It's just that seeing him has reopened all the good and bad emotions that I thought I had gotten rid of with Louis." She whispered.

"Sometimes Tay feelings won't just go away…I mean they might fade to the background but they won't disappear." She nodded her head and sighed.

"I know…I just wish I didn't feel anything, and that the feelings I had for him would just stay in the past."

"Sometimes things don't work out that way. Sometimes you need to address those feelings get them all out in the open and then see what's left, but don't keep things bottled up inside it isn't good for you." He said soothingly. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Zeke for listening but please don't tell Sharpay…I'm pretty sure she won't like it."

"Oh I know she won't…she's protective of you…all of us are but she really doesn't want to see you hurt, Tay. She wants you to have some happiness, and I'm pretty sure she would against you helping Troy cause she would think he would just hurt you again."

"Zeke I'm not going to let him in. He had his chance and he blew it, besides I've moved on with my life. I have a wonderful daughter whom I adore and family and friends who support me…I'm not going to let Troy in again."

"Alright then…I'll keep this to myself alright until you're ready to tell them." He said as he looked at her. She sighed and nodded her head as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"I should probably head home…I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." Zeke nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll help you walk out." He replied as they headed towards the living room so Taylor could pick up her daughter and head home. As Taylor was driving home, she silently wondered what Troy was doing. She didn't want to think about him, but as usual lately she couldn't seem to keep her mind off of him.

"Mommy are you okay?" Joy asked from the backseat as she watched her mother. Taylor looked up into the rearview mirror and sighed.

"Yes sweetie, mommy's okay."

"But you look really sad." Joy exclaimed as she continued to stare at her mother with concern.

"Mommy's not sad just tired sweetie." She replied with a sigh. "Mommy is just really tired right now."

* * *

**A/N: Question: Are you guys feeling this story? Drop me a line and tell me. **

**Baby S **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I realize that this story is starting off sort of slow, so I'm going to try to speed the pace of the story a little bit. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from yesterday; **blueprincess972**, **HelloLish**, **Angel, lilmissmonique**, **baby2ludaris**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **xXMissEXx, and Phelycia**. I hope everyone likes this new chapter and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

It was finally time for him to tell the world that he was now a blind man; Troy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The situation seemed so surreal; if anyone had told him months ago that he would be blind he would have laughed in their faces. Shaking his head at the cruelty that was now his life, he heard the door to his room open. Jerking his head up he frowned. "Who's there?"

"Troy it's me, Taylor…I…are you ready to go." She asked, even though she hadn't been around him in years she knew how much he loved the game of basketball and she knew even though he wasn't showing it. She knew it was killing him inside to have to go in front of the entire world today and tell them that he was unfit to play the game he loved so much. Troy bowed his head and sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I." he whispered.

"You can just issue a statement and be done with it." She replied, Troy just lifted his head and sighed.

"I'm a man…I may be a blind man but I still have my pride…I'm going. Can you please give me my shades; I don't necessarily feel like venturing outside without them on my face."

"Yeah." She said as she look around the dark room, until she saw them on the dresser, walked to them she almost tripped over one of his shoes. "Ouch!" she said as she banged her knee against the side of his bed. Troy was standing in an instance trying to figure out where she was.

"Taylor?" he called out.

"I'm alright." She murmured from her position at the foot of his bed, Troy reached a hand out and laid it on his bed as he maneuvered his way towards her. Once his hand touched hers which was lying on the side of the bed he stopped.

"You sure you're alright."

"I'm fine…," she whispered as she stood up. "Just wish you allow us to turn on the lights in here." Troy grunted at her suggestion and shook his head.

"What for…what's it going to do? All I see is darkness no need in wasting my money on an electric bill." Taylor looked at him as she stood and walked over to the dresser. Picking up the sunglasses she walked back to him and placed them in his palm.

"Here you go." He quickly put them on his face. "You ready to go now."

"Yeah." He said as he stood up and grabbed her arm. As they made their way downstairs, Troy could feel a certain vibe coming off Taylor. Leaning over cautiously so they wouldn't bump heads he whispered. "You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Just frustrated." She replied back. "Your friend Samuel called he said that he would meet you at the conference." Troy just chuckled and sighed.

"Figures…he wouldn't want to spend his time with a blind man, so that means you're accompanying me on this trip huh."

"Yes, yes I am." She replied just as Lillian and Jack came out of the kitchen, Troy stiffened up at the sounds but then relaxed and said.

"Hey mom…hey dad."

"Hey, Troy." They said in unison with surprise on their faces. They hadn't thought he'd be able to recognize them yet. Jack smiled and spoke up. "So are you two going, it's all on the news about the announcement?" Jack said as he looked at Troy who held his head up facing straight ahead.

"Yeah we're about to go…Samuel couldn't make it so… well Taylor's taking me." He said when they looked over at her she nodded her head confirming what Troy had just said.

"And we need to be on our way…we don't want Troy late."

"Yeah god forbade I'm late to a damn conference where I tell the world I can no longer play basketball." He mumbled, as Taylor started to lead him away from his parents once outside she cautiously led Troy down the steps to the Lincoln town car that was awaiting them. The driver she had hired started today, he tipped his hat to her and opened the back car door, after helping Troy in she climbed in behind him as the driver shut the door. As the car started Troy sat silently thinking some things over in his head before saying.

"I'm surprised you came I'd thought you be out doing damage control, I mean this is going to be pretty big news for the city and I'm pretty sure the gang is going to hear all about it before the night."

"Damage control?"

"You know wouldn't they object to you helping someone like me out." He replied rehashing the open wound she had given him a day ago. Taylor looked at him and sighed. He lifted his head at the noise and said. "Go ahead and say what you feel, you've already done it what's the harm in doing it again."

"Troy please I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm just talking." He mumbled as he settled back in his car. Taylor watched him and reached out placed a hand on his thigh.

"If it means anything to you…I'm sorry that this happened to you. Even after all you did to me I would have never wished this type of pain on you." She stated truthfully, Troy nodded his head.

"Thanks." He whispered, and for the rest of the trip they both sat in silence neither one wanting to talk. Once they made to the team stadium she helped Troy out of the car and they quickly made their way inside. Once inside Troy could the tension mounting, he wanted more than anything to turn right around walk out of that place. He didn't want to make the announcement he didn't want to tell the world that for the moment he was done playing basketball he didn't want to tell anyone that he was blind. Almost immediately his teammates came crowding around him and Taylor. He couldn't stand it. He felt hands and shouts people patting him on the back, then someone took his arm away from Taylor's which left him quite disoriented. "BACK OFF." He shouted in fright, as he reached his left hand out. "Ta…Taylor." He called out weakly; moving back to him Taylor quickly grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here, Troy." He reached his other hand up and patted her hand. "Can you please get me out of here." She gave his teammates a sad smile and then nodded her head.

"Come on." She said leading him away from the group, once they were in a room she helped him sit down just as the door opened. Troy lifted his head.

"Taylor who's there?" Taylor looked at the man, as he entered; he smiled and looked at Troy before quickly saying.

"Troy it's me…Samuel how you doing."

"I'm blind… why don't you take an educated guess." He spat out angrily as he lowered his head back down.

"Troy…man I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning but something happened with my kid, I couldn't leave her and my wife all by themselves until we had that fixed man. If nothing had happened I would have been there this morning bright and early." Troy processed everything he said and then sighed.

"I believe you man." He said as he tapped his hands on his thighs. "So what's the word does the administration want me to do anything extra."

"If they do, they certainly didn't tell me." Samuel said as he moved towards Troy and pulled out a chair. He was still shocked over the fact that his best friend who had had known since they both entered the league together several years ago was now Troy had been blinded because of some senseless act of greed and violence.

"I guess they wouldn't especially if they're planning something because I know they would want to blindside me. No pun intended" He stated bitterly as he shook his head. "Do you think they're going to do that?"

"I don't really know man." Samuel replied softly. "You are the franchise…you're their guy…I don't think they'll betray you. I think they'll wait it out, because you're going to get your sight again…right."

"Yeah," Troy said softly. "I just have to wait for the swelling to go down, and then I'll be out there playing basketball again." Taylor and Samuel shared a look. Samuel just reached out and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Of course you're going to see again…this is nothing but a bump in the road man. You're going to be just fine." Troy just chuckled.

"Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me?" Samuel's mouth dropped opened and he moved to replied but was cut off by the door opening. Troy jerked his head towards the sound, while Samuel and Taylor looked at the men who had just entered the room.

"Troy it's um…its Joe Maloof we are ready for the conference to begin are you ready." The brown haired man said, Troy nodded his head as he heard his team owner.

"Yeah I'm ready…Taylor you can wait here, Samuel will take me." Troy said as he pushed himself up so that he could stand. Samuel looked back at her before placing his hand on Troy's elbow and leading him from the room. Taylor waited till the door was closed before sitting down. Rubbing her hand along her forehead she hoped Troy would be able to handle all of this. Even though she hadn't been around him in years…she knew him quite well, and it didn't take a genius to see that he hated what was happening.

When they entered what Troy could only assume was the conference, the loud shouts and camera clips that he heard immediately put him on the edge. He should have never told Taylor to wait in the back room. Samuel wasn't leading him good, and the noises. The noises were too loud. Troy leaned over towards Samuel. "Tell them to quiet down." He mumbled.

"What?" Samuel said as he looked over at Troy who had a permanent frown on his face.

"Tell them to quiet down…the noise…I…just make them quiet down." Samuel nodded as they walked up onto the stage. Sitting Troy down quickly he went to the podium and tapped on the microphone. The crowd instantly quieted down and he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to ask you to reframe from shouting and taking pictures…all your questions will be answered shortly so please just wait." He said as he walked back to Troy who was sitting in the chair his body facing the left side of the stage. Sitting down beside him, he grabbed Troy's hand. "Yo, man you okay?"

"No…not really." He replied softly. "Sam, man I do not want to make this announcement." He whispered softly. Samuel lowered his head and nodded.

"I know man." He said as Joe came over to him.

"Troy…it's time." Troy clenched his jaw and stood up; Samuel did as well and led him over to podium. As soon as all the reporters saw Troy Bolton being led to the podium they quieted down. Samuel watched as Troy gripped the sides of the podium tightly and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I am here to today to tell you all that because of my current condition," he paused as he bit his bottom lip, before he started up again. "Because of my current condition, I will have to leave the game of basketball." The murmur of the crowd grew and then someone called out.

"Your current condition…what condition do you have that would make you leave your team during a playoff run?" a person called out, Troy's brow furrowed up and he leaned back towards Samuel.

"They don't know?" he asked, Samuel sighed.

"No they don't…all they know is that you were hurt." Troy sighed and then turned his back towards the microphone.

"My current condition…well um…I can't play the game of basketball because as of right now I am blind." He said, as soon as he finished the statement of gasp of shock rippled through the crowd. Troy however didn't wait for a follow up question. He reached out and grabbed hold of Samuel. "Get me out of here." He quickly said, Samuel didn't wait he quickly led his friend out of the conference room, while the head coach and owners fielded the questions from the crowd. Once they were outside of the room, Troy raised one hand and lifted his sunglasses up just a bit so that he could wipe away some tears. Samuel looked down at him and sighed.

"Yo, man you alright."

"I'm…can you just take me to Taylor so that I can get the hell out of here." Troy replied immediately lowering his hand. Samuel continued to look at him and then nodded.

"Sure man…come on."

The ride back home was especially quiet, Troy sat beside Taylor with his head bowed. Taylor watched him knowing that he had to deal with this all on his own. Once the driver came to a stop, she climbed out and helped Troy out of the car as well. Taking his hand she led him inside, they were immediately greeted by his parents. Lillian wasted no time wrapping her son up in a tight hug, which he returned welcoming the much needed comfort. "You're going to be alright son." She whispered as she held onto him. Jack stood by patted his son on the back before wrapping both his wife and son up into his arms. Taylor watched them for a moment before leaving the room. She headed into the living and saw that the evening news was playing a recap of the story. She watched the statement silently before turning it off; walking over to the sofa she sat down and took out her cell phone. Shaking her head as she saw that she had fifty missed calls, leaning back she sighed. "Guess I'm going to hear it tonight." She stated to the empty room, moments later she looked up as Lillian and Troy came into the room. She silently watched as Lillian helped Troy sit down and then left the room. Troy head was held high as he spoke.

"You can…you know you can quit if you want. I would completely understand." He murmured. Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm not going to quit, Troy."

"I know you want too." He replied softly. "I know the gang is going to be hard on you about this and well…I don't blame them so if you want to quit-."

"I'm not quitting…I'm willing to take whatever they do, but I'm still going to help you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't." Troy lifted a hand and rubbed it along his jaw line. Deciding to ignore the small tinge of hope, in her sentence he nodded his head.

"Very well…I guess then you'll be here tomorrow."

"Bright and early so we can get to work on your exercises." Troy just nodded. Taylor watched him as she gathered her things. Once she was all packed up she looked over at him and sighed. "I'll be here tomorrow." He didn't lift his head or anything as he whispered back.

"I know." Taylor gave him one last look before heading out of the living room leaving him alone. Lillian and Jack were quietly talking in the hallway as she approached.

"I'm going to be on my way…are you guys staying with him tonight." Lillian and Jack shared a look before Jack shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He asked us not to stay and we will respect his wishes." Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Well alright then I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." She said with a small smile. They both smiled back as she exited the house. Getting into her car, she wondered what was going to awaiting her at Sharpay's house. For the first time, in a long time she was dreading going to a friend's house. Especially since that friend was Sharpay.

"Where is she? I still can't believe she didn't tell us who her client was especially since it's him." Sharpay said as she paced in her living room. Zeke watched his wife silently glad that he had sent Joy, Xavier, and C.J. upstairs. Looking over at Gabriella, he wondered if she too would be pacing if she wasn't pregnant. "And as many times as I asked her who her client was…oh that girl is going to get it."

"Maybe she didn't tell you because um well baby she probably knew you were going to act like this." Zeke said from his seat beside Chad, who was looking quite freaked out as he normally did whenever Sharpay went on her tirades about anything. Sharpay paused in her pacing and looked at Zeke. Chad sunk deeper into the sofa while mumbling.

"You've done it now man."

"Zeke, I do not need you to make sense right now." Zeke just crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Oh I think you do…I think you need me to make sense, before you ran one of your best friends away." He said. Gabriella sighed and rubbed a hand along her stomach before speaking up.

"Maybe there's a good reason for her to take the job, maybe no one else could take it and-."

"Gabby please…you and I both know that's not true. Carlos cares about Taylor he wouldn't let her take a job he knew she didn't want. He would have switched it out for her." Gabriella looked at her for a moment before nodding her head.

"That's true."

"See…so Taylor is purposely putting herself back into the life of that loser and she's probably going to get hurt again." Sharpay said. "And she's been through to much to get hurt like that again."

"I agree with you, Sharpay…she been through a lot but how about we wait and see what she has to say before you get carried away with this." Zeke said softly.

"Carried away…Zeke, you weren't there last time. He just left her and called me and Gabriella up to pick up the pieces. She was never the same again until Louis and now he's gone and she's putting herself in a hurtful situation. I love Taylor like she was my own sister and I will not stand idly by and watch her hurt herself over him again." Sharpay said with a shake of her head. Gabriella looked at her friend and nodded her head in agreement as she remembered how heartbroken Taylor was when they had finally arrived at her apartment that afternoon.

_Several years ago…_

_Sharpay and Gabriella pulled up outside of Taylor's apartment building with a feeling of anxiety coming over them. Turning off her car, Sharpay looked at her friend and then towards the building. "What do you think, Troy meant when he said she needed us now…what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as they opened their doors and climbed out of the car. Heading upstairs they heard loud sobbing coming from the direction of Taylor's apartment. They both looked at one another and then bounded up the stairs. Once at the apartment Sharpay took out her key and opened the door. They both entered cautiously and then made their way towards the bedroom. Pushing the door opened they saw Taylor sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up against her chest while her head rested there while she sobbed her heart out. "Taylor…oh my god what happened, and where's Troy." Sharpay asked as she entered the room followed closely by Gabriella. "Taylor?" _

_"He's gone…" Taylor whispered as she looked up at them, her cheeks wet with tears and her eyes red from crying. _

_"Why?" _

_"He…he cheated on me…he cheated on me and now we're over." She cried, Sharpay and Gabriella wasted no time in going over to Taylor and wrapping their arms around her. "I loved him so much and he cheated on me." She whispered before she broke down into sobs yet again. Sharpay and Gabriella exchanged a look over her head while they tried their best to console her. _

_"It's going to be okay…we're here Tay. We're here and we aren't going anywhere." Sharpay whispered as she held her friend close. _

_"Sharpay's right…we aren't going anywhere we are here for you, Tay." Gabriella said as she held Taylor as well. They continued to hold Taylor and whispered words of encouragement to her until she became emotionally exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. _

Gabriella frowned as she came out of her thoughts, placing a hand over her belly she looked at Sharpay and then at her husband Chad and Zeke. "Sharpay's right…we have to stop Taylor we have to save her from the heart ache she will bring on herself by helping him, and if she can't see it. It's our job as her friends…to help her see it."

"I think Taylor's grown enough to make her own decisions." Chad said finally coming in to the conversation. "I mean she's has Joy to think about, she is not going to just jump into a relationship with Troy. She has Joy to think about so I think you both are reading too much into it. It's probably like Zeke said…she's probably just doing her job."

"Exactly." Zeke replied.

"Aren't you two forgetting something? Troy isn't a normal ex…he and Taylor go all the way back to highschool, and before that they were flirting around the issue for the entire three years in middle school. Those two had been together for over a decade before he broke up with her. Their relationship is deeper then most people marriages. So she might just fall into a relationship with him, because it's him." Sharpay said as she glared at Chad, who gulped and nodded his head.

"Okay…you might have a point." He muttered as they all heard Taylor's car pulling up into the driveway. In the blink of an eye Sharpay had exited the room, Zeke quickly followed behind his wife. Sharpay yanked opened the door and looked at Taylor as she was getting out of her car.

"Taylor, I can't believe you…your client is Troy Bolton and you didn't say anything. Girl you better get in here." Taylor closed the door to her car and frowned before saying.

"Well hello to you too."

After Taylor left, Troy had asked his mother to take him upstairs which was where he spent the rest of the evening. Sitting on his bed alone with nothing but his memories to keep him company he silently wondered what was happening with Taylor at the moment. If Sharpay was still the same Sharpay, he was pretty sure she was getting grilled. Shaking his head he laid back just as the door to his bedroom opened. "Who's there?"

"Troy it's your mother…your father and I are about to head out."

"Make sure you lock the door." He replied, Lillian watched her son for a moment before sighing.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay."

"I'm sure I don't need you here babying me…I'll be fine until the morning mom." He replied softly. "I just need some time to myself alright."

"Alright sweetie." Lillian whispered. "Me and your father will be back in the morning okay."

"Okay." He said as he heard the door close, with a laugh he rolled over on his side carefully so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. Here he was nearly in his thirties and he had his parents over at his house everyday. With a shake of his head his mind wandered back to Taylor. He sincerely hoped that Sharpay didn't change her mind about him and this case. Truth was now, he needed her. He needed her a lot and he didn't realize it until today. If another nurse came to take his case, he'd probably just lock himself up in his room and wouldn't come out until the swelling went down. Hearing his parent's car pulling away, Troy empty his mind off all troubling thoughts and went to sleep hoping that Taylor would be there in the morning like she had promised.

"When were you going to tell us that you had taken on Troy Bolton as your client?" Sharpay asked as Taylor sat down between Chad and Zeke a little afraid to sit next to Gabriella since her mood swings were pretty dangerous.

"I wasn't going to tell you…because I knew you were going to act like this." She said waving her hand at Sharpay. "It's not like me and him are going to get back together…it's been seven years, Shar. I'm just there to help him through this time, and once he becomes independent or his sight comes back, well then I'll leave because my job is finished."

"You don't know that…you and Troy have a history."

"And it's in the past." Taylor replied softly. "What me and Troy had was in the past and that's where it will stay." Sharpay just shook her head, as she looked at her friend.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what you want, I'll telling you the truth." Taylor replied softly as she looked at her friend. Sharpay sighed and looked at Gabriella pleading with her eyes for help.

"Tay, we really don't think that helping him is in your best interested. You may not think it will happen, but considering your history with Troy…well you could end up developing feelings for him again."

"Exactly…now are you staying at your house or his."

"My house…he doesn't want anyone staying with him, and he hasn't done anything yet to change my mind on the subject."

"Oh so if something happened you go and stay with him."

"It's my job, Shar." Taylor said with a sigh. "If he needs a caregiver at night it's my job to go there and help him. I'm not suppose to hold grudges and jeopardize my client's health because of something he did seven years ago." She said standing up. "Now I really am glad that you guys care so much, but seriously I can handle this. I can handle being around him again." She whispered as she looked between Sharpay and Gabriella. "Now where's my daughter…we need to head home." Sharpay looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you're right, come on let's go and get Joy." She said turning on her heel and disappearing upstairs, Taylor quickly followed happy that the discussion was over. All she wanted to do was get out of that house and back home so that she go home and get some much needed sleep.

Troy groaned as he woke up later on that night, sitting up in bed he wondered what time it was, and how close to morning it was. Moving so that his feet touched the floor, he decided that he was going to go downstairs and get some water. Getting up cautiously, he carefully counted the steps in his head. He remembered from earlier that it took about twelve steps to get to his bedroom door from his bed. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…and twelve." He said as he reached out and sat his hand out and laid it against the doorknob. A smile instantly broke out on his face as he turned it and pushed the door opened. "Well, I guess am I a little independent." He bragged to himself as he stepped out into the hallway. Keeping a hand braced against the wall he carefully make his way towards the stairs. He stopped briefly in front of the stairs case and grabbed a hold of the banister. Carefully he put his foot out before stepped down while keeping a rather tight grip on to the banister. Once the bottom of his foot touched the top of the first stair, he smiled and sighed. "Piece of cake." He murmured to himself as he began to repeat the process with his other foot. Midway down the stairs, his foot got caught in his pajama pants leg. Troy instantly frightened tried to untangled it where he was standing, however as he tried to shake the pants leg off his foot he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, screaming out in pain as he felt his arm pop as he landed at the bottom. Moaning in pain he tried to get up but every time he put pressure on that arm, he would collapsed back on the marble floor in pain. Troy rolled onto his back while cradling his now broken arm against his chest, while staring up into the darkness that now was his life, he closed his eyes willing himself to ignore the pain in his arm as tears of pain, and frustration escaped from his damaged eyes as he finally nodded off into a pain induced sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means it's update time, first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Angel, chaylorlover101, Favor1234, lilmissmonique, HelloLish, Sciencefreak2007, PhantomGroupie91, jinidu93, AyaneC, LunaSolTierra,baby2ludaris and Phelycia. **Thanks and I hope all my readers enjoy this new chapter and please remember to send me a Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Six

Taylor had spent the entire night thinking about Troy, their shared past and the conversation she had had with her friends. It was nearly two o'clock before she fell asleep in her bedroom. Ring! Ring! Taylor rolled over onto her back and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Lifting one her pillows up she pulled it down onto her face as she screamed out her frustration. It was only 5:30 in the morning. "Oh this had better be good." She grumbled as she reached out and picked up the offending object. "Hello?"

"Taylor…oh thank god you picked you, I didn't know who else to call." Taylor now fully awake sat up even more in her bed as she reached over towards her nightstand and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Who is this?"

"Taylor it's me Lillian Bolton…Troy's mother." Taylor frowned and glanced at her clock. It had to be something serious if his mother was calling her this early in the morning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Troy…last night he ventured out of his room, and fell down the stairs, Jack thinks his arm is broken plus we're pretty sure he did something to his ankle it's pretty swollen." She said and Taylor could hear the tears in her voice.

"Call 911 and I'm going to meet you at the hospital." She said as she hopped out of bed, and headed towards her closet.

"Taylor…he doesn't want to go, he's very serious too." Groaning Taylor brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose. Why oh why did Troy have to be so troublesome. She should have known he pull something like this.

"Alright…alright…um get Jack to take him into the living room. Elevate his foot and make a sling for his arm." She paused as Lillian told her to slow down. "I'll call Dr. Ramos and he'll come by to fix him up as best as he can, but Troy should go to the hospital." She suggested again.

"Taylor, I don't think that we can convince him of that." Lillian weakly replied. Taylor nodded her head in understanding. She didn't even know why she suggested it again, she knew just how stubborn Troy could be when he had to be. With a sigh she spoke up.

"Alright well I'm going to be there as soon as I can…just do what I said and keep him awake… a fall like that, there's no telling what type of head injury he could have."

"Okay Taylor…please hurry."

"I will bye." She said as she began to pace, glancing over at her alarm clock she sighed as she thought about her daughter. "I can't leave Joy here all by herself." She mumbled as she started to dial Sharpay's number. She waited patiently as the phone rang, and then groaned when she heard the voicemail. She repeated the same process with Gabriella's number and got the same result. Frowning in frustration, she tossed her phone onto her bed and quickly made her way into her closet. "I guess Joy is coming with me." She said to herself as she pulled out some sweats and a black tee-shirt. Once she finished getting dressed, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Carlos' number. She sighed with relief when he picked up his phone on the second ring.

"Hey Tay…what's up, you know I was actually about to take a nap, you know that thing you say I don't do when I'm on duty." He said with a chuckle, Taylor briefly smiled before speaking up.

"Well I'm sorry to have woken you up, but I need you to get over to Troy's house. He's been in an accident and well he's refusing to go to the hospital to get properly looked over." She said, Carlos closed his eyes and groaned.

"And that's why you're calling me instead of Julian huh." She smiled and chuckled a bit for answering.

"Yeah, because you and I both know he would do this strictly by the book, and I understand that Troy's uncomfortable…so, could you please go and look him over for me." She said deciding to add on a bit of sweetness for his benefit.

"Alright…I will, but I'm only doing this because you asked me so nicely." He said with a laugh. "Bye Tay."

"Bye Carlos." She said as she hung up the phone. With a sigh she slid her phone into the pocket on her sweats and left to go down the hall to get her daughter so they could leave and hopefully meet Carlos there.

It took Taylor nearly thirty minutes before she was pulling up outside of Troy's house. Glancing into the backseat she watched as her daughter took in the sight of huge mansion. Joy just stared at the place in awe, she had never seen such a big house up close like this before.

"Momma, how many people live here?" the little girl asked, as she pressed her face close to the window still taking in the sight. Taylor looked back at her and smiled before answering the question.

"Well only one person." Joy moved away from the window and looked back at her little eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"One person…I sorry momma but I would get lost in there…no one would find me." She said with a giggle, as her mother smiled back as the car came to a stop.

"Well I'm just gonna have to make sure someone watches over you so you don't get lost while mommy does her job, cause I don't want to have to come looking for you." She said with a bright smile as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out. Going around to Joy's side, she opened the door and picked up the bag and took Joy out of her car seat. "Come on sweetie." She said as they headed up the stairs towards the front door. Before she could even knock the door swung open and Lillian stood in the threshold of the door with a weak smile plastered on her face. Taylor immediately noticed the worry lines that had formed around her eyes and instantly felt sorry for the woman. Looking down at her daughter she could just imagine the type of pain that Lillian was currently going through.

"Taylor I'm so glad you're here," she stated with relief breaking the silence that had settled around them once she had opened up the door. Looking down she smiled at the little girl peeking up at her from behind Taylor's leg. Bending down slightly so she wouldn't upset any old aches she smiled at the girl. "Hello there, and who are you." Joy looked up at Taylor and back at Lillian before saying.

"I'm Joy." She whispered

"Well, hello Joy my names Lillian and it's nice to meet you." She replied as she extended her hand towards the young girl. Joy looked at the hand and then reached out and shook it. "Do you want to come inside and help me make some French toast while your mother goes to help Dr. Ramos?" Joy brightened as she looked up at her mother.

"Can I, mama?"

"Of course sweetie." She said with a reassuring smile as she looked down at her daughter who had now grabbed a hold of Lillian's hand as she led her inside the house. Taylor followed behind then and waved at Joy as Lillian took her into the kitchen. Setting down Joy's bag by the door she headed towards the living room. Entering the room, she saw Carlos still looking over Troy. Whose whole body seemed to give off the impression that he was very much annoyed at this particular moment. "Well Troy it seems like you've gone and done it this time." She watched as Troy tensed up and then lifted his head in her direction while Carlos turned around and gave her a small smile. While Troy's father Jack continued to sit in the armchair solemnly looking over his son.

"Well hello to you too, Taylor." Troy snapped with a huff. "Geez, are we finished here or what Dr. Ramos."

"Wow, someone's cranky." She said smartly as she walked over to Carlos and placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down beside Troy while looking Troy over for the last time. "So what do we have Carlos?"

"A broken arm and a sprain ankle." He replied standing up. "I still think he needs to go to the hospital." He suggested as he glanced over at Troy whose facial features had contorted themselves into a full out frown.

"I don't want to go to no hospital." Jack shook his head at his son's outburst and sighed while leaning forward.

"He's been like that all morning." Jack said finally speaking up. Troy turned his head slightly trying to find the direction his father's voice was coming from.

"And I'm gonna continue being this way, until you guys get it through your think skulls that I don't want to go to the hospital." Jack just sighed at his son's words and looked over at Taylor.

"See what I mean?" Carlos and Taylor both nodded before Carlos spoke up again.

"There is only so much that I can do…his arm is in a sling and well I wrapped his ankle and that's about all I can do." Troy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good that's all I wanted from you anyway." Carlos sighed and looked at Taylor and then back at Troy before leaning close and whispering in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment? I think there are some things that we need to discuss."

"Alright, Jack please stay in here with Troy, while Dr. Ramos and I step outside for a moment to talk some things over." Jack just nodded his head as Carlos placed his hand on Taylor's lower back and led her out into the hallway. Once they were alone, she looked up at him and sighed.

"What is it?" she asked while Carlos paced in front of her running his fingers through his hair. He stopped at her question and pointed towards the living room.

"I don't think that was an accident." He said shoving his hands into his pockets; Taylor tilted her head and looked at him as if he were crazy. After a brief moment she shook her head. Carlos watched her reaction and pointed towards the living room where Troy was while he continued with his theory. "Yesterday was a hard day for him; he practically retired for the game of basketball something I'm pretty sure he didn't want to do. I mean just think about it, and then you'll come to the same conclusion I've come to. He tried to commit suicide last night." Taylor gasped in shock at his words and shook her head.

"Suicide…Troy would never…he would never do something so-." Carlos gave her a pointed look and quickly cut her off.

"I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear this, but seriously his excuse about going to get water…water it just doesn't sit well with me. Now look I came over here because you asked me too. I mean even though I came here as a friend to do a favor for you. I am still a doctor and as his doctor I have to tell you that in my personal opinion he tried to commit suicide and if Julian was here he would agree." Taylor looked at him in shock and horror as she thought about what he had just told her.

"I…I just know Troy, he wouldn't do something like this." She whispered desperately as she shook her head in disbelief, Troy would never do something as foolish as trying to take his life. He had to know how devastated his parents would be if he ever took those actions. Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as he watched her deal with the idea of Troy attempting to commit suicide.

"I know you don't like what you're hearing, but Taylor that's my opinion and since I'm his doctor and I know Julian would back me up on this I am going to go ahead and put him on suicide watch which means that you have to be here twenty-four hours to make sure that he doesn't do anything to himself or others." Taylor looked up at him in shock over what he had just said. Wasn't he listening to anything she had said, Troy didn't need to be put on suicide watch. Shaking her head she reached out and placed a hand on Carlos' arm.

"Carlos!"

"Taylor please just try to understand," he began as he reached up and grabbed her hand after glancing over his shoulder towards the living room returning his attention back to Taylor he continued. "Right now whether he's willing to admit it or not he's emotionally unstable, and I'm going to need you to stay here and keep a good eye on him alright." Taylor slowly nodded her head as her mind drifted to her daughter.

"And what about my daughter?" Carlos looked down at her and thought for a moment before speaking up.

"I don't know what you want to do with her. Maybe your friends Sharpay and Gabriella can take her in until this assignment is over. However the offer still stands, if you want to switch cases you are still welcome to do it, no one is going to force you to keep this case." Taylor started to wring her hands together as she thought things over.

"Maybe we should ask Julian and see what he thinks?" Carlos gave her a pointed look at her suggestion.

"If we ask Julian, he'll have him at the hospital some place he clearly does not want to be, and while he's there Julian will have him on strict suicide watch drugged out on depression medicine. I love Julian to death, but even I know better than to tell him this, especially with Troy in there fighting against going to the hospital for a proper check up." Taylor looked down at her hands and sighed.

"The reasons that Troy don't want to go to the hospital are completely understandable…and it has nothing to do with his emotional state, Carlos you have to understand that." Carlos looked at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Look it's not my business to try and understand a patient; it's my job to make sure that they are protected from others and themselves and to provide them with the best care that I can. And that's why I want you here. Now you know you're going to have to go down to the office and fill out the necessary paperwork so Julian sort of knows what's going on here." He said placing a gently hand on her shoulder. Taylor looked into his hazel eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine…and then I'll head home and pack me and Joy some clothes." Carlos nodded his head for a moment before lowering his hand.

"Very well…look I gotta head back, talk to Troy and tell him what's going on alright."

"I will." She replied with a broken sigh. Carlos looked at her for a moment before bending down and kissing her on the forehead. "Bye Carlos."

"See you later Tay." He replied as he headed towards the door and left. Taylor waited till the door closed behind him before walking back into the living room. Sitting down on the other end of the sofa that Troy was currently resting on she spoke up.

"Troy can you please tell me what happened last night." She said as she looked him over, seeing him all bandaged up. She couldn't help but feel absolutely sad for him. Troy lifted his head at the sound of her voice and spoke up.

"I've already told this story a million times."

"Well tell it again." Jack said sharply, Taylor mouthed thank you to him and looked back at Troy who seemed to be fuming.

"Fine…now the millionth and one time…I was trying to get a glass of water and fell down the steps and ended up laying there hurt until my parents found me this morning." Taylor slowly nodded her head as she processed the information. After a few tense moments, Troy realized she wasn't saying anything and spoke up. "Why is there a problem?"

"Dr. Ramos believes that you were attempting to commit suicide last night." She stated bluntly. She watched as Troy instantly recoiled at her words as a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Suicide…wow, Taylor am I that pitiful now that I can't even have an accident without you guys thinking I'm trying to commit a damn suicide." He spat out angrily. Taylor didn't flinch as he said his words; she knew he was just angry.

"Look, he was just taking everything into account from what happened yesterday, it was strange that you on the day you had to make that announcement about no longer being about to play basketball that you take a fall down your stairs."

"Was I upset yesterday…yes I was, but I wasn't so upset that I would try to commit suicide. I mean come on Taylor you know me…I wouldn't do something like that." He stated firmly upset that Taylor would even suggest that he would do something like that. Taylor sighed before replying.

"I haven't been around you for nearly seven years…people change." She said repeating the point that Carlos had given her earlier during their conversation. Taylor could have sworn she saw hurt flash across Troy's facial features before he quickly covered it up with a cold frown.

"No kidding." He stated coldly, Jack seeing that the conversation was starting to get a little personal cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm…I'm gonna…I'm gonna go and see what Lillian is up to alright, you two just talk." He said awkwardly as he quickly made his exit, not wanting to be apart of the argument. Once he was gone, Taylor looked back at Troy and sighed

"Troy…look Carlos and I, well we're worried about you."

"I didn't try to commit no damn suicide, Taylor. Now you may not have seen me for seven years but I wouldn't have done it when we were together and I didn't do it now." He exclaimed angrily. He just couldn't believe that Taylor would believe that he would even try to commit suicide. She knew him…she knew him better than he sometimes knew himself so this…this hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"I…I…Carlos talked me and he believes that you did," when Troy opened his mouth to argue she quickly spoke over him. "Now I know you don't like it but that's his professional opinion, and since he came to that conclusion he has put you on suicide watch." Troy lifted his head.

"A suicide watch…and what exactly does that mean."

"I'm moving in here with you…me and my daughter are." She said softly, Troy violently lifted his head up at her words and frowned. He didn't want her here, especially when he knew that she didn't want to be around him. He may be blind but he wasn't stupid, he knew she didn't want to be around and he didn't want her around him. Because being that close to someone he still cared about while knowing that she hated him well that didn't do much for his already weaken self-esteemed.

"I didn't try to commit suicide and I don't need you or your family here." Taylor frowned in anger at his words and shook her head for a moment before speaking.

"Troy…I know you don't really believe me when I say that I care about you but seriously would you just calm down and accept my help." She exclaimed in frustration. Troy sat up even more and slapped his hand on his thigh as he snapped back.

"Why? You and I both know that you would rather be anywhere else then here with me all day and all night. Hell you could hardly stand to be around me for the past week and a half. I may be blind but even I can see how much you still detest me. I can feel how much you don't want to be around me. It's not that hard to figure out, your touch is cold and distant as well as your voice. You treat me as if I'm some sort of poisonous snake you have to be careful around. I'm not stupid…just blind. So excuse me if I want to avoid certain awkward situations that are bound to happen if you and your daughter move in here." Taylor just shook her head at his words. She couldn't believe that he had figured out like that.

"Troy that's not true alright…I just-."

"Damn woman just tell the freaking truth alright. It's not like I don't already know." He replied sharply cutting her off. Taylor looked down at the ground ashamed; she couldn't believe that he had seen through her. Troy smirked at her silence and chuckled. "Yeah that's right Taylor I haven't been around you in seven years and I can still read you like a wide open book, hell I could write the cliff notes. You haven't changed that much."

"And neither have you." She stated harshly. Troy tilted his head to the side at her words and smiled coldly.

"You know that's a loaded statement, Troy. You might want to back yourself up before you decide to take that route." He stated coldly. "You might not like what you hear." Taylor frowned at him and shook her head.

"Look this isn't up for discussion anymore…I'm going to move in here and make sure you have no more accidents." She said putting on a sarcastic voice as she said the word accidents. The meaning wasn't lost on Troy who instantly bristled at her statement as she moved to stand. Feeling the cushions on the other in of the sofa lighten up, Troy called out.

"You do that alright…I don't care.' Taylor looked over him one last time before leaving the room. Heading towards the kitchen, she opened the door to hear her daughter laughing. Quietly standing in the doorway she watched as Jack and Lillian played with Joy. She immediately felt a tug at her heart as she looked at the happiness that had spread itself across Joy's features. She had always thought it was cute how Joy's nose scrunched up as she laughed. Taylor continued to watch as her mind drifted off towards Joy's grandparents on Louis' side of the family. Ever since his death, they had stayed away from her and Joy as if they had gotten the plague. She knew they never approved of Louis' lowering himself and marrying her, however she never thought they would stop seeing their granddaughter. It had been nearly three years since they had seen Joy and every time she had offered them a visit so they could see Joy they quickly decline claiming that it was much to painful to see her.

"Momma!" Joy exclaimed as she looked towards the door. Taylor smiled as she was pulled from her thoughts. Smiling she looked at her daughter who was grinning up at her with a plate of French toast and eggs in front of her.

"Hey sweetie…I see you're having breakfast huh." She said as she walked over and rubbed her hand up and down Joy's back who looked up at her with a bright smile on her face, the one that usually warmed her heart.

"Yep, Mrs. Lillian fixed it for me." She exclaimed excitedly, "And momma it tastes good." She said rubbing her little stomach for emphasis. Jack chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Little girl you are truly something else." Joy looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Mister." She said as Taylor walked over to Lillian who was still at the stove. Looking up she stepped back and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"I have to head to the office, can you please watch Joy for me. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Lillian just nodded her head before reaching out and placing her hand on Taylor's.

"What's going to happen to my son, Taylor." She asked the smile she had on her face moments earlier disappearing only to be clouded over with lines of worry over her son. Taylor sighed and looked at Lillian before motioning for her to step out of the kitchen. Once they were alone Taylor spoke up.

"Dr. Ramos believes that Troy tried to commit suicide last night." She stated quietly, Lillian gasped at her words and shook her head at Taylor.

"Oh my goodness Taylor, Troy would never do something so stupid. I know my son and you know him too. You don't believe Dr. Ramos do you." Taylor sighed and looked away from Lillian.

"Dr. Ramos had some really good points…I think he could be right."

"But you know Troy…you know he would never-."

"Lillian…it's been nearly seven years since I've been around Troy. Surely he's changed, and maybe you don't know about it. However Dr. Ramos believes that he tried to kill himself and because of this he has put Troy on suicide watch, and that means that I am going to have to stay here during the night and day." Lillian covered her mouth with her hand as a lone tear escaped. Taylor looked away in sadness, as she thought about all the emotions that Lillian was probably feeling she knew that Lillian loved her son. When she and Troy had been together, it wasn't very hard to see that simple fact. Lillian had wanted the best girlfriend for her son, and she had deemed Taylor that candidate before Troy had destroyed everything. "I need to head to the office…will you…can you look after Joy while I'm gone." She asked softly bringing Lillian out of her thoughts. Looking at the woman she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes I can do that." She whispered weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright guys it's almost time for thanksgiving and I decided to go ahead and give you all a double post since I won't be posting next weekend. First off I want to thank my reviews from last week; chaylorlover101, AyaneC, lilmissmonique, Staraquarius94, HelloLish, Sciencefreak2007, PhantomGroupie91, baby2ludaris, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra, and Angel. Thank you guys…I hope everything enjoys these updates and please remember to Review. **

Chapter Seven

Lillian watched slowly as Taylor walked out of the house, before slowly heading back towards the kitchen. Jack looked up from his playful banter with Joy as she entered. Immediately noticing the look of utter shock on his wife's face he stood up. "Joy you stay here and finish your food alright." He said, Joy paused in the midst of lifting her fork full of French toast up to her lips and nodded her head.

"Okay Mr. Jack." Joy replied, Jack smiled down at her and brushed his hand over her hair before heading over to his wife.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked popping his head out into the hallway. Lillian walked inside the kitchen and silently went over to the sink and started washing dishes her mind still playing over Taylor's words, Jack watched her for a moment before going over to his wife and grabbing her hands while pleading. "Honey please tell me what's wrong?" Lillian's shoulders came up before she dropped them in defeat.

"Taylor said that Dr. Ramos believes that Troy tried to commit suicide last night." She tried to whisper but her voice choked on the word suicide. Jack rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture before he whispered in her ear.

"Troy didn't do it…he wouldn't do that." Lillian sighed and looked over her shoulder at Joy who was still preoccupied with eating her breakfast. Shaking her head, she lowered it towards her chest brokenly.

"I just can't help but think that maybe they're right. I mean he should have known better than to try to go down those damn stairs by himself." She snapped as she tossed the wash cloth she had down into the sink in a small fit of rage. Bracing her hands against the side of the sink, she closed her eyes tightly and took several deep breaths. "I know we haven't been there for him lately…and I just feel guilty and maybe he feels like he has nothing to live for." Jack shook his head in shock over her words before answering.

"Lill, that's all in your head baby…we've been there for him day in and day out. And what happened last night was an accident it wasn't an attempted suicide. I promise you that sweetie, Troy would never…and I mean this, he would never do something like that."

"I know but I can't get the picture out of my mind….I can't stop picturing him lying there at the bottom of the stairs out of my mind." Jack sensing that his wife needed his comfort, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him holding her tightly. Bending his head, he whispered in her ear.

"Baby…everything is okay…everything is going to be okay, our son is okay sweetie." He said soothingly, as he held his wife tightly in his arms. Joy watched silently as the elderly couple she had met talked among herself. She had just finished eating her breakfast and the need to explore the huge house was calling to her. Keeping a close eye on the elderly couple she quickly climbed down the stool and made her quick exit from the kitchen making sure that they didn't see her leave. Pushing the swinging door opened she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way into the hallway. As she wandered into the massive hallway she froze as she stared up at the huge staircase that led to the dark unknown at the top of the stairs. "Momma was right…this place is huge." She mused to herself aloud as she moved to go up the stairs; however she stopped as she saw some movement from the room directly across from her, looking inside as best as she could she saw a head of brown hair sitting on top of the sofa. Almost immediately the bug of curiosity bit her and she headed towards the room without so much as a second thought.

Lying on the sofa, Troy wondered where everyone had gone. Ever since his blindness, he found himself hating the silence that seemed to have come hand in hand with his blindness as the days went by. Sighing he laid his head back on the armrest of the sofa and tried to relax. Just as he was about to try and get some sleep the silence surrounding him was broken by the sound of soft footsteps coming into the living room. His brow immediately knitted up in confused because he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him seeing as how no one had said anything yet. No longer able to deal with the silence he frowned deeply. "Who's there?" he grunted out as he struggled to sit up as best as he could using his one good arm. He heard a small squeak of what he could only determine was out of surprise coming from the left side of the sofa. He sat in silence for a few moments before the sound of a soft child's voice answered back.

"I sorry…I…I was just…" the voice trailed off and Troy could hear the faint sounds of crying in her voice. Instantly he felt guilt wash over him, clearing his throat he spoke up quickly hoping he could calm the child down.

"It's okay…I shouldn't have scared you…um who are you by the way." he asked softly trying his best to put the child at ease he finally pushed himself up into a full out sitting position every time he put unwanted pressure on his broken arm.

"My name is Joy…my mommy dropped me off."

"Your mommy?" he froze as he realized who he was talking too. It was Taylor's daughter. Trying his best to smile, he turned his head towards the direction where he had heard Joy's voice. "I'm Troy…did I scare you." Joy watched him silently for a moment before shaking her head.

"Yeah." She answered meekly and he could still hear the fright in her voice. Gulping he held out his hand hoping that this small gesture would help her not be afraid of him anymore.

"I'm sorry Joy…I didn't mean to scare you." He stated honestly, Joy wiped her eyes and looked at him the strange man who had his hand out, taking cautious steps forward she placed her small hand inside of his larger one. Once Troy felt the touch of her hand, he smiled glad that she had at least trusted him enough to shake his hand. "It's nice to you, Joy." He said keeping his head down scared to lift his head up because he feared he would embarrass himself by turning his head in the wrong direction. However dispute his attempt, Joy noticed anyway and immediately voiced her concern in fear that the man didn't like her.

"Why you not looking at me?" Troy sighed, he had been caught there wasn't anything he could do now. Slowly he removed his hand from hers. Lifting the hand to hoped he pointed at his eyes.

"I can't see you." He replied softly. "I hurt my head and well I can't see anybody." Joy gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands. Lowering them she walked over to the side of the sofa and pulled Troy's arm down resting her tiny hands there as she peered up at his eyes.

"That's awful Mister Troy." Cracking a smile at the name she had given him, he slowly nodded his head.

"That it is, Joy that it is." Joy continued to look up at him thoughtfully before she clasped his hand tightly causing Troy to jump slightly in surprise before she said.

"Maybe you can wish it back…my friend Xavier said it works." She said firmly, Troy tried to smile but he was pretty sure it came out as more of a grimace then anything else. Oh how he wished it was that easy. If only all of life's problems could be solved by simply wishing them away. He was pretty sure that he would make several large changes to his current life, which would make it extremely different from the life he was bitterly living now. If he could wish all his problems away, Taylor would still be with him, and he would still be able to see. Leaning back against the sofa he sighed.

"I'm not quite sure that I can solve all my problems by wishing them away." He stated sorrowfully. Joy watched him silently; she hated it when people were sad. Shaking her head she thought back to what Xavier had told her about wishing. She was pretty sure that whatever Mister Troy wanted to wish for was probably big.

"Is it a big wish?" she asked, Troy smirked and shrugged his shoulders while nodding his head.

"Well let's see…I want to gain my sight back so I don't think wishing is going to work cause me getting my sight back is a pretty big wish." Joy shook her head in disbelief, what Xavier told her had to be true, especially since she was going to get a daddy.

"It has to work Mister Troy." She exclaimed, Troy couldn't help but smile at her strong belief in the power of wishes. Oh to be a kid again. He thought to himself with a shake of his head. Carefully he reached out and patted her hand that was still lying on his arm.

"I'm sorry but I think my wish is a little too big."

"I'm making a big wish too, Mister Troy…it has to work…you just need…you need help." She stated firmly leaving no room for argument. Troy chuckled at the route the conversation was headed in and sighed.

"So you have a big wish too, huh?" he asked with a chuckle as he silently wished he had an ounce of her hopeful spirit but anything that he could have hoped for died along time ago. "And what type of big wish would that be?" Joy looked over at him before saying.

"I can't tell you…only my friends Xavier and C.J. know and that's because they are helping me wish…it's a really really big huge wish, Mister Troy." She stated seriously as if she talking about the ins and outs of brain surgery.

"Well my wish would be really really huge as well, Joy." He said with a broken sigh. "And I'm quite sure that no amount of wishing will make it what I want happen." He stated wondering why it seemed so easy to talk to this little girl, why it was so easy to talk to Taylor's daughter.

"Nuh uh…my friend said it's magic and magic works." Troy was silently for a moment as her stated washed over him; with a sigh he shook his head.

"Magic may work for good people then…but it won't work for me." Troy said softly as he lowered his head. Joy looked up at him; he didn't seem like a bad person. Even though he had scared her greatly when she had first entered, but now he wasn't so scary. Besides she was pretty sure he wasn't a bad person cause her mom wouldn't be around bad people.

"You're not bad." Troy looked up at her words and smiled thankful that someone in his life could say that without laughing.

"And how do you know that, Ms. Joy." She giggled at the name he had given her before patting him on the arm.

"Cause my mommy would never help a bad person." She said with a bright smile. "She told me that she only helps good people that need her help to get better, so you're good." She stated with conviction. Troy couldn't helped but be warmed by her words, a smile instantly spread across his face.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So what are you doing in here…I'm sure my parents were watching you…seeing as how I can't do that since it's impossible." He said with a chuckle laughing at his own sad humor.

"You mean those old people?" she asked instantly.

"Those old people are my parents…and don't let my mom hear you say that." He said with a smile. "She might get you." Joy looked him over in awe before whispering.

"Those old people are your parents?"

"Yes they are my parents…I'm not as young as you, and that just means the older I get the older my parents get." Joy thought this over for a moment before saying.

"My mommy doesn't get older."

"I'm sure Taylor would just love to hear that." He mused with a bright smile. "But I'm sure when you get older you'll see first hand at what I mean…now what were you doing." Joy lowered her hands from his arm.

"I was exploring…like Dara."

"Exploring what?" he asked in confusion.

"I was going to explore this big…big…really big house." Troy chuckled at her words, it didn't take a genius to hear the awe in her voice as she talked about his home. Shaking his head he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Well you shouldn't wander off all by yourself…I'm pretty sure you could get lost." Joy's eyes widen in shock.

"Really?"

"Of course, when I first bought this house I used to get lost all the time." He said with a playful smile. "Now how about you stay in here and watch television or something." Joy jumped with happiness at the idea of watching television but stopped short when she realized that her new friend Mister Troy wouldn't be able to enjoy it with her.

"But you can't watch television."

"Oh that doesn't matter, you just enjoy yourself." He said, Joy looked at him and shook her head in refusal, even though Troy couldn't see her gesture he took the silence in the room as a rejection to his initial idea that the little girl could watch some television.

"I want you to have fun too."

"I'll have fun…don't worry about me." He said softly. Joy didn't reply as she tried to think of a way for Troy to have fun with her. Suddenly she got an idea, and smile brightly as she rushed out of the room. Troy nervously called out her name hoping she hadn't gone and gotten into something dangerous. "Joy!" he called out quickly while wondering where his mother and father were. Moments later he heard her soft footsteps again and sighed. "Joy don't wander off like that without telling me where you're going."

"I sorry Mister Troy…but I went to go and get my bag."

"Your bag why?"

"So that I can read to you, that way me and you can have fun." She stated proudly, Troy smile at the gesture and sighed.

"Alright that sounds fine."

"Can I get up on the sofa?" she asked, Troy slowly lowered his ankle onto the floor and patted the cushion next to him once he was situated.

"Alright so what are we reading?" Joy looked at the cover of her book as she settled down beside Troy leaning into his side. Troy slowly draped his good arm around the back of the sofa as she cleared her throat.

"We are going to read the Lion King." Troy smiled at the name of the book and leaned back with a sigh.

"Good that's one of my favorites."

Opening her office door with a sigh Taylor quickly took off her jacket and tossed it onto the sofa that lined the left wall of her spacious office the process was immediately repeated with her purse. Stalking over to her desk, she pulled out her chair and settled down with a sigh. Propping her head up on her hands as she tried her best to relax, however she found it difficult to shake the feelings she had gotten this morning when Carlos told her that he believed Troy had tried to take his own life. Remembering the conversation she had had with Troy soon after that conversation the guilt she had felt back at the house immediately resurfaced. She knew she had hurt Troy for even hinting that she agreed with Carlos. However she had to admit to herself…she had to admit that for a moment…just for a small amount of time she had actually believed that Carlos was right. With a broken sigh, she lowered her head down into her hands and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't even look up as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." she called out finally looking up as the door swung open revealing Julian Banks. He paused in the doorway for a moment before asking.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing the slightly distressed look on her face; Taylor nodded her head as she slowly lowered her hands from her face.

"I'm fine…just a little tired that's all." She replied softly with a small smile as she pointed at the two chairs positioned in front of her desk. "Please have a seat, Jules." Smirking at the nickname, Julian nodded his head while closing the door before entering the room and going over to one of the chairs and sitting down. Taylor nervously watched as he studied her for a brief moment before saying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Julian just a little stressed out is all." She replied with a sofa smile as she sat up even more in her chair hoping that Julian wouldn't catch on to her initial nervousness that she was sure was pouring off her in waves. "So what brings you by?" Julian looked down at his pant legs for a moment before picking up an imagery piece of lint and flicking it off to the side. Once he was done, he brushed his hands over his pants and then looked at her.

"I was just wondering about the case…how is going…is Mr. Bolton giving you any problems." Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"The case is going just fine; by the way that's why I'm here this morning. Troy has requested to change his initial plan and he wants me to become his in-house nurse. He doesn't want to make a mistake and injure himself…so I'm filling out the necessary paperwork to make that happen." Julian just nodded his head at her answer before sighing, Taylor could tell that he was dying to ask her something else however before she could ask him what that was he spoke up.

"Um…have you started on the rehabilitation exercises yet?" Taylor looked down at her desk and shook her head. No she hadn't started them yet…all she had Troy had done was talk since she took over his case. Now she knew how much she was allowing Troy to get to her and leave it to Julian to figure out all out and present it to her after the morning she had just had. Julian's eyes narrowed at the shake of her head and the silence. He leaned forward and pressed her. "And why not?"

"Well we've talked but Troy has been a little stubborn, however I am quite certain that we will start the exercises this week of that I promise, Julian." Crossing his arms over his chest, Julian's eyes narrowed at her for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"You know I would like to add something else as well…I'm pretty sure that you've been as stubborn as Troy and on that note the only thing I have to say is that I hope that isn't the only reason you haven't started by now."

"I'm sorry, but I gave Troy some extra time…he hasn't been ready to start, and sometimes you can't force people to start their exercises before they're ready, because they might end up hurting themselves and damaging themselves further and I'm not willing to risk that not with any of my patients. Now I might be a little slower with him, but it's at a pace that both he and I are comfortable with."

"Still regardless of what pace you and Troy want to work with…you should have started on something with him I can somewhat understand you and him needing to go at a slower pace, but this is your job Taylor, and if working with Troy is to much for the both of you than the best thing would be for you and him to work with someone else."

"That won't be necessary, Julian…I can handle this."

"So far…I'm not truly convinced of that fact." He replied shortly as he stood shaking his head. "I'm trying to understand where you're coming from alright…and that might take me sometime but until then, Taylor could you at least try to get started on his therapy." Taylor nodded her head for a moment before replying.

"I will when he's ready." Julian looked at her for a brief moment before nodding his head and sighing.

"Alright then…you have a week to get him ready. Look I have some patients to look in on, so if I don't see you before you go well um…bye." He stated softly as he hopped up from the chair. Taylor watched as he moved to leave the room, opening the door he paused and looked back at her. "Oh and Taylor." She jerked her head up from the paperwork she had picked up a moment ago.

"Yes." Julian looked her in the eye for a moment before saying.

"Next time a patient of mine does something to injure themselves…cal me and tell me, I hate having to snoop around for information regarding my own patients." Taylor looked at him in shock. "And just for the record I wouldn't have drugged Troy out on anti-depressants."

"How did you know?"

"Don't you know if you catch Carlos in his office and you close the blinds and stare at him long enough he'll break down and tell you any and everything that you want to know. Just a bit of information for the future." He said with a chuckle as he closed the door and left the office. Taylor continued to look at the door her shock written out all over her face, after a few moments she slowly shook her head and gathered some papers up while muttering to herself.

"Note to self, Carlos can not be trusted with any secrets."

After filling out all the necessary paper work for Troy's case, Taylor decided it was time to head back to Troy's house so she could pick up her daughter before they headed home to get things together for the temporary move over to Troy's. As she drove down the street she sighed as her cell phone went off, carefully reaching down she picked it up. "Hello?"

"What's going on…why wasn't Joy at the daycare center this morning, is everything okay. You know I've been calling you non-stop all day, Taylor girl you better answer me." Taylor inwardly groaned as Sharpay snapped at her. She had totally forgotten about informing Sharpay and Gabriella about what happened especially after they didn't pick up their phones that morning, and once she was at the office as usual her phone was off.

"I'm sorry, there was an emergency and-."

"With Troy?"

"Um, yes there was an emergency…he ended up hurting himself pretty badly and well I was called in and when you didn't pick up I um took Joy with me over to his house." She replied "And you know when I'm working the phone is off unless I'm using it."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to pick her up…Troy's parents watched her today for me…and then I'm going home to pack us some clothes because until I feel that Troy can handle being on his own Joy and I will be staying with him."

"You can't be serious…Joy can stay with us, she doesn't need to be around him."

"I…you know I don't like having Joy away from me, and you know the same can be said for Joy. Wherever I go she goes…she's my daughter."

"So you don't trust your friends to look after her."

"That's not what I mean Shar…it's just that I don't like her being away from me for an extended amount of time, and with Troy's parents there she can be watched while he and I go through his exercises."

"I think he hurt himself on purpose…he must have known you'd come and stay with him." She replied sharply. "You know I have half a mind to go and call your father and brother I'm sure they would just love to see Troy again."

"You do that and I would never forgive." Taylor replied back, shuddering at the thought of her father and older brother getting their hands on Troy blind or not she knew the outcome for Troy would be absolutely horrible.

"Oh please do you think I want to go to jail for being an accomplice to murder…I have a son to raise." She said with a chuckle. "But seriously do you think it's wise to have Joy there with you."

"I want my daughter with me…I'm her mother and nothing is going to happen to my daughter as long as I'm there for her."

"Alright if you say so…so what type of accident did Bolton have?"

"He broke his arm and sprained his ankle."

"Ouch…sounds bad." Sharpay deadpanned, Taylor just shook her head for a moment and wondered what would happen to any woman that dared to break Xavier's heart in the future, because she knew first hand how Sharpay was regarding her friends and husband and she could only imagine the wrath that a girl could evoke by hurting Sharpay's son. "You won't be staying there long will you?"

"I'm trying to make the stay as short as possible."

"Good…I really don't think you or Joy need to be there, cause I still don't trust him especially after the way he-."

"It's the past, Sharpay."

"Yeah, but I know for a fact that you've never forgiven him for breaking your heart I know that it's…that it's the past, but it still hurts you." Sharpay stated knowingly. Taylor grew silent as she thought that over, deep down she knew it to be true she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Besides she wanted to present herself a woman that wasn't going to allow the past to influence her present life, and that was one of the reasons she took the case in the first place.

"Sharpay this is just a job, nothing is going to happen."

"Oh you say that now…" she trailed off leaving the rest to Taylor's imagination. With a sigh Taylor spoke up.

"It's just a job."

"You're not convincing me of that…you're just trying to convince yourself." Sharpay replied knowingly. "Look I know you hate talking about what happened between you two, but I know and so does Gabriella and we both agree that this case…it could be emotionally harmful to you. You've overcome so much since, and now you're putting yourself back into another painful situation again.

"I'll be fine, Sharpay."

"I don't know about that, Taylor. I seriously don't know about that." She whispered soberly, Taylor pulled into Troy's driveway and turned her car off. Lowering her head she rested it against the steering wheel with a sigh.

"Sharpay I know you're concerned about me but-."

"I love you like a sister girl…you're one my sisters and I just don't want to see you hurt alright."

"I know and I understand…look I gotta go, but I'll call you later." She said, Sharpay sighed.

"Alright call me if you or Joy need anything."

"I will…bye Shar."

"Bye Taylor." Hanging up the phone she quickly headed inside, entering the hallway and heard her daughter giggling and it seemed to be coming from the living room. Walking towards the sound she paused in the doorway as she saw her daughter sitting on the sofa next to Troy. Joy appeared to be reading him a book. Taylor watched silently as Joy spoke and Troy tilted his head to the side and laughed outright.

"She's been reading to him non-stop ever since you left." Taylor jerked around and saw Lillian standing slightly behind her. However Lillian's glaze was on Troy and Joy. "It's really sweet; she didn't want to watch television because she said that Troy wouldn't have any fun." It was at that moment that Lillian looked over at Taylor. "And to be completely truthful I've never seen him this happy since the accident." Taylor looked back in the room and watched. She wasn't so sure how she felt about the scene she had walked in on. Joy and Troy were in there providing the perfect picture of a precious father…daughter scene. Taylor felt her heart seized in her chest as she thought about Louis.

"Joy and I we have to head home to get some things together before we come here to stay." She whispered never taking her eyes off her daughter and Troy. Lillian watched her silently before nodding her head.

"Alright then…I think that Troy is really going to enjoy you guys being here…he needs someone here besides me and Jack."

"Where is Jack by the way?"

"He went out to the store to pick up some groceries." Lillian replied as she continued to study Taylor's face. She wondered what the younger woman was thinking; however before she could voice her concerns Taylor seemed to snap out of her trance. She turned and looked at Lillian.

"I better go and get Joy." Lillian just nodded as Taylor walked into the living room. Once Joy saw her mother she smiled even brighter.

"Hiya mama…guess what I read all these book to Mister Troy…didn't I." Troy chuckled.

"That she did…I think I could take a pop quiz on all Disney movies and pass with flying colors." Troy said with a chuckle. Taylor smiled and walked over to Joy.

"That's nice…Joy, sweetie you and mama have to head back home so we can get our clothes and other things so we can stay here for a little while." Joy beamed as she touched Troy's hand. He slowly lowered his head in her direction.

"Yes."

"Did you hear? Mama said we were staying here."

"That's great."

"Yeah that means I can read to you and we can play and stuff." She stated excitedly, as Troy just nodded his head with a smile. Unable to take the confusing scene a moment longer Taylor crossed the room and picked her daughter up. "Mama?"

"Say goodbye to Mister Troy, so we can head home and get our stuff and come back." Joy quickly turned her attention towards Troy and smiled.

"Bye Mister Troy…me and mama have to go home to get stuff but we'll be back."

"And I'll be here." He said with a chuckle, as Taylor quickly exited the room. She quickly made her way pass Lillian stating that she, should probably hurry so that they would be back before nightfall. Once they left, Lillian entered the living room and watched Troy for a moment before speaking up.

"That Joy sure is precious." Lillian said as she tried to get her son to say something however Troy just slowly nodded his head and sighed, he was blind but it didn't take a genius to know that Taylor had gotten her child and high tailed it out of there the moment she saw him and Joy together reading. It hurt to know she didn't want him anywhere near her child but then again who would blame her especially once they learned of his past with her. Troy shook his head and sighed brokenly.

"Yeah…she is."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

Chapter Eight

A month later…

It had been about a month since Taylor and Joy had moved in with him, and he had to admit to himself that the month with them there had gone surprisingly well. Of course things between him and Taylor were still quite tense, and he was sure that things between them would be even tenser if Joy wasn't there. There was however one bright spot with them living there and it was the fact that the darkness that constantly surrounded him didn't seem quite as dark, because with them there he felt like he could deal with the concept of his blindness. He just wished that Taylor would let go of the past and really give him a second chance, at least so that they could have a second chance at being friends again.

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cane tapping on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. A smile spread across his face, as he took a deep calming breath as his heart beat finally slowed down. His thoughts on Taylor and Joy were wiped away by the knowledge that he had finally accomplished walking down the stairs of his own home unaided. Carefully, he made his way into the living room with his cane guiding him, until his cane settled against his favorite sofa. Folding his cane up, he maneuvered around until he was sitting against his the cushions. With a sigh, he leaned back and then allowed his thoughts to travel back to Taylor. He had had enough conversations with Joy to know that she had never known her father, so it appeared that his mother was right when she told him that Taylor didn't have a ring on her finger. At the thought of the man that had loved Taylor after him, he wondered what would have made him leave her and their daughter. So far he had only come to two conclusions. Either the guy was fool like him to walk away from Taylor like he was or something else happened.

Shaking his head of the thought, he lifted his legs up and propped them on the cushions on the other end of the sofa. Since Fridays were Taylor's day off, he was prepared to relax for the rest of the day, glad that he could finally take a break from the daily exercises that Taylor constantly had him doing. He froze as he heard the sound soft footsteps entering the room. Over the past few weeks he had learned the sound of people's footsteps, and he knew exactly who it was that was entering the room at that exact moment. Smirking he turned his towards the sound, and he heard a faint giggle at his actions. "Joy, what are you doing?" he asked with a grunt as the little girl surprised him by slamming her small hands into his chest.

"Mister Troy…I saw you." She exclaimed happily, Troy smiled at her excitement and spoke up.

"Saw me doing what?" he asked

"I saw you come down the stairs…you did really good." Troy scoffed at the girl's answered and grabbed her little hands within his own.

"You were spying on me." He playfully accused. Joy looked up at his and shook her head out of habit before replying.

"Nuh uh…I was coming downstairs too." She stated with a smile, Troy just chuckled and reached down carefully wrapping his arms around her before picking her up and hoisting her up onto his lap. She laughed out loud as Troy settled her down.

"And why were you coming downstairs, Ms. Joy? Was it so you could watch cartoons?" he asked using the nickname he had developed for her during the first week of her stay. Joy started playing with her hands as she looked away from him shyly.

"I was trying to find you so I could ask you to play with me." She asked sweetly, Troy was sure that if he could see her face, he would break down even quicker than he usually does just by hearing her voice. It just wasn't right for a little girl to be this sweet, and he knew it had to be a crime for a child this young to have so many people wrapped around her tiny finger. However he knew deep down that she had gotten that special ability from her mother. Lord knows how his parents deal with Joy day in and day out, cause you just can't say no to her it was completely impossible.

"Play with you…and what exactly are we going to be playing?" he asked hoping that he was raising an eyebrow at the little girl like he wanted.

"We gonna play ball." She stated firmly with just a hint of excitement, Troy shook his head and lifted one hand up and pointed at his face towards his eyes.

"Ms. Joy I'm sorry but I can't play that with you…I'm blind remember…I can't see anything." He stated feeling as if he was less of a man because he couldn't play ball with her. Joy reached out and took his hand away from his face.

"I know that, Mister Troy, but I promise you will like it. I made this game up just for you so we could play together." She replied and Troy could tell she was smiling. "I promise you'll like it and have fun."

"Oh so you promise huh…alright then…I'll play now do we have to go outside-."

"No we gonna play in here on the floor," she said as she hopped off his lap onto the floor while still keeping a tight grip on his hand. She began tugging his hand until Troy slowly stood up. He allowed Joy to led him away from the sofa in totally trust. He knew the little girl wasn't going to allow him to get hurt. They walked a short distance and Troy could tell just by the amount of steps they were taking that they were still in the living room. After a few more steps she stopped and Troy lowered his head and spoke up.

"Now what?"

"You sit." She said tugging his hand down, Troy groaned playfully as he slowly moved to the floor and sat down. Joy smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "Be right back." She said as she turned and hurried out of the room. Troy sat quietly wondering what Joy was going to do next when he heard heavier footsteps and immediately knew that wasn't Joy's footsteps.

"Troy, what in the world are you doing?" Lifting his head up at the sound of her voice he smirked and shrugged his shoulders determine not to let the cold voice get to him.

"I'm playing.' He stated with a chuckle. Taylor rolled her eyes at his answer and shook her head as she continued to look at him sitting on the other end of the room. Crossing her arms over her chest she asked.

"And what are you playing?" Troy's response was interrupted by the sound of Joy rushing back into the room with a small blue ball in her hands.

"We gonna play ball mama." She exclaimed as she rushed by her mother over to Troy's side. Troy smiled even more and said.

"Yeah, we're playing ball, Taylor." Taylor just shook her head before speaking up.

"Fine, but Joy remember we have to leave early today to go to the party for Uncle Chad and Aunt Gabby okay so you don't have much time to play."

"Okay momma." The little girl said as she returned her attention back to Troy and began to explain to him the concept of the game they were about to play. Taylor continued to watch silently for a few more moments before quietly leaving and heading to the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone. As she entered the kitchen, she paused at the sound of her daughter's laughter following by the deep bellow from Troy. Shaking her head she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't know how she felt about Troy being so close to her daughter, it truly bothered her. She didn't like the idea of her only child becoming attached to him. In the end she knew it wouldn't work out, and she needed to protect her child from potential hurt. She knew Troy could tell how distant she was being, especially now that she and her daughter were living with him. She had tried her best not to come off cold but that seemed to be the only thing she could be towards him was cold and distant. She only dealt with him when she had to her, and she had to admit to herself that maybe she was avoiding him because she wasn't ready to let go of the pain that he had caused her all those years ago. Whenever those thoughts came over her, she felt awfully petty and stubborn. Especially when she thought about how many years it had been since that incident, still even though she knew that she should probably forgive Troy so they could at least establish a friendship she still didn't know how she felt about Joy being so attached to Troy.

It was later on that afternoon after Taylor had gotten Joy and herself dressed for the wedding anniversary party of Chad and Gabriella. As they headed downstairs, Joy looked up at her mother and sighed. "Mommy, we can't leave Mister Troy here by himself." She exclaimed with concern. Taylor looked at her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Troy will be fine, Joy."

"Nuh uh…he needs someone here." Joy said seriously, as they came to the bottom of the stairs. Taylor looked at her daughter and then towards the living room where Troy was currently lounging on the sofa with his feet propped up.

"Joy I promise nothing is going to happen."

"But mom…" the little girl exclaimed, Taylor looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Alright let's go and talk to Troy so he can tell you that he'll be fine." She said as she led her daughter towards the living room. Troy lifted his head at the sound of their footsteps and smiled.

"So you guys are heading out huh." He asked

"Yeah, but Joy is worried about you." Taylor said as Joy broke away from her side, and made her way over to Troy who had a concerned look on his face.

"Worried about me…why?" he asked as he felt Joy coming to his side. Joy looked at him and then back at her mother before answering.

"We gonna leave you here by yourself and-." Troy sighed and moved to sit up, Joy stepped back as he swung his legs to the floor. Reaching out, Troy placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke up.

"I'm going to be fine…your mother taught me some things and I'm going to be fine. Besides you know how well I can get around remember I walked down the stairs all by myself." He said reassuringly. "Besides every since your mother forced me to get my cane I've been able to get around a lot better." He said with a playfully pout on his lips that caused Joy to giggle. He smiled at the sound and lifted one hand and ran it through her hair. He chuckled as he felt the mini afro puffs and shook his head. "So don't worry about me Mini Mouse…I'll be fine I promise."

"Okay…Mister Troy."

"So you and your mother go and have so fun okay." He said, Joy just nodded and quickly hugged Troy who hugged her back.

"Okay…Mister Troy." She replied. Taylor watched the scene silently and she felt her heart jump at the sight of her daughter and Troy hugging. After a few moments she cleared her throat.

"Sweetie we gotta go if we don't we'll be late." She said, Joy nodded and left Troy's side and walked over to her taking her hand. Troy spoke up as they headed out of the room.

"Have fun you two."

"We will." She called back. Troy just smirked as he heard the front door slam, with a sigh he moved around so that he was once again lying on the sofa. A few minutes later he was sleeping peacefully.

It was days like these that reinforced in Taylor's mind that her deceased husband was no longer with her. Taylor watched sadly as she watched Chad and Gabriella restating their vows. She was well aware of Sharpay and Zeke watching her closely; however she had too much on her mind to really care. Her mind was absolutely everywhere, it was on Troy, it was Joy, and it was Louis and what exactly he would want. When Chad and Gabriella kissed she raised her hands with everyone else and clapped happy that the couple had been granted another year of love. Something that she and her husband weren't granted. At the reception, she was even quieter simply content with watching her daughter dancing and having fun with the other kids. She was so focused on her daughter that she didn't noticed Sharpay coming over towards her. "They certainly have energy huh?" she asked as sat down next to her friend. Taylor lifted her head and looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah they do…where's Zeke?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at the mention of her husband and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh you know…a kitchen worker comes out with a problem and Zeke just has to take over _'it's the chef in me'_" she said in her best impersonation of her husband. Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"Well that's Zeke for you…you know cooking and you are his two great loves." Taylor said with a flutter of her eyes. Sharpay gave her a look and Taylor just giggled. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you better be…so how is the job." Sharpay asked giving her a sideways glance, Taylor looked at her for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Please don't start on that right Sharpay. I know you still don't approve but please let's save that conversation for another time." She replied softly as she looked at her friend. Sharpay shook her head and looked at her for a moment.

"All I did was as you how the job was going…is there something you want to tell me, cause you usually don't snap like that unless you're over thinking something so what is it?" she asked turning around in her seat to give Taylor her full attention.

"Shouldn't we be celebrating Gabriella and Chad's anniversary?"

"I was there for the wedding and so were you…so it's not like we haven't celebrated this before." Sharpay stated bluntly. "Besides if Gabriella knew what we were talking back she would encourage it as well…we are worried about you."

"Why it's just a job." Taylor said as she leaned back away from the table, Sharpay gave her a look that plainly said 'oh please'. Looking at her friend she sighed. "Really it's just a job…he's just my ex, and therefore you guys shouldn't be worried about it cause-."

"Yeah, your only ex…and you guys have history…deep history, you two were together for at least a decade before the break up and now you're helping him." Taylor just shook her head.

"I'm keeping my distance, Shar." Taylor replied sharply as she shook her head. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Well when are we going to talk about…you're hardly visit, and I can count on one hand the amount of times I've talked to you this past week and you and I both know that doesn't happen."

"I've been busy."

"You were busy before and you always had time to call me." Sharpay pointed out quickly, Taylor sighed and looked down at her hands. Sharpay sighed and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her hands. "Whatever."

"Oh how mature, Shar." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just saying...," she trailed off as she looked towards the dance floor where Joy was currently dancing. "How does Joy like being at Troy's house?" she asked as she studied her friend's face seeing the look of tension that popped out on her face she frowned and asked softly. "Or better yet how do you feel about Joy being at Troy's house?" Taylor looked over at her and then out towards her daughter.

"I don't think I like it."

"Taylor either you do or you don't." Sharpay pressed her voice filled with concern. Taylor sighed and bowed her head for a moment before looking up at her.

"Joy and Troy are actually pretty close…I mean before we left Troy had to reassure Joy that nothing was going to happen to him while we were here she was really concerned about him." Sharpay nodded her head and sighed.

"So you don't like the fact that she's becoming so attached to Troy." Taylor shook her head for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah…I don't like it. I mean…everything I see her and Troy I can't help but think about Louis, and I don't want Joy to get confused. She's never had a father, Louis died before she was born and well seeing Troy with Joy…well it doesn't sit well with me because Joy doesn't really know about her father and I just think her becoming attached to Troy will just confuse her in the long run." Sharpay slowly nodded her head and picked up her drink and took a deep breath.

"I see where you're coming from…but what are you going to do about it?" she asked softly. Taylor looked at her for a moment before glancing back at her daughter. Taking her glaze away from her she looked at Sharpay and sighed.

"I think I'm going to have to tell him too basically to try and stay at arm's length away from Joy…I don't want her to get confused. Or mama she can stay with you and Zeke." She muttered softly as she returned her glaze to Joy who was currently laughing at something that Xavier was saying, while silently hoping that she was making the right decision. Sharpay followed her glaze and nodded her head.

"That's fine with me and Zeke, you know we're here to help you in anyway we can." Taylor looked over at Sharpay and slowly nodded her head as she whispered.

"I know."

"Mama I had fun tonight I can't wait to tell Troy all about." Joy said from her car seat that night as Taylor drove back to Troy's mansion. Glancing at her daughter in the backseat she sighed as she spoke up.

"When we get home I want you to go straight to bed…it's late." She said quickly.

"But momma I wanna tell Troy-."

"Joy Anne McKessie-Jacobson….you will do as I say understood." She exclaimed harshly. "I don't not want to tell you that again, Joy." The little girl frowned at her mother with a pout and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes mother." She whispered with a frown on her face. Taylor sighed and spoke up again.

"I think you've been staying with me and Troy long enough how would you like to go and stay with aunt Sharpay, wouldn't that be fun. You'd get to spend time with Xavier." Joy gasped at her mother's suggestion and shook her head furiously.

"I want to stay with you momma and Mister Troy." Joy cried as she looked into the rearview mirror at her mother. Taylor took her eyes away from her, sighed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She said as they pulled up outside. At her mother's words Joy started crying even harder. Taylor sighed as she climbed out of her car and went to the backseat and opened the back door and slowly took her daughter out of her car seat. Joy squirmed out of her arms, until Taylor sat her down. Looking up at her mother, Joy gave her mother one of the coldest looks that she had ever received in her life. Taylor felt her heart stop at the look of utter angry that was currently on her daughter's face, however her mind was made up and she wasn't going to back down. "When we get inside you need to go upstairs to your room." Joy didn't say anything she just headed up the stairs to the front door. Once Taylor opened the door Joy took off towards her room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Closing the door Taylor sighed and headed towards the living room, surprised to see Troy standing up with his cane making his way towards the doorway.

"Was that Joy crying? What's going?" he asked worry oozing from his voice, Taylor just sighed and looked at him before going over and taking his arm.

"Come on let me take you to bed."

"Not until you tell me what's going on? Why was Joy crying like that." He asked again getting agitated by Taylor avoidance of the question.

"Let's go to your room." She stated as she led him up the stairs, Troy gripped his cane tightly in frustration as he was led up the stairs by Taylor. His thoughts were on Joy and what happened to have made her cry like that. He just didn't understand it, something horrible must of happened. Once they were in his room, Troy shrugged his arm out of Taylor's hold and spoke up.

"What happened? Why was Joy crying?"

"She doesn't agree with something I told her." Troy slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Placing his cane between his legs he placed both hands on top of it and spoke up.

"And what exactly did you tell her."

"That I want her to go to and stay with Sharpay." She replied trying her best to stay strong, Troy raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head.

"Why would you do that?" he asked sharply. "That little girl loves it here and-."

"I know that…in fact she loves it too much, I don't need her getting attached to you so I'm going to send her to Sharpay that way things won't get complicated." She snapped back angrily, Troy shook his head and rubbed the bottom of his chin for a moment before replying.

"It certainly is a little too late for that…besides you shouldn't send Joy away." Taylor closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Troy who sat silently on the side of his bed.

"Joy is my daughter…you don't tell me what to do with my daughter."

"Well when you're doing wrong I feel like I should say something, besides I like having her here." Taylor rolled her eyes at his answer and shook her head.

"And why do you like having her here? Please tell me why that is, Troy." Troy lowered his head for a moment before sighing and saying.

"Because your daughter is the only person in my life right now that actually sees the good in me." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh you have got to be joking."

"I'm not…I'm dead serious…I mean my parents love me but for the longest time they haven't seen the good in me, and I'm certainly not going to talk about you or your views about me I'll just get depressed. However with Joy…with Joy I'm a good guy. She sees the good in me and she knows that I'm a good person. Right now in my life I need that."

"You shouldn't be relying on my daughter just to stroke your ego, Troy."

"This isn't about my ego…my ego has been the problem…this is about someone actually believing that I can be better than I have been in the past. Someone that sees me and doesn't have their perception tainted by the mistakes I made." He stated. "And I may be blind but I know for a fact that Joy enjoys my company as well."

"I don't want my daughter getting confused."

"Confused! What could she possibility get confused about." Troy snapped. "Oh…is this about her father." He asked knowingly. "Look I'm not trying to take the guy's place and-."

"You couldn't do that even if you tried." She stated coldly, Troy sighed at her answer and shook his head for a moment.

"And I wouldn't try…however just so you know I'm not trying to take his place, but it is telling if he's never around, so of course Joy is going to try and find a male figure to connect with. And I am sorry if she's connected with me…I know you must hate that." He snapped out angrily. "But I never thought you go as low as to hurt your own daughter just because of your feelings towards me."

"I'm not hurting my daughter."

"I didn't have to see her tears to know she was crying." He stated quietly. "Besides do you really think you can hide your feelings from me? I know you Taylor…I know you better than I know myself, and the past something odd years hasn't changed that one bit. For this entire month…you've been cold and distant. Only talking to me when you had too, and guess what? I noticed."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not a fool, Taylor. I know you still hate me for what I did…and I don't blame you, but don't you dare take it out on your daughter because of me alright. Joy doesn't deserve it."

"I'm trying to protect her…I don't want her becoming attached to you because once this case is over we'll be out of your life and Joy…I don't know if she can handle that." She yelled. "Besides Joy is my daughter."

"So you're saying that Joy would be confused because I'm not her father and because I'm showing her a bit of affection means that in the long run I'll confuse her well why don't you talk to her father about that and-."

"Louis is dead…her father is dead." Taylor exclaimed. "He died protecting me when I was pregnant with her, and I don't want my daughter to forget her own father by becoming attached to you."

"That won't happened unless you let it happen, and Taylor I'm-."

"Please you don't have to say it…it's been nearly four years alright." She replied with a shake of her head. Troy nodded and stood up and cautiously walked towards her, using his cane as a guide. Taylor stood silently, tearing threatening to spill from her eyes as she thought about her husband while she looked at Troy a man she knew would always have a place in her heart. Once Troy was standing right in front of her, he spoke up again.

"I think this has more to do with you than it has to do with Joy." He stated knowingly. Taylor looked at him and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you wanting Joy out of here so you don't become attached to me because you're afraid that you'll become attached to me too… so this is more about you then her."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it…I mean you've made it no secret about how you feel about me…and the problem was you never even had to say a word…your actions proved it to me over and over again, however I can't say I don't understand. You were keeping me at arm's length because you were afraid that you would start having feelings for me again."

"I don't have to listen to this." She muttered moving back.

"Damnit, Taylor you're going to listen to it alright." He yelled out angrily. "We need to talk this out right now, and we're going to do cause I'm not going to let you go without talking things out with you."

"Fine."

"Look Taylor I understand why you're doing this…I do, but I just have to say this…I won't hurt you or your daughter. Now I'm sorry about the past, I was an immature fool, I took you for granted and-."

"Troy."

"Taylor please just listen to me." He said firmly, causing what every compliment to die on her lips. He waited for a few moments and then started up again. "I took you for granted and for the past few years I've been trying to bury the guilt in as many empty beer bottles and groupies as I could. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I wish I could look you in the eyes and tell you that. I wish I would see your face, but this…this blindness has made me see everything clearly. Before this happened I was blinded by fame, and now I can see clearly and I see what I've done and I'm sorry."

"You can't be serious, Troy? You remember the day we broke up, if you cared so much then, then why did you leave me there crying my heart out and-."

"Like I said I was an immature fool but there hasn't been a day that has gone by since that I didn't think about you. I mean I thought about you in some of the craziest of times. When I won MVP honors two years in a row, I thought about you and I wondered what my life would have been like if you had been it, but mostly I think about you every night and every morning the guilt I feel over you and what I did never went away. I was haunted in my dreams every night over what happened," he frowned at her silence and spoke. "I have proof that you never left my mind or my heart… if that's what you need so you'll believe me." He replied as he turned and headed back to the bed. Tossing his cane onto the bed, he carefully sat down and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. Reaching inside he patted around for a moment before pulling out a golden necklace with a gold locket hanging from the middle. At Taylor's gasp he sighed. "I kept it…I kept it and it's the only thing that calms me down after I have a nightmare…do you remember when I gave this to you." He asked. Taylor slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. Feeling the bed dip he waited as Taylor slowly lifted her hands up and took the necklace from his hand. She immediately started crying as she popped the locket opened and stared at the picture of them during their first Christmas as college students. Troy lowered his hands to his laps and sighed. "That was one of the happiest times of my life. I had you and your love and I was excelling in basketball and school we were so happy do you remember that?" Taylor finally took her glaze away from the locket and looked at him before whispering.

"Yes I remember."

_Several Years Ago…_

_Troy looked at Taylor as she talked to his mother and father by the sofa. It was Christmas morning and because Taylor's parents weren't going to be at their home until that afternoon Taylor decided to spend Christmas Eve and Morning with Troy and his parents. "I hope our son is treating you well at UCLA." Lillian said with a smile as she sent her son a look over Taylor's head. Taylor turned and graced Troy with a smile before nodding her head. _

"_He's been perfect Mrs. Bolton." _

_"Sweetie please call me Lillian you're practically family." She said with a bright smile. Jack chuckled and looked at his son. _

_"I hope you got the hint son, because I'd hate to have to spell that out for you." He said with a smile, Troy just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the gift he had hidden behind the tree. _

_"Oh I got it Dad…subtly has never been mom's skill." He said with a smile as his mother laughed and shook her head. _

_"He's got you there baby." Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, Troy smiled at his parents, and as he came up behind Taylor and wrapped an arm around her pulling her against him while he presented the gift. _

_"I think you forgot to unwrap this present as well." He whispered in her ear before placing a quick kiss on her temple. Taylor turned slightly and looked at him in surprised. Troy just smiled and waved the box for a moment before repeating. "Go ahead baby and open it." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking the box from his hand and opening it. She saw as she looked inside slowly she reached in and took out a golden necklace with a golden locket as the charm. At the center of the locket was a large diamond. Troy brushed his lips against her cheek while whispering. "That's my heart and I'm giving it to you," he reached out and opened. "To fill with as many memories as you can." Taylor eyes watered up at his words and she quickly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. Troy smiled against her and kissed her one last time before holding her tightly. As his parents snapped a picture, closing his eyes he held the love of his life tightly. "Marry Christmas baby." _

Present…

Taylor sniffled at the picture and looked over at Troy who was patiently sitting beside her in silence. Lifting one of her hands up she wiped her eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to say." She whispered softly.

"You don't have to say anything…but if you're still thinking about taking Joy out of the house well all I have to say is this, don't do it because of the history between you and me. She doesn't have to be confused, tell her about her father. I don't want her confused either, she needs to know who her father is and just don't punish her because of me…I don't think I can handle the guilt." He whispered as he clasped his hands together with a sigh. Taylor sighed and looked away from him as she thought about everything he had just revealed.

"I don't think I ever told you about my husband."

"You plainly told me that it was none of my business, and I respect that…because it isn't any of my business." Taylor sighed and reached out and grabbed a hold of Troy's hand.

"I loved him, Troy." Troy just smiled for a moment before nodding his head.

"You married him…I have no doubt that you did love him." He whispered back as he rubbed his thumb over the back of hand. Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before speaking up.

"I use to always feel guilty sometimes…because even when I was with him I thought of you…I thought of us, but I was happy, happier than I had been ever since we broke up so I pushed those feelings to the side and I tried to hate you…but I couldn't so I forgot about you and I was pretty good at it until I had time to myself and then my mind would wander back to that box I had closed and pushed to the back of my mind would and it would open back up, and I would be once again thinking about you." She whispered weakly, "And I hated myself for doing that because of the way that you hurt me…I hated myself because even after you hurt me…I couldn't let you go." Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I'm sorry." He said as he listened to Taylor as she broke down crying. Taylor leaned against his shoulder gathering some comfort while he held her in his arms. Rubbing her back Troy kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer determine to try and take away the pain that he had created in her heart years ago, while whispering to her over and over again. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys liked the holiday chapters please remember to Review so I can have a thanksgiving break full of wonderful reviews before turkey day. Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you guys have a great holiday. **

**S **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope everyone's holiday was better than the one I just experience. My laptop was stolen and now I feel pretty depressed. I've had that laptop since 2006, I bought it with my own money and to have it stolen well that just hurts. I really didn't know if I would post an update this week, but I realized that I needed some sense of normality in my life so I could truly get over the lost, which is why I'm posting this chapter and the start to another story. Just bare with me and pray for me please. **lilmissmonique, Angel, HelloLish, jinidu93, chaylorlover101, baby2ludaris, Favor1234, PhantomGroupie91, and MoMo Taylor Anderson. **Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the update. Check out my new story and please Review.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

Troy opened his eyes to the darkness that he had grown accustomed during his recent struggle with blindness that had been in his life for the past month. As he slowly began to wake up he quickly realized that something quite heavy was pressing down on his chest. It only took him a few moments before he realized that it wasn't a thing pressing down on his chest but instead it was a person. It was Taylor. As soon as the thought entered his mind, his mind took him back to their heart to heart that they had last night and how she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He hadn't realized how much his cheating had scarred her, and how much he had hurt her heart. Maybe he had tried not to think about after all these years but last night had brought all he had done to the forefront of his mind. Last night had been the first time he had forced himself to look at the pain he had caused Taylor, and knowing that she had been hurt because of him tore at his soul. The knowledge of all of that weighed him down with guilt and sadness. The conversation last night also gave him insight into the man that had won Taylor's heart after him and married her. Whenever Troy thought about Louis two emotions force their way to the surface and no matter what he does he can't hide them. One emotion was thankfulness, he was thankful that Louis had been there for her. He had come into her life and helped her heal and picked up the pieces of her broken heart that he had so callously inflicted on her. However the other emotion that appears is anger, he was angry that another man had come into Taylor's life and that she had accepted his love, but when he actually thought about it. He realized that he was truly angry at himself. Angry because he had forced the best woman he had ever known out of his life and into the arms of another man, a man who she had married and created a life with. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Taylor moving on his chest while unleashing a soft delicate moan. Clearing his throat he smiled as he whispered into what he hoped was her ear. "Good morning!" Almost immediately he gave out a grunt as Taylor pushed herself away from him and up off his chest. He listened quietly as she scrambled away from him. He heard her moving around the room, and he couldn't hold it in any longer he broke down and started chuckling. He continued to chuckle as he called out, "Be careful." After she ran into the side of the bed in her panic state, he continued to chuckle as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Taylor rushed over to the side of the room and looked at Troy quietly still in shock over the fact that she had just woke up in his arms and in his bed. Running a hand through her hair she continued to look at him. "Oh my god, Troy what did we do?" At her question, Troy tilted his head back and laughed out loud. It was a deep bellow laugh that brought tears to his eyes. It never failed even after seven long years Taylor hadn't changed at all, she still overreacted to any and everything while overanalyzing ever little detail involved in the situation. Shaking his head he wiped his eyes one last time and smiled.

"Believe me, we didn't do anything. If we had done anything believe me we would know. Besides if we had done the deed you certainly wouldn't be up right now cause you would always be tired after-." Taylor gasped at his words and spoke up immediately cutting him off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Troy." She exclaimed angrily

"What…I was just pointing out an obvious fact, besides if you would just stop panicking for one minute and take a look at yourself something I can't do…you would see that we're still clothed. Gosh it's true what they say some people can be blind and their eyes work just fine." He said running his hands down his legs and pulling at his pants for emphasis. Taylor looked at him and slowly shook her head.

"But we were sleeping together in your-." Troy waved his hand through the air in a dismissive gesture as he shook his head.

"You cried yourself to sleep in my arms, and I didn't have the heart to wake you." He stated softly with just a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We did nothing wrong, so please stop worrying about it alright. You act like waking up in my arms is the start to the end of the world."

"Joy could have walked in."

"Yes she could have but I pretty sure she didn't…I'm not a very light sleeper." He replied putting her argument to rest. "Now why don't you calm down and relax cause I really think you're overreacting." Taylor sucked her teeth at his statement and shook her head.

"You would say that."

"Yeah I know cause I'm the only one out of the both of us that actually seems to make sense from time to time." He replied with a smile as he turned his head towards the door. Taylor watched him silently before rolling her eyes and opening the door. Troy's eyes perked up at the sound and he immediately spoke up. "I hope you're going to go and tell Joy that she's staying here with us…cause you really need to go and tell her that right now." He stated firmly, Taylor paused in the doorway and sighed.

"I wasn't planning on it, Troy." Her answer instantly put a frown on Troy's face; he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That girl came in this house yesterday crying her heart out and you're telling me your weren't planning on telling her some good news immediately, listen Taylor…you need to go and tell her right now." He snapped, Taylor looked away from him. She knew Troy was right; she had been beating herself up ever since she saw the times in her daughter's eyes last night. She knew she had hurt her daughter's feelings and he was right she needed to go and tell her daughter the change of plans immediately. Joy needed to know that she was going to be staying in this house with her and Troy and that she wouldn't be going home with her aunt Sharpay. Looking over at Troy she cleared her throat and asked.

"Do you want to come with me so we can tell her together?" Troy lifted his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders and gesture Taylor certainly wasn't expecting. His sudden deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Do you want me to come?"

"I think Joy would like it if you came as well. I think we should tell her together." She replied avoiding his question because as far as she was concern her opinion about him coming or not didn't matter. All that matter was that her daughter Joy was happy. Troy raised an eyebrow at her words and sighed. He wasn't an idiot he was just blind, and he knew she hadn't answered his question.

"I asked you…if you wanted me to come with you." He asked again, Taylor crossed her arms over chest and rubbed her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't see how that matters."

"Look I know Joy wants me there…but you…but with you I'm not so sure. Now answer the question, do you or do you not want me to come with you to tell Joy cause I don't want to intrude on a private moment with your daughter if you don't want me too. Now be truthful with me…if you don't want me to come just say so." Taylor sighed and stepped away from the door. The silence immediately got to Troy and he called out to her. "Taylor?"

"I'm here…I was just thinking." She replied softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Troy sighed and spoke up after he felt the bed dip as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "And what did you decide."

"You should come…she will probably love to see you just so she'll know I'm telling her the truth." She replied. "And…and I want you to come with me as well. I want you there with me." Troy smiled and reached out his nightstand in search of his cane. He patted the top of the nightstand quickly until he grabbed a hold of his stick and picked it up. Taylor stood up and watched with pride as he carefully pushed himself out of the bed with little to no effort. He really was becoming quite independent.

"Come on let's tell her now…I don't want her to wake up sad still thinking that she had to leave." He replied as he walked towards her, Taylor stepped out into the hallway. As soon as Troy was outside the door she slipped her arm through his and together they headed towards Joy's room. She ignored the way Troy tensed up when she touched instead she started walking towards Joy's room. Troy decided that it would be best if he kept his thoughts to himself but it felt pretty good to have Taylor's arm loped through his own. The only reason he tensed up was because he wasn't expecting her to do that. Sure she wanted him to come, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with him really and that gesture of familiarity total threw him for a lope. They walked for a few quiet moments until they were in front of Joy's bedroom door.

"Let me open it. You wait here." Troy just nodded and waited patiently as Taylor stepped away from his side and opened the door. Moment later she grabbed his hand and led him inside the bedroom. He allowed her to guide him to the end of the bed where she sat him down while being careful not to sit him down on Joy's legs. Troy leaned his cane against the foot of the bed and listened patiently while Taylor tried to wake her daughter.

Kneeling down beside the side of her daughter's bed, Taylor carefully and patiently rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back while trying her best to wake Joy up as gently as possible. After a few more moments Joy moaned and turned her head so that she was facing her mother. Taylor smiled and smoothed her hand against her daughter's cheek, however Joy face instantly turned into a frown as she remembered the news her mother had told her last night. "I have to go already." Taylor paused in shock and Troy immediately picked up on it.

"Nope, your mother and I talked and you're staying." He said coming to Taylor's rescue. Joy gasped at the sound of his voice and jerked around with a bright smile scrambling away from Taylor she launched herself into Troy's lap causing him to grunt as he wrapped his arms around her. Joy hugged him back as well lying her head on his shoulder. Taylor watched the scene with a sad smile on her face. She silently wondered is this what a hug between Louis and Joy would have looked like.

"Oh thank you Mister Troy." Joy exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, chuckling Troy hugged her back before saying.

"You need to thank your mother as well." Joy turned and moved to her mother's arms so that she could hug her tightly. Taylor welcomed her little girl into her arms and looked over at Troy who had a bright smile on his face as he listened to Joy as she thanked her and kissed her cheek. "Oh and Joy guess what?"

"What?" she asked brightly.

"Your mother also promised to fix us a big breakfast with all your favorite foods." He said with a chuckle, Taylor gasped at his words but tried not to show it as Joy looked over at her with excitement.

"You mean you're going to cook pancakes and all my favorite food." Sending a glare in Troy's direction she nodded her head as Joy squealed in happiness.

"Yeah, sweetie…I'm going to cook you a big breakfast now how about you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up and dressed, and then you can come downstairs for your breakfast. Me and Troy will meet you there." She said as she stood up and grabbed Troy's hand while he quickly grabbed hold of his cane as soon as Joy went into the adjoining restroom Taylor led Troy out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Once they were in the safety of the kitchen she ripped into him. "Cook breakfast…why did you lie I never said I was going to do that." Troy tapped his cane on the floor until he found a chair at the table sitting down he hooked the cane to the back of the chair and sighed.

"Well you should have."

"I should have."

"Yeah you cause me and Joy unneeded emotional distress the least you can do is to cook us both a good breakfast besides Joy liked the idea." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"You are truly unbelievable."

"You like it." He countered as he heard Taylor rummaging through his refrigerator. "So what are you going to cook us."

"I shouldn't even cook you anything, but I'm going to be fixing omelets and pancakes and some other things." Troy nodded his head and tapped his fingers on the table top as he listened to Taylor pull out each and every item. Clearing his throat he spoke up rather quickly.

"Can I help?"

"Sure you can…if you think you're ready for it." She said as she picked up a green bell pepper and a knife. "You can chop the green peppers up." Walking over to the table she placed them down and called out. "Everything is at three o'clock." Troy immediately processed her words and reached out and laid his hands on the items.

"You know it would be easier if you just placed them in my hands." Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"Then you wouldn't be independent would you." She replied, Troy just muttered something beneath his breath and sighed. And carefully found the stem of the pepper before cutting into it. Both he and Taylor worked silently for a few minutes until Troy heard the quick footsteps coming towards them.

"Here comes Joy." He replied with a chuckle as the little girl burst into the rub, Taylor looked over at her and smiled as she saw her daughter tilt her head back and take a deep sniff before rubbing her stomach.

"That smells good mama." She exclaimed happily as she looked at her. Troy just chuckled at the little girl's statement and reached out towards his left and patted the chair next to him.

"Come over here munchkin." He called out with a chuckle. "You keep talking to your mother and she might burn the food believe she's done it before." He said with a chuckle, Joy looked at Troy in shock before going over to him and placing her little hands on his arm while asking him.

"You knew my mommy before now." Troy paused for a moment trying to see if Taylor would intercede and answer the question herself so that he wouldn't slip up and say something that she didn't want her daughter to know. After a minute of awkward silence Troy cleared his throat and smiled.

"Yes, I knew you're mother…we grew up together, I first met her when I was about your age." He replied with a smile.

"And she could cook then."

"Oh of course not…she couldn't even cook make believe food." Joy covered her mouth with her hands and giggled uncontrollably at Troy's comment. Taylor looked at Troy who seemed quite smug with his statement.

"Oh please you loved my make believe food just like you love my real food." Troy nodded his head for a moment.

"True, but that doesn't mean you didn't burn it a time or two." He replied with a chuckle, Taylor just rolled her eyes at him. She should have known better than to try and argue with him cause most of the time she never won. Joy studied her mother closely for a moment before asking.

"Momma where you get that from?"

"Get what sweetie?" Taylor asked as she turned back to the sizzling pan and scrapped off some eggs onto a plate.

"That necklace." She exclaimed as Taylor turned around, rising a hand to her neck she touched the locket and looked down. She blushed furiously and sighed.

"I got it from Troy."

"You gave it to my mommy." Troy for his part blushed as well while keeping his head low. He slowly nodded his head and spoke up while tilting his head to the side as if he was looking at Troy.

"Your mother lost it a long time ago…I was just returning it." He replied softly as he cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the table top. Taylor quickly spoke up before Joy could ask anymore questions.

"Sweetie sit down so you eat your breakfast."

"Okay mommy." Joy said as she quickly went to the chair that Troy had patted earlier climbing into the chair she began talking to Troy about what game they could play that day. Taylor just fixed their plates and smiled at how easily Joy and Troy got along. She couldn't believe that she had been so uneasy about their relationship that she had almost hurt her daughter in order to protect her feelings. Walking over she sat their plates before them.

"Joy you tell Troy where everything is while I fix my plate." She said walking away; Joy looked after her mother nervously and bit her bottom lip. Troy reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just calm down and think about it carefully I won't get mad if you make a mistake believe me in life you're going to make ton of them…I'm living proof of that." He said mumbling the last part under his breath. Taylor watched them silently from across the kitchen. Joy studied the plate for a moment before speaking.

"Okay…the pancakes are at three…um the egg patty is at six and the bacon is at nine." She said quickly but froze for a moment before speaking. "I almost forgot…your fork is at three and the cup is at twelve." She finished with a proud nod of her head. Troy smiled and reached out carefully making sure he followed the directions that she had given him. Placing his hand on his fork he smiled and chuckled.

"Good job and it's not a egg patty, Ms. Joy…it's an omelet." He said as Taylor came back over and sat down. They all sat in silence for a few moments the first of them to finish was Joy.

"Mama can I go and watch Sponge Bob."

"Sure put your dishes in the sink." Troy sat silently and when he heard Joy's footsteps disappear down the hallway he spoke up.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose…I mean really Troy what did I do this time." She asked playfully he rolled his eyes at her reply.

"You aren't funny, Taylor why did you do that." She cut off a piece of her omelet and took a bit. Chewing it she watched as Troy's brow furrowed at her silence, she was sure he could hear her. Over the last few weeks his hearing had become quite good. Once she was finished she spoke.

"I think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh really."

"Yep, I'm helping you take a closer step towards independence while Joy learns how to tell time." She stated with pride in her voice as she looked at him, Troy just shook his head and carefully reached out for his glass of water and took a quick sip before saying what he had truly been dying to say since last night.

"I want to talk to you about us." Taylor looked at him in shock; she studied him for a few moments before shaking her head a gesture she knew he couldn't see.

"Troy there is no us."

"How can you say that…I know you still have feelings for me last night proved that so why are you sitting there trying to deny everything." He exclaimed angrily as he pounded his fist on the table for emphasis. Taylor eyed him for a moment and sighed.

"Let me put it to you like this…of course I still have feelings for you. You were my first love…my first everything." She stated on a harsh whisper. "So of course I'm going to have feelings for you, but those feelings are not the same as when we were together. I'm not in love with you anymore and I haven't been in love with you for seven years so just drop it." Troy moved to say something least but was cut off by the sound of Joy shouting her mother's name and rushing into the room carrying her mother's cell. The shrill of the phone brought an instant frown to his face as the sound struck his eardrums.

"Baby what?"

"Mama someone calling you." Joy said as she rushed over to the table and handed Taylor her phone. Taylor glanced down at the caller and I.d. and sighed.

"Excuse I have to take this call." As soon as she was gone, Joy looked at Troy and noticed the frown on his face. She reached out timidly and touched his hand making him jerk his head up at the action.

"Mister Troy what's a matter." Troy shook his head and placed his free hand on top of her hands and gave her a smile.

"Nothing I was…I'm just thinking so things over." He whispered as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine."

Taylor walked into the hallway and answered the phone immediately. "Sharpay what are you doing calling me this early in the morning."

"Well hello to you too. I was just calling because I was worried about you and I wanted to know what was going on is Joy coming to stay with her wonderful aunt." Taylor placed a hand on her hip and bowed her head and groaned. She had totally forgotten about her conversation with Sharpay last night. Closing her eyes she raised her free hand to the bridge of her nose and squeezed.

"Um, I thought about it and no she's staying here with me, Sharpay." She quickly removed the phone from her ear as Sharpay loudly shouted what. Placing it back on her ear she listened as Sharpay ranted and raved about her decision. "Shar, she's my daughter and I don't think moving her would be for the best."

"My god you've already bitten the dust." She exclaimed. "I should have known you being that close to Troy would ruin your judgment."

"Shar, I need for you to understand that I made this decision. Troy didn't force me to do anything alright so just drop it alright. Joy's staying here and that's final." There was a pause on the other end of the line and Taylor wondered what Sharpay was going to say next.

"Look, Taylor you're like a sister to me and Joy is practically my niece, and I love you both dearly. I remember how hurt you were when Troy left the first time. You have a daughter to think about honey. If she becomes to attached to him, when he leaves it will hurt her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that."

"I know Shar, but she's so happy and I'm not going to remove her from this house alright. I know you love us, but seriously Shar I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of making decisions for myself and my child."

"Fine I just hope you're making the right one."

"For now I am." Taylor stated with a lot more confidence then she felt, the earlier conversation she had had with Troy still had her feeling a little uneasy.

"Now I have something else to tell you and you will either take it as good or bad." Sharpay replied quickly. Rolling her eyes Taylor sighed.

"And what would that something else be, Shar." She asked just as she glanced out towards the driveway and saw what appeared to be a pink convertible pulling up outside. "Oh I don't believe this…I can't believe you Shar." She exclaimed angrily.

"I guess you took my surprise visit as bad news."

"Naw, you think? How in the hell did you find this place anyway." She asked as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Did I ever tell you my theory on how MapQuest was evil?"

Troy and Joy sat in the kitchen silently waiting for Taylor to return from her phone call. Troy tapped his fingers on the table top and hummed silently to himself while Joy silently sat next to him. "Mister Troy?"

"Yes?"

"You knew my momma when you were my age." Troy just nodded his head. "Wow, so you guys are bestest friends like me and Xavier." She exclaimed, Troy just nodded his head again. "But how come I never saw you before."

"Well…your mother and I have a complicated history."

"Well make it uncomplicated." She said, Troy smiled at her solution and sighed. If only he could do just that. However he knew Taylor and her joy for overanalyzing every single little detail, and that's exactly what she would do in regards to him and their relationship.

"It's not that simple."

"Nuh uh…when me and Xavier get into fights my mommy and his mommy make us talk and then we become friends again."

"I don't know if that will fix everything between me and your mother." He said as he raised an eyebrow. "You know your momma been gone for a long time let's go find her shall we." He said waiting to desperately get out of the conversation he was currently having with Joy.

"Okay." She said as she hopped off the chair and moved to the side so that she could wait on him to follow her.

"Joy hand me my cane." Troy asked Joy went to the back of his chair and picked up the cane and then handed it to him. Troy pushed back away from the table, and set his cane down on the floor he reached down and Joy slipped her hand into his hand and together they exited the kitchen. They walked into the main hallway and instantly heard Taylor talking rather animatedly with someone. Troy froze for a moment as he recognized the sound of the voice.

"Auntie Sharpay." Joy exclaimed as she slipped her hand from his hand ran towards the other woman. Troy stood back not talking just listening to the greetings that Joy was giving to Sharpay and some boy she called X. After a few moments he realized that she was talking to her best friend Xavier.

"Joy why don't you take Xavier into the living so you guys can watch some television." Taylor voiced called out, Troy quickly took a step back as Joy and who he assumed was Xavier rushed by. "Sharpay I don't know why you came by…you should have waited till I called to tell you that I had decided." Troy decided at that moment to make his presence felt, stepping out fully into the hallway he cleared his throat gaining silence from both women.

"I know Taylor I knew I felt a distant chill in the air this morning," Troy said as he made his way towards them with his cane. He stopped short in front of them and leaned on his cane with his head tilted and a small smirk on his lips. "Like something pink and wicked this way came."

"Oh I'll show you wicked." Sharpay snapped as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. Taylor quickly moved in between them and raised both her hands up in the air hoping that she could help stop an upcoming verbal throw down. It seemed that even after seven years apart the mutual dislike that had grown between Sharpay and Troy during their college years hadn't lessen with years apart.

"Would you guys please just calm down."

"Do you see why I told you Joy needed to come with me."

"Oh so you're the one that put that damn thought in Taylor's head. Let me tell you something…Taylor and Joy are staying here alright so you better just quit while you're ahead." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I don't know how you put up with him."

"And I don't know how she puts up with you." He countered; Taylor bowed her head and sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"You two are literally unbelievable…just stop it alright." She exclaimed silencing both their comebacks.

"I'll stop…but I want to know why she's here." Troy said, Taylor reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay at all, she raised an eyebrow at Taylor and sighed.

"I'm here to check up on my friend…I haven't seen much of her since she started taking care of you." She stated coldly, Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do you ask do you want me to leave cause believe me I do not have a problem with that." Troy tightened his grip on his cane and shook his head. He knew that Taylor needed to talk to her friend; slowly he removed his hand from Taylor's and rubbed it across the back of his neck.

"No you can stay I know that Taylor wants to talk to you…but I'm telling you now, do not try to put all those crazy ideas in her head about her and Joy leaving do you understand me."

"I've never listened to you before Troy and I'm not going to start now."

"I think you better consider this…I'm going into the living with Joy and Xavier." He said as he turned and walked away. Sharpay and Taylor watched him leave. Once he was gone around the corner Sharpay spoke up.

"I have to say that you've done a good job with him…he's actually moving around by himself." Taylor looked at her for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"What in did you think we've been doing?"

"Do you really want to me to answer that?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her best friend. "I mean you were just holding his hand."

"I was just showing him that I was there…you know he can't see…he can't tell that I was in front of him or that I was stopping the stupid ass fight that both of you were starting." Sharpay just stared at her while cocking her head to the side in disbelief.

"You aren't fooling me…did you forget that I know you. Oh my god you've got feelings for him again don't you." She exclaimed with a shake of her head. "I just knew staying here was going to be a bad idea…you just can't resist him no matter what he's done to you."

"Would you just stop it…I'm so tired of this from you Sharpay. It's been seven years…and you and I both know how long I've known Troy…so of course I'm going to have feelings for him, however now it's more like he's a friend. I care about him but I'm not in love with him."

"Girl please I know you…and I know you're in love with him…still. Not fooling me and you're not going to fool anyone else but yourself."

"Whatever Sharpay…I'm not trying to fool myself I'm speaking the truth now what are you doing here instead of starting fights with Troy."

"I told you I was on my way to pick up with niece."

"And I'm sure Zeke told you to stay at home, but you didn't listen did you." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"I don't think I like your tone, Taylor Anne McKessie."

"Whatever Sharpay Tiffany Evans."

Troy had been on edge for the rest of the day, his mind was still stuck on the pretty heavy conversation he had had with Taylor early that morning. He knew that Taylor still loved him hell she had basically said it the night before. It was pretty late when Sharpay and her son left to head home. Troy had stayed in the living room while Taylor had carried Joy upside so that she could sleep in her own bed. Troy chuckled at the thought, Joy was pretty happy to see her little friend Xavier and Troy was surprised to find that Xavier had pretty much developed his father's laid back personality because he always believed that Sharpay's 'fabulous' genes would transfer over to all her children. Leading back on the sofa he listened to the crazy sounds that usual came from Joy's favorite cartoons. Just as he was about to relax a listen to whatever nonsense that SpongeBob was sprouting out this night Taylor walked into the room. Her soft footfalls sounding like heavy thunder to his ears. Turning his head in the direction the sounds were coming from he graced her with what he hoped was a pleasant smile. "Well we certainly had a lovely day."

"Oh cut the crap…you and Sharpay were at each other's throats all day…I'm surprised she didn't smack you when you called her a life size Barbie." Troy smirked at the memory and then shook his head.

"Taylor…enough about Sharpay, I want to talk about us." He exclaimed quickly, Taylor sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him. Troy had his head tilted in such a strange way she could have sworn he was looking at her.

"I don't think that's wise…you and I have a lot of baggage."

"I don't care about our baggage."

"Well I do, Troy. I'm not going to lie alright, I care about you but I'm not in love with you. You hurt me to much for me to even think about putting myself in a position like that again, not when I have a daughter. I mean what will I do if you get your sight back and decided that you like it better alone. How do I mend not only my once again broken heart but also the heart of my daughter? Joy cares about you so much and that's one of the main reasons I don't want her to become attached to you."

"Taylor, what I did back in college was a mistake that I've had to live with for seven whole years. I haven't been happy since the day I pushed you out of my life."

"This isn't a game Troy, this is life and in life you don't get do overs." She replied.

"You're right this isn't a game this is life, and for the past seven years I've been acting like all of this was a game. I was acting my whole life was a game and because of that I didn't care about anything or anyone, cause I lost my heart over a stupid mistake I made." Taylor sat silently while he continued to talk. "So you're right this isn't a game but this blindness…this blindness opened my eyes and I see that life has given me a second chance to make things right, to do things right."

"Troy we don't have a second chance not-."

"I love you and I'm willing to be there for that little girl as a father would, you can't deny that she needs that."

"I can't but I don't think she'll get it with you."

"She can…Taylor please just tell me you love me and give me a second chance at the life I so foolishly messed up." He stated brokenly. "I promise you that I'll never do you wrong again, I'd rather die than to hurt you or Joy. Baby please just…I never stopped loving you and even if you tell me no I never will." Troy finished as he lowered his head and dropped his hands in between his legs. Taylor watched him silently and slowly reached over and touched his hand and grasped it within her own. She silently opened that she was making the right decision. She sincerely hoped that she was.

"I love you too…and I'm willing Troy…I'm willing to give you another chance." She whispered softly as she leaned forward while using her other hand to lift his chin up so that she could turn his head towards her. She leaned forward and kissed Troy softly after a few moments Troy deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her into his lap while thanking God that she had given him a second chance at the life he had dreamed about for the last seven years.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last week they really motivated me to do these next chapters in both stories. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **PhantomGroupie91, Favor1234, lilmissmonique, chaylorlover101, HelloLish, Staraquarius94, Phelycia, Angel, jinidu93, Sciencefreak2007 and LunaSolTierra. **Thanks! Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had to break it up a bit and only part of the gang is in this chapter but don't worry all of them will make an appearance in the next chapter. Now you know the drill…enjoy your read and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

"Are you sure you're going to be able to have that cake and all the food ready by this weekend." Taylor asked as she leaned across the Baylor's kitchen counter as Zeke looked up from his book recipes. It was one of her days off, and instead of spending it with Troy and Joy she had hightailed over to the Baylor household so she could get everything ready for the party this weekend for her daughter who was turning five. She had waited till Troy's parents showed up and then slipped out after telling them where she was going. Zeke sat his recipe book down and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course," he stated with a smug look on his face, one Taylor was sure would have done his wife proud. "I'm Ezekiel Baylor…the greatest chef you've ever known of course everything will be completely by Saturday you have nothing to worry about." He said ending his statement with a bright smile.

"I was just asking." Taylor replied back in playful jest. "So how's Sharpay doing?"

"Other than the fact that she thinks you're going to fall back in love with him, she's doing really well." Zeke replied with a smirk. Taylor looked down at his words a movement that did not go unnoticed by Zeke. "Don't tell me you have?"

"I-."

"Wait," Zeke replied as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two ice cold bottles of water. Walking back over to her he motioned for her to sit down at the table. Once she was seated he handed her a bottle and sat down across from her. "Alright now go."

"I've forgiven him…" she trailed off and looked down at the table. "And well we're giving ourselves a second chance." Zeke took the top of his water and sighed. Taking a generous sip of his water he watched her silently.

"Is that what you want?"

"I guess."

"You shouldn't guess you should know…I mean by doing this you do know that you're putting Troy in danger right cause if he messes up again there won't be anyone you know that will try to stop me, Sharpay, Chad and Gabriella from beating his ass."

"I thought you were okay with this."

"Don't get me wrong I am, but I also care about you Taylor and I know that if he hurts you again only God himself will be unable to stop me from hurting him." Taylor nodded her head and sighed. "Now is that what you want…do you want to be with him?"

"I do." She said with more confidence. "I guess even though I forgave him…I'm still a little nervous that he might hurt me again. I mean he did it before and we were so in love back then. His betrayal really blindsided me and I don't think I will be able to take that type of heartbreak again."

"Do you think he'll do it again…do you think there's a chance." Taylor looked at him for a moment and slowly shook her head.

"No…no I don't." she whispered. "He begged me to give him another chance, and I know he going to do his best to right by me cause if he leaves me this time he will not only be hurting me but he'll also be hurting Joy."

"And that isn't going to fly with anyone." Zeke replied sharply, getting angry over the idea of Troy hurting Taylor and Joy. The very thought made him instantly see red making his grip on his water bottle even tighter.

"Zeke calm down." Taylor exclaimed with a nervous giggle. "Troy hasn't done anything except shown me and Joy how much he cares for the both of us." Zeke nodded his head and sighed.

"Okay." Taylor picked at her pants leg for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think I should tell everyone that me and Troy are dating again…I don't want them to get surprised when they come to the party this Saturday."

"Don't you think they already suspect something since you're having it at Troy's home?" Zeke pointed out as the timer on the stove went off. Looking at him she sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't think anyone would suspect that since I'm living there for the time being." Zeke nodded his head in understanding.

"And what about your parents… and your brother what about them?" Taylor paled immediately at the mention of her family. She had completely forgotten about her parents and her older brother.

"I forgot about them."

"You forgot…Taylor do I need to remind you what your brother said he would do the next time he saw Troy." Zeke exclaimed in shock as he looked at her. "He said he was going to beat him to a pulp, and your father said that he was going to help."

"I…they wouldn't do that, they were just talking."

"Yeah, sure whatever keep telling yourself that…all I know is it's better to tell everyone that you're seeing Troy then to wait for them to find out cause if they just find out on Saturday that you're back with Troy again then they might not be able to-."

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor bowed her head as she heard her best friend heels clipping into the room. Zeke leaned back and gave his wife a sheepish smile.

"Hey baby."

"Don't you hey baby me." She snapped her hands on her hips as she glared at her husband before looking over at Taylor. "And what the hell are you thinking…you can't be serious…you're dating Troy again."

"Sharpay we're giving it another chance."

"He doesn't deserve another chance, Taylor." She exclaimed as she looked at her and shook her head. "I should have seen this coming I was there…and I saw how you were acting. I should have just grabbed you and took you out of that house the moment I saw how you were looking at him."

"Sharpay…he's changed, he's a better man now and-."

"You have a daughter to think about…you aren't just bringing Troy back into your life you're bringing him into Joy's life as well." Taylor sighed and looked down at her hands.

"You don't think I know that…you don't think I worry every moment of everyday that he might leave us once he gets his sight back." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at her friend, Sharpay watched her silently before shaking her head.

"Then why are you doing it then. Why are you giving him another chance to break your heart?"

"I'm not giving him another chance to break my heart…I'm giving him a chance to put it back together, I'm giving him another chance to show me that he loves me." She whispered. "I love him Sharpay…and you and I both know that has never changed."

"Some people don't need second chances…sometimes the first chance is all they really deserve." Zeke scoffed at her words and shook his head from his place at the table.

"Now baby you know good and damn well that's not true." He replied from his seat. "What Troy did was wrong? But he deserves another chance and if Taylor wants to give him one well I support her in that decision and as her friend you should as well whether not you agree with it." Sharpay sighed and walked over to the table and pulled out the chair that was next to Taylor.

"I just worry about you and Joy…I don't want either of you to be hurt."

"I know you don't and that's what makes you a great friend, Sharpay." Taylor whispered as she leaned forward and hugged her friend tightly. Sharpay hugged her back and sighed.

"But if he hurts you, you better let me get first licks."

"I don't know…if that happens you might have to wait in line." She stated softly with a quick laugh. Glad that Sharpay was finally starting to come around now all she had to do was try to get her parents and brother on the same page or Saturday was going to be more like an execution then a birthday party.

"You know I was thinking…what should I get Joy for her birthday." Troy asked from his as he sat at the kitchen corner while he listened to Taylor cooking. His mother and father had taken Joy to the park and in order not to feel alone since it was mostly Joy who kept him company all day he had followed Taylor around as best as he could all day. Glancing over her shoulder at him she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…but I'm sure whatever it is she'll love it." Troy smiled and tapped his fingers for a moment.

"She was talking to me about getting her a pony."

"Absolutely not."

"What it's not like I don't have a place to keep it." He stated with a chuckle as he heard the disapproving tone in Taylor's voice. "I mean I know it's been awhile since I've actually seen my backyard but I'm pretty sure it's huge."

"You can say that again." Taylor replied with a shake of her head. "Otherwise the birthday party wouldn't even be here on Saturday. I mean you could have a small concert back there." Troy chuckled as a vision of one of his favorite bands or singers in the backyard giving him a personal concert.

"You know I might do that?"

"You really shouldn't spend your money like that…that's absolutely ridiculous. Having a band playing in the backyard goodness now I know you basketball players make to much money." Troy shrugged his shoulders for a moment before sighing.

"At least I'm spending it on a good reason now." Taylor turned and looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh Troy I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"No…you're right, before you came back into my life I spent my money on all things ridiculous." He replied softly. "I don't mind at all…spending my money on moonwalks, catering, presents. I don't mind doing that cause I know the end result will be Joy having a blast at her birthday party." Taylor smiled and walked over to him, her earlier conversation that she had had with Zeke and Sharpay came to her mind. Taking hold of his hand she sat down and sighed, she knew she had to tell him about her parents and brother coming as well. Troy noticed the silence and his brow furrowed up. "Taylor what's wrong?"

"It's about the birthday party…I was discussing with Zeke and he…Troy, my parents and Shawn are coming." Troy lowered his head and nodded his head.

"I figure I mean your parents were coming…they never really struck as the type to miss their grandchild's birthday…the same goes for your brother. Don't worry about it I've already got something figure out." He replied placing his free hand on top of hers. Taylor eyed him quizzically before asking.

"And what have you got figure out."

"I know my present is going to cost too much trouble with the older guests so I thought I'd say happy birthday to Joy before the party and stay up in my room. That way she can enjoy her party and you won't have to worry about your father or brother murdering me while your mother cheers them on." He said finishing with an awkward laugh as he slowly moved to take his hand away from hers. Taylor reached out and quickly grabbed his retreating hands and held them tightly.

"Are you joking?"

"I wish…but I'm not…heck Taylor I'm doing you a favor." Shaking her head she reached up and touched the side of his face. Troy jerked slightly not expecting the touch; Taylor silently looked at him as she rubbed her hand up and down his face before sighing.

"Joy isn't going to have a good birthday with Mr. Troy not there to celebrate with her, and I'm going to tell my parents ahead of time that you will be there."

"Why so they can plan how to kill."

"No so they can decide whether not their coming cause I'm not going to let them come into your house and disrespect you." She whispered. "But you're going to have to face them, because if they do decide to come they aren't going to be friendly."

"I know." He replied softly. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Taylor studied him for a bit before leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Once Taylor pulled away Troy smirked. "Geez, what was that for?"

"I just thought you needed it." She whispered back as she looked at him silently. "Now I need to know if you're going to be okay with it as well…cause you just give the word and we can move the party…it's your decision but I know I'll miss you if you're not there and Joy will be so disappointed."

"I can handle your family…I can handle them for you and Joy." Taylor smiled and leaned forward again and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good…and don't you dare buy Joy a pony."

"Fine I won't buy her a pony." He murmured with a playfully smirk on his face. "But when she asks me where the pony is I'll just tell her that her mother didn't want her to have one." Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh that's great shift all the blame on me for that one…you should have never been entertaining the idea." She pointed out with a shake of her head. "If she gets upset I'm going to get you for putting that idea in her head." She said with a laugh, Troy chuckled along with her and then sighed.

"Will everyone be there for the party?" Taylor looked at him once she realized he was actually nervous about her answer.

"Yes they are going to be there…Troy don't worry no one is going to do anything to you." She replied just as the front door opened and they heard the voices of his parents and Joy coming inside. Troy just nodded his head even though he wasn't sure about Taylor's belief that no one would try him. His thoughts however were interrupted by the happy voice of Joy as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Troy!" she exclaimed as he launched herself at him almost knocking him down off the stool. Troy caught her as best as he could without seeing and settled her down into his lap. "Troy I had so much fun at the park." She exclaimed happily immediately bringing a smile to Troy's face as he heard the smile in her voice.

"Well I'm glad were my parents able to keep up you know their…old." He stated whispering the last part as he hear his parents' footsteps enter the kitchen. However he hadn't whispered low enough cause as soon as his mother in the room she called out to him.

"You better watch yourself there Troy…I'm not old I'm just maturing and the next time that awful word comes out of your mouth I'm gonna get you." Troy chuckled at her threat and sighed.

"You see how they do me?" he asked Joy who nodded her head before quickly saying.

"Um hmm."

After tucking in Joy making sure she was asleep, Taylor headed to Troy's room and knocked. "Come on in." she pushed the door opened and peeked in on him.

"Hey are you going to bed." She asked as she spied Troy sitting on the bed his back propped up against the headboard. Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed, he didn't know if he should tell that he was still worried about the party this Saturday. Taylor studied him for a moment before walking into the room. "And you say I overanalyze everything."

"You do." He pointed out with a chuckle. "You must be rubbing off on me cause no matter how many times I tell myself that you're right I can't help but feel like I'm going to get my butt beat on Saturday."

"They aren't going to do anything I promise and if they do…-" she paused as Troy chuckled bitterly.

"And if they do…you can't say I didn't deserve."

"You've changed, Troy…they need to understand."

"The hurt I've caused you in the past they don't understand they won't understand so I'm probably going to get my butt beat." Taylor studied him closely for a while before shaking her head as it finally dawned on her what was wrong with him.

"That's what you want isn't it."

"Excuse me."

"I said that's what you want…you want them to beat you up…cause you haven't forgiven yourself over what happened, even after I've forgiven you." Troy lifted one of his hands up and rubbed the bottom of his chin. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and sighed. "I'm right aren't I."

"Yeah you are." He whispered softly. Taylor crossed the room to him and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't do that, Troy…you shouldn't hold on to that, especially when I've forgiven you. I want you to stop beating yourself up over that." Troy nodded his head and reached out in her direction, Taylor quickly placed her hands in his and watched as he squeezed it tightly while rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You're to good for me."

"No…I'm just right for you." She whispered back as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Now I want you to stop beating yourself up over all this okay. No one is going to do anything to you on Saturday. I want you come and enjoy yourself at Joy's party and just forget all that mess about people beating you up alright baby." Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"Alright baby."

"Good." Taylor got up off the bed and walked out of the room. She took one last look at Troy and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut she knew what she had to do and that was to call her parents and brother and tell them about Troy so they didn't show up and immediately try to start something. Walking to her bedroom so that she could have some privacy she closed the door and took out her cell phone and dialed her familiar home number on the third ring her mother picked up the phone.

"I was wondering when you were going to call…we were wondering when you were going to call and tell us about Joy's birthday party cause you know we aren't going to miss that." Taylor smiled weakly at her mother's words and sighed.

"Mom…I have something to tell you." She said hoping that the conversation would go better than how she had initially imagined it earlier that week.

"What do you have to tell me sweetie…are you and Joy okay?"

"Yeah mom we're okay…but this is sort of a long story." There was a pause on the other end of the phone and then her mother's voice spoke softly and Taylor could tell that her mother was being cautious now.

"Start at the beginning honey that's usually the best place to start a story." She whispered softly.

"Okay well you know about my job right well I took a case a couple of months ago and then patient had an accident. He's a rich guy and well I had to move in with him because Carlos put him on suicide watch and Joy had to move in with me…and well we're involved and Joy likes him a lot and well the party is going to be here this Saturday."

"I don't know why you thought I would have such a problem with that, what's his name."

"Troy Bolton." She whispered closing her eyes as the line went extremely quiet. After a brief moment her mother's voice exploded on the line.

"What in the hell do you mean its Troy Bolton!" she exclaimed heatedly, Taylor bowed her head and sighed.

"He's my patient…he's the case and his home is where Joy is having her birthday party." She rushed out quickly, her statement was quickly followed by more silence. She sat there for a few more minutes before sighing. "Mom?"

"Taylor Anne McKessie have you lost your mind…do you want to get hurt again, and what about Joy. I just can not believe you've did this, especially after all he's done to you."

"Mom, that was seven years ago."

"I don't care if it was fifteen years ago, he hurt you and your father and I will never forgive him for that." Taylor sighed, she should have known it would have went down like this. Her parents were the forgiving type especially when it came to their children and those that hurt them.

"Mom he's a changed man now…he really is."

"I don't care if he's become a priest ordained by God…I still don't like him." Her mother countered back, "And I'm sure if your father could hear you right now he'd have you committed. Did you forget how depressed you were after he left you crying in your apartment?"

"Mom…I've forgiven him…I was the one he did wrong too."

"And I invited him into my house…I gave him hugs and I accepted him because I thought he loved you and would always treat you right. He broke my trust and I'm not going to forgive him anytime soon no matter what you do."

"So you and Dad aren't coming then."

"What! Of course we'll coming just because you've temporarily lost your mind doesn't mean we aren't going to come to spend time with our only grandchild." Taylor sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Alright then I guess I better call Shawn."

"No…I better call him…he won't listen to you and he'll be out there on the next available flight I'll tell him and your father and we'll be there bright and early Saturday morning."

"Mom, I don't want you guys disrespecting Troy in his own house…I need you guys to be civil alright."

"Fine I'll try to convince your father and brother to do that, Taylor."

"Thanks mom."

"Don't thank me yet you know both of those men are just as about as stubborn as they wanna be…bye sweetie and I hope you know what you're doing with Troy." Taylor nodded her head thankful that her mother would at least try to talk to her brother and father about her new relationship with Troy.

"I know what I'm doing mom…thanks again." She whispered softly a moment later she hung up the phone and fell back against the bed, hoping that she was right and that Troy was wrong about what would happen on Saturday during Joy's birthday party.

"Well I don't think the swelling has gone down one bit." Julian said as he, Carlos and Taylor stood inside of a little room that looked in on Troy as he was getting his cat scan. "What do you think Carlos?" Julian asked motioning the picture of Troy's optic nerves. Carlos crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"No I don't think it's gone down at all…he'd know before us right." Carlos replied as he rubbed his chin. Taylor looked at the screen with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh how she wanted the news to be good, but now looking at it she knew it was bad. Troy was going to be disappointed.

"Are you guys sure?" Both men turned to look at her, Julian however was the only one to answer her while Carlos continued to looked at her his expression unreadable.

"Taylor…yeah we're sure…we can't operate on him until the swelling goes down and the swelling doesn't even look like it went down a bit." Rubbing her hands over her arms she sighed.

"Are you guys going to tell him?"

"I will…I need you to go to your office and fill out the progress report you know we have to keep all this data together."

"Shouldn't I be there to-."

"We're his doctors…we'll tell him and we'll tell him where you are, you don't have to worry about that just go and complete the paperwork." Taylor narrowed her eyes at Julian before turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Carlos looked over at Julian and frowned at the older male.

"You didn't have to be so cruel." He snapped at Julian who was currently bent over the console sending the pictures to Taylor's office so she could document it. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Carlos and sighed.

"She's become attached to him, Carlos." Shaking his head Carlos leaned against the sinks against the back wall and sighed.

"She isn't attached to him." Carlos stated with an awkward chuckle, the only reply he got from Julian was a sharp pointed look.

"Sure whatever you say, Carlos." Taken back by his reply Carlos walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go and talk to her…you can handle the conversation with Troy right." Carlos asked his hands itching to throw open the door and head out after Taylor. Julian just watched him for a brief moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah man I can handle this." Not waiting for him to change his mind, Carlos opened the door and quickly headed down the hallway towards Taylor's office. Julian lowered his head as the door closed and sighed. After a moment he gathered himself and walked out of the room headed towards Troy's waiting room which was just around the corner.

Troy jerked his head up as the door to his room opened. "Taylor? Who's here?" Julian closed the door and cleared his throat.

"It's me Mr. Bolton."

"Where's Taylor and Dr. Ramos." He asked clenching his fists by his side. Julian noticed that immediately and sighed.

"Hey, everything is okay man…Taylor went to go fill out some paperwork for me for your files." Troy nodded his head angle down as he spoke up.

"So what did the scans tell you?"

"Nothing's changed the swelling on your optic nerves are still there…it hasn't gone down a bit." He replied. Troy's shoulders immediately slumped at the news shaking his head he rubbed a hand over his face while whispering.

"Why am I not surprise." Troy stated with a bitter laugh. "I should have known…" he trailed off and sighed.

"Well, is there anything else that you guys can do…is there some way I can get my sight back without having to sit here and wait for something to happen." Troy exclaimed angrily as he pounded his fist down into the side of the bed. Julian shook his head and sighed.

"With the swelling of your brain like it is…we could possibly do more damage then good, for example you might be able to see about but you might also lose your motor skills. The brain Mr. Bolton is a fragile organ."

"I can't keep living like this…I want to be able to see." He whispered the last part brokenly. Julian just shook his head placed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"At this time Mr. Bolton there is absolutely nothing we can do."

Taylor had just finishing files the data in Troy's general report when a knock sounded at her door. Barely looking up she called out quickly. "Come on in." The door creaked opened and Carlos stuck his head inside.

"Hey Taylor." She looked at him and smiled as he came in closing the door behind him. Locking her computer she stood up and walked around her desk.

"What brings you by…did you guys tell Troy the news." She asked instantly frowning as she thought about the awful news that they had to tell Troy. Carlos scratched his neck and sighed for a moment before shaking his head.

"Julian is telling him…I however…I came to see you." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Julian said…," he trailed off for a moment before bowing his head. "Taylor are you involved with Troy." She gasped at his question taken back by the bluntness of it. Shaking her head she walked back around her desk and sat down trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Troy watched her silently before shaking his head. "You are aren't you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"He's my patient."

"He's my patient as well…plus he's an old friend." Carlos rolled his eyes at her answer and shook his head furiously.

"Oh so now he's an old friend huh, when you first saw him you didn't know whether to stay or flee." Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"That's unfair, Carlos."

"No it isn't…now I need to know what changed from that day till now." When Taylor didn't answer he crossed his forearms over his chest and stared daggers at her for a moment before speaking again. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened between you two." Taylor placed her hands on the desk top and sighed.

"I fell in love with him again…and we are giving ourselves another chance."

"Are serious?" Carlos exclaimed in shock, as he realized he should have stalked his claim on her long ago. He should have told her about his feelings long ago before this, and now as he looked at her he knew if he had a chance before he certainly didn't have one now.

"I'm very serious…and I'm only telling you this because you're my friend." Carlos felt his heart clench up at her words before shaking his head. Friend? That was the last thing he wanted to be to her.

"What if I told you that I cared about you?"

"I," she paused and looked at him curiously for a moment before shaking her head in shock over his words. "What?"

"Taylor I care about you…hell I love you." Carlos stated deciding to put everything out on the table. Taylor looked at him for a moment in shock, all of the years she had spent working side by side with Carlos and he had never really even hinted at his feelings for her. Carlos watched her anxiously. "Well say something."

"You have a horrible sense of timing." She whispered, "And Carlos…I….I never thought of you as more than a friend. There wasn't a time when I ever thought you and I could work we're to good of friends for a relationship" She whispered softly hoping that her words didn't hurt him to deeply.

"How can you say that…you never even gave me a real chance?"

"Carlos…I…look a relationship between us wouldn't work…please try to understand that please." She whispered softly as she looked at him begging him to understand. "And if I unknowingly led you on I'm sorry I never met to confuse you."

"So there never was a chance for you and me." Carlos whispered not even trying to hide the hurt he felt over the revelation. Taylor looked at him and nodded her head hating that she was hurting him.

"Yes that is correct. I needed you as a friend. I never even thought about you and I becoming more than that." She whispered, Carlos took a deep breath at her words and sighed.

"I just made a complete fool of myself didn't I." he whispered as he looked at her, Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"No…you didn't do that, I would never think of you as a fool, Carlos but now I know why you never really date. Don't waste your life waiting on me, Carlos…you need to find happiness and you aren't going to find that with me." She said as she walked over to him.

"I guess you're right." He whispered softly looking down at her he sighed brokenly and said. "I'd love to be your friend though…if you think we can move past this."

"I'd like that." Taylor whispered as she stood on her tip toes and placed a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Good and if he messes up not that I want him to cause that would mean you would get hurt but if he messes up I'll be there so he better do right by you." Taylor just sighed and gave him a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure he won't, Carlos…look I gotta go alright I gotta get him home." She whispered wondering how down Troy was after the sad news of his scans.

A gray haired woman stared disapprovingly at the paper in front of her, while sucking her teeth a habit which she claimed was unlady like. Tossing the paper down onto the coffee table she stared at her husband mirroring the angry she saw in his eyes. "Where did you get this?" The man leaned back on the sofa and sighed.

"From that damn private investigator I assigned to the case…I still don't see what our son even saw in her." He spat out angrily over the lost of his son. For the past few years he had declared over and over again that the reason his son wasn't there alive with him and his wife was because he had picked an insipid woman to fall in love with. For years he had Ellen had tried to establish in their son a since of respect for the social classes in America, and how one should never go after someone to far beneath you. However he had rebelled against them in everyone. Instead of going to Harvard to become the six generation of Jacobsen men to graduate from the school, however because he was rebelling he had decided to go to a regular college where he met Taylor McKessie and married her against both of his parents' wishes. It was something that he had kept from Taylor, a secret she never knew about until after his funeral.

"I think you did the right thing, now we know that she's living with that man we can present this evidence to the court and get the last piece of Louis back from her." Ellen whispered as she stared at the picture again.

"I know what you mean…our granddaughter is out there basically living with an unstable mother who loves to seduced random rich men and this basketball player is just the latest man she caught." He replied harshly as he looked at the picture again frowning for effect.

"When should we leave Thomas?" The man picked up a sheet of paper that had come with the letter and looked it over before smiling.

"This Saturday…I think it's time we paid our daughter-in-law a surprise visit."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well this will probably be my last chapter before the new year since this time of the year is pretty busy for me since I will be celebrating Christmas, my birthday, and New Year's all in the span of a few days. So I guess I'm saying don't expect an update from me until the new year. Now let's get on with the story. Right now I want to thank my reviews from last week; **HelloLish, lilmissmonique, AyaneC, chaylorlover101, Favor1234, blueprincess972, .x, Sciencefreak2007, Lexie - Lex, Angel, and Phelycia. **I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please Review. **

Chapter Eleven

"Damn, why can't I fall asleep?" Troy stated with an exasperated grunt as he turned onto his side sticking his arm out to make sure he didn't fall off his bed, because as usual he become slightly disoriented when he moved in his sleep and he didn't want to fall off the bed. He laid on his side for a few more minutes before groaning in annoyance and rolling onto his back. Tossing an arm over his face he stared up into darkness and sighed. He knew exactly why he couldn't fall asleep. He was nervous. Nervous about tomorrow, nervous about meeting his old friends who probably wouldn't even call him an acquaintance now especially after what he did. He was nervous about Taylor's family especially her father and brother two men he knew wanted to beat him senseless over what he did to their sister. No matter what Taylor told him, his mind ran wild with all the painful possibilities that tomorrow could bring, the only thing he hoped for was that it didn't ruin Joy's party. He very much wanted to provide her with a memorable party one that she would never forget. He continued to lay there drifting in and out of a restless sleep. After a few moments he froze as he heard the door to his bedroom creak open. Stiffening over in fear and confusion he called out quickly. "Whose there?" the moment by the door cease for a moment before he heard the soft patter of feet making it's way over to his bedside. As soon as he realized it was Joy he felt her small hands on his forearm.

"Mister Troy." Joy exclaimed her voice sounding slightly distressed which immediately gained Troy's attention. There was no reason for the little girl to sound so upset. Joy followed her exclamation by gently shaking his arm not sure if he was awake or not. Troy shook his head and turned over towards.

"I'm awake Ms. Joy. What can I help you with?" he asked wondering why the little girl had found her way into his room instead of going to her mother's room which was down the hall.

Joy hearing his deep voice stopped shaking him immediately and took a step back away from his bed as she answered.

"I wanted to get mommy up…but her door's locked and it's my birthday and she told me to get her up when I woke up." She stated. Troy knew for sure there was a pout on her little face; Joy certainly was treating her birthday like another Christmas. He thought it was cute how Joy and Taylor had been acting all week long when it came to her birthday. Taylor certainly loved making Joy feel like a princess on her birthday. He thought it was a good tradition, birthdays should be celebrated like it was the greatest day on the face of this earth by family and friends and Taylor certainly was achieving that.

"Well what time…," he trailed off as he reached pass her towards his nightstand. He felt the top of the furniture for a moment before his fingers brushed against the alarm clock that Taylor and Joy had bought for him on one of Taylor's days off. Running his fingers over the object he felt the large soft button and pressed down. As soon as he did this an automatic voice filled the voice.

"It is seven o'clock in the a.m." Troy groaned inwardly and sighed. He certainly didn't get any sleep last night; he hoped he didn't fall out during the party because he was certain that if he'd be tired by this afternoon.

"I guess I won't be getting any sleep huh." He stated as he reached a hand out to the keychain that hung around his neck giving it a reassuring tug just to make sure it was there safe and secure. The keys and chain had been purchased for him by Taylor and Joy during one of Taylor's days off. She had thought he needed his own keys to his house so she took his set and had them engraved with the names and numbers so he would know which key went where. It was a gift that Troy liked a lot since he no longer had to wait for her to do things for him. He carefully swung his legs to the floor, his toes instantly curling as he felt the coldness from the floor seep into his body giving him a quick chill. "Joy?" he called out as she cautiously lifted his hand hoping that she would get the idea. Almost instantly her smaller hand slipped into his larger one as he stood up so they both could venture out of the room. Troy allowed Joy to lead him to Taylor's room. Sometimes he found it strange how much he trusted this little girl. Joy certainly had gained his trust the moment he meet her and she called him Mister Troy. She certainly had him wrapped around her finger and nothing could change that.

"We're here Mister Troy." She said referring to her mother's bedroom door. Troy nodded and slowly reached up with his free hand and touched the solid wood oak door. Pressing his hand against he slowly trailed it down to the door knob. Feeling where it was, he reached to his chest and took out the key with T.K. engraved on it. Unlatching the key from the hook, he pressed his hand back against the door until he found the door knob again. Sliding the key into the lock he turned it until door clicked opened. Pushing it he squeezed Joy's hand.

"Go ahead I'll be waiting here." He whispered as soon as the words left his mouth Joy had untangled her hands from his and ran into the room. Troy just chuckled as he slid the key out of the keyhole and slipped it back onto the key chain. Leaning against the door he listened to Joy as she tried to wake Taylor up, and if memory served him correctly waking up Taylor was a feat that sometimes proved much too difficult.

"Mommy! Mommy! Joy exclaimed with excited as she bounded over to her mother's bedside. Almost immediately Taylor moaned and rolled over on her side when Joy called out her name again while shaking her as hard as her little body could, finally after a few more minutes Taylor's eyes popped opened as she rolled over. Staring up into the face of her only child, Taylor smiled. Joy brightened as she realized that her mother was now awake, climbing onto the bed she began to hop up and down excitedly. "Mommy today is the bestest day ever." She proclaimed happily. Smiling Taylor reached up and wrapped her arms around Joy and pulled her down into her lap. Tickling her, the room erupted in her daughter's thick laughter.

"Oh please today's just a regular old Saturday." Joy gasped at her mother's words and looked up at her in shock as Taylor just giggled at her daughter's expression. Joy couldn't believe her mother would fix her mouth to say something like that. Shaking her head she stood and placed her hand on his hips while Taylor bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Nuh uh!"

"Then what is today?" Taylor asked as she playfully acted as if she didn't know. Joy looked at her again with shock written all over her face.

"Isn't that just like a mommy forgetting when it's her child's birthday, but don't worry Ms. Joy I'm not going to forget." He said his presence shocking Taylor who jerked her head over in his direction.

"Troy what are you doing up?"

"Remembering Joy's birthday." He stated with a smirk as he leaned back against the doorframe with a crooked grin plastered on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Troy!"

"Fine I was helping her out…you locked your bedroom door and she could get in here and wake you up." He supplied with a shrug, "So she came and got me up so I could open the door for her." He said while trying to cover up a yawn, Taylor frowned as she remembered telling Joy that she could wake her up when she woke up. How could she forget to unlock her bedroom door? With a sigh she looked over at Troy and spoke up.

"I hope she didn't get you up to early?"

"It's alright Tay, it's not like I was getting any sleep anyway it was a pretty restless night." Taylor raised an eyebrow at his statement and sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Troy had had a restless night. He was probably still dulling on what could possibility happen this afternoon between her family and friends and him. She knew having him there was like introducing another element into a rather unstable chemical mix. Then there was the new development she hadn't expected with Carlos having feelings for her. It just seemed that Troy would be the enemy of the state this afternoon and that there was nothing she could do about it.

"But you know if you feel bad about it you can always make it up to me by fixing me and Joy some breakfast."

"You just like my cooking."

"Yeah I know." He said with a chuckle. Taylor turned slightly and looked at him while holding Joy before saying.

"Is that all I have to do to make it up to you." Troy smiled at the playful yet seductive hitch in throat.

"For now…I can't say the rest because there are young ears present." He said causing Joy to frown at his words. Seeing her daughter's face, Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"I think you just insulted my daughter." While Joy just nodded her head and placed her hands on her hips the frown turning into a scold seeing the look on her daughter's face Taylor smiled and called out playfully. "Oh…You better watch yourself Mister Troy."

"Yeah." Joy echoed as she looked at Troy. Taylor just laughed out loud and stood up taking her daughter's hand.

"Great now I have two McKessie women fussing at me." He said with a chuckle as Taylor grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Closing the door behind them she led them towards the stairs.

"Oh hush…you like it." She said making Joy giggle as they slowly descended down the stairs. Once their feet touched the bottom Troy sniffed the air.

"What da?"

"Oh that's right your mother and father agreed to come over here early to help me with today, so I guess your mom is cooking breakfast." Troy could hear the smile and amusement on her lips.

"It doesn't matter you still owe a breakfast." He said as Joy giggled at their antics. Before they could answer it, the door to the kitchen swung open and Lillian poked her head out at them.

"Are you two done…come on you all need to eat a good breakfast before the party starts." She said, as she smiled at Joy. "Come here sweetie I have a special breakfast for you." Joy smiled and reached out for Lillian and wrapped her arms around her neck. Taylor watched silently as Lillian held Joy to her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well I guess we better follow if we want some food." Troy replied with a chuckle as he cautiously stepped forward and entered the room. Taylor rolled her eyes and followed him.

It was nearly three hours later and Taylor was helping Troy get dressed in his room. "I feel like a dumb ass child." He snapped as Taylor slipped his shirt on him before starting to button it up.

"Oh please you and I both know you're not a child…although you certainly do act like one sometimes." Narrowing his unseeing eyes at her he frowned.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said."

"You said I acted like a child." He snapped out roughly.

"Exactly and that's what you're doing." She replied back with a chuckle as she looked at him. Shaking his head he brushed his hands over his pants' legs and sighed.

"And how do I act like a child, Taylor Anne McKessie."

"By standing here pouting and fussing…you're worst than Joy." Troy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. Since Lillian and his father were there they had time for this without having to worry about things not getting set up the way they should.

"Oh I'll show you a kid." Taylor blushed and pushed herself away from him. Troy lowered his head at the movement and sighed.

"Too fast."

"A bit." She whispered back as she looked him over. Troy groaned and moved over by the bed and gently sat down. Taylor watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Troy it's okay…I guess I'm not really ready for anyone. I mean I'm ready to move on with my life but-."

"You just don't know if you're ready right now."

"Yes…I mean I meant every word when I told you that I forgave you and that we could have another chance, but that really doesn't mean I want to be running around kissing on you and everything else like that."

"I thought you liked my kisses." Troy replied pointedly as he thought about all the secret kisses that he and Taylor had been sharing among themselves when they were certain they were the only two in the room. At first Troy didn't really like the secrecy but when Taylor told him the reason for her doing that was to make sure that Joy didn't get to excited about them being together especially since she wasn't sure that they would last. Troy had protested at first saying there was absolutely no way he would ever let her go, however Taylor had effectively ended that argument by telling him she had to do it. She had to take precautions not only to protect herself but her daughter. Troy hadn't liked what she had implied but he couldn't blame her for implying it especially after all he did to her.

"I do…I do…but you know I'm still a little cautious…and you can't blame me for that." Troy clenched his jaw shut at her words and sighed brokenly for a for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't…so do you think everything is going to go well today." He asked as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Taylor looked down at their joined hands and sighed.

"I believe that everything will work out just fine," she said with confidence. "I've talked to everyone that's coming and they've told me over and over again that they won't do anything to you."

"That's because they haven't seen me yet that anger they feel probably won't make itself know until later…like when they see for the first time." He replied softly. Taylor shook her head and stood up.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Troy…I promise." She whispered as she leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I won't let it…we are all guest in your house and they are going to respect or they are going to leave."

"Fine…I'll take your word for it." He whispered softly. "I think we better head downstairs now…the guests should be arriving soon." Taylor looked over her shoulder at his alarm clock and sighed.

"No…Zeke should be here soon the guest shouldn't start arriving until three…it's only two." She stated as she returned her attention back to Troy. "So where do you want to be until the party starts. Troy mauled over the many places he could go and hideout until everyone was there.

"I'll stay in the kitchen…Zeke's too nice to beat me up on sight." Troy stated with a nervous laugh. "Right?"

"I guess so…come on I have to make sure everything is being put right before the party starts." She said pulling him to his feet. They stood there for a few moments before she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek before traveling to his lips. "Everything is going to work out…I promise." She whispered to him softly.

Together they left his room and headed downstairs. Taylor saw Zeke and a few of his workers from his restaurant entering the house followed by Zack and…her brother. She gasped as she caught her brother's glaze and watched as his light brown eyes darken at the sight of Troy standing by her side. Troy could feel the sudden tension in her body and immediately spoke up.

"Taylor what is it?"

"My brother is here, Troy." She whispered softly feeling a little bit uneasy; however she quickly pushed the feelings away as she glanced over at Troy who had a worried look on his face. He knew how her brother felt about him and he was extremely worried about Shawn and his reaction to him.

"Shoot…on second thought the kitchen is probably going to be crowded so how about you take me back to my room?" he said just as Shawn came back out of the kitchen his arms empty. Joy was trailing behind him talking a mile a minute to her favorite uncle as Shawn made his way to the couple.

"Troy Bolton…I'm surprise to see you again and I can't say that it's a pleasure." He spat out as he received a warning glare from Taylor. Troy tilted his head to the side and nodded his head.

"Well you are certainly entitled to your opinion, Shawn. How's everything going with you." Shawn crossed his arms over his head and looked at him sharply for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's none of your business however I would love to talk to you in the kitchen with Zeke…by the way he requested it." Troy didn't know how to feel about that statement. Maybe he had underestimated Zeke. Maybe the other guy was that nice and maybe he wanted to beat his ass just like Taylor's brother wanted too. He might have lost his sight but he certainly could feel, and the vibe coming off Shawn was anything but friendly.

"Maybe some other time." He said as he took a step back, Shawn quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No…now is just fine."

"Troy it'll be okay…I'll just be in the other room talking to your mother don't worry." She whispered as she rubbed his arm in a soothing gesture one that hadn't changed since they had been together in college. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by her brother who narrowed his eyes at the sight of the affection.

"Tay…I think Troy and I should go besides you got a lot of things to take care."

"Shawn…this is Joy's day I don't want any trouble out of you."

"Last time I checked I was the big brother." She rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Then act like it, Shawn…I mean it I don't want any trouble." Shawn just nodded and grabbed hold of Troy's arm. Troy winced at the firm unfriendly grip on his arm and sighed as he was led away to his certain death by Taylor's very overprotective brother. As they entered the kitchen he heard someone moving around inside and since the person wasn't humming he knew it couldn't be his mother. Shrugging his arm out of Shawn's grasp he carefully made his way over to the table pulling out a stool he sat down and smiled.

"Hello Zeke…I would say you look good but I simply can't tell you that truthfully." He said in a sarcastic tone. Zeke and Shawn shared a look at Troy's behavior before Zeke cleared his throat.

"We brought you in here because we wanted to talk to you about Taylor and Joy." Troy nodded his head the over friendly smile dropping from his face.

"I'm blind not stupid…I figured that's what this was all about cause let's face it we aren't friends and neither of you like me so let's get this over with cause I'm tired dance and song already."

Taylor stared at the kitchen door and nervously bit her bottom lip. "Do you think I should have let him go in there alone." She asked Lillian who walked by. The older woman sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He needs to face them…he still has a lot of things to own up too…I'm his mother and I know that. You can't protect him from his mistakes that he made in the past. Besides Zeke has always been able to control his emotions I'm sure he'll keep your brother in control and himself as well. I never saw Zeke fight in my entire life and I don't think he'll do it now."

"I hope so…if something happened to Troy, I just know Joy would be heartbroken." She said with a shake of her head. "But you're right Zeke wouldn't allow anything to happen." She whispered as she looked over into the living and saw Joy in the living playing with Xavier. "I didn't know Xavier was here."

"Oh yes…he came in with Zeke. Zeke said that Sharpay had to handle some business and that she thought it would be best for Zeke to bring Xavier along…he had hoped it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh it isn't Xavier is Joy's best friend…I know she's happy that's he's here." She said with a smile just as Jack entered the room followed by two men.

"Hey Taylor I've got these two guys here that say they need to ask you something…they're suppose to be setting up some ride." Taylor looked down at her watch. That couldn't be right the moonwalk, slide, and small train were here. Troy had tried to get her to order more rides but she had refused to spend anymore of his money. She knew he was offering but she just didn't feel right taking that from him. Taylor walked over to the two men and looked them over.

"Excuse but what ride did you two bring."

"Well our company received a call from a Mr. Bolton he ordered a two horse pony ride for a Joy McKessie's birthday party." Taylor's mouth dropped at their words. She should have known Troy would have pulled something like this. Oh she was going to get him later, for doing this.

"A pony ride."

"Yes ma'am Mr. Troy stated that it was for a birthday party. We need your help to know where to put it." One of the men stated. Taylor looked at Lillian and Jack before nodding her head.

"Um alright if you two would please follow me." She murmured as she led them outside towards the backyard to pick out a place for the pony ride.

The silence that both Zeke and Shawn had between them seemed to quickly unnerve Troy as he listened, ever since he his blindness he had come to hate silence and that hadn't change even with him becoming more independent. "Look you guys are going have to talk about whatever it is that's on your mind or I'm leaving." Troy snapped out as he tapped his fingers on the counter top in order to make some noise. Zeke and Shawn once again shared a look before Zeke spoke up.

"We asked you here because we wanted to know about your intentions towards Taylor." Zeke stated as he moved away from the stove top after turning down the active eyes to a simmer so he could talk without fear that the food would burn.

"Intentions…last time I checked Taylor was a grown woman and neither of you are Mr. McKessie." Shawn narrowed his eyes at the smart comment and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have ever right to ask you that question especially after what you did to Taylor…Zeke and I both know how Taylor acts when it comes to you and that's why we're asking you these questions. We don't want her to get her because she's dealing with you again." Troy lowered his head at their statement and sighed.

"I guess you're right but all of this isn't necessary…I know better than anyone what I did to Taylor last time and I know that I have to pay for my mistakes. I have to gain back all of Taylor's trust…I'm starting from the ground up," he paused for a moment. "I know I don't even deserve a second chance but she gave it to me…and we all know why…because Taylor is one of the most loving people we know."

"That's why we don't want you to take advantage of her." Zeke replied "She has a daughter and if you are involved with her that means that Joy is in your life as well. Now Joy's father died before she ever got to know him so it is very likely that Joy might develop an attachment to you."

"I know that Zeke, besides I don't plan on messing up the thing that ever happened to again. I've gotten my second chance and I'm not going to mess it up for anything or anybody." He replied with a sighed. "So I understand if you all don't trust me…believe me I do, but I'm not going to let that deter me from loving Taylor." Zeke nodded his head, while Shawn looked at him slightly impressed. Both men could see the personal growth that Troy had been through over the years or so they thought. What they didn't know was that Troy's blindness had made him into the mature man that confronted his past and owned up his mistakes. His blindness had made him see the error of his ways and because of the man that Zeke and Shawn saw before them they couldn't help but respect him. Shawn moved to say something just as the door opened and Taylor walked into the room. Troy smiled at her footsteps and propped his head up on his left hand.

"Hey Tay."

"Troy…didn't I tell you no ponies."

"If I recall…you told me not to by a pony…you didn't say nothing about renting them for the day." He said with a chuckle.

"Troy…I should-."

"Thank me." He supplied with a laugh as he heard the gasp of frustration seep from her voice. Taylor shook her head and walked over to him.

"You know Joy has you wrapped around her finger so tight it isn't even funny." Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Who am I to deny her a gift on her birthday…she didn't ask me for anything else." Taylor looked at her brother and Zeke who were both watching their interaction curiously. After a moment she returned her attention back to Troy who had a lazy smirk on his face.

"Gift…please I bet you got her more things."

"Things that she'll need." He replied as if that justified everything, however was not fooled shaking her head she looked at him for a moment and said.

"And what about the pony ride."

"She'll need that too." He replied immediately not missing a beat. Taylor glanced up again at her brother and Zeke and shook her head for a moment before glancing back at Troy.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Yeah sure that sounds fun." He replied with a shake of his head. Once he heard her footsteps clicking down the hall he smirked and turned his head in the direction of where he thought Shawn and Zeke were however the look was slightly off. "So is there anything else you guys would like to talk to me about or are we through here."

"We're through." Shawn mumbled as he watched Troy slip off the stool and cautiously walk to the door.

"Good I hope you guys enjoy the birthday party." He said as he exited the kitchen. Zeke turned to Shawn and shook his head.

"I don't know about you but I'm convinced that Troy isn't going to do anything stupid this time around…it just doesn't seem likely." He stated softly as he looked at Shawn who reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"I know…seeing Troy and Taylor like that…it was almost as if they were married." He whispered softly so softly that Zeke almost didn't heat him. After a few more moments Shawn sighed and reached towards his cell phone that was clipped onto his belt. "Look I gotta go and call my father he wanted my opinion on the situation before he showed up." Zeke just nodded as Shawn exited the room. Once Shawn was gone and smile spread across his face, for the first time since Taylor had told him about Troy reentering her life he felt at ease with her decision. Seeing the way Troy's face lit up the moment Taylor entered the room and also after hearing the way Troy had spoken about Taylor. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this time things would work out for Taylor and Troy. However he had to convince his wife, Chad and Gabriella of that fact as well.

It was a little over an hour later when most of the children arrived which meant that the party had officially started to avoid most to the children. Troy had seated himself as far as away from the large crowd of children that had come to celebrate Joy's birthday in the backyard, while Taylor and some of the other parents watched over the children. Troy felt slightly out of place there was nothing he could do, and he didn't know if he could walk around freely by himself without getting hurt. The backyard area was cluttered with tables and chairs. Things that threw off his count and made him feel slightly helpless. However the only sound that was comforting was the sound of Joy and her friends as they enjoyed themselves on some of the many rides that he had supplied for the occasion.

"Would you just look at him he looks absolutely pitiful." Gabriella stated as she glanced across the yard at Troy who was seated by himself. Sharpay looked up at her from across the table and frown as she followed Gabriella's glaze towards Troy.

"I hope that's the hormones talking." Sharpay replied earning a withering look from her husband. "What? All I'm saying is that Taylor's parents haven't said a word to him since they've gotten here that must mean something."

"It does…it means they're still holding a grudge just like you." Zeke replied as he glanced over at his old friend. "He's changed for the better and-."

"Oh please now he's fooled you too." Zeke rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella and an equally looking sad Chad who had been constantly looking over at Troy as if he couldn't believe that was him. Gabriella noticing her husband's distress reached out and touched his hand.

"Honey what's wrong?" Chad tore his glaze away from Troy and looked down at her with a small smile on his face. Shaking his head he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Chad…you're awful at lying just tell Gabriella what is it." Sharpay said in a disinterested tone. Chad shot her a look before glancing back down at Gabriella who was watching him silently.

"I was…well I was just thinking about Troy. You know me and him used to be best friends since we were like Joy, Xavier, and C.J's age. I just…I can't be mad at him like you guys he's suffered enough already. What he needs…he needs friends that will be there for him right now." He stated firmly as he looked at his wife who had a bright smile on her face. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and leaned up kissing him softly.

"You are so sweet…that one of the many reasons why I love you so much." She whispered again as she placed another soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you baby." Chad whispered as he kissed her back. Sharpay glanced around them and back at Troy who was now drumming his fingers on the table top. Looking back at Zeke she sighed and leaned against him.

"I guess you're right he has changed…I'll give you that." She replied softly. At her admission everyone knew that she had finally given in and decided to at least try to give Troy a chance. Seeing that she had finally given in, Chad stood up and looked over at Troy.

"I'm going to go and get him and bring him to our table." He said before anyone could say anything else he had walked off. As he left, Zeke looked down at Sharpay and spoke quickly.

"When he comes over here I don't want any fights you hear me or no birthday cake for you."

"You can't do that." She exclaimed as she looked up at her husband. Zeke just nodded his head at her words and smirked.

"Oh yes I can I'm the cook remember."

Chad slowly made his way over to Troy, he watched as Troy lifted his head and sighed. "Whose there?"

"It's um…it's me Chad man." Chad stated softly as he sat down across from his childhood friend. Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"So are you going to lecture me too?"

"No I wanted to see my old friend again." He replied and then winced. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Troy chuckled and shook his head for a moment before leaning back away from the table.

"You don't have to walk on egg shells around me I'm not fragile…I know you can see and you saying so doesn't hurt me." He replied strongly. "So you came over here to see me…well you sound good how's life treating you…Taylor told me you married Gabriella." Chad smiled and nodded his head before quickly answering.

"I did…and we have a son…Chad Jr. and we have another child on the way." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at him. Troy just smiled and nodded, he certainly had missed Chad's presence in his life. There was a time that they both had been inseparable while at least when it came to things that didn't involve Taylor or Gabriella. However after his mistake and his breaking Taylor's heart he had lost contact with everyone that matter most to him and it had been all his fault, a twenty-one friendship forced down the drain by his own stupidity.

"I'm glad you're doing so well with your life."

"Look um…do you want to come and sit with me, Gabby, Shar, and Zeke." He asked quickly hoping that Troy would say yes.

"Are you sure it's not a problem."

"Yeah man I'm sure…if Taylor's willing to give you another chance then so can we." He said. Troy nodded and slowly stood up hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself by knocking over anything.

"Okay then that sounds fine to me." Troy said as he carefully felt his way from behind the table. Chad cautiously reached out and grabbed his arm and gently led him back over towards the table, both men unaware of Taylor and Troy's mother Lillian watching the scene with heartwarming smiles on their faces.

"I never thought I see that day again, when my son would be welcome back into his old group of friends." Lillian whispered with a small smile.

"I know I'm glad they did that." Taylor whispered back as she reluctantly took her eyes off the group and placed it back on the children she was supposed to be watching. Everything about the party was turning out to be a success. Joy was practically in love with her party. She especially loved the rides that Troy had purchased, which in turn made Taylor very happy. She knew she could have never supplied her child with a party like this without Troy's generous help, and it really put her at ease to know that Troy was doing this out of a love for Joy and not as a means to get into her good graces. The only thing that she could even possibly say was wrong were her parents silent anger at Troy, however out of respect for his home they hadn't expressed but they chose other ways to show and talking to him was certainly one of their ways. Taylor turned around as her name was called by Jack who had been given door duty for any late arriving guests. "Lillian I'm going to go see what Jack wants alright."

"That's fine dear I'll watch the children." She replied, knowing that the children were under the watchful eye of Mrs. Bolton. Taylor quickly made her way to Jack who had a rather large frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well your doctor friend Carlos is here and there is also an older couple here as well…I didn't know-" Taylor felt a pinch in the pit her belly at his words. Moving past him she entered the house and was immediately greeted by Carlos who pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey where's the birthday girl…I brought her a present and-" he trailed off as he saw Taylor pale in front of him. He turned around to see what had made her look so ill and saw the older African American couple he had entered the house with giving Taylor what he could only deem was an death glare.

"Hello, Taylor…aren't you going to say hi to your in-laws."

**A/N: So what did you think? Drop me a review as Christmas present or a birthday gift. See you guys next year. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**Baby S **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's a New Year…and these will be my first updates of the New Year. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **chaylorlover101, lilmissmonique, Favor1234, HelloLish, Sciencefreak2007, Phelycia, and Angel. **Well I don't know if I mention it but we're about to get into some deep drama. I hope you guys like this update and please Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

Taylor's mouth dropped opened in shock as she stared at the two people who had always seemed to hate her no matter what she did. Shaking her head she slowly pulled away from Carlos and looked at them, her eyes widening in shock as she looked on their smug faces. Thomas took a step forward and chuckled. "Surprise to see us…you know its weird last time I checked Joy was our granddaughter and yet we didn't receive an invitation to her own birthday party. Something's wrong with that, Taylor. Wouldn't you agree Ellen?" he asked turning to his wife who nodded her in agreement as she walked forward to stand beside her husband.

"Of course it's weird but what can we expect from a woman who's nothing but a mere gold-digger." Taylor gasped at the words, she had believed she had gotten over their accusations but hearing them again brought about all the pain she had suppressed.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this now?" she whispered weakly, as she tried to keep the tears out of her voice.

"We are doing this because we want to see the granddaughter that you kept away from us…we want to see her and we aren't going to stop until we do." Thomas exclaimed coldly, "You're keeping the last part of Louis away from us all because we won't give you any money."

"I never needed your money…the only reason Joy doesn't see you is because I don't want her to become poisoned by you. I know what you'll do to my daughter if she was ever to spend anytime with you. You'd tried to turn her against me, and I'm not going to lose my daughter just because you two could never accept that Louis married me."

"He never should have given you our last name…or the right to his money." Thomas shouted, Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. He couldn't believe that these people were once Taylor's in-laws. He knew he and Lillian would have been better, hell they were already better. He moved to speak however, Carlos beat him to it.

"You two need to watch yourself…this isn't your home and that means here you're going to show Taylor some respect and I mean it."

"Oh and you must be the sap that's letting her spend all your money now. Let me tell you something son," Thomas began as he looked at Taylor who looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. "That woman is nothing but a gold-digger…always has been and always will be."

"I never wanted your family money all I wanted was your son's love and he gave it to me…however I still don't know how he picked up the concept seeing as how he had you two as parents."

"You better watch your mouth girl." Ellen shouted, Jack shook his head and stepped in front of Taylor shielding her from their faces.

"Girl," Jack started as he looked Ellen over, the older woman was seething with angry and he wondered what had made both her and her husband so evil. "Taylor is more woman then you will ever be…now I'm going to have to ask you to get off my son's property…cause I know he wouldn't want you here especially with the way you're treating Taylor." Both Ellen and Thomas paused at his words and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's my father and you are way out of line." They all turned to see a scared looking Joy cowering behind a stoned faced Troy who had his head pointed in their direction.

"I know you don't have some white boy trying to raise my son's child." Thomas shouted, Troy scolded as he felt Joy jump behind him in fright over the sound of Thomas' voice.

"White boy? My son has a name…and it's better than you raising her." Jack snapped back angered by the insult. "You better watch what you say about my son-."

"Or I will toss your ass out of my house." Troy stated finishing the statement for his father. Thomas glared at the taller man for a moment before shaking his head.

"We want to see our granddaughter."

"I think that would be called neglect if we did that." Troy snapped as he reached down and grabbed hold of Joy's hand, an action which only seemed to anger Joy's grandparents even more.

"You let her go!"

"You shut the hell up." Troy snapped back. "And get out of my house right now…do you understand me. I will not tolerant anyone coming into my home and disrespecting Taylor like you have today…I will not allow it to happen here for another second."

"You have no right-."

"This is my house and therefore I have every right…get off my property before I do it for the both of you…and lady and I use that term loosely…don't think I won't have you remove you with force as well." He stated his voice leaving no room for argument. "Dad…Carlos…how about you help this people find the door," lifting his free hand he called out. "Taylor?" Taylor gave one last look at Thomas and Ellen before walking over to Troy and placed her smaller hand inside his larger one. Once Troy felt her hand in his he turned and carefully they walked outside. Once the door to the backyard closed, Jack and Carlos turned to look at the elderly couple.

"You heard him move or do we have to do that for you." Carlos stated taking a step forward.

"I rather do it for them." Jack snapped angry, because of the tears he had seen in Joy's eyes. He had already started seeing the little girl as his own granddaughter and for the people who had the honor to call her granddaughter to make her miserable like that on her birthday. The very thought of what they had just did to not only Joy but Taylor as well angered him beyond reason. Thomas noticing the look in Jack's eyes frowned.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me or my wife or we will press charges…just tell Taylor that we will see her later."

"I will do no such thing." Jack snapped back angrily as he took a menacing step forward. "Get off my son's property."

"Fine…but you better tell Taylor we'll be back cause this isn't over yet." Thomas said before turning and guiding his wife out of the mansion. Jack's shoulders slumped as he looked over at Carlos who just shook his head and sighed.

"This is not good."

Troy frowned as he listened to Joy crying beside him as they walked back outside. He stopped short and reached down picking the little girl up into his arms. Taylor stopped next to him and watched as he comforted Joy. "Everything's okay sweetie…I'm sorry…real sorry that you had to see and hear that." He whispered as Joy slung her small arms around his neck and held on tightly. He sighed for a moment and just shook his head, angry that he had not done a better job of protecting Joy. He should have known something was wrong; however when Joy had exclaimed that she wanted her mother to ride on one of the pony's with her he had agreed. When they had entered the main house they were both surprised to find Taylor, his father, and Carlos in a huge argument with people Troy could only assume were Joy's grandparents.

"Why they say so many mean things."

"Because their nasty people, Joy…but you shouldn't let them ruin your birthday…their gone now and that's all that matters." He whispered as he kissed her cheek, Joy leaned up and wiped her eyes and looked over at her mother and saw the unshed tears in her eyes as well.

"Mommy you okay?" Taylor graced her daughter with a small smile and nodded her head softly.

"I'm fine sweetie…but are you okay." She whispered as she looked at her daughter. Joy just nodded her head and moved towards her. Troy allowed her to leave his arms and go into Taylor's. He stood by silently listening as Taylor kissed her daughter and told her everything was going to be alright.

"Momma…can I go and…play now." She asked hesitantly, she didn't know if she should stay with her mother, however Troy sensing the little girl's hesitation spoke up.

"Joy it's your birthday go and enjoy yourself…your mother is going to be fine I promise." He whispered as he brush a hand over her curls before kneeling down carefully and pulled Joy into a tight hug. Once he released her he stood up and listened as she walked away. Taylor watched silently as Joy left but every few steps the girl would stop and look back at her. Taylor gave her another smile and waved. Troy was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine." She whispered, Troy frowned at the uncertainty he heard in her voice and shook his head.

"Taylor?"

"I'm fine…as fine as I can be." She whispered as she reached down and grabbed hold of Troy's hand needing his strength at the moment. Troy sighed and squeezed her hand and as he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"You…thank you for what you did back there…I was just so shocked and hurt over what they were saying."

"What do you think they want…you told me they haven't been in Joy's life since her birth what's going on?"

"Nothing good…they always felt like Joy was beneath them. They told me before they stopped coming around that they didn't want a granddaughter that was half a gold-digging slut and half Jacobsen." She whispered angrily. "I told them they could stay away for all I cared because my daughter wasn't going to be around them if that's how they felt and they agreed and I haven't seen them since…well at least not until today."

"Come on let's go sit down." He whispered, Taylor nodded and led them to a secluded table. She saw the curious glances that the gang was throwing their way but she ignored them and returned her attention to Troy.

"How's Joy…she's playing isn't she…she's back to having a good time right."

"She is." Taylor replied as she saw her daughter laughing as Xavier and her slid down a slide together. Troy nodded his head and smiled.

"Good…I'd hate for those two fools to ruin her birthday."

"Me too." She whispered softly as she looked down at her hands, reaching over, Troy took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Everything is going to be okay…I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Joy." Taylor shook her head at his words. Seeing her deceased husband's parents had instilled the old fear she used to have when he had first passed away. She knew what they were there for and she knew with their money, power, and political connects that they were back to take Joy away from her. That was all they wanted to do…they wanted to punish her for loving their son and for him loving her in return.

"Troy…please don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I can keep this promise, Taylor. I can keep this promise…all I need is for you to believe in me and I will keep this promise." He stated with as much conviction as he could muster. Taylor looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"I believe you Troy."

"Good…I care about you and Joy to much to allow whatever they are planning to happen. I won't let it happen this is my second chance and I'm going to protect you and Joy with everything I have." Taylor become so overwhelmed with his words that she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Troy smiled and turned his head slightly so that he could capture her lips a feat which he had improved upon since the moment she had welcomed him back into her life by giving him a second chance. Once they had finished, they rested their foreheads against one another and took deep breaths. Troy finally broke the silence, "Come on I know Joy wants you to ride one of the ponies with her."

"They shouldn't even be here."

"Oh come on you know I remember a little girl around her age back when I was younger and she wanted a pony too. Seems to me she's just like her mother." He said with a smirk as he allowed Taylor to help him from his chair. He chuckled at her silence as she led him over to Joy who was currently in the moonwalk.

After the surprise visit from Thomas and Ellen Jacobsen the party seemed to go along just fine. Joy had had a wonderful birthday with all of her family and friends, and with Troy's help Taylor had let go of her nervousness and relaxed a bit so she too could enjoy the party. Around eight o'clock that night the party had died down to only Taylor's family, Troy's parents and the gang along with their children. Taylor was in the kitchen with Sharpay and Gabriella washing dishes. "Gabby how many times do I have to tell you to sit down, or do I have to get Chad to make you behave." Taylor said as she looked over her shoulder at her friend who was currently up helping Sharpay dry the dishes.

"I'm just helping…gosh I'm going to go crazy without something to do." She pouted. "Chad won't let me do anything at home and neither will you."

"Oh you got that right…you're in your last month…I don't want you overworking yourself into an early labor."

"And I'm sure Troy doesn't want any water broken on these floors." Sharpay quipped with a giggled as she saw the heated look Gabriella sent her way. "What? I'm just saying." Gabriella just shook her head and walked over to a nearby stool.

"Let me just sit down before you put more that foot in your mouth." Sharpay just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Gabriella before looking over at Taylor.

"So what happened early…you went inside and you and Troy came back out upset and so was Joy." Bracing her hands on the counter top next to the sink, Taylor bowed her head.

"Louis' parents came by today during the party…Joy overheard some of the things that they said to me and well Troy basically handled it." She whispered, Sharpay and Gabriella shared a look before Gabriella spot up.

"What do you think they want?"

"I think they want to take Joy away from me…I don't know why but I've always had that fear you know. They were never happy with me and I know they never cared about me or anything like that. But for them to show up now…well it just isn't good for me or my daughter."

"Troy's not going to let anything happen…and neither will we or your family." Sharpay stated firmly. "We won't let them win."

"I hope you're right lord knows I do…but I can't help but shake the feeling that something is going to happen…Thomas and Ellen are a little to cunning for my taste. They probably already have something up their sleeves."

"We will be prepared for it, Taylor." Gabriella said with a sigh. "We will be prepared for it, and no matter what they throw at you we will be able to handle it."

"I hope you're right."

"She is." They turned around and saw Troy standing in the doorway leaning on his cane. Taylor sat the washcloth down and looked at him.

"Troy?"

"Chad and Zeke are ready to go…I told them I'd come get their wives while they get their sons get ready." He replied softly, his head tilted in just the sort of way that made Taylor feel as if he was looking directly at her.

"Where's Joy?"

"She's asleep on the sofa…my mother and father are in there with her." He supplied as he stepped fully into the kitchen. "I wouldn't keep them waiting."

"You're still to bossy for me…but if Taylor can deal lord knows I can." Sharpay stated as she looked at Troy with undisguised dislike. Gabriella snorted at the look as she and Taylor shared a brief look before both shook their heads in amusement.

"It seems like some things never change."

"While other things remain the same…Sharpay." Troy stated with a chuckle. Sharpay rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to ignore that…I promised Zeke I be good today and you aren't going to bait me."

"Oh come on…it wouldn't feel right if we didn't fight." He replied with a chuckle. "Besides I'm just joking…I'm glad you, Zeke and Xavier could come by…the same goes for you, Chad and C.J, Gabriella." he said directing the end of his statement towards Gabriella who just smiled.

"I had fun with you too…well I guess I better go before my husband and son come in here and carry me out." Gabriella said as she hopped off the stool, and headed out of the room. She stopped and gave Troy a brief hug before leaving. Sharpay followed her example and walked over to Troy and gave him a hug as well.

"Taylor if you have any problems with him you call me first alright." She said with a smile as she released Troy from her hug before leaving. Taylor just smiled and looked at Troy who cautiously entered the kitchen and made his way over towards her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked knowingly.

"I…I'm worried, Troy." He reached with his free hand and touched her arm.

"Nothing is going to happen…you'll see." He whispered softly. "I made you a promise and intent to keep it."

"I know but for now I can't stop worrying." She whispered as she looked at him, Troy nodded his head at her words and sighed.

"I guess I understand that." He paused as he heard some footsteps making their way into the kitchen, followed by a deep clearing of the throat. Troy reluctantly stepped away from Taylor and sighed.

"Troy…can we have some alone time with her daughter." Mr. McKessie asked, Troy just nodded his head and sighed.

"Sure," he moved to take a step away from Taylor but paused. "Tay…I'll be in the living with my parents and Joy alright that's where you'll find me when you're done." Taylor just nodded her head as he left. Once they were alone, Mr. McKessie spoke up.

"So do you mind telling us what happened this afternoon with the Jacobsens?" Taylor wrapped her arms around herself suddenly wishing that Troy hadn't left. Even though she had a strong dislike for Louis' parents she knew her parents' dislike for them was far greater. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at his daughter and spoke. "Taylor what's going on?"

"I think they want custody of Joy alright." She exclaimed angry that they had made her say the words into existence again. Her mother gasped and shook her head, as she looked at her daughter.

"That can't be true…I mean maybe they just want to see-."

"Mom, please be serious…you and I both know that they hate me, that's part of the reason they left Joy alone. They didn't a grandchild that was… part me." She whispered softly as she looked at them. "But now they're here to take my child…I can't let them take my child."

"We're gonna fight this baby girl…I promise."

"I know Troy said the same thing and-." Her father's eyes narrowed at her words as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What exactly is going on with you and Troy huh…you two seem awfully close?" Taylor looked away from her father and sighed. Her mother had told her earlier that day that she had only told him that Taylor was Troy's nurse and that she had forgiven him. "Taylor?"

"Troy and I are back together again." She whispered. "And he cares about me and Joy and he promised me that nothing was going to happen to us." Her father scoffed at her words and shook his head.

"His promise…I can't believe that you're that gullible. Troy promised you…didn't he promise to love you and treat you right, cause that's what he promised me the moment you two hooked up back in high school. He came to me, knowing how much I was against you dating at such a young age and he promised me that he would love you and treat you right, and then as soon as his ass gets to college he catches a whiff of someone else and leaves you."

"Dad…please Troy is different now."

"The only thing different about him is that he's lost his sight. Now I know you loved him and maybe that's why you're giving him another chance but Taylor you've got to think this through. Can you trust him? Can you trust him with not only your heart but Joy's as well? You don't think I see how she is around him."

"Dad, he's changed…I've seen it and if you spend a little bit more time with him you'll see it as well." She stated as she watched her father shoulders slump at her words. Shaking his head he sighed and looked at her for a moment.

"I guess you're right…so for now I'm not going to say anything else on the matter I'm going to let it go alright. If you trust him," he trailed off and looked down for a moment. "If you trust him then I guess I'm going to have to trust your judgment." He whispered as he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Pulling back he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now do you need me and your mother to stay here now that the Jacobsens are back are do you think you can handle things? We can always push back our flight."

"With Troy and everyone else here…I believe we can handle things, Dad." Her father gave her a brief smile before stepping forward and hugging her again. Moving to the side her mother followed suit. After they said their good-byes to Taylor and Joy her parents left. Leaving Taylor, Troy, Joy, and Troy's parents behind since Shawn had left earlier that afternoon because of an early morning business meeting. Walking into the living she saw Troy sprawled out on the sofa with Joy asleep on his chest while his parents were sleeping as well on the loveseat hugged up as only a married couple could be. Walking over she moved to lift Joy up only to have Troy tighten his grip on her small body as he jerked awake. He stared blindly up in her direction and spoke.

"Whose there?"

"Troy it's me…Taylor, I'm going to take Joy upstairs to her room alright." Troy nodded and lifted his hands so that Taylor could pick up her daughter who instantly snuggled into her arms as Taylor pressed her to her chest.

"Do you need any help?" Troy asked around a yawn that he instantly covered with his hand.

"No…I'm fine you continue to rest alright." Troy just nodded as she stepped back and headed out of the room with her daughter in her arms. Quickly going up the stairs she carried her daughter to her bedroom and gently laid her down. As she was taking off her socks and shoes, Joy slowly came out of her slumber.

"Mommy." Looking up at her daughter, Taylor smiled and carefully brushed her hair out of her face, as she moved back up so that her daughter could see her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I had a really fun birthday except for that part." Taylor nodded her head. After everything had calmed down, later on that afternoon, Joy had begun to refer to the incident between her and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobsen as 'that part'.

"Well I'm glad you had fun…something like that shouldn't take away from your birthday. They were just angry people who wanted to upset me and you and we shouldn't let them win." She replied softly as she brushed a soft curl off her daughter's forehead. "All you need to focus on is how much fun you and I had today."

"With Mr. Troy too." Joy exclaimed adding, him to the list. Taylor smiled at her daughter and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes and Troy too."

"Are they going to come back?" Joy asked quietly, her mood instantly coming down as she thought about the men people who had come by earlier that day. Shaking her head, Taylor sighed.

"Joy you shouldn't concern yourself with that…believe me we will be fine alright." Taylor replied as she pulled the blanket up to her daughter's neck tucking her in tightly.

"Okay momma…but I don't like them cause they made you sad." Taylor smiled softly and kissed Joy on the forehead.

"Just go to sleep sweetie…just go to sleep." Joy yawned and nodded her head as Taylor reached over towards the wall and turned on her daughter's nightlight. After a few moments Taylor stood and quietly exited her daughter's bedroom. Closing the door, she quickly headed downstairs to Troy and his parents. She woke Lillian and Jack up first and watched as they headed upstairs to a spare guest room that wasn't being used. Once they were gone she went over to Troy and shook him awake.

"What's going on?" he whispered out hoarsely.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Troy just nodded as he allowed her to move him off the sofa and slowly out of the living room. Together they climbed the stairs and headed towards his room. Once inside Troy moved from Taylor's hold and walked towards his bed. Sitting down on the edge he sighed and moved slowly so he could get himself underneath the covers without any help. Once he was slightly settled he spoke to her.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Troy." She asked as she looked back at him. He sighed for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you think? What do you think they are going to do next." He asked needing to know so he could be prepared for anything. Taylor looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Taylor please tell me what you think might happen next."

"I think they're going to try and take Joy from me…I think they are going to try and seek custody." Troy shook his head in disbelief for a moment before sighing.

"Oh what grounds?"

"Anything they can think of to make me an unfit mother…something I've been to them since the moment they've laid eyes on me." She stated bitterly. "I wasn't good enough for their son and I guess in their eyes I'm not good enough to raise their grandchild."

"Are you joking? You are practically the best woman I know outside of my mother." He exclaimed.

"Well the Jacobsens don't see it that way…look Troy I'm really tired can I please just go." Troy bit his lip before he could state another remark after a moment he just nodded his head.

"Sure I'm tired now too…but Taylor nothing is going to happen to Joy…you're going to keep custody and they are just going to have to live with it." He stated. "Don't dwell on the negative…just dwell on the positive."

"I'll try that…look I'll see you in the morning." Troy just nodded his head and turned on his side getting situated for the night. Taylor gave him one last look before closing the door and heading towards her room.

The next morning Taylor was awoken by the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. With a sigh she rolled over and looked at the clock by her bedside and gasped as she saw that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning. Shaking her head she quickly hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom so she could get washed up and dressed. It took nearly thirty minutes for her to finish that task. Stepping out of her room she heard the laughter again and knew it was coming from the kitchen. She could hear her daughter and Troy and two other people who she knew had to be Jack and Lillian. Walking downstairs she immediately headed for the kitchen and opened the door. She was instantly surprised to see her daughter kneeling on the top of a stool with her arms covered in flour along with her practically half her face. Troy stood next to her leaning against the counter as well his appearance basically the same as her daughter's. Jack and Lillian were watching them with bright smiles on their faces. "What in the world?"

"Hey Momma." Joy exclaimed happily as she noticed her mother's presence. Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey Tay."

"What are you guys doing?" she asked with a shake of her head as she entered the kitchen fully while looking at her daughter and then over at Troy who just smirked and pointed down at the pan in front of him and Joy.

"Cooking. What did you think we were doing?'

"Probably playing with the flour." Lillian said with a smile. Taylor looked over at her and nodded her head for a moment.

"Right."

"Well we weren't, right mom…dad." Troy said with a smile as he pulled his parents into the conversation fully. Jack chuckled and shook his head raising his hands up into the air as if to say he surrender.

"Oh no son…I'm not in this…I'm not in this at all." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm going to remember that." Troy said with a chuckle. "We weren't playing with flour were we Joy."

"Nope."

"Is that why half your face is white like a ghost." Taylor asked her daughter with her hands on her hips while fixing her daughter with a look she knew would make her break down. Troy listened to the silence and spoke up. He knew what Taylor was doing.

"Don't let her break you down, Joy." His plea however was too late, as Joy broke down into a fit of giggles.

"I sorry mommy…me and Mister Troy were playing." Walking over she picked up her daughter.

"Oh I knew it." Taylor exclaimed as she tickled her daughter causing the little girl to erupt in a fit of endless giggles. Troy just chuckle at the sound, which caught Taylor's attention.

"Oh so you think it's funny when I tickled me daughter huh." She asked with a hint of attitude. Troy shrugged his shoulders a gesture that Joy immediately noticed as she came down from her giggle fit.

"Mister Troy!" she exclaimed as she looked at him. Troy could hear the shock in her voice and mumbled.

"Oh no!"

"Oh no is right let's get him, Joy." Taylor exclaimed moving towards him with her daughter and they instantly started tickling him. "Tickle on his sides." Troy laughed out loud as they both assaulted him his sides.

"Alright alright I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He exclaimed as tears of laughter came out of his eyes. Taylor just smiled as she pulled Joy up and they watched as Troy caught his breath.

"Good…," Taylor said as she bent down and lowered Joy to the ground. "Joy go to Lillian and get cleaned up alright."

"Okay momma." Joy said as she raced over to Lillian who instantly picked her up and sat her on the counter after wetting a paper towel and wiping her face off. Troy raised an eyebrow and spoke up so only Taylor could hear him.

"You should have never did that…you know this means war don't you." He replied with a smile. One that immediately weakened Taylor's knees as she looked at him, she could never get over how handsome he was even if he had traces of flour on his face and his arms.

"Oh please bring it on."

"It's alright been bought." He replied with a chuckle, and Taylor was no longer able to resist she bent and kissed Troy slowly on the lips and then on the cheek. Troy sat there stunned for a few more minutes before speaking.

"I thought we were taking it slow." He whispered.

"That's as slow as I wanna go…for now." Troy smiled at her voice which hinted of things to come.

"Well you know what they say?"

"No, what do they say?"

"Slow and steady wins the race." He murmured slowly as he leaned forward, Taylor smiled and brushed her lips against his and smile as he circled his arms around her slender waist pulling her against him carefully. Lillian and Jack watched the scene silently while giving each other a knowing look while Joy watched with happiness on her little face. It seemed that her wish had come true. Troy was supposed to be her new daddy, and she already loved him and now her mother loved him as well.

"Guys we are still in here." Jack stated with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Gosh it feels like Déjà vu in here." He said giving his wife a wink who nodded her head in agreement. Just as the front door bell rang. "Don't worry I'll get it." Jack said with a chuckle as he moved out of the kitchen.

"Tay, can you wipe this stuff off me." Troy whispered. Taylor just nodded and moved over to the sink wetting a wash cloth and going back over to Troy and cleaning him off. She had just finished when Jack came back into the room with worry written all over his face. Lillian was the first to notice his distress.

"Jack what is it?"

"They're back…and they said that they wanted to see Joy or else they'd get papers demanding that they see Joy…I…I didn't know what to do." Taylor blinked up at him in shock over his words. Why couldn't they just leave her alone why were they so set on making her life a living hell.

"Where are they?" Troy replied coldly, as he reached down on the left side of the stool he was sitting on so he could pick up his cane. "Dad…where are they?"

"They're in the living room." Troy quickly moved off the stool, it was at that moment that Taylor woke out of her daze. She watched as Troy maneuvered his way out of the kitchen like he had his sight back. Moving quickly she followed behind him.

"Troy wait!" However he didn't stop he continued on leaving the kitchen. Taylor gave one last look at Troy's parents and her daughter before running after him.

Troy had never been so happy before in his life for learning how to move around in his own home. Entering the living a sneer instantly appeared on his face as he heard the quiet talk end abruptly.

"I want you both out of my home right now…you aren't welcome here and I'm not going to let you bully Taylor any more." He snapped, as he heard the soft footfalls of Taylor entering the room right behind him. Ellen and Thomas shared a look for a moment before standing up.

"This is a family matter that doesn't concern you."

"You're wrong it does…you're not going to take her daughter away from her. You're not going to do it."

"Taylor, you better get this white boy out of my face."

"Or what?" Troy taunted as he tilted his head to the side and smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna smack that smug smile right off your face."

"Thomas!" his wife exclaimed immediately. Troy just chuckled and shook his head.

"Look…just leave Taylor and Joy alone."

"That's our granddaughter and we demanded to see her now…we have her best interest in mind unlike her mother." Taylor gasped at Ellen's words and shook her head.

"If you had her best interest in mind then you wouldn't be here right now trying your best to tear her entire world apart."

"You're the one that's one to ruin her life when she finds out what type of mother she has." Thomas shouted. "And I'm not going to let some blind ass white boy raise my granddaughter…that's not going to happen."

"Who in the hell are you calling a blind ass white boy?"

"You."

"Let me tell you something I'm not the only one in this room that's blind. You and your wife are too. Maybe not physically but you two sure or mentally. I don't know what your problem but if you can't see the type of woman that your son married. Then you must be the dumbest people on the first of this earth. You had better pray that Joy grows up to be exactly like her mother. I've never met a more beautiful person on the inside and out…Taylor is a brave and intelligent woman. That's probably what your son saw when he met her, and he knew not to let someone like that…someone that real go. He knew she'd be the best thing that ever happened to him but you two…you two refuse to see the real woman that Taylor is and why is that because she isn't and wasn't raised in your tax bracket."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about she sought our son out because she knew he had money. She's nothing but a gold-digging slut one that dug her claws into my son and had a child with him. That's all she is…because I see the real her…I see a gold-digging no good slut and-."

"Taylor…what time is it?" Taylor looked over at Troy as if he had lost his mind, and then over at Thomas who was watching him as well. It was only then that she realized what he was asking her. Troy wanted to know exactly where Thomas was standing in the room from him.

"It's four o'clock." Troy nodded and quick as lighting reached out and slammed his fist into the face of Thomas Jacobsen who immediately fell like a sack of potatoes as his wife shrieked in shock over her husband still body.

"I told you not to talk about Taylor like that in my home…did you think I was joking." Shouted Troy as he shook his fist out, "You two can get the hell out of my home right now…you must think I'm crazy if you think anyone is going to let you see Joy." He paused for a moment before speaking again his voice so cold it brought a chill down Taylor's back. "Get the hell out of my home right now or so help me God…" he trailed off as he heard movement in front of him.

Thomas Jacobsen stood up slowly clutching his cheek as he glared at the man in front of him. "This is over, Taylor…this isn't over. Next time we'll be back…and we'll have a court order." He yelled as Ellen quickly led him out of the room. Troy shoulders slumped as they left and he slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down. Taylor looked at him and then winced as she heard the door slam down the hall.

"They're going to come back."

"And I'll be waiting for them…they aren't going to win, Taylor…they aren't going to take Joy away from you." He whispered as he rubbed his knuckles as he held his head down. "I'm sorry I lost my cool, but I wouldn't feel right if I let him just talk about you like that and I did nothing." Taylor sighed and walked over to him and sat down beside.

"You always did fight for me." She whispered, Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"You were always getting picked on…and I liked you back then as a friend and I believe as more. No one was going to talk bad about you back then and they aren't going to do it now. I don't care who it is."

"I know and I love you for that." She whispered as she reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand. Troy froze at her words, and lifted his head slightly. "Do you mean that?"

"Every word…I…I never stopped." She whispered.

"I never did either, Taylor." He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his body, while holding her tightly. "We're going to get through this…I promise." He whispered softly as he brushed his lips over her forehead. Before leaning back as he could fully gather her into his arms. "I promise." While silently hoping that he didn't fail her again this second time around.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

Chapter Thirteen

"You know I really want to thank you guys for coming with me today to help me out with this…I seriously didn't want to bring my parents with me." Troy stated as he made his way carefully through the mall his cane out in front of him as Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth strolled along side of him. Chad and Zeke shared a look with each other before Chad cleared his throat before speaking up as Troy continued to move through the mall as if he had his sight.

"It wasn't a problem…truth is Zeke and I are dying or…I should probably say anxious to see what exactly you're suppose to be getting Taylor for her birthday." Troy paused for a moment before nodding his head at Chad's question. It had been exactly a month and a half since Joy's birthday and there hadn't been a visit from the Jacobsens. Troy was viewing this birthday as his way of celebrating with Taylor about her victory over them as well as celebrating her life. Smiling he turned his head towards Chad's voice.

"I'm just getting her a birthday present."

"One that you need us to tell you how it looks right…and let's not forget that you didn't want to bring your parents shopping either." Zeke stated slowly as if he was speaking to a child. Troy frowned at his tone and shook his head.

"I'm blind…not deaf or retarded." He snapped, Zeke raised his hands in the air in surrender but quickly lowered them as he realized that Troy couldn't see the gesture. Forcing a smile he spoke again.

"I'm just asking questions man I don't…no one is implying …look is this gift lingerie? That was all I was trying to figure out." He admitted sheepishly as he looked over at Chad who was silently watching the exchange with interest.

"No." Troy stated simply, it didn't take a genius to see that his patience was waning. "I need your help with the gift and I also needed you guys to escort me here…I didn't want to bring my parents cause frankly I don't go shopping with them and I haven't gone shopping with either one of them since I was around the age of ten really. I also asked you guys because I knew you guys would be good at helping me picking out my gift."

"You certainly thought this through huh?" Troy shrugged his shoulders at the question before sighing.

"I have too…in my condition I can't go around just to be going around…I have to have a plan for what I'm going to do here…since I no longer have the luxury of looking." He stated at the silence he chuckled. "Lighten up…if I can joke about you guys don't have to give off that awkward silence alright….but on a serious note…Taylor's special to me…and this Saturday is her birthday…I don't want to look like a fool by giving her something she hates." He muttered as he lowered his head to the ground before lifting a hand to massage the back of his neck. "I just want to make this day for her as special as possible and I already have a pretty good idea of how to do that in mind."

"Oh you do, huh…and what exactly would that be, Troy." Chad stated as he laid a hand on Troy's shoulder, before taking it off as they started walking again.

"I can't really tell you that…but I will tell you this…my gift will be purchase from a jewelry store." Zeke and Chad exchanged another look before falling back into step with Troy who had continued walking.

"Are you serious? What do you mean you can't tell us?"

"Guys I'm always serious…always." Troy replied. At their silence he frowned and spoke again. "Yes guys I'm serious."

"Well what are you going to get her….a necklace…a bracelet…earrings…-." Troy cut Zeke off with a wave of his hand before he spoke again.

"I'm going to get her something much better than that." Zeke looked slightly worried as Chad cleared his throat just as they come towards Jay's jeweler.

"We're here." Chad stated as he reached out and grabbed Troy's arm gently guiding him inside the store. Troy seemed to literally light up as his shoes touch the carpet. Chad smirked and shook his head while Zeke looked on in absolutely worry. "So where do you want to go?" Troy paused for a moment before lifting his free hand up, he rubbed the bottom of his chin for a moment deep in thought before saying.

"Take me to each display case for necklaces, bracelets, earrings and…and rings." Zeke immediately choked on air at Troy's last words immediately he bent over at the waist as he tried to catch his breath, looking up he spoke.

"Rings."

"Yes…rings you know the metal circular things you put on your fingers…I want to by Taylor a ring along with all that other stuff, and if you have a problem with it well you can just leave." Zeke coughed one more time before standing up and sighing as he looked at Troy before shaking his head.

"No…there's no problem…I'm just surprised." Zeke admitted as he finally calmed down. "I'm just really…really…really surprised." Troy sucked his teeth at his words and sighed.

"I think I get the picture so are you going to help or not."

"I'm helping."

"Good let's get started…I have a feeling this is going to take awhile." Troy stated as Chad led him over to the bracelet display case with Zeke following close behind.

"So…you and Troy…have you two…you know…done it yet." Taylor blushed at Sharpay question before shaking her head.

"Why is that any of your business?" she asked as she looked over at Gabriella who just silently sat holding her one month old daughter. She had given birth not to long ago and Chad had confined her to the house not wanting her to overstrain herself by trying to do too many extra things. Taylor and Sharpay had agreed to come over and spend time with her while the guys went out.

"Well I tend to think it is my business since I am your best friend and I just want to know if you still celibate or have you jumped Troy's bones yet."

"I'm going to go and laid Theresa down…she certainly doesn't need this type of conversation leaking into her subconscious." Gabriella stated as both Sharpay and Taylor got up to help her out of her chair. As Gabriella walked into the baby nursery, Taylor looked over at Sharpay and sighed.

"I'm glad that our kids aren't here or else we'd be ruining their minds as well."

"Oh please…save that righteous for someone that doesn't know you…now answer the question have you and Troy hit the sheets and did what comes natural between them." Taylor blushed again and sighed.

"No."

"What I'm not stupid…I know you want too." Sharpay replied with a shake of her head as she looked at Taylor.

"I do."

"So what you just never tried." Sharpay asked with an air of disbelief as she studied her friend. Taylor immediately looked away unable to meet Sharpay's piercing glaze. The blonde headed woman leaned back in her chair and sighed. "You did try…it just didn't happen."

"No it didn't." Taylor replied softly as she shook her head. "I just think…I think he doesn't like my body…I mean I have had a daughter…my body isn't the same as it was in high school or college."

"He can't see you…Taylor."

"But he can feel me and when he did he stopped and stated that he wanted to wait." She whispered with a shake of her head as she looked down into her cup of tea. Sharpay heart broke for her friend.

"I don't think there's anything in this world that can make Troy not love you and-."

"He stopped in college…and I always that the other girl was beautiful and-." Sharpay snapped out of her chair and walked over to Taylor and shook her bodily. Taylor looked up at her in shock as Sharpay shook her head.

"Don't you do it. That girl didn't have anything on you…Troy was seduced by fame…you were his better half and he messed it up. That girl was as ugly as sin."

"Shar, she had the figure of a model."

"Yeah…skinny as hell…the girl needed to drink some water so she could get some weight…cause I seriously don't think she could handle solid foods…and she had a face like a shoe. You have the figure of a woman. Hips…curves…and you're beautiful. Troy was stupid to let you go and you're crazy if you think he doesn't like you body. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Geez, what did I miss?" They both looked at Gabriella as she stood in the doorway she held a small smile on her face that instantly dropped as she studied both Taylor and Sharpay's faces. "What happened?"

"Taylor is worried that Troy doesn't like her body." Gabriella looked shocked at the words and walked over to Taylor.

"Oh Tay…I know that can't be true." She stated as she looked over her friend before pulling her into a hug. "That can't be true."

"It isn't…but Taylor is convinced." Sharpay exclaimed hotly as she looked at her friend. Taylor just sighed and looked away. She knew better than to argue with Sharpay, standing up she waved her hands in the air signaling for all conversation to stop.

"Look I know you don't agree but I know Troy…he ran his hands up my sides and he stopped and I'm sure…"

"Don't finish that statement Taylor…Troy loves you…and he loves your body and I know he thinks you beautiful maybe he did want to wait. Maybe he didn't want to make that move that fast. Those are all possibilities did you even consider those before making that statement." Gabriella asked as she looked Taylor who bowed her head for a moment before lifting up prepared to answer.

"I-."

"No let me answer that…no she hasn't consider any of those possibilities…she just went on assuming the worst…when she would have to be just about as blind as Troy not to be able to see the love that he genuinely has for her and Joy…and that is something that is good. To have a man that cares about your child…cause when you're a single mother and you're dating that should be number one on your agenda."

"I'm happy that he cares about Joy I just don't know if he-." Sharpay held up her hand at Taylor so that she couldn't finish her statement. She was not going to let her friend say those self-esteem killing words again.

"Who approached who about starting over?" Sharpay asked pointedly. Taylor sighed and stated softly.

"Troy did."

"Hmm…I thought so." Sharpay replied knowingly. "I seriously think you're just…um, Gabby help me out here."

"She's just um…in a state of shock."

"I guess I can roll with that. Taylor you're just in a state of shock…I think your relationship with Troy was moving pretty fast and when he put the brakes on it, well it brought up those old fears you dealt with in college after what happened, but I'm telling you cause I see it and you know how I feel about Troy. He's changed and he loves you, Taylor. He loves you…and that means he loves everything about you." She whispered as she looked at her friend. Taylor just smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"Thanks you are such a good friend…both you and Gabby are really good friends."

"Glad we could help now come on let's finish this day off with some relaxation and that means Taylor that you can't have any bad thoughts."

"Well what are we going to do." Taylor asked.

"How about I go and pull out some romance movies and we just watch them." Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and nodded her head.

"Yeah let's do that….it sounds like a great idea…just no extra sad ones…you know how Taylor is…she cries at everything."

"I do not."

"Oh please you cried in "Glory Road" and they won the game." She stated as she laughed. "That wasn't even a romance movie."

"But the ending was so emotionally."

"See…make sure you pick some uplifting romance movies or else your living room will be covered in tissue paper used by this one over here to dry her eyes from all the tears she will probably be crying enough for both of us."

"I do not cry that much."

"Whatever, you forget we've been around you since elementary school…and we know you're going to probably cry like that." Sharpay stated as she hopped up and walked towards the living room. Gabriella and Taylor shared a look before getting up as well. As they made their way into the living room Gabriella looked over at Taylor.

"If you're going to cry please don't sit on the leather sofa…you'll just dehydrate yourself." She stated with a bright smile, Taylor just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"That was so not funny…but I'll remember that."

"Sure go ahead and do that…matter of fact why don't you jot that down on some paper." Gabriella stated with a laugh as she and Taylor entered the living room only to find Sharpay sprawled out on the leather love seat. Gabriella quickly directed Taylor to the soft non-leather sofa before sitting down on the large hook around leather sofa.

"Alright let's get the movie party started ladies." Gabriella stated as she picked up the remote and turned the television on.

"Are you sure this is wise Troy I mean-." Zeke stated as he drove down street headed for Chad's home. Troy groaned and shook his head for a moment before stating.

"I'm sure…I know her…I've known her my whole life so of course I'm sure. If I hadn't been such a fool back in the day I would have been done this by now." He stated knowingly as pressed his head against the window. Chad looked back at him and then over at Zeke who had been questioning Troy's birthday gift since the moment Troy had purchased it.

"But don't you think you're moving to fast."

"Zeke…look I'm not wasting anymore time, I love her and I'm going to do this. If you don't like then just shut the hell up."

"She's my friend…she's basically my sister…I'm just looking out for her."

"Last time I checked Taylor was a grown woman and I'm pretty sure she could handle this without you interfering. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore alright." Troy snapped angry that Zeke wouldn't leave him alone. Seeing how angry Troy was getting Chad decided that it was time for him to try and play peacemaker between the two.

"Guys just calm down alright."

"I'm trying to stay calm," Troy snapped as he lifted his head up. "Truth is I just don't like when Zeke is here talking down about my gift…I don't need the negative thoughts."

"I'm not being negative…I'm just trying to be realistic here…you and Taylor haven't been around each other for years…not to mention that she's only been back in your life for a few months. I'm just looking at this with a clear mind and-."

"I've known Taylor forever…we grew up together…realistically there's nothing left for me and her to learn about one another. I adore Joy, so that's one issue that's won't bother us…and all other issues that might arise by us being together can be dealt with between us." Troy snapped.

"You just refuse to see it my way."

"Yeah I do…so why don't you just forget trying to impose your way on me and just take us to your house so me and Taylor can be on our way."

"Whatever." Zeke snapped as he finally quieted down. The only reason why he was questioning Troy was out of concern. Not just for Taylor but also for him as well. He was worried that Troy was just doing it, and hadn't actually thought anything out, and as Taylor's friend he found that he had to question. However Troy was giving the right answers without even trying. With a sigh, he slightly bowed his head without taking his eyes off the road before stating. "I just had to ask, Troy…I don't want…I don't want Taylor to be hurt."

"Neither do I…Zeke." Troy stated softly. "I just want to treat her right…I never want to be the cause of her pain again…I'd rather die than to be the source of pain for her."

"Now let's not talk about dying." Chad stated coming in the conversation happy that both of them were finally calming down and getting back into that comfortable feeling they had had before entering the jewelry store. Zeke just shook his head as they pulled into the Danforth driveway. Turning off the car, Chad hopped out as Troy opened the passenger side door with his cane unfolded. Chad hovered around Troy as all three of them went into the house; they were immediately hit with the sound of a man proclaiming his love for someone. Chad and Zeke exchanged a look and rolled their eyes together.

"Romance movie night." They stated in unison, while Troy smirked.

"If I know Taylor and believe me I do…she's probably gonna have a whole lot of tissues filled with tears around her."

"Man you know it…I've never seen someone cry some much during movies…and the thing about Taylor is that she cries at literally everything heck once she was watching the kids and she let the watch the Mighty Ducks movie and she cried during that as well."

"Oh man I can so see that." Troy stated with a smirk as he slowly took a step forward before pausing and frowning. "Guys I'm not really use to this house and…" he trailed off not wanting to finish his statement.

"Don't worry man we got you." Chad stated as he placed his hand on Troy's arm and started walking Troy followed closely and soon they entered the living room where they heard someone quietly sniffling.

"Hey ladies." Zeke stated, Sharpay looked up and smiled brightly.

"Oh thank God you guys are here…Troy would you please tell Taylor not to cry…come comfort her or something." Troy smiled at her voice and tilted his head.

"I can't believe you didn't insult me…wow hell must have frozen over."

"I'm going to do a lot more than insult you if you don't get your ass over here and comfort your girl."

"Fine." Troy stated. "Tay…baby talk to me." He called out. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked up as she saw Troy in the doorway.

"I'm dead ahead of you." She stated, Troy walked into the room and walked around the sofa she was sitting on. Taylor reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. Troy listened to the television for a moment before sighing.

"Why are you looking at 'A Walk to Remember'?"

"Yo, man how do you even that's playing." Chad stated with a chuckle, Troy just smiled and patted Taylor's shoulder.

"Cause Taylor loves the movie even though it makes her cry buckets….I remember in high school that movie came out and I bought for her and she watched it all the time…made me watch it with her most of the time…and she basically just cry."

"I did not just cry throughout the movie Troy."

"Yeah you're right…she also sniffled…murmured how the girl told him not to fall in love with her, and you also cried." He finished to the laughter of their friends.

"I am going to remember that, Troy Anthony Bolton."

"Uh oh…she called you out man." Zeke stated as he walked over to Sharpay and lifted her legs up and placed them in his lap, while Chad went to go and check on his daughter. Sharpay followed him out of the room with her eyes before stating.

"He's going be a mess when that Theresa becomes a teenager."

"Oh please I don't like to think about it…he's already got C.J. talking about how he won't let any boys mess with her."

"That is what fathers and big brothers are supposed to do," Zeke stated and immediately received a look from Sharpay. "Right Troy."

"Yeah…you're right…mothers are supposed to understand and guys well we are supposed to be the overbearing…overprotecting none understanding guys in her life." Troy stated with a chuckled. "And that how I will be for…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Um, Zeke when are we going to leave…I'm sure Joy, Xavier and C.J are running my parents ragged."

"Oh Zeke…Sharpay…is it okay if C.J. still spends the night."

"Not a problem I'm sure the boys will love it." Sharpay stated while Zeke nodded his head in agreement before answering Troy's question.

"I guess we'll leave after the movie is over…I know better than to take the girls away from their movies before it's over." Zeke stated with a laugh as Sharpay gave his arm a good smack before they settled back for the rest of the movie.

Saturday came quicker then Troy had expected, sitting upstairs in his room he felt around in the drawer while he had Zeke put his gifts. With a sigh, he closed the drawer and sat on the edge of his bed while he took several deep calming breaths. As Saturday drew nearer during the week, Troy found himself literally on edge in fear that Taylor wouldn't like his gifts at all. He lifted his head up at the sound of a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." he listened silently as the door opened.

"Hey Troy…it's your mother."

"I know." He stated as he stood up. Lillian walked over to her son as he stood up with his cane. She touched his shirt collar and smoothed it out before speaking. "Now Jack and I are taking Joy out of her tonight right." She asked slightly unsure.

"Yeah…Taylor and I need some time to ourselves." He stated as he sighed as she continued to mess with his collar. "Mom…I'm alright…I think my close are fine."

"I'm just trying to make you look your best…you don't want to look like some unkempt hobo tonight." She replied with a smile while Troy shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure I could go down there dressed in a dirty paper bag and I still would look fine."

"I'm glad to see your cockiness is still in tack." She replied with a smile. "Come on Zeke, Sharpay, Gabriella and Chad are here along with their children." Troy nodded and allowed his mother to lead him out of the room. Even though he could make it downstairs now in his home without assistance every once in a while he felt like doing so for her. He knew she wanted to help so he let her help even though he truly didn't need it anymore. "So do you mind telling me what you got her?"

"Um…well I know if I tell you, you probably won't be able to keep it to yourself."

"Excuse you."

"What…I remember that time I bought dad those all season pass tickets to my games…courtside. He knew a whole week before his birthday…and strangely enough the only person who knew about that was you."

"Oh please he wanted to know."

"You didn't have to tell him…and therefore I am not going to tell you this." He stated as he and his mother descended down the stairs.

"You're not going to tell your mother what?" Taylor called out from the bottom of the stairs. Troy smiled at the sound of her voice and chuckled as he and his mother touched the bottom of the staircase. With a smile he walked towards the sound of her voice and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm not going to tell her about your birthday gift…because I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh when do I get it?"

"Later." He replied as he brushed a kiss on her forehead. Taylor just smiled and hugged him to her as he lifted his head. "Come on let's get this birthday party started…so how old are you this year."

"Old."

"Nope…I don't think so." He replied with a smirk as he reached down her arm, his fingers trailing against the skin until he touched her hand and grabbed a hold of it. Taylor smiled at the contact and then led him into the living room where everyone else was waiting. Once they entered the room the celebration for Taylor's birthday began, however Sharpay and Gabriella had noticed that the smile on her face wasn't as forced, that this year she truly seemed happy and they had to say it was probably because of Troy that she seemed so happy.

"Sweetie you better be good for Mrs. Lillian and Mr. Jack." Taylor stated as she looked down at her daughter. Jack looked at Taylor and gave the young mother a smile, he remembered Lillian acting the same way when Troy had been the same age as Joy.

"Don't worry about Joy…I'm sure she'll be an angel you and Troy just enjoy yourselves." He stated with a smile while Troy just shook his head and reached out towards Joy who took his head immediately.

"You be a good girl for my parents, Ms. Joy." The little girl smiled brightly up at him before saying.

"Of course Mister Troy…I'm gonna be real good." She stated the innocence in her voice causing Troy to smile brightly at her before bending down slightly. She immediately went into his arms and gave him a tight hug. After a few moments Troy released her and she went to her mother and hugged her as well.

"Alright sweetie I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor whispered as Jack and Lillian led Joy out of the house. Once they were alone Troy pulled Taylor into his arms and kissed the back of her neck while holding her tightly around the waist.

"Happy Birthday baby." He whispered, Taylor smiled and moved her hands down to his and gripped them tightly. Troy then stepped back but kept his hold on her. She looked at him curiously as he led her towards the stairs.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you upstairs for your birthday present." He stated with a smirk, she raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"And I guess you're my birthday present." Troy shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well?"

"I'm part of it." He replied with a large smile, however I do have other gifts for you just in case you don't like me personally as your gift." He stated as he pouted at her playfully. Taylor rolled her eyes and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips as he circled his right hand carefully around her waist. Once they were done kissing Troy smiled and said. "I'm going to take that as a yes you are happy that I'm part of your gift."

"I'll tell you later." She stated playfully as she led Troy upstairs to his room. Once they entered Troy realized Taylor's hand and carefully walked over to his bed. Taylor however paused at the door as her fear that she had expressed earlier to Sharpay and Gabriella appeared in her mind. Troy instantly noticed her silence, clearing his throat he spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know about this." She whispered still standing by the door, Troy's face showed signs of confusion at her words. Shaking his head he lowered his face towards the ground before muttering.

"Taylor…please just tell me what's wrong?"

"I…," she trailed off and then gathered her nerve before continuing. "Do you remember when we almost did awhile ago?" Troy's head snapped up at her reference and he immediately feared the worst.

"Yes."

"Do you like my body…why did you stop." She whispered.

"I love your body…I stopped because I wanted the time when you and I would commit to each other sexually again to be a special time…I wanted our first sexually experience in years to be special." He admitted truthfully.

"So you don't hate the feel of my body."

"I love the feel of your body…I wish I could see it." Troy admitted softly. "I just know in my heart that you're beautiful…probably more beautiful than I remember. The only question is do you want to share your body with me…do you want to be with me…I'm not even whole."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm blind…do you really want to be with me." He stated bluntly, "Cause I would understand if you-."

"Troy…I love you with sight or without. You're an amazing man." She stated softly, Troy felt his heart leap at her words.

"Taylor baby please come here." He whispered as he held his hands out towards her. Taylor immediately went towards him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist as he pressed his head into her stomach. "Open the drawer and take your gifts out." He whispered, Taylor looked at him for a moment before stepping away but continuing to hold his hand with her left one as she reached out with her right and opened the drawer taking out a small gift bag. She stepped back towards Troy and he held her tightly as she looked over her gift. "Open it." He whispered when he didn't hear any paper rustling. Taylor immediately did, and gasped as she took out a large jewelry box.

"Troy you shouldn't have."

"I had too." He whispered as he looked at her. "It just wouldn't be right not to give you something on your birthday…and I know I don't count." Taylor just smiled as she opened it and gasped. Inside it she saw a long diamond necklace, a diamond bracelet and diamond earrings. She placed a small hand over her heart as she looked her gift over.

"Oh Troy it's beautiful." He smiled

"Zeke and Chad helped me pick it out." He replied softly, as he lifted a hand up. "Here give it too me…I don't think you've seen everything." Taylor looked at him curiously but set the box in his hand. Troy carefully lifted up the top layer and held it up to Taylor's glaze, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw inside.

"Troy?"

"Taylor I don't…I don't want to waste another moment I messed up years ago with you and refused to do so now…baby I love you more than you'll ever know. I want you in my life…I need you in my life." He whispered. "Well I guess what I'm asking you is this…Taylor Anne McKessie…I know I'm not the perfect man, but for you I'm trying to get there. I love you so much…Taylor will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Taylor had tears in her eyes as he finished his statement. Troy cringed at the silence until Taylor pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at her first but quickly returned the kiss while wrapping his free hand that wasn't currently holding the ring around her. Once she pulled away he whispered. "Is that a yes?"

"You bet it is." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "I don't think I could have said no to you…this was just so sweet." Troy smiled at her words and chuckled.

"Well," he paused and took out the ring. "I think you should wear this Mrs. Bolton." Taylor smiled as she carefully slipped her ring finger into the ring while Troy was holding it. Once it was on she leaned forward and kissed him passionately while he laid back on the bed. She smiled and allowed him to roll her over on her back. She watched as Troy ran his hands over ever each of her body as if he was mapping out each curve that made up her body. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her. She kissed his mouth and sighed as he bent his head and started kissing on her neck. She moaned as Troy carefully made his way to her cleavage and placed soft kisses on the top of both of her breasts. "I can see every part of you in mind and you're so beautiful." He whispered as he reached down and unbuckled her pants as best as he could Taylor sat up and helped him pull off her parts as Troy pulled off his pants as well. Once they were both unclothed she leaned back as Troy settled himself between her legs. He kissed her again and sighed as he slowly entered her. "Oh baby it's like I'm in heaven again." He groaned as he slowly started to move within her. They moved silently together exchanging kisses as they moved together in unison. Taylor moaned and broke away from Troy's kiss and moan while she squeezed him to her as she exploded.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Troy whispered as he collapsed on top of her sated and exhausted, he carefully removed himself from Taylor and rolled onto his back and reached out towards her and pulled her into his arms as she laid her head on his chest. Troy stared up into the familiar darkness that he had grown accustom to over the last few months and froze. Something was different.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: It's time for another update. First off I want to thank you guys for being patient with me and I also want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Julie, Favor1234, chaylorlover101, lilmissmonique, Staraquarius94, SmileBubsx., Sciencefreak2007, chaylorfan and HelloLish. **Again thank you for your patience…I hope you all enjoy this week's update and please remember to drop me a review it gives me my inspiration. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

Troy let out a soft groan as he felt Taylor shift beside him on the bed so that her head was now resting on his chest. The added weight to his chest woke him out of his slumber however instead of getting up he laid there with his eyes closed savoring the events of last night and feel of Taylor in his arms. Last night by far had to be one of the best nights in his entire life because he finally was able to correct the wrong in his life by gaining back Taylor's love and the ring he had carefully placed on her hand was the symbol of his love for her. After a few moments he realized that sleep wasn't going to come so he carefully opened his eyes as he remembered what happened last night as he stared up at the usually blanket of darkness that covered his eyes. For only a moment before he closed them to join Taylor in sleep the darkness had looked different. Opening his eyes he gasped a loud as his sight was greeted by dark and light shadows. He looked down and couldn't believe it. He could make out Taylor's head in the mute shadows. Lifting his hands he shook her awake quickly as his heart pounded in his chest. "Taylor…Taylor…baby wake up." He exclaimed his voice excited. Taylor moaned and slowly lifted her head. Troy watched with joy as slowly turned towards him.

"What is it, Troy." She replied as Troy's eyes raked over her shadowed mouth, leaning forward he kissed her passionately surprising Taylor with his accuracy.

"I…I can see you." He replied happily as he moved to sit up on the bed, his eyes taking in all the grays in the room. He could see the dark outline of the door, the knob, the floor, the edge of his bed. He could see their pile of clothes, the sheets around their waist. He could see it all. As he took it all in his eyes filled with tears and like a baby he started crying. Taylor watched as Troy's turned his head with a new sense of awareness. It was at that moment she knew he had gained back his sight. As soon as the thought came to her, Troy started crying. She quickly sat up and pulled him into his arms. Being able to make out the shadows, Troy buried his head into her neck and hugged her tightly his tears wetting her shoulders as she too began to cry in happiness for him.

"Troy…I need to ask you this…how good can you see?" Troy pulled back away from her as Taylor placed her hands on his cheek and looked into his eyes. She was quite pleased to see that the usual dead look that he had held in his eyes ever since he had lost his sight was no longer there. It stead she could see that the usually light that held in peoples' eyes was returning. Troy stared at her shadow and smiled.

"I…I can see in shadows…Taylor is that good…that means my sight is returning right." He asked hopefully praying that it was true. He was happy that she was back in his life but he wanted to see her fully. He wanted to be able to view her again with his eyes.

"Yes…this means that the swelling has gone down a bit but it's still pressing on something because you aren't seeing in color…just shadows right." She stated more than asked as Troy nodded his head more happy than he would ever be able to express. She lifted one of her hands up and ran it through his hair while she smiled.

"We need to call Carlos and Julian so you can go in for a check-up." She exclaimed as she hopped off the bed. "We need to call them now so they can put in their schedule and then we have to tell your parents and everyone else." Troy chuckled and climbed off the bed and walked to her. His heart full of joy as he made his way to her carefully as he stepped over things in the floor that he saw.

"Calm down…we have to do one thing at a time alright." He whispered with a smile as he looked at her. Reaching down he grabbed her hands and held them within his for a moment before lifting them to his face and giving the back of her hands a soft kiss. "I love you."

"Oh Troy I love you too." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug while he smiled things were certainly going be better now. He had Taylor in his life and his sight was coming back, and he was certain nothing could possibly go wrong to change his feelings, after cleaning up and getting dressed Taylor and Troy headed downstairs prepared for the day ahead of them.

"Do you think they'll be able to operate immediately." He asked softly as he sat at the kitchen counter taking in all the shadowed sights. Taylor who was currently cooking their breakfast looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm not sure…it depends on how long the surgery is…and from my experience with past patients it takes a minute for them to prep you but I'm certain that it will happen before the end of the week." Troy smiled and drummed his hands on the table.

"It certainly can't happen quick enough…I can't wait to see you for real…you, Joy, my parents…everyone else. I just can't wait to look at you guys again." He replied softly. Taylor smiled as she scrapped off their eggs onto a plate and brought it over to him.

"I can't wait for you to do too…I can't wait to see your eyes regain their brightness." He smiled at her words. "What are you going to do after you get your full sight back?" Troy paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you asking me if I'm going to return back to the game of basketball?" he asked softly. Taylor reached out and touched his hand and sighed.

"I just want to know what you will do…that's all…whatever you decide I just want you to know that I support you a hundred percent." Troy smiled at her and nodded.

"I have considered it…when I first lost my sight back when I was still being an ass to everybody but now…I really don't see basketball as being my entire life anymore…I have you and Joy to think about and I'm certainly not going to let basketball take me away from you again."

"It wouldn't…it's what happens after the games that-."

"If I play basketball again…I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your trust in me." He whispered as he looked at her. "I don't want to lose that."

"And you don't have too…I don't blame basketball for our failed relationship…I blame those guys that called themselves your friend…I blame them for our failed relationship…basketball was something you loved and I would hate for you to give that up because of me and Joy."

"I'm giving it up because life is short and I don't want to miss being with you and Joy because I'm out playing basketball…I've played professional ball for a good decade…I've made all the money I need to live a good life."

"Troy…I know you…I know you love the game…and I'm so happy you love me and Joy that much that you're willing to give it up but that would be selfish of me to ask you to do it because I do not want you to resent me or Joy later on in life."

"That would never happen, Taylor…never." He whispered. "I'm just saying that now maybe basketball isn't want I want to do…I mean I'll finish out my contract with the Lakers but after that I'm done I'm retiring and I'm going to be with you." Taylor sat a plate full of food in front of him and sighed.

"How many more years do you have on it?"

"Four more years." He replied. "And after that I'm here…I'm gonna be here for you and Joy."

"Alright then…I believe you and as long as you're doing it because you want to and not because you feel that you have to for me and Joy then I'm okay with your decision. I don't want to take basketball away from you just because I'm with you."

"I know you don't baby."

"Good now that that's settled eat up because we are meeting Carlos and Julian at noon for your check-up, and then we are going over to your parents' home to pick up Joy." Troy just smiled as he carefully reached out and picked up his fork before smiling and stating.

"Yes baby."

Carlos and Julian watched as Troy walked into the room as if he could already by himself with Taylor following behind. Carlos looked over at Taylor and instantly noticed the huge rock on her finger letting him know further more just how close she and Troy were and that now there was absolutely no chance for him, but if he would just be honest with himself he knew that during Joy's birthday party. Julian cleared his throat and spoke up as Troy settled himself down on the examination table. "So you can see huh."

"In shadows." Troy replied with a smile. "Taylor says that's good."

"It is…the swelling has gone down somewhat on your optic nerves if what you're saying is true and that means we have to operate fast if we want to pounce on this opportunity to help you gain your sight back and I know you want that don't you."

"Of course." Troy replied quickly with a smile. "How soon can we do this?"

"As soon as possible…I'm thinking this Friday would best…the surgery is pretty long since Carlos and I have to be extremely carefully since we are working near brain which is very fragile. Hopefully by waiting the swelling will have gone down some more making the surgery easier on us and on you."

"I'm game for whatever you guys say…I just want my sight back."

"And you'll have it back, Troy…that is what we do." Julian stated with pride as he looked back at Carlos who nodded his head.

"You'll be seeing everything live and in color by the end of the week." He stated with smile as he looked over at Taylor.

"Julian you guys give him his check-out while I go to my over and write up his report." She stated as she slipped out of the room. Carlos and Julian waited till the door closed before making their way over to Troy to finish the check-up. Taylor entered her office with a bright smile on her face as she made her way over to the back of her desk she sat down. Picking up the phone she dialed Sharpay's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay its Taylor."

"Oh hey birthday girl what's up?" Taylor smiled, she wondered how Sharpay would take the news that she and Troy were going to get married and that Troy was gaining back his sight. "Well don't keep me waiting what is it?"

"You're never gonna believe this…but Troy got me one of the best birthday gifts ever." She replied with a giggle she heard Sharpay sigh and could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Well what did he get you."

"Alright, well he got me a necklace, a bracelet, and some earrings…but the best part of the gift was the engagement right he got me." She slowly counted to ten and then held the phone away from her ear as Sharpay squealed in excitement. After a few moments the squealing died down and Taylor put the phone back to her ear.

"Oh my goodness…he proposed."

"It was the most beautiful thing ever…he wants to adopt Joy and make us a family and everything…last night was the best birthday I've ever had in my life, Shar. He was so sweet."

"I can only imagine." Sharpay replied softly. "Who knew he could be so romantic."

"I knew he could be that way…you always denied it." She stated playfully.

"Hey…it's not my fault I don't think anyone can be as romantic as Zeke…as far as I'm concerned no one hold a candle to him and that how it should be cause we both know if we ask Gabriella she'll swear up and down that Chad's awkwardness is one of the reason she loves him so." She replied.

"Well…I have more news."

"More news other than the fact that Troy wants to marry you…what else could have happened." Sharpay asked, Taylor smiled and then stated.

"He's gaining his sights back."

"Oh my god he is really…oh Taylor I know me and him don't normally get along but I'm happy for him." Sharpay replied truthfully. "That's really good about him getting his sight back I can't believe it."

"I know I know…he just woke up this morning and he was like…Taylor I can see you."

"So he has his full sight back just like that."

"No…see for right now he can only see in shadows…which is a good thing because that means that the swelling in his brain has gone down and that means the pressure on his optic nerves are going down."

"Taylor…just say he can see a little bit…you know that doctor stuff goes over my head." She stated with a laugh. "But seriously I'm happy for you…and Troy. I'm sure he's excited I mean how long has he been without sight"

"It's been months." Taylor replied softly as she looked at her watch as she tried to figure out whether or not Troy was done with his check-up.

"I can never imagine what it would be like to go without my sight." Sharpay whispered.

"I know what you mean but Troy handle it pretty well."

"So is he going to go back and play basketball?"

"He said he was going to back and finish the four years he had left on his contract before retiring fully. He says he wants to be able to spend as much time with me and Joy as he can and he doesn't want basketball to get in the way of that."

"Well…that sounds…do you think he's afraid something else will happen to him."

"I don't know…look I have to go he should be finishing up right about now."

"Alright do you mind if I call Gabriella I don't think I can keep this information to myself much longer. I feel like the information is about to burst out of my chest like in one of those alien movies."

"I'm gonna have to talk to Zeke about letting you watch those movies."

"Whatever can I tell, Gabriella."

"Yeah sure." She replied. "Look I'll talk to you late alright."

"Alright then…see you later, Taylor." Hanging up the phone she went to see if Troy was finished with his check-up.

"So they are going to operate on me this Friday and by Saturday I will be seeing again." Troy stated from the passenger seat as Taylor drove to his parents' home. She reached over with her right hand and grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

"I'm so excited for you."

"I'm just happy that when I marry you…I'll be able to see you walk down that aisle." He replied softly as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. The rest of the ride was driven in silence but Troy and Taylor were quite comfortable. Fifteen minutes later they were outside the small house that Troy had bought his parents a long time ago when he had first entered the league. Getting out of the car, Troy smiled as he walked to the front door unaided and knock. Almost immediately his father opened the door.

"Troy where's your cane?"

"I don't need it, Dad." He exclaimed happily as he looked at his father's shadow. The older man's face instantly broke out into a bright smile and he wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him into a tight hug. Troy grinned and hugged him back while Taylor stood behind them watching with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it, son. When did this happen."

"This morning…the doctors say I'm going to regain my full sight back and that they are going to operate on me this Friday so on Saturday I should be back to seeing like I used too." Jack just looked at his son and smile with disbelief written all over his face. He glanced over at Taylor an noticed the ring on her finger.

"I see you asked Taylor to be your wife as well." Troy smiled and nodded his head as he looked back towards Taylor and extended his hand towards her which she took immediately. Pulling her to his side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and nodded.

"I did and she said yes isn't that right baby."

"Right." She replied as Troy kissed her lightly. Jack just smirked at the two of them before stepping back with a smile.

"Come on in…I don't know why we're standing out here talking on the threshold." Jack muttered as he moved back allowing room for Troy and Taylor to entered while calling over his shoulder for his wife.

"Lillian, Troy and Taylor are here and they have some news." A few minutes later Lillian came down the hall with Joy on her hip. She smiled when she saw her son and Taylor. Joy face instantly broke into a huge grin as she squirmed her way out of Lillian's arms. She raced over to her mother and Troy.

"Hey mama." Joy exclaimed as she hugged her mother's legs tightly. Taylor smiled and bent down to pick up her daughter. Once in her mother's arms, Joy looked over at Troy and waved a gesture which Troy saw. "Hey Mister Troy."

"Hey Ms. Joy." He replied softly as he took in the shadow of the little girl who had helped pull him from the darkness. Taylor smiled and then spoke up.

"Guess what Joy."

"What?"

"Mr. Troy is going to able to see again this Saturday." Joy's eyes widen in shock before she launched herself over to Troy who easily took her into his arms. Lillian's eyes instantly welled up as she heard the news herself. Troy sensing that his mother needed him as well opened his right arm up and pulled her into his embrace. Lillian hugged her son tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my goodness…I'm so happy for you." She cried as she held onto him. Troy smiled and hugged her tightly as Joy hugged him as well.

"There's more news." Jack replied as he looked over at his wife who jerked her head up and looked at him before glancing at Taylor and then back at her son.

"More news…what could be more important then Troy gaining back his sight." She asked with a shake of her head. Troy just chuckled as he said.

"Wow, I never thought you would take getting the daughter-in-law of your dreams so lightly." As soon as he finished the statement, Lillian rushed over to Taylor and picked up her hands and then gasped as she saw the engagement ring on her finger. She looked over at Troy who had followed her with Joy in his arms.

"What does the ring mean, mama?" Joy asked as she looked at it as well not quite understanding the adults' excitement over the object. Taylor looked at her daughter in Troy's arms and smiled.

"It means that Troy and I are going to get married sweetie."

"Does that mean he's going to be my daddy." She asked hopefully, Taylor looked over at Troy who cleared his throat gaining Joy's attention. He smiled at her for a moment before speaking.

"Now Joy…of course when I marry your mother I'm going to adopt you and means you're going to be my daughter and I'm going to be your daddy…but you can not forget your father sweetie."

"I know…but if you marry my mommy that means I'll have two daddies. One that looks over me from heaven and then you who looks over me here." She replied her words bringing tears to all the adults in the room. Troy a little choked up by her words just nodded before whispering.

"Yeah that's right…and we both love you very much."

They spent a few more hours with Troy's parents just catching up and talking things out. Joy had hardly left Troy's arms during that time. The little girl was content with sleeping in the crook of his arm. After their visit was over, Troy and Taylor headed back to his house. As Taylor pulled into his driveway she frowned as she saw a familiar car in the driveway frowning she looked over at Troy and then into the rearview mirror so she could look at her daughter. Troy feeling the tension coming off her body immediately became alert. "What is it?"

"I think their back." She whispered as she pulled the car over and stopped. Troy jaw clenched in angry over her words. He didn't understand why those two couldn't leave Taylor alone. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why they hated her so much. He had known Taylor his whole life and this was the first time he had ever heard of someone hating her.

"Why do you think they're here?" he asked. Taylor unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"They're here because of Joy." She whispered as she looked back at her daughter. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got out of the car and opened the backseat door and took out Joy who instantly latched onto his neck. He smiled and held her as he and Taylor slowly made their way to the front door. As Taylor was opening the door, they heard the Jacobsens getting out of the car.

"Not so fast Taylor." Thomas called out making her pause in the midst of turning the key in the lock. She turned around slowly and frowned as he made his way towards her with Ellen in tow. Joy watched in a fear as the two mean people came towards her, she instantly buried her face in Troy's neck while tightening her grip on him. Thomas and Ellen noticed the gesture and instantly frowned.

"Get off my property." Troy bellowed as he held Joy tightly in his arms. Thomas sneered at him as Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard him…get off his property and leave us alone." Ellen's eyes however instantly zeroed in on Taylor's left hand where the engagement was. She sucked her teeth and brought Thomas' attention to the Taylor's hand.

"Oh so you're marrying him now."

"That isn't any of your business…now why don't get off my property before I call security to do it for you." Thomas turned to look at Troy who was still holding Joy who had yet to look over at them.

"We are here because of our granddaughter…this is a family discussion so why don't you go inside." Thomas snapped.

"You must be joking if you think I'm going to allow you both to verbally abuse Taylor again in my home. I already hit you once and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"I don't care what you do…because hitting me isn't going to change the court order I have." Thomas stated gloatingly as he looked between Taylor and Troy. Troy's frowned at his words and then shook his head while Taylor felt absolutely sick. They all stood there in silence for a moment before shaking her head.

"Court order…what do you mean by court order."

"We went to the courts after you refused to let us see your granddaughter…we are suing you for custody." Thomas stated with a smirk as he looked at the horror on Taylor's face. She gasped and took the paper from him.

"You can't do this." Troy replied as he held Joy even tighter. Thomas looked over at him and frowned.

"She's our granddaughter…and we love her and we know that her being raised by you and that whorish daughter-in-law of ours will ruin her."

"You watch your mouth." Troy exclaimed as he shifted Joy in his arms before saying. "Taylor open the door." Taylor immediately did so and Troy stepped inside and sat Joy down on the floor. "Sweetie you go into the living room and wait for me and your mother." Joy still scared just nodded her head and ran off. Troy waited till her saw her shadow disappear around the corner before standing back up.

"You know you're not going to win."

"All we have to do is prove that both of you are unsuitable parents and then we will have our granddaughter with us where she should have been all along." Troy cautiously reached out and pulled Taylor to him before sighing.

"She's where she needs to be right now…with us."

"We'll see," Thomas replied with a smirk. "Here's the court order…maybe it will prove you some good reading material, cause let me tell you I absolutely love it." With a laugh Thomas draped his arm over Ellen's waist and led her back to the car. "See you in court." As they drove away Taylor fell into Troy's arms sobbing her heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Man I don't know how you're going to feel about this character but I seriously hope you like it, alright first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **chaylorlover101, melako16, lilmissmonique, Favor1234, MermaidRam85, HelloLish, Angel and SmileBubsx.. **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please please please remember to drop me a Review. **

Chapter Fifteen

"Oh my god, Troy what are we going to do? They're trying to take my baby away…they're trying to take Joy away from me. We can't let them take her…we just can't." Taylor cried out brokenly as she buried her head into Troy's shoulder while tightly clinging on to him. Troy closed his eyes as the strong feeling of grief settled into his heart over the entire situation. He wished he could say he couldn't believe this was happening, but the truth was he could believe it. From the moment he had met Taylor's in-laws he knew deep down they could and probably would pull a stunt like this, it was only a matter of time. As he listened to Taylor crying her out for her daughter he had to admit that he felt the same way. Even though he had never told anyone of his feelings about Joy he had admitted to himself long ago. To him Joy was his daughter; there was no other way to look at it. He loved her just as much as any father would love their own children. He still credited Joy for being the one person that brought him out of the darkness that was his life…sight or no sight she had seen the good in him instead of the monster that everyone including himself believed they saw. To Joy he was just Mr. Troy, a good man that her mother was taking care of. A fact which she had claimed was true after only talking to him for a few minutes. With her there had been no other alternative to his character…he was just good. Troy clenched his jaw as his thoughts traveled to her grandparents, shaking his head he held Taylor closer. There was way he would allow her grandparents to take that goodness that Joy housed in her soul and snuff it out with their hate filled ways. He would fight them on this at every turn. He would fight for both Joy and Taylor, because his family, yes that was what they were, and they deserved no less from him.

Bringing a hand up to Taylor's head he smoothed her hair back while whispering soothing words into her ear. "They aren't going to win, Taylor…we are going to fight them on this I promise. I will not let them do this… not to you and not to Joy." He replied softly as he bent and brushed his lips against her forehead. They stood there in front of the front door simply holding each other and gaining strength from the embrace. It didn't take long for Taylor's sobs to die down and then to quiet to a soft weak whimper, and her body racking shakes calmed down to only mere trembles. Noticing the change and deciding that he had better take her inside Troy carefully moved back keeping Taylor in his arms. He carefully listened for the sound of his footsteps to change and when they did, he entered the house fully. Reaching out he grabbed hold of the door and gently shut it, before locking it. He stood there for a few moments trying to decide where to go. After a few moments he headed towards the living room; however the sound of a small meek voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Is mommy okay?" he turned his head towards the sound and sighed as he heard Joy's voice trembling and broken up by her tears. He unconsciously rubbed Taylor's back for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts on what exactly to tell her. After a few moments of thought he answered.

"She's fine…Joy follow me alright sweetie…I promise everything is going to be okay." He replied realizing that two out of the three women that were most important to him in his life needed his comfort at the moment. He carefully held out his hand and waited for Joy to place her smaller one in his. He knew it was a matter of trust so he didn't doubt that the little girl would do it. Once he felt the light touch of her hand in the palm of his hand, he grasped it and led them both into the living room. He carefully sat down and pulled them both to him, hoping that he was enough to offer them both the love and comfort that they desperately needed. Taylor buried her face into his upper chest unwilling at the moment to talk through her grief over the situation as she wet his shirt with her tears. Joy watched them silently while still keeping a tight hold on Troy's hands. They sat there for what seemed like hours silently grieving the turn of events, after a while Taylor had cried herself into a restless sleep. Noticing the stillness of her body against his own, Troy slowly took his hand away from Joy and shifted around slightly so that Taylor's head was resting in Troy's lap while her feet were pointed in the opposite direction towards the unoccupied end of the sofa. Troy sat there silently for a moment while running his hands up and down Taylor's back. "You're mother is sleeping now…Joy, how are you feeling?" he asked, Joy glanced at her mother before answering softly afraid that if she spoke louder than a whisper that she would wake her mother.

"I'm sad." She stated simply. "My mommy never cried before…and I'm scared." Troy felt his heart break at her confession shaking his head he carefully lifted a hand and brushed it against her hair.

"You don't have to be…I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you or your mother I promise." He stated soothingly. "You believe me don't you?"

"I do." She whispered softly, "You sent them away before."

"I'm afraid that this time…getting rid of them isn't going to be so easy…but I promise it will be, I'm not going to let anything happen to you alright." Joy leaned over and rested her head against his forearm.

"Okay."

"Good I'm glad you believe me. I just want you to know that nothing is going to happen alright…I'll protect you." Troy replied as he lifted his arm and wrapped around Joy and pulled her close. They sat there for a little while longer before Joy worked up enough courage to ask Troy one question.

"Mr. Troy?"

"Yes."

"What did they do to make my mommy cry?" she asked softly as she looked up into his eyes at were as dim as they had been in the past. Troy lowered his for a moment and silently thought about if he should tell her or not. He had always been honest with her, but right now it didn't feel right to tell her what her grandparents, people who were supposed to love her no matter what, were planning to do.

"They said some things…some things to your mother that upset her greatly and that was why she was crying." He whispered, Joy sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest for a moment while pouting.

"I hate them…they are always so mean."

"Joy don't say that…don't say that you hate them…I know they are being mean to you and your mother but hating them isn't going to solve anything, all hating is going to do is ruin the goodness in your heart, and I don't want that to happen…promise me not to say that again."

"But I do…I hate them bad…they hurt my mommy."

"They are your father's parents, Joy…they are your grandparents. You're father wouldn't want you to hate them alright I know he wouldn't want that, but I'm sure he's very disappointed in the way their acting," Troy whispered as he paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know what a person once told me that you should never hate your enemies…they told me that you should always love them because it was the right thing to do…because you don't want anything negative in your soul." Joy looked up at him for a moment before whispering.

"Who said that?"

"Your mother." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They sat there for a few more minutes before Troy cleared his throat. "Joy I want you to go and get my special phone…I need to call some people for help. The phone should be over there by the television." Joy looked towards the large television screen and instantly saw his large black custom made cell phone perched in its charger. It had been a phone that had been specially made for him by Taylor months ago. It had everyone on speed dial that she thought was necessary for him to have. Joy quickly hopped off the sofa and rushed across the room picking the phone up before turning around and heading back over to Troy. She quickly climbed back on the sofa and placed the phone in Troy's hand.

"Here you go Mr. Troy."

"Thank you baby girl." Troy replied softly as he paused. He didn't know who to call, he certainly didn't want to call his parents because he knew all they would was worry and the same went for Taylor's parents. No at this time he needed a level head, someone who could easily handle tough situations with out blinking, and on top of that he also needed Joy distracted a child her age should do because she shouldn't have to worry about what was going on with her mother. As he finished his thought he immediately realized who it was that he needed to call, quickly opening the phone he trailed his finger over the huge raised numbers until his hand brushed against the number nine. Holding it down he waited till the speed dial picked up almost immediately on the three ring a voiced sound on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay…look its Troy. I don't have much time to explain but can you and Xavier get over here now something has happened and Taylor needs a friend right about," he reached down and brushed his hand over Taylor's cheek and instantly felt the wetness from her tear stained cheeks. "She needs all the comfort she can get, Shar."

"Troy what in the world happened?" Troy could hear the slight panic in her voice, before she pulled herself together.

"Please just get here…I'll explain it all to you later alright."

"Okay okay…Xavier and I are on our way." She replied in rush as she hung up the phone. Closing his phone he gave it back to Joy who hopped down and rushed back to the other side of the room and put the phone back in its place.

"Joy I'm going to take Taylor upstairs to her room alright…you stay here and watch cartoons." Troy murmured as he slid of the sofa and carefully moved Taylor into his arms lifting her up bridal style he held her to his chest and carefully left the room and made his way upstairs to her room guided more by memory than by sight. Kicking the door open with his foot he carefully made his way over to her bed and laid her door. The movement immediately woke her up. With a soft moan Taylor slowly opened her eyes.

"Troy?"

"Hey baby…I was just putting you in your bed." Taylor yawned and stretched for a moment, as soon as she was thinking clearly her mind reminded her of the situation involving her parents. Troy knew the moment she remembered because as soon as she did her breath caught in her throat.

"Where's Joy, Troy?"

"She downstairs." He replied softly, Taylor quickly swung her legs off the bed, but instead she had Troy placed his hands on her shoulder trying his best to push her back down. "No…you need to rest, Taylor…this whole day has been over the top and its stressing you out…instead of working yourself up to yet another fit you need to relax."

"But what about Joy?"

"I can take care of her…and you, and right now I need for you to calm down alright. I can't have you getting worked up. So please just take a break for me." Taylor looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"I can't do that I have to call a lawyer…I have to get ready for the court case, Troy…I can't waste anytime…I just can't. Do you think they are wasting time…no they aren't." she exclaimed her voice rising in panic. Troy shook his head again at her words before replying.

"You have me and Sharpay is going to be here soon…we'll handle it. In fact I'll call my lawyer he's a good one, and I know that he'll be able to help with this…and if not I'm sure he knows a good lawyer to recommend."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you baby." Troy replied softly as he kissed her forehead. "Now I want you to relax okay and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Taylor laid back on the bed her soul feeling at ease over the fact that Troy would be helping.

"Geez, when did you get so bossy."

"I learn the trait from the best," he replied with a smile. "Now get some sleep alright…believe me you'll feel better once you do." After saying that Troy slowly stood up and exited the room, he carefully made his way downstairs and back into the living room where Joy was seated quietly, noticing the silence in the room Troy cleared his throat.

"You know you can watch television, Joy."

"Okay." Joy whispered, a second later the sound of cartoon music filled the room, "Mr. Troy can you come and sit with me."

"Sure sweetie." Troy replied as he walked over to the sofa. The instant he was seated Joy scrambled into his lap and wrapped her little arms around him as best as she could. Troy held her as she looked at television. "Everything is going to work out, Joy."

"I know…I believe in you." Joy admitted. Her sincere statement touched Troy's heart, slowly nodding his head he knew that he couldn't let her or Taylor down because if he did he would never forgive himself.

Sharpay didn't arrive until an hour later; Troy had moved himself to the kitchen while Xavier and Joy were in the living room watching television. Sharpay had immediately disappeared upstairs the moment she arrived to go and check on Taylor so that she could see for herself that her friend was alright. Troy sat at the table quietly thinking things over in his head, he wouldn't be human he didn't admit that he was a little bit worried about what exactly could happen, but he needed to keep those worries to himself especially since he was going to be strong for them. He lifted his head as he heard the sound of heels entering the kitchen.

"Well, Taylor still sleeping in her room…and Joy and Xavier are in the living watching cartoons, Troy now I waited for sometime do you mind telling me what exactly is going on here. I came in here this afternoon and it was looking walking into the middle of a funeral wake. Tell me how you and Taylor went from celebrating an engagement to sitting in the living on the verge of tears or in Taylor's case crying herself to sleep." Sharpay stated as she entered the kitchen fully and made her way over to him. Troy bowed his head and covered it up with his hands, Sharpay watched him silently as he slowly took his hands away from his face with a defeated sigh he spoke up.

"The in-laws came by today." He murmured, Sharpay's eyes widened in shock over his words, shaking her head she looked at him for a moment before sighing. She should have known that the Jacobsens would do something like this. It was ridiculous, what they were doing but she knew they would do something like and to wait until Taylor's birthday was beyond cruel it was downright evil.

"You're joking right?" Hoping that it was something else even though she knew it was true.

"I wouldn't joke about this…those two aren't the type to joke about…but for real they came over here and gave her a court order, the bastards." Sharpay gasped as he spoke, her mind instantly fearing the worst. Taylor had told her many times what her worst fear was and that fear was of the Jacobsens trying to take Joy away from her.

"Court order? Troy where is it?"

"I think I set in on the hallway table by the front door." He stopped as he heard her hurrying away her heels clicking against the wood floor as she left the room. A few moments later she returned and Troy heard the sound of papers being shifted around. He sat in anxious silence as Sharpay read over the letter, after a few minutes she gasped and shook her head in anger while tossing away from her. She watched as they rolled across the table, shaking her head she covered her mouth with her had as she sighed brokenly. Troy noticed the silently and spoke up. "What does it say, Sharpay?"

"It says that the Jacobsens are suing for full custody of their grandchild…they are claiming…they are claiming that Taylor is an unfit mother." Troy felt rage rise up in his soul at her words. The entire complaint was absurd Taylor an unfit mother that was like claiming God didn't exist. Anyone with a brain could see how much Taylor loved her daughter, it was one of the only things he could see and he was blind. Shaking his head he spoke again.

"On what grounds."

"Oh this is good…their complaint is that Taylor is neglectful by introducing her daughter to danger especially by bringing her to the job sometimes, and they basically are saying that she doesn't have any time for her." Sharpay replied softly slightly fearing Troy's reaction. Even though she hadn't seen him in years, she was pretty sure his temperament was still the same. Troy's mouth dropped opened in shock over what she had told him. Shaking his head he chuckled bitterly his laughter not holding one bit of mirth in it. Sharpay watched his reaction silently as he struggled with the reality of what was happening.

"You have to be joking…neglectful…putting Joy in danger. No the real danger would be believing these lunatics and putting them in charge of the welfare of a little girl that would be putting her in danger." He declared angrily. "This right here though it's nothing but…pure…pure nonsense." He shouted as he slammed his hand into the table. Sharpay jumped back in surprise her chair scrapping against the floor the sound instantly caused Troy to calm down. "Sorry."

"No…you're entitled to it to feel the way you do….I just…it seems that Taylor had a break down over this." Sharpay mumbled softly as she thought about her friend, she had never seen Taylor so broken before unless she counted the time Troy walked out of her life back in college.

"Can you blame her…the very idea of her even losing Joy-." Troy trailed off unable to finish himself shaking his head he added. "I just wish I could hurt them for doing this to her and Joy…it isn't right."

"Troy don't work yourself up alright…everything is going to be alright, all the judge will have to do is look at Taylor's history. She's basically led the life of a nun since Louis died until she met you so they can call her a slut or anything. They can't claim that she's brought men around her daughter all the time. They just can't pull that lie off. There has never been any neglect on her part. Joy is her life…she would never do her child that way."

"I know that…but they have money and more importantly influence…it's going to be like David and Goliath, and I don't believe I have a rock." Troy replied softly, "And they are determined to cause Taylor pain and I feel so worthless because I can't protect her…not like she needs to be."

"You can Troy…don't start doubting yourself alright, Taylor needs you and so does Joy." Sharpay replied sharply. Troy just nodded his head as he lowered his head with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Sharpay." He whispered before pausing as he tapped his fingers on the table top before shaking his head. "You know this is the first time we've been around each other and we haven't started fighting yet." He finished his statement with a soft chuckle, Sharpay immediately laughed at his observation.

"Well we are just going to have to make up for this wasted opportunity at a later date."

"Of course at a later date." Troy replied with a chuckle, just as they heard someone entering the kitchen. Sharpay turned and saw Taylor entering the room looking as tired as she probably felt. Standing up she quickly walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Taylor, sweetie how are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Like my heart is about to get ripped out and torn to shreds." She whispered brokenly as she looked at her friend and then over her shoulder towards Troy, her eyes then drifted to the paper on the kitchen table. "Is that the court order?" Sharpay turned around and looked as if she had never seen the paper, before turning back around to look at Taylor.

"It is."

"So what does it say? What lies did they formulate to try and take my daughter away from me." She stated bitterly as she wrapped her arms around herself wishing that she was next to Troy so he could instead wrap his arms around her.

"Taylor…don't do this to yourself alright baby…it isn't worth it." Troy replied sharply as he turned his head in the direction of her voice and focused in on the short shadow. "We know what it says alright and we can get to work on it…but I don't want you to get stressed out over reading it." Sharpay nodded her head agreement before adding.

"You're just going to cause yourself unnecessary pain if you do."

"Unnecessary…there isn't a pain in this world at the moment that would feel unnecessary, however if you want to take about unnecessary let's talk about what Louis' parents are doing…going after Joy is just wrong."

"They aren't going to win…we'll make sure of that." Troy replied softly.

"And how can you be so sure, Troy…this whole thing could end up wrong fro me. I could lose my daughter…I could lost everything." Troy pushed away from the table and walked over to them, he reached out and grabbed hold of Taylor and pulled her into his arms and held onto her body tightly.

"You aren't going to lose a thing…I promise…I told you before and I'm telling you now we are going to fight them ever step of the way…they aren't going to win this." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms. Sharpay watched the scene silently. She had to admit when she first figure out that Taylor was working for Troy and then finding out that they had feelings for each other again. She had been skeptical especially since her mind was always plagued by memory of how Troy left her, and the depression that Taylor went into soon after his departure. However seeing them like this let her know that this time around her friend wasn't going to end up hurt. The only person who could possible end up getting hurt in this relationship now was Troy.

Sharpay only stayed for a little while longer, when she left she told Troy and Taylor to call her at anytime no matter what. Taylor also pleaded with her to keep the information to herself for now, because she didn't know if she could deal with everyone asking her questions. Sharpay understood immediately and told Taylor that she would keep quiet. Once she was gone, Taylor and Troy headed into the living room where Joy was. Once the little girl saw her mother, she hopped off the sofa and ran to her. "Mommy, are you feeling better." Taylor blinked back tears as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm alright sweetie."

"Good because Mr. Troy told me he if you're sad you didn't have to be because he would won't let anything happen to us…he promised." Taylor smiled at the blush on Troy's face before nodding her head.

"Well I'm just going to have to take him up on that promise."

"Mr. Troy won't let you down, mommy." Joy stated with a yawn, Taylor brushed a hand over her hair and sighed.

"I know sweetie…and it looks like you're sleepy, well we better go ahead and take you to bed." Joy shook her head as she denied what her mother was telling her. Taylor smiled at the usual actions of her daughter when faced with the prospect of going to bed. "Yes…you are tired come on."

"I want Mr. Troy to come too." She exclaimed softly.

"I don't know about-." Troy's excuse was instantly quieted down by Taylor reaching down and taking his hand.

"Of course he's coming."

"Yeah." Troy mumbled softly as he tightened his grip on her hand. Together they left the living room to go and put Joy in her bed so that she could get some sleep. As they entered the bedroom that had become Joy's over the past few months Taylor couldn't help but feel as if this was really their home now. She carefully went over to the bed, and laid Joy down on the bed tucking her in she moved to step back but Joy reached out and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Don't leave me mommy." Taylor felt tears gather in her eyes, she sniffed once and then quickly nodded her head hoping that Joy didn't see them because she knew Joy would become upset if she did.

"Alright sweetie."

"Well I'm going to go to my room ladies."

"No Mr. Troy you stay too." Joy called out as she looked over at him; Troy smirked at the nickname and carefully walked over to the bed. He had no intention of denying Joy her request. Taylor slowly moved over and Troy climbed into bed behind her. Joy snuggled into her mother's chest and held onto her tightly. They all laid there for a few more minutes quietly, the only light in the room was Joy's Tigger nightlight. It didn't take long for them all to drift off to sleep.

Troy woke up to the sound of someone moving about the room, slowly he reached out and felt the area where Taylor was supposed to be instead his hand just landed on Joy's small back. With a grunt he rolled over and called out softly. "Taylor?"

"I have to go somewhere Troy…I'll be back soon." Taylor replied from someone in the darkness. Troy frowned at her words and shook his head.

"Where are you going…I'm not supposed to be at the hospital until tomorrow?" He muttered as he moved to sit up. He had some movement on the left side of the room and turned in that direction.

"Troy please don't worry about it I just have to take care of some business alright."

"Let me call my parents so that they can come and watch Joy and then I can go with you…I know you'll stressed out right now and you shouldn't…you just shouldn't be alone. Let me come."

"No…no Troy I can't do that alright please just let me do this on my own alright." She replied. Troy sighed as he decided that there was no way he was going to be able to convince Taylor to allow him to come along.

"Alright then but you call me if anything happens alright." Taylor just nodded her head and walked over to him. She bent down and kissed his cheek moving to his lips. Troy was surprised at the kiss but quickly returned it.

"I've got to go." She whispered as she placed another quick peck on his lips. Troy just nodded. Taylor slowly backed away from the bed and then left the room. She headed downstairs and hopped into her car. The ride was supposed to be a just a ride where she could clear her head and think about things with the pressure from outside people. Instead she ended up pulling into the Jacobsen manor. She stopped the car and looked at the large and intimidating home. Turning off the car she sighed. She had only been her a few times with Louis, it had been when he had introduced her to his parents and when they had married or eloped as his parents like to call it. Running a hand over her face she turned the car off and got out. She slowly walked to the front door and knocked. A few moments later she heard voices and then the door swung open and she looked up into the face of Thomas Jacobsen, he looked down at her and immediately sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thomas who is it?" Ellen his wife called out as she wandered into the hallway, she froze mid-step the smile she had on her face disappeared as she looked at her. "Why is she here." Thomas turned and looked at his wife while shaking his head.

"I don't know that's what I just asked her."

"Look I want to talk to you both…can I just come inside." Thomas shook his head as he kept his body in the doorway. Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked at the two of them before speaking again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are we doing this…we want our granddaughter taken away from you that's why. We think we could do a much better job raising her that's why." Taylor shook her head as she looked them both in the eye.

"That's not the reason…if that was the point then you would have done this years ago…especially if you thought I was such a bad mother that I neglected my own child. You see all those claims in that stupid court order that you gave with has no evidence for none at all…you think it does but it doesn't. Any judge can see it for it is and it's nothing but an angry couple out looking for revenge…so tell me again why are you doing this to me…and to Joy. Louis wouldn't want this."

"Don't you dare tell us what Louis would have wanted…like you know?" Thomas exclaimed his chest rising and falling in anger. "You have no right to say his name in front of us."

"He was my husband and the father of my child…I have every right." She shouted. "Do you two even think about what you're doing to his child."

"Yes we do and it's for the best." Ellen replied coldly. "We are taking our granddaughter away from you before you ruin her life like you did our son's."

"Ruined his life…I loved Louis, I don't know what I did to make you two hate me…I never did anything but love Louis…I loved him so much and he loved me and you two could never handle that…you could never handle our relationship."

"Your relationship is what got him killed in the end." Ellen snapped. "He should have listened to us about you…he should have left you…getting involved with trash like you and look what happened he was killed."

"No…our relationship didn't kill those no good thugs did…they're the ones that killed him not me."

"You're the reason he died…do you deny that." Thomas replied coldly at her silence he shook his head and chuckled. "I thought not…you're the reason our son died alone choking on his own blood from two gunshot wounds in the chest. Our son died because he lowered his standards and dated ghetto trash like you."

"Ghetto…my parents may not be rich like you but I was raised in New Mexico, and let me assure you right now there is nothing 'ghetto' about that area. I was raised in the upper middle class. I'm sorry my parents weren't apart of the upper elite of black society like you are…and I'm truly thankful that Louis never acted like you too. He was so down to earth and loving and I'm sure he's rolling over in his grave over this."

"No he's probably rolling over in his grave over what damn white boy you've got lying up in bed with you."

"Oh cut the crap…Thomas isn't your mother white."

"And she abandoned when I was five…I'm just lucky my father and the Jacobsens raised me and taught me what was right, and some of the first things they taught me was to stick to my own, stay away from low class people, and to work hard. I was too easy on Louis which is something I realized to late in his life."

"There's nothing wrong with Troy…he's a good man, and he's not blinded by prejudice like you are. So are you telling me that you doing this because of my class…because of where my family was in the tax bracket?"

"No…we're doing this because son is dead and it's your fault."

"It should have been you…they killed not our boy…not our Louie." Ellen cried as Thomas pulled her to him, she buried her face into his shoulder. Thomas rubbed her back while Taylor stood there on the doorstep blinking back tears. After a few minutes Ellen backed away from them and disappeared into the house leaving Taylor alone with Thomas who looked at her as if she disgusted him greatly.

"The reason we're doing this Taylor is because you took our son away. You took our child away and it's only fair that we take yours away." He muttered as he stepped back and slammed the door in her face. Taylor stood there stunned as she tried to process everything they had just said. Moments later she walked towards her car numbly and got inside and drive away with the worst feeling in her gut, she could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

Every since Taylor had left on that drive, Troy had noticed her silence, she seemed to be pulling away from him and just doing things by herself all the time. Troy tried to get her to open up about the drive but Taylor kept the events of that morning to herself she only told him that she didn't want to talk about it and after he had heard that excuse from her for the third time he had decided to drop it, and just let her be. Something that for him was extremely hard to do. When Friday came she took him along with Joy to the hospital so he could get ready for his surgery which was suppose to take place that afternoon.

"Taylor you know I called my lawyer…he said he found the perfect lawyer for the case and he wants you to give him a call." Troy stated wanting to break the cold silence in the room.

"Alright then…I'll call him, it will give my mind something else to think about while you're in surgery." She whispered as she looked over at Joy who had a coloring book in the chair and as kneeling on the floor.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm getting a picture ready?" Troy smiled at the sound of her little voice; he could tell she wasn't happy about someone breaking her concentration on whatever it was that she was doing.

"What type of picture are you getting ready?" Troy asked as he laid back on the bed. Joy looked over at her mother before answering.

"I'm getting a picture ready for you when you can see color again."

"Well, now I can't wait to get this surgery done…I can't wait to see you, your mother and your picture." Troy replied softly as he rubbed his hands together. Joy looked at him and then quickly back at the picture. Taylor studied her daughter and immediately noticed the worry lines on her face. Reaching out she brushed her daughter's hair just as the door opened and a nurse followed by Julian and Carlos entered the room.

"Well it's time, Mr. Bolton." Julian stated as he studied the man on the bed. Troy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright then let's get this over with…I'm tired of the dark." He replied. The nurse came over to the bed followed by Carlos and they immediately started moving him out of the room. "Wait!" They paused as Troy lifted his hand in the air. "Taylor…Joy come here." Bending down Taylor picked up her daughter and walked over to Troy's bedside.

"What is it, Troy."

"I love you guys alright…I just wanted to say that and I'll…I'll see you soon." Taylor smiled at his words as did Joy but then again Taylor noticed worry lines in her daughters features.

"We love you too, Troy." Taylor bent and kissed Troy on the lips before allowing Joy to kiss Troy's cheek. "Good luck in there."

"Thanks…with them picking around in my head I'm going to need it." He replied with a chuckle as they rolled him out of the room. Taylor watched him go and silently wondered if his parents were there yet. She looked down at Joy who looked scared and sad all at the same time. Now that they were alone she looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Mom, what if Mr. Troy sees me and he doesn't love me anymore. What if he thinks I'm ugly." Taylor asked at her daughter's words and shook her head.

"That isn't going to happen…Troy is still going to love you once he gets his sight back I promise sweetie. You have nothing to worry about now let's go see if Mama Lillian and Papa Jack are outside. Joy nodded a small smile spreading across as she realized that her fears weren't going to come truth. Taylor just kissed her forehead and led her out of the room so they could go and wait with everyone else in the waiting area. Taylor knew that the surgery was going to take some time however Joy was extremely anxious to see Troy again. The surgery took up to three hours to complete, and by that time all of Troy's family and friends were there in the hospital. Taylor was glad to see Sharpay there with Xavier who quickly provided a great distraction for her daughter. At around four o'clock that afternoon, Julian came out to speak with them. He had a large grin on his face as he looked at the large group of people gathered on Troy's behalf.

"How is he?" Lillian asked as she leaned against her husband while she looked at Julian. Clasping his hands together Julian smiled.

"He's doing fine…Carlos is with him right now checking over a few things…but I assure you he wants to see you guys immediately and I'm not so sure I can keep him waiting, however as you know he will have to say here over night for some observations to make sure everything is alright but I positive that he will be fine and ready to go tomorrow afternoon. Taylor smiled and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Julian."

"I'm glad I can help…you know he's asking to see you, Joy and his parents as well as everyone else."

"Can we go back there now."

"Of course you can…Carlos should be finishing up. Come on follow me." Taylor motioned for Joy to come to her. Joy quickly ran from Xavier's side and rushed over to her carrying the picture she had colored earlier in her hands. Lillian and Jack watched her as she jumped into Taylor's arms.

"What do you have there sweetie?" Jack asked as he looked at the little girl.

"I have a picture for Mr. Troy." She answered meekly as she looked at them while holding up the picture so that they could see it. Lillian's eyes instantly filled with tears as she viewed the picture. "Do you like it?"

"Oh sweetie it's beautiful…Troy is going to love it."

"Is it really mama?" Joy asked as she turned her attention to Taylor who just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It is…I know he's going to love." She whispered as they followed Julian out of the waiting room. They entered the room and saw Troy sitting up in bed a bandage was around his head, but that didn't seem to stop the smile on his face. He was talking to Carlos when they entered, and as soon as he saw them he stopped talking. His eyes raked over his parents and then over Joy and Taylor. He smiled as he looked at them for a moment.

"I never thought I would see you guys again." He bellowed with a laugh as he took in the sight of them. His eyes landed on Joy who clung to her mother's neck. He couldn't believe how much Joy looked like Taylor. Her dark chocolate skin shone behind the lights and her afro puff hair style made her look absolutely adorable. He beamed at the little girl, who looked back at him shyly.

"Hey, Ms. Joy." He replied with a chuckle.

"Hi. Mr. Troy." She replied back with a small smile.

"You gonna show me my picture now." She nodded her head as the group neared his bed. Taylor carefully handed Troy Joy and watched as he fawned over her just like a father would his child. Joy answered all his questions, and then handed him the picture. They all watched as Troy gasped and then pulled Joy close to him as he continues to look over the picture. It was of a father and daughter. The father was reading to the little girl, and Joy had colored the picture to make it look like him and her, she even went so far as to add small afro puffs to the little girl. "I love this…Taylor I've got to have this framed." He replied with tears in his eyes as he looked at the little girl. Taylor nodded her head as Troy reached out. "Now you come over here…so I can get a look at you…I haven't see you in so long…what do you do to stay so beautiful baby." He asked softly as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Joy giggled at the open display of affection between her mother and Mr. Troy. After that Troy talked to his parents while continuing to hold Joy. Taylor noticed that every once in a while, Troy would stare at her after a little while she called him out on it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked softly with a bright smile. Troy chuckled and looked at her before answering.

"Do you really think I'm going not going to look at you? You're beautiful, and I'm going to take every opportunity to admire that beauty." He stated truthfully, his words warmed her heart and she quickly crossed room and kissed him again. Troy smiled and leaned back in the bed his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I ought to say that more often especially if that's the reward." Taylor giggled at his statement and shook her head. It had been the first time that week; she could genuinely smile and not feel as if the action was forced.

The day of the court case came almost too quickly for Taylor and Troy, the day it arrived everyone met over at Troy's house to share a breakfast and to pray together about the outcome. Troy's main lawyer had gotten a high profile lawyer that was a great children's court lawyer named Matthew London. He had assured them all that there was absolutely no way that the Jacobsens could win the case in the long run, but he also wanted them to be prepared for the worst just in case. They all arrived at the court at ten o'clock in the morning, as they were entering the courthouse they ran into the Jacobsens who wore their usual smug expressions. They barely had to wait before they were called in to see the honorable Judge Joseph Chambers. The court room was quite empty, there was no one there except for the people involved in the case directly. Troy and Taylor's parents including their friends all had to wait outside. Judge Chambers calmly entered the room and took his place. "McKessie vs. Jacobsen…this case will be determining the welfare of one minor named Joy McKessie Jacobsen is that correct?"

"Yes your honor." Both lawyers called in unison.

"Okay then…I would like to hear from the Jacobsen's first please." Taylor and Troy looked over as an older African American gentleman stood.

"Your honor…the Jacobsens lost their son years ago to a senseless act of violence and their only tie to their son is his daughter Joy Jacobsen…after his death, Ms. McKessie denied them visitation and keep their grandchild away from them adding to their suffering. We are here today to gain full custody of said child. Due to actions of neglect on the mother's part."

"Very well…" he trailed off as he looked at Taylor's lawyer. Matthew stood up and cleared his throat.

"It is truly sad what happened to Louis Jacobsen…he died a hero let that not be forgotten, however Ms. McKessie did not keep Joy away from them because of malice intent or to increase their suffering. She kept the Jacobsens away from her daughter due to their deplorable actions in regards to her. The Jacobsens would use their time with Joy to try and destroy her mother's character. No child should be subjected to that and that is why she chose to keep them away from Joy, and there has been no neglect by Ms. McKessie in regards to her daughter. Her job allows her to make her own time and she has a very suitable daycare center and sets of friends and family members who can and have looked over Joy when needed."

"I see…however Ms. McKessie even though the grandparents were as your lawyer stated trying to destroy your character for your daughter…they could have still visited their granddaughter. Supervised visits would have been better than to deny your child the ability to see her grandparents, and to the Jacobsens…you should never try to do what you did in regards to defaming the character of a child's mother, however this isn't about you…it's about making sure that Joy is taken care off and that she is placed in the best place possible. That is what matters to me…and since this is only the primary hearing …the court will reconvene"

"Your honor we request that the Jacobsens receive temporary custody of Joy until the next court case…they desperately wish to spend time with Joy…they haven't seen her in a number of years."

"Your honor that wouldn't be in the best interest of the child…she-." Matthew's statement was waved off by the Judge who looked over at the Jacobsens before directing his attention to Taylor and Troy.

"I will grant the Jacobsens request, this case will meet again next Monday until then Joy Jacobsen will be in the custody of her grandparents…court is dismissed the Jacobsens can pick up the child tonight." He stated as he banged his gravel and stood up to go back to his chambers. Taylor cried as she realized that the Jacobsens would be getting her daughter for a whole week. Troy held her to him his jaw clenched in anger over the judge and his quick decision to allow the Jacobsens temporary custody it made him absolutely sick. Matthew looked up as the Jacobsen's lawyer came over to him.

"We will be there tonight at seven to take Joy." He murmured before exiting the courtroom with his clients who could not keep the smile off their faces as they left. Taylor followed them with her eyes the fury she felt could not even be hidden by her tears at that moment for the first time in her life she hated them…she hated the Jacobsens with a passion.

"Mommy I don't want to go…please can't I stay here." Joy exclaimed with tears in her eyes as Taylor packed her suitcases. Troy entered the room, and Joy instantly ran to him and wrapped her little arms around his legs. "Troy tell momma I don't have to go, please don't make me I want to stay here with you and momma…please don't make me go."

"I'm so sorry sweetie…but the judge said you had to stay with them for a little while." He replied softly his voice raw with his own unshed tears. Joy shook her head in hugged him tighter.

"I don't like them…they're mean and they made mommy cry. That means they aren't good people." She replied softly. They all looked up as Matthew entered the room a look of complete sorrow on his face. Troy turned and looked at him coldly before bending down to pick up Joy. He had openly blamed the man for the current circumstance that Joy and Taylor were in. Even though Matthew claimed that things like this happen in most custody cases especially ones involving Judge Chambers did little to ease Troy's mind and temper.

"What is it?"

"The Jacobsens are here." Troy lifted his wrist and looked at his watch checking the time.

"They're earlier." He muttered, he was surprised he knew they be here as early as possible to gloat about their win over them. The entire thing made extremely angry, he cut his eyes over at Matthew who immediately started talking.

"They said they couldn't wait to see their granddaughter." Matthew replied, Taylor just looked up at him and shook her head as she walked over to Joy with her suitcases. She handed them over to Matthew and sighed.

"They said seven and I'm not letting my child go till seven." She replied sharply. Matthew nodded and exited the room leaving Troy, Taylor and Joy alone. Joy small body was shaking as she cried as she slowly started to panic. She could think of nothing worst than leaving her mother and Troy, to go spend an entire week with people she didn't like.

"Mommy please don't make me go."

"I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't have to sweetie." Taylor replied as tears ran down her face as she lifted her hand up and wiped her daughter's tears away, her heart breaking with every second. "I'm so sorry about this…I'm so sorry." She cried, Troy just hugged the little girl tighter not wanting to let her go for anything while reaching out and pulling Taylor into his embrace as well. The moment was interrupted by the door opening and Thomas and Ellen entered the room.

"Give us our granddaughter." Thomas exclaimed as he reached out to remove Joy from Troy's arms. Joy started sobbing loudly as she clung to Troy's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No…No NOOO!" Joy cried out as Thomas continued to try and take her away from Troy.

"Baby girl please you got to go with them I'm so sorry." Troy whispered as he began openly crying his heart shattered as Joy cried out loudly that she didn't want to go again. "I want you to be good alright and remember this…I love you and so does your mother… and you'll be back here in no time I promise."

"No she won't not if the judge rules our way…she'll be where she needs to be with us." Thomas stated as he finally pulled Joy away from Troy. He then tugged on her arm until she started walking and led her out of the room. Joy had tears streaming down her face as she struggled against his hold. Troy and Taylor followed close behind, once they neared the front door. Joy broke away from Thomas and rushed back to them. She threw her arms around her mother's neck and held on tightly. "I love you momma…I love you momma…please don't make me…GOOO!" she cried as Thomas came back over and picked her up as she started kicking and screaming, her cries tearing at Troy and Taylor's heart.

"Let her go…you're going to hurt her." Troy bellowed as he moved forward but was blocked by the Jacobsens lawyer who looked absolutely sick over the entire situation. Troy glared at the man and the looked over his shoulder as he watched Thomas pull Joy away by her small arms. "Let her go." Thomas ignored him and yanked Joy outside not caring that the little girl was still crying. As they neared the car, Thomas turned around and gave Taylor one of the most evil smiles she had even seen. Opening the car door he handed his wife Joy and then climbed in closing the door behind himself. Taylor and Troy could still hear her crying for her them from within the car. Taylor sobs intensified as she watched the car pull away with her daughter in it. As she buried her face into Troy's chest she could only hear the words that Mr. Jacobsen had told her. _'You took our child away and it's only fair that we take yours away.'_

**A/N: Oops, forget to warn you guys about the drama, sorry. **

**S **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **lilmissmonique, HelloLish, blueprincess972, chaylorlover101, Phelycia, MermaidRam85, AyaneC, and CHAYLORisLOVE. **Thank you. Now I hope you guys enjoy this update and please Review!**

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

"I can't believe they just took her like that, Troy. They just took my baby and…and I feel like a horrible mother for letting it happen." Taylor whispered as she held on tightly to Troy's middle while he gently stroked his hand up and down her back while sitting up on the bed while looking across the room at the world.

"You're not a horrible mother…there was nothing you could do, Taylor. The judge decided that this should happen. I just wish that the judges who made these damn decisions could see the pain that they are inflicting on innocent people."  
"But you heard him…I was guilty of keeping Joy away from them."

"You were protecting her from the poison that they were going to spew…don't apologize for that. You're going to get her back I promise baby…next week this ordeal is going to be over with and then we can all be together again like a family." Taylor paused at his words before slowly pushing herself up to look at him. Troy tore his attention away from the wall and looked at her quickly for a moment. "What is it?"

"I just want to thank you for being here for me…I don't think I could even make it through this without you by my side." She whispered as she looked into his blue eyes, Troy's features soften as he looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…Joy's going to be just fine and we'll have her back next week…the judge has to rule in our favorite."

"I know…but I just can't help but think that maybe they might try to pull something else, Troy. I wouldn't put it pass them."

"I don't have any deep dark secrets in my past other than the fact that I hurt you…there's nothing there." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment. "Don't worry yourself sick alright…and I know you've led the life of saint ever since Joy was born…we have absolutely nothing to worry about baby. Absolutely nothing." Troy stated softly as he cupped Taylor's face within his hands. She looked into his eyes and stared back before nodding her head. Troy gave her a small comforting smile and placed a kiss on her lips, just as the doorbell sounded downstairs. Troy groaned and placed his forehead against Taylor while continuing to look her in the eyes. "I guess the gang is here now…come on…let's get this over with, besides I'm pretty sure you need your friends." He muttered as he slowly shifted off the bed while keeping a grip on Taylor's hand. She looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"You need them too." She replied as she stood up beside Troy next to the bed. He looked down at her and slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right…but I'm not here to take care of me…I'm here to take care of you just like they are…right now to me, I don't matter…all that matters is making sure you get through this situation…as far as I'm concern I don't matter."

"But you do…you care about Joy…you care about her as much if not more than biological father would care. If my words mean anything to you then listen to this. You are Joy's father to me…I know Louis is her biological father but he's not here, and I know he would want his daughter to have a father figure in her life," she whispered as she lifted her hands and cupped his face. "A father figure that over looked unimportant issues like blood…a father that loves with his heart instead of loving simply because of DNA, and Troy you are that man." She whispered as she looked up at him just as a lone tear escaped from his eye.

"You mean that?"

"I love you…of course I mean…so our family and friends are not just here for me…they are here for you as well. Now as far as I'm concern you do matter, and they are here to help us both through this situation." She studies Troy for a moment while wiping the tears off his cheek. "Right?"

"Right." He choked out softly as he continued to look at her silently before slowly lifting his hands and grabbing hold of hers. Taylor watched as he slowly lowered them off the side of his face and brought them to his lips and kissed the back of her hands gently. "Right." He repeated his voice gaining in strength. Without another word he turned keeping hold of her right hand and led her out of the room and downstairs so they could let everyone inside.

"That girl won't eat anything…she's just sitting pouting and acting like we did something wrong to her." Thomas muttered as he stalked back into the living room and sat down while Ellen looked over at him.

"What did you expect…I haven't stopped thinking about how we took her out of that house?" Thomas turned and looked at his wife who was now looking up at him. He could see that her eyes held nothing but regret in them. With a sigh he lowered his head and brought his hands up rubbing his face tiredly.

"It was wrong? I was wrong for that." He whispered as he looked back up at Ellen who continued to watch him.

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like us…I mean…" Ellen stopped and looked up as Joy entered the room her cheeks were stained with the lines of her dried tears. Looking at her granddaughter Ellen felt her heart seize up in her chest at the sight, but that didn't stop her from meeting the cold glaze of her granddaughter. If looks could kill she was almost certain her and Thomas would no longer be breathing. She thought it was possible for a girl as young as Joy to look as if she hated someone.

"I don't like you because you took me away from my mommy." She replied revealing to them that she had been listening to their conversation. "I don't want to be I want to be with my mommy." She exclaimed stumping her feet on the ground. Thomas clenched his jaw as he watched his son's flesh and blood cry out for the one person he had never approved of. Turning around he snapped.

"Just stop it…now Joy this is for the best…your mother isn't the right person to-."

"Why don't you like her…she loves me and she never would have hurt me like you did." Joy exclaimed with fresh tears rolling down her brown cheeks as she glared up at the older man. Thomas felt his breath catch in his throat over her words.

"I didn't hurt you."

"Uh huh…you took me away from mommy and I didn't get to say…I didn't get to say good-bye." She whispered as her little body began to shake with sobs. "You took me from my momma and didn't let me say good-bye." When Thomas moved to get out of the chair, Joy turned and bolted out of the room leaving Thomas and Ellen in the living feeling absolutely sick to their stomachs. Thomas turned around and looked at his wife.

"I did that." He whispered his voice shaking with raw emotions. "I hurt her…and why because I didn't like Taylor because of where she's from." Ellen watched him as he slowly walked back to his chair and sat down. Placing a hand up his chin he quickly started thinking things over concerning his granddaughter and her custody. After a few moments he looked up and sighed.

"Maybe I was wrong?" he muttered softly as he pressed his hands against his lips. "Maybe we were wrong from trying to pursue this."

"We wanted to see our granddaughter."

"Maybe we can work something out with her…if we gain custody of Joy she's going to hate us…and I don't want that." He muttered. "And Joy loves her mother." He admitted reluctantly with just a hint of feeling. "Maybe visitation or joint custody will work."

"And what about that Troy Bolton." Thomas lowered his head for a moment and just shook it before lifting back up.

"I still don't want him around my granddaughter…and don't worry about it cause I have Clarence doing some research on him…and I have just the information needed to get him out of Taylor's life and that means that he won't be around our granddaughter." He replied as he looked up his earlier sorrow having disappeared from his eyes only to be replaced with malice. "I should have pressed charges on the punk the first time he hit me…but I'm starting to think that this bombshell will K.O. him…in the first round."

"Joy cares about him."

"He's only been in her life for a few months…that will disappear over time." Thomas murmured. "Excuse me but I'm going to call Clarence to discuss a few things…Ellen please try to get her to eat." He called out over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the room headed towards his office. Ellen watched him go for a moment before slowly standing and heading back into the kitchen in search of Joy.

While everyone was still at the house Troy had disappeared into the kitchen on the excuse that he was going to fix everyone glasses of water. The truth was he couldn't take the funeral hush scene in his living room, nor could he take the mounting guilt of failure that he had been feeling since the moment he saw the Jacobsens car drive off with Joy in the backseat crying her head off. He would never forget her screams nor would he forget the fact that her cries had been because he had failed to protect like he promised. Gripping the sides of the sink he bowed his head and closed his eyes the familiar darkness that had been his world ever since Taylor had returned his life soothed him to a degree. He just had to figure out how to make this work. He had to figure this out. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes he turned around and looked up at Zeke Baylor and then over his shoulder at Chad Danforth. Both men were looking at him with worried glances. "How are you holding up?" Zeke asked softly as he looked at Troy who pushed himself away from the sink and headed over to the cabinet and starting pulling out glasses.

"I'm fine…just got a little distracted, the water will be out shortly." He murmured as set the glasses down on the counter with more concentration then was required for the task. Zeke rolled his eyes at his answer and sighed.

"Why do you got to lie to us? We can see you aren't alright…we see that man." Troy just shook his head and walked over to the freezer and opened it up taking out the ice box and setting it down next to the glasses.

"You're reading too much into my actions…I'm just fixing water is all…I'm alright you two don't have to worry about me." Chad looked at the man he would have proudly called his best friend years ago, however that all changed after the way he had hurt Taylor. He had harbored those feelings for years until recently when he saw the way Troy loved Taylor and her daughter. It was at that moment he knew his best friend was back.

"You're not alright…and if I know you and your over active guilt gland then I know you are probably blaming yourself for this." Chad blurted out bluntly causing Troy to freeze in the middle of putting ice in one of the glass. They all stood there like that for a few more moments before Troy dropped the cubes into the glass.

"Troy?" Zeke pressed wanting the tension in the air to leave by Troy finally talking about Joy and the whole custody situation. They watched as Troy lowered his hands before speaking.

"I think I'm being punished." He mumbled while keeping his back to them. "I think I'm being punished." Chad and Zeke exchanged a look before Chad cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Punished for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I told Taylor when we first starting dating that I would protect her…that I would never hurt her, but I did, and now I made the same promise not only to her but to Joy as well and…and it's karma because I couldn't keep this promise either…and I desperately wanted to. I wanted to make it up to her you know. Show her that I can keep my promises that I can be that man who says things and it happens."

"You had no control over this?" Zeke replied. "The judge just allowed the Jacobsens to see Joy for the week…and I know for a fact since I know everything that Taylor has been through with them that the judge is not going to allow this to happen. Joy will be back here and they will be out of your lives for good."

"Well this just should have never happened. You should have seen Joy. She was crying out for me…for her mother and we couldn't do anything. We had to stand there while that bastard Thomas dragged her out of this house. I will never forget her cries…the sound…I will…" he trailed off and sighed. "Taylor doesn't need me to talk about it…she needs me to be strong regardless of what she says."

"Troy man…everyone knows you're hurting too." Zeke stated as Troy poured fresh water into the glasses.

"Yeah, but Taylor's more important and right now that's all I'm concerned about. I'll cry on my own time…alone." He muttered as he walked out of the kitchen with the trays. Chad and Zeke shared a look before following Troy out of the room.

The rest of the week passed by as slow as possible, Troy found himself catching Taylor from time to time looking into Joy's room. The sight of her standing in the doorway looking completely brokenhearted tore at his soul like a dull rusty nail. He had hardly talked to anyone about his feelings especially Chad and Zeke after that night. Instead he made himself exist solely for Taylor, and focus everything he had on making the week for her as easy as possible. One of the ways he did this was by holding her at night and just listening to her as she quietly talked to him. By the time Monday came Troy was literally jumping out of his skin. He couldn't wait to get to the courthouse and hug Joy all up, of course that would happen after Taylor was finished. He barely lifted his head as Taylor came into the room. "I bet you can't wait to get to the courthouse huh. In about two hours we are going to have Joy back and there won't be a soul that will take her away from us."

"I'm happy," she murmured as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly while resting her cheek against his back. "Joy is going to be back." Troy nodded his head and slowly turned around and looked down at her.

"Exactly," he murmured as he kissed her forehead. "Do I look alright?"

"You look fine…everyone is going to meet us at the courthouse." She replied as she stepped away from him but not before she grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go I don't want to waste anymore time." Troy nodded and followed her out of the room. The ride to the courthouse seemed long, and the only reason Troy could think of as to why it was taking so long was because of their need to get there. As soon as they exited the car, they were greeted by their parents, and the gang.

"Are they here yet?" Taylor asked as she moved from her mother's embrace. Mrs. McKessie shook her head and sighed.

"No we haven't seen them…and the courtroom you guys are supposed to be in is empty." Taylor's face fell at the thought and she sighed. Troy eyed her for a moment before walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be here soon, Taylor don't worry." As soon as the sentence left his mouth a limo pulled up beside behind their car. Troy and Taylor watched as the Jacobsens climbed out first followed by Joy who as soon as she stuck her head out was anxiously looking around for them. It seemed like mother and daughter found each other immediately. Taylor made her way through their crowd of friends just as Joy hopped out of the car and rushed over to them. They both met one another halfway and embraced. Taylor held her daughter close and brushed her hands up and down her back slowly.

"Oh sweetie…mommy missed you so much. I love you so much." She cried into her daughter's shoulder, after a moment Joy's soft voice spoke up.

"I missed you too, mommy." Joy whispered as she cried as well tightening her grip around her mother's neck. Thomas and Ellen watched the reunion silently. Troy moved towards the mother and daughter pair and helped Taylor up before pulling them both into his arms and holding on to them tightly. It was at this gesture that Thomas' spoke up.

"Bolton, I like to have a word with you." Troy barely lifted his head up at the sound of the other man's voice. Thomas' jaw tightens at the slight and he speaks again. "Now if you don't mind…it concerns Joy." Troy jerked his head up at the older man's words and he narrows his eyes.

"I don't think I can talk to you without trying to-." Troy's reply is halted by Taylor placing a hand on his forearm. He looks down at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine…besides I think we're crowding the steps let's all go inside and then you and I can talk." He states as he looks the older man directly in the eyes. Thomas just nods his head and they all head inside with Taylor holding Joy close while Troy walked protectively beside them. Once they were inside Troy breaks away from Taylor and follows Thomas down a empty corridor. Crossing his arms over his chest he looks at the older man with contempt before speaking. "So what is it? What do you have to say." Thomas cut his eyes over at him and sighs for a moment before speaking.

"Ellen and I were thinking about agreeing to visitations with Taylor about Joy." Troy nodded and moved to lean against the wall.

"What's the catch?" Thomas looked over at him smugly for a moment before answering.

"You don't think I see that ring on her finger…you are completely unsuitable to raise my granddaughter. The catch is…I want you out of the picture…and if you don't, well I have some things up my sleeves that will force you out."

"Something up your sleeves huh, look I don't do well with threats. Never have and I won't start now," Troy muttered as he stepped into Thomas' personal space. "I'm not going to let you punk me out."

"Taylor won't want to be with you after I'm finished. You have two choices…we can go about this the hard way or the easy way."

"You don't have any dirt on me anyway, Thomas…you're bluffing, and I don't have time for these sick little games you're playing. Real men don't play games." Troy declared as he turned and walked away leaving Thomas alone. The older man just smiled as Troy disappeared around the corner. He had no idea who he was messing with, but the boy would soon find out and he would find out today. When Troy made his way into the courtroom, he was immediately greeted by Matthew London their attorney.

"Troy I have some good news for you." Troy still slightly shaken by his brief confrontation with Thomas just gave the other man a look. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine…what good news do you have." Matthew beamed as he looked at Troy before placing an arm around his shoulder and leading him down to their table just as Thomas entered the courtroom.

"I have an inside source that says the judge is leaning our way in this case." Troy's eyes brightened at the news and he smiled.

"That's great."

"All you and Taylor need to do is play it cool, and just let me handle everything." Troy's smiled dropped for a moment before he spoke again. Matthew noticed his look and sighed. "What is it?"

"I just got finished having a conversation with Mr. Jacobsens and well I'm slightly concern…basically he threatened me, he claimed that he had something on me and that he was going to bring it out if I didn't leave Taylor." Matthew narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just leave it to me alright…I'll handle this. Don't worry about it alright besides from what you told me earlier there is absolutely nothing he could bring up to discredit you right." Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"Right."

"Good now let's go have a seat, the judge is about to come out." Troy nodded and headed towards Taylor. He spared a glance over to where Thomas and Ellen were sitting and found Thomas looking at him smugly. It was at that moment that a feeling of absolute dread settled into his stomach. Running a hand over his face he sat down, and sighed. Taylor studied him and looked over his shoulder at Thomas and Ellen who were watching him. Leaning over she placed her hand on top of his, Troy looked down at her hands and then lifted his head up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong? Didn't Matthew tell you the good news?" Troy lifted his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He did…and I'm happy, I…I guess I just don't want to go and get my hopes up." He whispered softly not really wanting to tell her about the conversation with Thomas. He knew that would worry her to much.

"Everything is going to work out." She whispered as the Judge made his way into the court room they both quieted down as he came and sat behind his bench. The older man looked at them and then over at the Jacobsens before focusing his attention on Joy and then back on the Jacobsens. A frown appeared on his face as he looked at them.

"I was told of the events that took place a week ago when you were to take Joy home for a week. I was informed by Mr. London on the awful actions that you and your clients did." He replied coldly as he placed his hands in front of his mouth. "You dare to come into my court and claim that you are the best place for the child." He exclaimed his voice rising with anger. "I am a instrument of the court, of family court…and my main objective is to protect the child…to hand down the best decision I can with the child's best interest in mind."

"Your honor…are you seriously going to take the word of Mr. London…his interests in this case are extremely bias and-."

"I would never just take the word of an attorney that was involved in the case however…when he presented me with valuable proof of the events that took place my decision became very clear. Mr. London knows the rules…and he approached me out of concern for Joy, not for his clients."

"If you don't mind me asking, your honor. What possible proof did he provide you?"

"Video footage off his cell phone of your client snatching a screaming child, manhandling said child into car while she screamed and cried for her mother. Now tears were bound to happen in this situation, but for him to handle that little girl like that was completely out of line, and it is because of this footage that I am giving my decision." Thomas shot out of his chair and looked across the court at Troy before speaking.

"You can't release my granddaughter into a home with that man."

"I can't very well release her to you…especially after what I saw. I would be endangering that young girl's life, and I will not allow that to happen."

"Mr. Jacobsen please sit down." His lawyer exclaimed as he turned to the older man who shook his head. Thomas shrugged his arm off and glared across the way at Troy before speaking again.

"I can't let my granddaughter be raised by some man that can't even take care of his own children." He yelled as a loud collective gasp erupted from the people in the court room. "Just out of curiosity your honor," Thomas exclaimed putting a bitter emphasis on the word honor. "How can I trust him to look after my granddaughter a child that's not even his when he doesn't even care about his son…his biological child."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **the road to damascus, lilmissmonique, CHAYLORisLOVE, Staraquarius94, Favor1234, HelloLish, MermaidRam85, and SmileBubsx.. **I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

"How can I trust him to look after my granddaughter a child that's not even his when he doesn't even care about his son…his biological child?" The collective gasp that erupted in the courtroom did little to still the fury in Troy's heart. Jumping out of his seat he glared openly at Thomas Jacobsen and sneered.

"So now you're going to lie to get your granddaughter huh…I don't have a child and if I did I certainly wouldn't abandon my son. I'm not that kind of man…I've never been that kind of man." Thomas just smiled at his words, and Troy instantly felt sick to his stomach, ignoring the look he turned to the Judge who was watching him suspiciously. "Your honor I would never do something like this…never."

"Funny, you should say that…seeing that I have proof." Thomas declared as he opened a folder and took out a piece of paper. The Jacobsen's lawyer sat down, and watched as Thomas handed the sheets to the bailiff. "I did some researching on my own especially when I learned of my daughter-in-law's idea of making that man the step-father of my granddaughter." The judge took his eyes off Troy and returned his glaze to Thomas and nodded his head.

"It seems you were right for doing so."

"Exactly your honor I have heard stories of how NBA players behavior in their private lives, illegitimate children coming in, and who's to say in the end he won't abandon my daughter-in-law and grandchild."

"That's a lie, your honor." Troy exclaimed heatedly as he looked over at Thomas who was looking rather pleased with himself. The judge barely gave Troy a second glance as he took the papers from his bailiff's hands. Looking them over he leaned back in his chair and handed them back to his bailiff before motioning him to give them to Troy. Troy watched as the bailiff crossed the room and placed the papers in his hands.

"Do you know a Tiffany Elise?" The judge question, as he looked at Troy silently. Troy immediately scanned his mind, and froze as he remembered a blonde headed woman from one of the parties that he had thrown nearly a year ago. To ashamed to look over at Taylor who he knew was watching him he discreetly nodded his head.

"I do know a Tiffany Elise." He whispered his words barely heard in the courtroom. He heard Taylor's gasp at his admission which made his shoulders slump in shame. "But I swear I didn't know she was pregnant it was a one time thing…she never contacted me afterward…and I never saw her again."

"So she never contacted you about you son, Benjamin Wallace Bolton…you know you're named as his father on the birth certificate right." Troy looked down and saw his name and frowned.

"That's not my handwriting." The judge just nodded his head and leaned back in his chair for a moment before speaking again. He looked over at Troy who seemed to behave as if his entire world had just been taken from him and then over at the Jacobsens who couldn't keep the gleeful smiles off their faces.

"Before this information came out I had already made my decision concerning the custody of minor Joy Jacobsen…and that hasn't changed."

"But your honor." Thomas exclaimed jumping out of his seat only to have his wife and lawyer yank him back down. The judge banged his gavel and leveled a glared at Thomas before continuing.

"As of right now my decision still stands seeing how Mr. Bolton has not yet adopted Ms. Joy Jacobsen, however if he continues with the adoption without taking care of his son…then you have a case," he ignored the angry exclamations of the Jacobsens and looked over at Troy and Taylor.

"Ms. McKessie…I suggest you take a real good look at the man you are involved with and if you want this type of man involved in your life as well as the life of your daughter." Taylor nodded her head and looked over at Troy.

"You're right your honor and I'll take in account all that you have just said."

"Good…now in the case of Jacobsen v. McKessie I grant full custody to Ms. McKessie, I will suggest supervised visitation for the Jacobsen, that is all good day." He declared as he got up and left the room. Troy immediately turned to Taylor and reached out for her hand only to have her yank away from his touch.

"Taylor baby you know…you know I would never abandon my own child. You know I'm not that type of man."

"Then how do you explain Benjamin Wallace Bolton." She stated putting emphasis on the child's last name. "If you ask me that's exactly what you just did." She then moved around him and went over to Joy and enveloped her in a tight hug, leaving Troy standing off to the side feeling lower than the shit found on the bottom of an ant's foot. He looked towards his friends and noticed the disapproving glare coming from them as they walked over to Taylor and hugged her and Joy tightly forming a group hug while further excluding him. Troy slowly sat back down as he started thinking about the son he had never even knew existed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Joy coming over to him. She tapped his forearm effectively bringing Troy's attention away from the growing cloud that seemed to slowly covering his new life. He graced her with a small smile.

"Aren't you happy Mr. Troy…I'm going to stay with you and mama." He looked over her shoulder at Taylor who was watching the exchange silently as well as everyone else. A lone tear fell from his eyes as he looked at her and couldn't help but think that as soon as Taylor could she was going to take Joy away with her to go and move back into her home. Ignoring the intense pain in his heart he nodded and bent down and picked her up.

"Of course I'm happy." He whispered as he hugged her tightly. "Come on let's go to your mother." He stated as he stood up, holding Joy in his arms. As he neared Taylor, he watched as Joy reached out for his mother and pulled her towards them before wrapping her small arms around both their necks in hopes of a group hug. They both looked at one another silently before granting Joy what she wanted. As soon as the hug was over, Troy was pulled aside by his parents who both glared at him.

"Did you know?" his mother exclaimed heatedly, while his father just watched him silently. Troy lowered his head and shook it.

"I didn't know…I only slept with her one time…besides it wasn't like she didn't sleep around. I can call us five different guys right now who are on the team and they will say that they all sleep with her at one time or another." His statement caused his mother to give him one of the most disgusted looks he had ever received from her in his life.

"I can't believe you would associate yourself with a woman like that." Troy shook his head and released a bitter chuckle.

"I wasn't looking at her as if she would be the mother of my children or my wife…I was looking at her because I wanted to have a good time."

"Boy you better watch your mouth."

"What for," Troy murmured as he looked across the way at Taylor and Joy. "My past just might have ruined everything that I had hoped to have in my future." Jack turned and looked at Taylor and Joy before turning back to his son.

"Troy, I believe you…I can see it in your eyes that, you never knew about your son, but I also know that you don't want to let Taylor or Joy go…and I understand that cause you love her. Now…right now your love for her is being tested, and I didn't raise no punk, you are going to fight for her…you are going to have to fight with her in order to get her to stay in your life and I know you can do, so you better get started." Troy looked at his father and saw that he was absolutely serious. Nodding his head, he suddenly felt an added amount of strength in his soul. He looked back over at Taylor and Joy and knew at that moment what his father said was truth. He had just got Taylor back into his life and nothing but death on his part could take her from him.

"You're right dad…I won't let her go." He stated with all the conviction he felt in his soul. Jack and Lillian shared a look with their son before she spoke up.

"And you better find out about your son…if he is your son." His mother declared, Troy just nodded his head as he looked over at Taylor and Joy.

"I will but first I have to make sure everything is alright with Taylor…maybe later on today I'll go and see him wherever he is." His mother didn't say anything as he walked over towards Taylor and Joy. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he met the stares from her parents and their friends. Leaning over he quickly whispered in Taylor's ear. "Come on let's go home." Taylor didn't say anything as he led her outside to their car. She handed Joy to Troy as she turned around to say good-bye to her parents and friends.

"Taylor, are you sure you want to leave with him?" Sharpay asked quietly as she pulled Taylor into a tight hug. Laying her head on her shoulder she slowly nodded her head.

"We need to talk, Shar…but if I need you I'll call you."

"And I'll pick up." Sharpay whispered soothingly. Taylor said the rest of her goodbyes and then got in the car with Troy who was silently going over the paper work that he had been given when she settled into the back of the car. She glanced over at Joy and saw her fast asleep. Troy noticed where her glaze was and spoke up.

"As soon as I settled her down and put her in her seat she fell asleep." He whispered, Taylor looked over at him and frowned.

"Did you really know about your son?"

"No…I didn't know…this is just as surprising for me as it is for you." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window as the car pulled off. "You had to have known that I was sexually involved with other women."

"I know but this just makes it even more real."

"How did you think I felt when I first found out about Joy." He whispered back as he pushed back into his seat. "I wasn't a happy camper…even though I couldn't see, in my mind I could still picture you in bed with another man…being…happy… and it made me absolutely sick to my stomach but I dealt with it because I love you."

"Are you telling me that when you start playing ball again that I better just deal with you and other women that just might be in your life, cause if you are-"

"Don't be absurd…I'm not going to be involved with any other woman other than you." Troy spat out as he looked at her. "Don't do this alright… this happen before I met you."

"So are you going to go and see him? Are you going to go see your son?" Taylor asked as she turned in her seat and looked at him. Troy just nodded his head and looked down at the paper.

"I was planning on doing so tomorrow and-."

"Let's go now."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, Taylor looked at him pointedly for a few moments before speaking.

"Of course I'm sure…you shouldn't put this off, how old is he anyway." Troy looked down at the sheet of paper and sighed.

"He's barely three months old, and he's still at the hospital that isn't normal is it." He asked as he looked back up at her, Taylor just shook her head as she moved over to his side and took the papers out of his hands and read everything over. Troy watched her nervously as she looked at the paper work. He saw her face pale as she continued to read. Feeling his heart speed up with nervousness he spoke up. "What is it?"

"No Troy your son staying in the hospital for this long isn't normal." Troy lowered his head and clasped his hands together.

"Does it say what's wrong?"

"No it only gives the hospital location and that's about it. I'm sure Thomas didn't really care about your son, just the information that you had a son." She replied coolly as she handed him back the paper work. "Well we better get to Memorial…so you can meet your son." Troy just nodded his head and pressed the intercom and told the driver of their new destination. As the car sped, Troy looked over at Taylor.

"Are you going to leave me?" Troy asked trying his best to keep his voice from breaking; Taylor looked over at him and sighed.

"My mind is telling me that it would be the best thing to do…but my heart is telling me to stick with you." She whispered as she looked over at him. Troy nodded his head and reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What will you listen too?"

"I don't know yet." She replied truthfully, as she looked at him. Troy just nodded and bit the bottom of his lip while he nodded his head accepting her answer for what it was the god honest truth.

"Is it because of-."

"No…it's because of my daughter…I can't lose her because you were careless." He nodded his head and leaned back. It barely took them fifteen minutes before they made it to the hospital. Troy woke Joy up before lifting her up in his arms and carefully moving her out of the car. Once outside he gently handed her to Taylor before reaching down and grabbing hold of Taylor's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you Tay…I need your support. You may be mad at me right now but I want you to know without a doubt in your mind cause there isn't any in my mind…I want you to know that you are mine. Mine. And you are my heart, my soul, my everything…and I won't let you go so easily. We can get past this and we will and right now I need your support." He whispered while looking down into her eyes. Taylor returned his glaze for a moment before slowly nodding her head; she was still in a silent state of shock over his words. Troy gave her a small smile before they entered the hospital going up to the desk Troy asked the nurse about the maternity wing, after getting directions they headed over there. Taylor handed Joy to Troy and looked around. "What is it?"

"I'm going to go and find a doctor or a nurse you stay here alright."

"Fine." He replied, a moment later Taylor disappeared leaving Troy alone with Joy who was slowly waking up. The little girl opened her eyes and looked around before glancing up at Troy. She remembered the look of the waiting from her time in one when he was getting his eye surgery.

"Mr. Troy what are we doing here? Where's Mama."

"Your mom when to find a doctor, and we are here because, well we are here to visit my son." He stated softy hoping that Joy wouldn't reject him. Joy just looked up at him for a moment before smiling.

"You mean I'm going to have a little brother…C.J. said it was cool having a little sister. He says it's cool not being the baby." Troy looked down at her in amazement; he would never get over the goodness that was the foundation of Joy's soul. With a bright smile he nodded his head.

"I guess you're right, it will be fun."

"Are we going to take him home?"

"We'll see." Troy stated as he saw Taylor coming their way followed by a doctor. Standing up he walked over to them carrying Joy meeting them halfway. Once he was at Taylor side the doctor extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ashton Kelly…and I've been handling your son's case." Troy nodded and shifted Joy in his arms.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Troy Bolton. Do you mind telling me what's wrong with my son." Dr. Kelly looked around for a moment before speaking.

"I suggest we talk in private…my office should do." He turned on his heel and starting walking away, Troy and Taylor quickly followed. Once they were alone in his office Dr. Kelly motioned for them to have a seat before he went around to the back of his desk to do the same. "We are certainly glad you showed up, you see your son has been in his hospital for the past one and a half alone."

"Alone? What do you mean?"

"His mother um," he paused as he picked up a file and flipped through it. "His mother Tiffany Elise, left him here as soon as she learned of his heart defect. We've been trying to get in touch with her, since she was the only contact information we had." Troy covered his face with his hands as Taylor took Joy out of his arms.

"She just left him here."

"You'd be surprise how often that actually happens, especially for single mothers that discover that their child will need more than usual medical attention which is the case with your son." Troy nodded his head, as he mentally thought of Tiffany and how she left their son to suffer on his own alone.

"Alright you said he had a heart defect what are you talking about, he's going to live isn't he?" Dr. Kelly nodded his head and sighed.

"We would have operated sooner, but your son's case has been at a standstill you see he is about to be taken into the state's care, that is unless you are going to accept responsibility for him and his medical concerns."

"I am." Troy stated bluntly while stealing a look over at Taylor who was focused on the doctor. "Now tell me what's wrong with my son."

"He has Tetralogy of Fallot or in other terms he has the blue baby syndrome." The doctor paused and looked at Troy. "It's a part of the cyanotic defects that happens to some newborn hearts…in your son's case his body is not getting all the oxygen it needs and it is causing a bluish discoloration in his skin."

"Alright alright…but this can be fixed."

"Of course…with surgery and then there are other treatments that are lengthier but-." Troy shook his head and sighed brokenly for a moment before speaking again.

"Which is better." He whispered, as he felt Taylor slipping her hand into his, and giving it a comforting squeeze. "If your child had it…what would you do the surgery or the other treatments?"

"I would get the surgery." Dr. Kelly stated honestly. "The other treatments will keep it down, but the surgery is a one time thing that fixes it and ends the problem effectively of course he will have to come in and get check-ups for a while to make sure that he is truly okay but that is only a minor thing. This is one of the most common heart defects in newborn children so the surgery and treatment is state of the art."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." Dr. Kelly stated as he stood up, "He's in the intensive care nursery" he stated as he opened the door and left. Troy and Taylor quickly followed him. They followed Dr. Kelly into a small nursery were about ten children were. They were met by a nurse at the door who graced Dr. Kelly with a smile. "Gloria, we are here to see baby Bolton."

"Oh of course…he's over here." She whispered. "He's asleep right now." She led Troy and Taylor over to a small physical covered crib where a small blonde headed baby was lying his little arms up above his head and his chest slowly rising and falling in sleep. Troy's eyes immediately clouded over with tears as he stared down at his son whose skin was unnaturally blue. "He's a good baby…hardly ever cries…I think he knows that he shouldn't overexert himself."

"Has anyone come to see him?" Taylor asked her heart breaking for the little boy. Gloria's eyes narrowed at the question before she answered.

"Only his mother and she came once. Came in here and looked at him and then told me she wasn't going to take care of no sick child. She didn't cry or nothing…she just told me what she wasn't going to do…she wouldn't even hold him in her arms." She whispered not even trying to hide with her voice the disgust she felt for the woman. "He's been alone ever since." Troy leaned down and looked at his son.

"Can I…can I touch him."

"Of course…you just need to put your hands through these built in gloves." Troy nodded and reached inside. Once he had the gloves on he reached out and touched his son's tiny fist with his finger. As soon as he touched him, the little boy's eyes opened up and stared up at him quietly while Taylor and Troy gasped at the sight of the familiar blue eyes that the little boy had.

"Mama, he has Mr. Troy's eyes?" Joy whispered as she looked at her mother. Taylor just nodded her head as she continued to watch the moment of bonding that was currently taking place between Troy and his son.

"Yes he does, doesn't." she whispered softly as she lifted a hand and placed it on Troy's back, he looked back at her and gave her a small smile. Taylor took that time to tell him exactly what she was thinking. "I'm going to stay." Troy smiled brightly at her words and leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh thank God…I was hoping you'd say that." He whispered unable to keep the joy out of his face and voice. He looked down at his son, and smiled. "You hear that Ben…she's staying." After he, Taylor, and Joy spent a little more time with him they met back up with Dr. Kelly. Troy had taken Joy back from Taylor as they met the doctor back out in the hallway. "Doctor…I want my son to get the surgery I want him back to being a normal baby and then," he paused and looked over at Taylor before wrapping his arm around her waist. "And then we are taking him home." Dr. Kelly smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well we will prep your son to have his surgery this Thursday." Dr. Kelly replied as he extended his hand. Troy just smiled and shook it firmly, after filling out some paperwork he, Taylor, and Joy were on their way home to prepare it for Benjamin's arrival however there was something that was plaguing Troy and he knew he had to get that settled first before he did anything else. Throughout the ride home, Troy and Taylor fielded questions from Joy concerning Benjamin or as she affectionately called him her little brother. When Taylor heard her daughter using the term for the first time she had turned and gave Troy a look that said they would talk about this later, all Troy did was smile and answer Joy's next question. Once they were home they were greeted by their parents that were all their waiting for them. Taylor informed them all that she and Troy would be working things out much to the relief of Troy's parents that sounded like slashed tires as they released their sighs of relief once Taylor was finished.

"So are you and Taylor going to become one big family with Joy and Ben?" Mr. McKessie asked as he looked over at Troy.

"Yes sir…we are planning on it."

"Well what about his mother?" Troy nodded his head at the question before speaking. "Surely once she knows you are back in your son's life she'll want him back for money purposes only."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Troy replied softly.

"Oh and what exactly are you going to do."

"Get her to give him over…I don't care what I have to do, but she is not getting anywhere near my son especially after the way she abandoned him." Troy spat out angrily his mind going back to the story that the nurse told him and Taylor while they were visiting Benjamin. "He should have his surgery on Thursday and then he should be home by Friday. Mom…Mrs. McKessie, do you two think you can get the nursery in order by then if I give you a card."

"Of course sweetie…you just worry about all the legal business." His mother replied as she walked over to her son and hugged him tightly. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait for you guys to meet him too." Troy replied just as his cell phone went off, glancing down he picked it and looked at the screen. After a moment he answered and walked off into the other room. All eyes immediately landed on Taylor who was seated on the far side of the room holding Joy.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. He's been on that phone since we left the hospital." She stated with a shrug. After a few more minutes, Troy reentered the room swinging on a jacket and tucking his cell phone into his pants.

"I've got to go…Taylor can you come with me."

"Sure but Joy-."

"We'll watch her." Lillian and Mrs. McKessie stated at the same time. Troy smirked and pointed at the older woman before looking back towards Taylor and smiling.

"See they got this." He replied softly, "Now grab your coat we've got to run." Taylor nodded just as Lillian crossed the room and picked up Joy. Grabbing her coat she immediately followed Troy out the door but not before saying good-bye to everyone else, once they were outside Taylor grabbed Troy's hand stopping his movements. He paused and looked at her. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest before speaking.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to go and pay Tiffany a little surprise visit." He muttered as he opened the passenger side door and helped her into the car, before going around to the driver's side and getting into the car. Once they were on their way, Taylor spoke up.

"How did you find out where she was?"

"She's not that hard to find…especially when you're a professional sports star. I just called one of my boys on the team and he told me where she was currently living." Taylor turned up her nose at his words and shook her head.

"What is she a ho?"

"Naw, a groupie…those type of women were apart of my past, can you handle that aspect of my past." He asked point blank as he sped the highway. Taylor looked over at him and just nodded her head.

"I can handle it, but there better not be no more babies coming all out of the woodwork…that is not going to work for us." Troy looked over at him and nodded his head before he pulled off and headed down a street and pulled into a neighborhood. Pulling up outside a small house he got out and helped Taylor out of the car as well. Just as they were walking up the drive the door flew opened and a blonde headed woman came out in a skin tight red dress. She locked her door and turned around and smiled as she saw Troy standing there.

"Hey Troy."

"I hope you're going to the hospital to see our son, Tiffany." The woman froze at his words and looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Shaking her head she tucked her keys into her purse and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he's your son." Troy exclaimed in disbelief over her nonchalance attitude towards their son. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked towards her car.

"So that's it. Is that the only reason you can give as to why I should go and see him. I carried him for nine months…that should be enough. " she barked out, Troy gave her a measured look of pure disgust before pulling his emotions together.

"You can't be serious, Tiffany…carrying him for nine months isn't enough." He replied coldly. Taylor remained silent for the moment even though she was dying to give the other woman a piece of her mind. Tiffany cocked her head to side and placed a hand on her hip before answering.

"Look…he's sick, and I can't get married to anyone running around with a sick son…I don't have the money for it nor do I have the patience." She admitted as she opened her car door and tossed her purse inside.

"You won't even try."

"Look I don't want him…you tell me right now what football player, basketball player, baseball player, hockey player or any man for that matter is going to want to deal with me let alone marry me if I have a sick son." Taylor narrowed her eyes at the woman now completely understanding the disgust that was in the nurse when she spoke of her.

"You don't even deserve him." She spoke up cutting off Troy's response. Tiffany looked at her and sighed.

"You're probably right…so I'm doing him a favor, aren't I? Instead of having a mother who doesn't care about him which I don't, I'll willing to leave him to his father, and I'm not even going to ask for money." She stated as if she was entitled to any amount she could think of, Troy ignored the pain of disgust in his gut and spoke up his tone cold and business like.

"I'll only do it if you sign over all rights to me. Just so there won't be any confusion in the future once you do this he will no longer be your son."

"That won't be necessary but I'll do it, like I said before why would I pursue it, I already have a football player knocking at my door and he wants to get married. He doesn't need to know I had a baby; Ben is just a dark secret to me. Something that I don't need or want in my life, once I get married I'll have other children and I can be a mother then. Ben is just something to forget." Taylor moved forward intent on breaking the other woman's face at her harsh words towards Benjamin, but she was held back by Troy who discreetly shook his head.

"So he doesn't matter."

"Look he was a mistake and you know it and I certainly know it. The boy is just lucky I carried him to term. I'd be in his life if you married me but I know you never loved me and the only way I would have loved you and that baby is if you actually put a ring on my finger. I want the title of wife not baby mama." Troy clenched his jaw at her words and nodded his head as he stared at her as if truly seeing her for the first time. Trying his best to ignore the rage welling up in his soul he spoke again.

"If we do this…I don't ever want to see you again. Cause once this is over he will never be your son again." He stated coldly.

"Oh stop making all these good promises, Troy." She stated with a sick smile that filled both Troy and Taylor with the need to smack it right off her face. "Look I'm going to be late for a date…I really don't have time for this. Keep him…raise him, I really don't care. But what I do care about is this date you're going to make me late for."

"Fine…I don't ever want to see you again especially about anything concerning Ben. If I do see you again, I will make you wish you had never come around. My lawyer will call you about your paternal rights that you will be signing away so make sure you get off your back and answer the phone."

"You don't need to tell me twice I know a blessing when I hear one, good-bye." She stated coldly as she climbed into her car, and drove away. Troy and Taylor watched her pull off. Troy watched the car leave and then lowered his head and rubbed his face.

"I can't believe that. I can't believe her." He whispered brokenly as he walked back over the car and leaned against it for support. Taylor took her eyes away from the car and focused on Troy who seemed pretty broken. Walking over to him she stopped in front of him, just as he tucked his head away from her glaze.

"Did you want her in his life? Do you want her to be the mother for your child?" Taylor asked needing to know, Troy lifted his head and shook it as he shoved his hands into his pocket. "Then what-."

"No, I want you to be his mother," Troy replied as he looked at her for a moment before sighing "I was just hoping that I…well I was hoping that I really hadn't been involved with someone that would…that would abandon their own child." He stated weakly. "It just really shows what type of person I was before the accident especially since I was involved with someone like that." Seeing that he was really broken up over the discovery that a woman he had been involved intimately didn't care at all for a child that they had made. Stepping forward she pulled him towards her. Troy reluctantly moved into her embrace and bowed his head laying it on her shoulder. Taylor rubbed his back as he held onto her tightly as if she were his only lifeline. Kissing his cheek gently she quickly whispered in his ear.

"You're not that man anymore. You're my Troy and I'm so glad you're back, and I'll be the best mother I can be for Ben, just like you'll be the best father you can be with Joy." Troy chuckled softly as he brushed a lone tear off his face before lowering his hand to cup the side of Taylor's face lifting it slightly he placed a kiss on her lips before whispering.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Let's see if we can get to 160 in reviews. **

**P.S. I also want to thank my reviewers from last week for The Search…I really couldn't want to weeks to thank you guys. So again thanks and please review this story as well. **

**Baby S **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update and right now I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, Favor1234, HelloLish, Staraquarius94, Angel, MermaidRam85, Wendy, Phelycia, ., AyaneC, and TraylorxChaylor. **I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

It had been nearly five months since Troy had brought his son home from the hospital the surgery on his heart had done the trick; his son had gained his color back and was now behaving just like any young child at his age would. Now at the age of eight and a half months he was in the exploration stage and Ben could constantly be found on the floor crawling around to gain a look at everything that peeked his interests which for Ben seemed to any and everything in the house. When his son was exploration every nook of the house, he could be found playing with Joy in his nursery. Joy had taken it upon herself to place herself before him as his big sister and that was just what Ben did. From the moment he learned to say a few things one of the first words out of his toothless mouth were the words sissy which in Ben's case mean sister or Oy which were the common words he used when calling out to his sister. His other favorite words were da da and mama. So to put it simply the process of inserting his Ben into the household had been as easy as…splash!

Troy sputtered and looked down at his son who was looking up at him his familiar blue eyes staring up at him with a devious smile playing across his baby face. Lifting one hand Troy wiped the water from his eyes and looked at his son with a playful frown. "What is it little man…was daddy not paying attention to you or something?" Troy asked more to himself than to his son as he picked up the washcloth and dapped it along his son's soft skin. "You know this shirt really is special to me and you can't go splashing every time you feel neglected." More silence came from his son as he looked up at him in mild confusion. "Oh don't give me that look you know exactly what you-." Splash! When Troy sputtered again, Ben released joyful baby babble and started splashing his hands on top of the water getting Troy wetter. "Alright alright I guess it's time to take you out huh…but I should leave you in there and let you turn into a prune for what you did to my shirt."

"Ah da da." Ben exclaimed as he held up his chubby little arms, Troy just smiled and reached over to the side and picked up the towel and then lifted his son up into his arms. Wrapping the towel around Ben's small body he exited his bathroom after dumping the bathwater into the tub, before heading into his bedroom. Placing his son on the bed, he caught his foot before he could crawl away. Ben turned and looked at him, as if begging to be let go so he could explore.

"Nu uh, buddy…daddy has to get you dress we are not having any more naked crawling babies around here you got that little man, now come here. I got you some Rocawear today I guarantee you'll like it…you'll have all the little girl babies crawling over to you and stuff and ya'll can babble about Barney and what not." He replied, just as Taylor entered the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"Alright teaching him how to pick up girls."

"Shot it's not like he doesn't know how, he's my son." Troy replied as Ben caught sight of Taylor. Almost immediately the little boy began to babble excitedly and stretching his arms out towards her.

"Ah mama." He squealed as he tried to escape his father's hold, Taylor smiled briefly before looking over at Troy who was managing to slip on his diaper even though Ben continue to struggle entering the room fully she went and sat on the side of the Ben.

"Ben let Daddy put on your clothes and then I'll hold you okay." She whispered in a soothing voice, Ben immediately quieted down and stopped moving as if he understood what she had said, once Ben was still Troy immediately started putting on his small shorts and shirt. While occasionally looking over at Taylor who was playing with Ben's little hand letting him grab onto her finger before playfully pulling it away causing Ben to gurgle with undisguised baby laughter.

"Troy, you know I'm comfortable with him calling me-." Taylor began, Troy sighed he knew she was going to make the statement as soon as Ben called out to her. He didn't know why she had such a problem with it.

"Taylor, you're going to be the only mother that he will ever know…and he loves you." He murmured softly as he finished dressing his son, almost immediately Ben was crawling towards her confirming his statement. Taylor immediately wrapped her arms around the small boy and kissed his cheek and in return she received a big sloppy kiss of her own. "I don't want to keep having to tell you that…besides at his age Taylor is just too hard of a name for him to pronounce and you know it." Troy muttered as he stood up, just as Joy came racing in with Xavier hot on her tail.

"Daddy, can you come and show me and Xavier how you dunk?" Joy asked as she rushed over to Troy's side and hugged his legs, while Xavier came to stop close behind her. Xavier had spent the night with them while his parents had taken a much needed romantic vacation and they weren't due back until the end of the week. Troy looked down at her and smiled, before looking back up at Taylor who had raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment that her daughter had bestowed upon him.

"A dunk huh?" he asked ignoring the look from Taylor and focusing his attention of Joy and Xavier. "I don't know about that…if it's alright with your mother than I guess I can do it." He stated as he looked at Taylor who turned her glaze onto Joy and Xavier.

"Sure that sounds fine, you two go ahead and we'll be done in a moment." Joy and Xavier jumped with excitement before rushing out of the room claiming they could beat each other to the basketball court. Once they were gone, Troy headed over to the closet and pulled out his basketball shoes slipping them on he looked over at Taylor who was watching him silently. "Daddy? She's calling you daddy now."

"Oh come on don't give me that…we're a family right, well then she can call me that." Troy muttered as he stood up after tying his shoes.

"But what about her father." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at Troy who narrowed his eyes at her statement.

"She's knows about him and I would never try to make her forget about him, but I understand what she's doing…it's the same thing that Ben is doing. They are making us into a family…not the awkward one were the kids call us daddy and then Taylor or mommy and then Mr. Troy. No the kids are making us into a real family…and yet you're the only one fighting it."

"Did you tell her to call you that?"

"No…she called me that one night when you were putting Ben to bed…she told me that she knew she had a daddy in heaven but she also wanted one on earth. Now what exactly was I suppose to say to that." Troy exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I love that little girl as much as I love Ben…I couldn't tell her no…besides I can tell she needs a daddy, and I'm honored that she wants that to be me, and you should feel the same way about Ben but you obviously don't." Taylor stood there holding Ben in her arms stunned by his anger.

"Troy, I was just asking alright."

"Look, truthfully I'm the only daddy that Joy will ever know, and I'm not saying that she will forget her biological father because truth is you and I aren't going to let her forget the man that gave his life so that you and her could live, but I'm the only man in this world that she has that is even close to be a father to her and I have no problem with her calling me father, and you shouldn't have a problem with it either alright. And as for Ben…you are his mother and that is all there is to it." Troy replied as he marched out of the room leaving Taylor and Ben alone. Taylor sighed and settled down on the edge of the bed her thoughts immediately drifting to what Troy had just told her. She glanced down at Ben who had released her neck and was looking up at her quietly. She smiled down at him and sighed, as she brushed some of his soft blond hair back. Lifting him up she kissed him softly on his chubby cheek and smiled weakly.

"I guess your father is right huh." She whispered, "Am I really keeping us all from being a real family." She mused quietly to herself for a moment before standing up and heading downstairs to go outside to the basketball court. Those thoughts continued to stay on her mind all day until she decided to ask her daughter about them while they were making dinner. Troy had taken Xavier and Ben into the other room to watch television and to keep Xavier out of the kitchen. The poor boy had inherited his father's love for the kitchen however he had also inherited his mother's skill and therefore almost everything he touched turned into charcoal. Taylor looked over at her daughter who was carefully washing the salad. "Joy?" Looking up from her task, Joy smiled at her mother.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been calling Troy, daddy?" Joy's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she thought the question over.

"I don't know…I just do. Why is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering because…well I was just curious." Joy just nodded her head for a moment before speaking.

"Does…does Mr. Troy not like me calling-."

"No sweetie he loves it." Taylor exclaimed immediately before sighing and letting her shoulders drop. "I was just worried that's all…I just wanted to know why?" Joy looked up at her as if she had lost her mind before speaking.

"I call him daddy cause he is a daddy." She stated bluntly. "Momma, he tucks me in at night, reads to me, tells me things, gets mad at Xavier and C.J. if they are mean to me, plays with me…and he loves me. Isn't that what daddies are supposed to do."

"Yes sweetie."

"Then he's my daddy then right." Taylor couldn't believe how her daughter had simplified it all while continuing to wash the salad. At her silence, Joy looked over at her mother and stopped. "You do the same for Ben…and that makes you his mommy, and that makes me his big sister." Taylor blinked back tears as she finally realized that her daughter was genuinely happy having Troy as her father and Ben as her little brother. Then if she seriously thought about it, she was happy too, happier than she had ever been in such along time that she was completely fighting against it.

"That makes us a family." Taylor whispered as she brushed a hand over her daughter's curls as she cupped her cheek. She kissed her forehead before standing back up. "Come on let's finish this before the guys come in here complaining." Joy giggled as she quickly went back to the task.

"Yeah or before daddy comes in here…did you know he had a monster in there and every time he gets real real hungry he growls." Joy asked with raised eyebrows. Taylor smiled at the natural conversation, and the way that daddy just seemed to fit. Troy was right; Joy would only really remember him as her father. Joy wouldn't forget about her real father, but right now Joy needed a father figure and who better than Troy the man she was going to marry.

After putting Ben into bed, Taylor waited in bed for Troy. As usual he was checking up on Joy and now Xavier who was standing in one of the guest bedrooms. As soon as he entered the bedroom Taylor spoke up. "I'm sorry." He froze in the doorway and looked over at her before closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about what?"

"About the whole mother…father thing. I was wrong, Joy needs you and Ben needs me. I guess I was just worry about Joy forgetting about her father, but I just didn't realize that right now Joy needed a father a male figure she could come to and have a certain bond with and I guess I'm lucky it's you and not some man who would hurt her." Sighing Troy walked over to the bed and sat down on Taylor's side.

"Are you finished with this then? I don't want this to be a problem between us alright. I want it to end now so if you really have a problem with it then you need to speak up now" Taylor reached out and took his hand within hers and sighed.

"It won't be a problem between us…I'm sorry." Troy sighed and leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Do you forgive me?" Taylor asked softly. Troy just nodded as he stole another kiss.

"You know I hate fighting with you."

"Oh was that what we were doing?" she asked as she grabbed onto his collar and pulled him down on top of her. Taylor giggled as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rolled onto his back pulling her with him. Lifting one hand up he trailed it along Taylor's face before speaking.

"We're going to make this the best family we can…we're going to make this work and I know we can do it."

"I know we can too."

Taylor sat silently on the back porch of Zeke and Sharpay's home watching silently as Troy, Zeke and Chad played around with all the kids who had come out for Xavier's birthday party. She rocked Ben back and forth in her arms, as he stared up at her silently trying his best to fight of sleep. She barely glanced up as Sharpay and Gabriella came outside and took seats besides her at the small table. "Sharpay you really outdid yourself for the party, I'm sure Xavier just loves it."

"Not to mention the food." Gabriella stated with a grin, Sharpay rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"Now Gabby you know good and damn well I didn't cook anything, you know Zeke's domain in the house is the kitchen." She said with a laugh, Gabriella giggled and shook her head as she spooned off more of her potato salad. Taylor just shook her head as she held Ben close, all day he had been a little tired and of course considering his past heart condition Taylor had refused to let him go out and really play especially if she couldn't be close by. Troy had tried to tell her that he would be okay, but as a mother she just couldn't take his word or anyone else's for that matter. She looked down as Ben snuggled deeper into her arms finally asleep. She glanced back up and caught Sharpay's glaze.

"You know you really are good with him…I don't know how I would react if it had been Zeke." Sharpay whispered as she reached out and brushed a hand over Ben's soft blonde hair. Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that…Zeke would never do something like that to you ever." She stated with a shake of her head. "Believe me he only has eyes for you, besides you act as if Troy cheated, him and that other woman happened when I was out of the picture, and I can't fault Ben for anything…it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah especially since you've fallen in love with the little guy not that I blame you though cause he certainly is a cutie." Gabriella replied with a smile. Sharpay nodded her head in agreement before speaking again.

"I do have one question though."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Taylor asked, Sharpay looked from her and then out into the yard where Troy was currently hoisting Joy into the air so she could dunk of the lowered goal for a point.

"When are you two getting married?" Sharpay asked with an excited squeal that she instantly calmed down the moment she realized that she could possibly wake Ben from his nap. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, why?"

"Why? Aren't you two engaged?" Sharpay asked quickly, "I mean you two love each other right, don't you want to get married and make this family that Troy keeps going on and on about legally real."

"Sharpay if you haven't notice Troy and I have been a bit busy."

"I know that's way I didn't say anything three months ago, but now I think I have to say something. I mean seriously what are you two waiting for, you've already wasted so much time."

"We're doing things at our own pace, Sharpay. We're adjusting to having Ben in our home and-."

"Seems like he's adjusted fine to me." Sharpay replied as she looked down at the little boy in Taylor's arms. "So what is the real problem?" she questioned, Taylor looked down at Ben and then back up at Sharpay who was watching her patiently.

"He hasn't approached the subject and I decided not to say anything because…well I'm afraid that he is having second thoughts." She admitted quietly. Gabriella gasped at her words and shook her head furiously.

"You can't be serious…Stevie Wonder can see how much he loves you, and we all know that wants another chance with you so that assumption about him having second thoughts is just wrong." Gabriella exclaimed loudly bringing several parents' attention their way. Sharpay sighed and reached out touching Taylor's hand.

"Gabby's right…he didn't enlist our husband's help when he was blind to pick out the perfect ring for you only to end up having second thoughts later on, because if he's having second thoughts then why hasn't he told you yet…he hasn't broken off the engagement or anything so if your assumption is true then why hasn't he done so yet."

"Because of Joy and Ben…and-."

"Taylor when was the last time you guys talked about your wedding…your marriage?" Taylor thought about it for a moment before whispering.

"Right before Ellen and Thomas came out suing for custody that's when we…" she trailed off as her eyes widened in understanding, she looked at Troy and sighed brokenly before shaking her head. Sharpay and Gabriella not making the connection quickly asked her what. Looking up at them she sighed. "It's because of Ellen and Thomas…they told us that if we married they would sue for custody again…he's protecting us."

"Which is probably why he's always talking about making your family as real as possible…he doesn't think he'll be able to make your family legal." Sharpay exclaimed softly as she looked out into the yard at Troy who was busy tying Joy's shoes while talking to her patiently.

"You need to talk to him immediately, Taylor." Gabriella exclaimed softly in shock of the realization as well. "He can't go on thinking that." Taylor nodded her head as her eyes laid on Troy. She silently watched him and wondered why she had never thought of it before, it all made perfect since now, and since Troy was not going to approach the problem she was going to have to do it.

That night after putting Ben down to sleep in his crib, Taylor ventured down the hallway towards Joy's room. Leaning against the doorframe she watched unnoticed by Troy and Joy as he read to her. She smiled as she noticed her daughter slowly drifting in and out of sleep as Troy finished the chapter. Once he was done he sat the book down on the nightstand turned on the nightlight and stood up. He froze when he saw her standing there before smiling and heading over to her. "Hey, baby what's up…is Ben asleep?"

"Yes he is…and I see you've had the same result with Joy." He nodded as they both stepped out into the hallway. Pulling the door close behind him, he looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Is everything alright…you've been pretty silent ever since we came home from the party." Taylor looked at him for a second before reaching down and taking his hand. Troy looked up at her for a moment before speaking again. "Taylor?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Troy…come on we better have this conversation in our bedroom." Troy just nodded and allowed her to lead him through the hallway. Once they were in their room, Taylor closed the door and watched as he made his way over to the bed. Closing the door she clasped her hands in front of her and sighed before speaking. "Troy I need to ask you something and I want you to be serious when you answer okay." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Of course." He whispered immediately realizing that this was going to be a pretty intense conversation. Giving his undivided attention he spoke up again. "Whatever you want to know just ask it and I will answer it to the best of my abilities." He whispered softly as he looked at her. Taylor nodded and walked towards; she stopped directly in front of him and took a deep breath before stating.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Troy tilted his head back and looked up at her in shock. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he was finally able to speak. Shaking his head he stood up.

"Of course I want to marry you…"

"But…I hear a but coming." Troy lowered his eyes and slowly nodded his head not really wanting to voice his concerns but seeing as how Taylor had him caught in the discussion that he had been avoiding since the moment the judge had ruled in favor of Taylor during the custody case.

"It isn't important."

"It is if it's keeping you from marrying me…Troy I want to marry you. I want you to be my husband and I know…I know that you're dying to make me your wife so what is going on with you was it something I did." She asked hoping that if she placed the blame on herself that he would break down and tell her what she knew he was thinking. Troy furiously shook his head as he looked at her.

"No…no it isn't something you did baby. It isn't you alright. I just thought we could wait a bit you know."

"We don't have all the time in the world Troy…and I want to marry you." Troy turned away from her but not before she saw the undisguised anguish hanging all over his facial features. Reaching out she placed a hand on Troy's shoulder stopping him from fully turning away from her. "Troy please just tell me the truth what is it? Why are you holding off on the wedding?"

"Taylor, believe me when I say that we are going to get married alright."

"Just not any time soon." Taylor replied bitterly, Troy turned around and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's not it, Taylor."

"Then tell me what it is…cause I already have an idea," she paused as she looked at Troy who silently looked back at her. "You don't want to marry me because you're afraid of what Ellen and Thomas will do." They stood there in silence, his shocked eyes and slacked jaw was all the confirmation that Taylor needed to know that her earlier assumption was correct. They stood there for a little while longer before she sighed. "Just admit, Troy."

"Fine…Fine…I admit I want to marry you tonight, tomorrow whenever but I remember what they said, and I do not want to put Joy or you through that again. Besides we're find like this aren't we…we're a family and I treat like my wife and Ben and Joy are our children we're a family."

"Not legally don't you think Joy, Ben and I deserve to become a real family."

"Not if the consequences are your in-laws come in and sue again for custody of Joy…I'm not worth losing your daughter."

"Do you really think a judge is going to let them take her away from us. I mean look at us. You can support us…I can support us, you've taken in Ben and he's all the happier for it. No judge is going to allow them to disrupt our home, but let me tell you something Troy Anthony Bolton…I will not become some common-law wife…I want the document." She replied placing her hands on her hips. Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. They both stood there looking at one another until Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Unbelievable…you that is exactly what you are?" Troy replied as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her to him. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Does that mean that you're going to get rid of this awful fear of something happening to Joy and me so that we can finally get married?" Troy just nodded his head as he lifted one hand up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah we're going to get married, but first in order to put myself at ease…we are going to have to talk to Ellen and Thomas and settle everything once and for all I don't want them coming back into our lives trying to take Joy away from us."

The next day Troy called his parents and asked them if they would stop by and watch Joy and Ben for a little while he and Taylor ran out to go do some errands, his parents quickly accepted the invitation and arrived while before ten o'clock that morning. Around eleven that morning Troy and Taylor headed out across town towards the Jacobsen manor. Taylor fiddled with her engagement ring while Troy maneuvered their car through the light downtown traffic. As he pulled up in front of a stoplight he looked over at her and sighed. "Baby everything is going to work out believe me." Troy stated as he turned to give her a quick look. Taylor just nodded her head as she turned and looked out the window.

"And what if they tell you that they are coming after Joy because of our impending wedding will you call it off again." Shaking his head he lightly pressed his foot of the gas as the light changed.

"No…I want call it off. We will fight them as a married couple, and just like you said considering what Thomas did during the last court case and our lawyer still has that on file. There is no judge in this district who will grant him custody." Troy stated boldly as he turned off the main road. Taylor looked at the neighborhood quickly as they made their way closer to the Jacobsen manor…she silently remembered making this trip with Joy's father not to long ago to announce their engagement. She silently wondered why she was coming out here again to announce another engagement to two people who hated her. Troy pulled the car into the driveway and turned the car off. Unbuckling his seatbelt he looked at her and grabbed her hand lifting it to his lips he kissed it and sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright back I promise." He whispered softly as he looked over her shoulder towards the house when he noticed the front door opening. Taylor turned as well as she saw Thomas and Ellen standing in front of their door staring down at them. Troy and Taylor turned back to one another. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered. "Everything is going to be fine." Together they both got out of the car just as Thomas and Ellen were making their way down the stairs headed towards them. Thomas was the first to speak as he narrowed his eyes at them both giving them both a harsh glare.

"What are you doing on my property?" He exclaimed as he looked at them for a brief moment. "No don't answer that question just get the hell away from here." Troy shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist.

"No sir…Taylor and I are here to talk and that's exactly what we are going to do, do you understand me. Cause we are going to move on with our lives and everything….and I mean everything ends here. Your hatred of Taylor ends here and I'm going to make sure of it." Thomas and Ellen looked at him in shock over his words. Taylor looked at Troy and then back at Joy's grandparents wondering what they would do next.

"Oh really and how are you going to do that?"

"But no leaving here until you guys and Taylor talk all of this out." He replied coldly as he looked at the older man. Thomas studied him silently for a moment his jaw tightening up as he stared into Troy's unwavering eyes. All four of them stood there silently before Thomas slowly nodded his head and stepped back while grabbing hold of Ellen's hand.

"Fine, let's make it quick cause I'm pretty sure there is absolutely nothing either of you can to make us change our minds."

"Let's not make assumptions, Thomas. I wouldn't want you to look like more of the ass you already are." Taylor whispered under her breath only to have Troy nudge her and shake his head. "Sorry." She whispered back as they followed Thomas and Ellen inside their home. Once inside Thomas and Ellen led them into the sitting room. Taylor looked around and saw pictures of Louis during different stages of his short life, and to her surprise there was even one of him and her when she pregnant with Joy. Thomas motioned towards the sofa and the sat down on loveseat facing it. Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them both while Ellen just looked anywhere but at them.

"Talk." Thomas muttered with a bored sigh, Troy cleared his throat and grabbed Taylor's hand before speaking.

"We are here today because of the threat you made to me during the court case." Thomas raised an eyebrow and leaned back.

"Let me guess you want to press charges or something will let me tell you something its your word against mine and-."

"Will you be quiet and listen, Thomas." Ellen exclaimed tiredly as she motioned for Troy to continue. After shaking off his initial shock at Ellen's dissention from Thomas he spoke again.

"You told us that if we got married that you would again sue for custody of Joy…and that is why we are here today…I will not allow you to keep us from pursuing our happiness, I've foolishly allowed that to happen for quite sometime, but thankfully Taylor called me on it. I'm going to marry her, Thomas whether you like it or not, and I am also going to adopt Joy."

"The hell you are!" Thomas exclaimed angrily as he jumped up out of his seat only to have Ellen pull him back down. Troy gave her a thankful look before looking back at Thomas who seemed to be on edge now that Troy had gotten everything out. He looked at his wife and then back at Troy and Taylor. "You are not taking Joy away from us."

"No one is trying to do that, Thomas." Taylor exclaimed. "I wouldn't keep away from her father's side of the family…but you two haven't left me many choices these last few years since Louis died." Thomas gave her a harsh look before shaking his head.

"So you want to marry Taylor, huh? Well go ahead, but as for my granddaughter…"

"She needs a father in this world, Thomas…and just because Troy will adopt doesn't mean that I will keep the real identify of her father from her. I'm not like that and I never have been, however you guys seem to think that about me…and I want to know why?" Taylor asked as she looked at him. Thomas settled back and shared a look with Ellen before speaking.

"You hate us…it was apparent to us ever since Louis brought you home that first time," Taylor raised an eyebrow as she looked at both Thomas and Ellen. She silently thought back to the first time she and Louis had driven out to see his parents. She had been absolutely scared, scared that her background would turn them off. It didn't help matters that she was as extremely shy which led to Louis leading most of the conversation throughout the night while she quietly sat by his side answering questions only if they were directed at her. Shaking her head she looked back at Thomas and Ellen who were watching her silently once she met Thomas' glaze he spoke up. "It was then that we knew you were only after Louis for his money and you proved it to us the moment you got pregnant forcing him to become engaged to you."

"You have it all wrong…I didn't…that night when I first met you I was shy, I've always been shy. I didn't talk or do anything because I didn't want to embarrass myself or Louis. I didn't become pregnant with Joy to trap your son…which is exactly why I denied his proposal twice before I finally accepted…I didn't want our marriage to be one founded on responsibility only I wanted one filled with love as well." Thomas and Ellen watched her to see if she showed any signs that she was lying. After finding none, Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"We didn't know all that."

"And you never gave me a chance to explain, you two just completely went off on me when you found out." Taylor replied softly. "I've never hated you…all I wanted was for you two to like me…it was what Louis would have wanted, and I know he wanted it to happen before he died…but life sometimes doesn't work out the way we want it to." Taylor whispered as she leaned against Troy for support. Ellen sniffled and looked at her husband before shaking her head.

"We were so angry when he died…we…we've been thinking for these past years that he died protecting a woman that didn't love him and all she wanted from him was his money nothing else, and we were furious." Ellen stated truthfully while Thomas just nodded his head in agreement. Troy looked between Taylor and the Jacobsens and wondered what would have been had there not been such a complete failure in communication between the two. He wondered how Joy and Taylor would have faired if she had had the support of her in-laws. Thomas clenched his jaw and looked down before speaking.

"All of this…all of this has been a huge mistake…a huge misunderstanding."

"And I didn't mean it," Ellen replied cutting in as she looked across the room and found Taylor's eyes. "I didn't mean what I said about you dying…that was selfish of me, I know Louis wouldn't have wanted that if you had died he would have never been the same my son loved you so much." She whispered as tears started to stream down her face.

"I think…I think I understand." Taylor whispered with a slow nod of her head as she laced her hand with Troy who cleared his throat to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jacobsen…Taylor and I have absolutely no problem letting you see Joy none at all, but we are getting married and I plan on adopting her just like Taylor plans on adopting my son. We are going to be a family and we need to know now whether we have your support or should we prepare for another custody battle." He stated bluntly, Thomas eyed him for a moment and then glanced over at Taylor.

"That's my son's child," he started immediately killing the hopeful feelings that were in both Taylor and Troy. He paused and looked across the room at a picture of his son standing with him and his wife at his college graduation. "That's my son's child…and I know that he would want Joy to have the best life possible…I know he wouldn't fault you for falling in love again," he stated as he looked at Taylor. "I have no problem…we have no problem with this adoption as long as we are allowed to see Joy and to tell her about her father."

"We would never deny you guys that." Taylor stated truthfully, "I'm only sorry that all of this could have been resolved years ago with a talk just like this."

"We all had to grow." Ellen whispered. "We weren't ready to talk."

"So go ahead get married…it's clear that you two love one another." Thomas replied as he gave Troy slight nod with his head. "We won't stand in your way…and we won't go after Joy. As long as we get spend time with her we're fine right honey."

"Right." Ellen stated. Troy and Taylor immediately took that as their sign to leave standing up all four of them headed towards the front door. Once there Ellen and Thomas cleared their throat. Turning around Taylor looked at the two of them for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Taylor…well, we feel terrible about everything…actually we are ashamed of ourselves." Thomas muttered looking down also immediately reminding Taylor of Xavier or C.J. whenever they got into trouble for gaining up on Joy. He paused and cleared his throat before speaking again. "We were wondering if…if you would give us the chance to repair our relationship with you, Taylor." Troy looked at the older couple and then back at Taylor who was looking at them with unshed tears in her eyes. "What do you say Taylor? Can we start over again will you give us a second chance." Taylor slowly nodded her head as she stepped forward.

"We can try Thomas…we can try."

**A/N: Well what do you think? Oh and let's try to get to 170 please. **

**Baby S **


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update, and on this one I sort of pulled an all nighter…well I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **mzwendy85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, AyaneC, nayla1988, HelloLish, TraylorxChaylor, Favor1234, MermaidRam85, Phelycia and chloe. **Thank you guys. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review…p.s. we only have one more chapter to go and I want to get to 200. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

"Well Missy you sure do seem to be in a vey good mood this morning. Could this be because a certain lover boy will be back in town this afternoon?" Sharpay playfully asked as she maneuvered through the midday traffic as she headed towards Taylor's house. They had just spent the entire morning with Taylor's wedding planner making sure that everything was perfect for the wedding which would be taking place this very Saturday. Taylor looked over at her with a coy smile on her face before nodding her head furiously while Sharpay just laughed at her antics. "Gosh I hope I didn't act like this when I was getting married to Zeke."

"Oh you were worst." Taylor exclaimed with a giggled as she nudged Sharpay good naturally. "Anyway, of course I'm happy…my Christmas gift is coming home…my baby is going to be back in town this afternoon and then this weekend I'm going to be a married woman…good-bye Taylor Anne McKessie and hello Taylor Anne McKessie-Bolton." She sang happily before ending in a fit of joyous giggles. Sharpay cut her eyes at her and shook her head for a moment. She was truly happy for Taylor, she hadn't seen her this happy in a while. She may have been against Taylor renewing her romantic relationship with Troy, but now as she looked at how happy they made each other she couldn't really imagine Taylor without him or Troy without her. They relationship was simply beautiful.

"I still wish you guys would have had a summer wedding. I just can't believe you two wanted to wait six months." Sharpay replied with disbelief as she shook her head. She could never imagine asking Zeke to wait. She took a quick look over at Taylor who was watching her silently before continuing. "And then on top of that…you both agree that you wouldn't have sex until your honeymoon."

"Well since we were already living together and sharing a bedroom, we thought it would be best to just not have sex. I mean we have to have something to look forward too." Taylor explained with a blush as she caught the look that Sharpay was sending her.

"I could never imagine doing that…Zeke and I were busy until that last week…and then after the wedding we picked right back up." Sharpay sighed and just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess what I'm saying is I can't believe Troy agreed."

"Who do you think suggested it?" Sharpay's mouth dropped open in shock while Taylor just laughed at her suggestion. Sharpay mouth 'no way' and Taylor just grinned and leaned back in her seat and said. "Way."

"Oh my God! You're serious." Taylor just nodded her head as she looked at her friend. Sharpay shook her head and sighed. "Troy actually suggested it," she murmured more to herself than to Taylor. "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me, 'Sex on Legs'," she stated using their high school nickname for Troy, "actually fixed his mouth to suggest that you two abstain from sex until you were married. That's it I knew something was off about Troy and this proves it…invasion of the body snatchers…and you're going to be next."

"Will you stop it? My goodness you bring a whole new meaning to being dramatic." She stated with a shake of her head. "Besides Troy doesn't always have sex on the brain, Sharpay, and what have I told you about calling him that." Sharpay gasped and playfully stuck her tongue at Taylor who just glared at her. Sharpay gulped and grinned at her innocently. "That may work on Zeke but it's not going to work on me." Taylor pointed out.

"Well its true…the name I mean…he is actually like that especially when it comes to you." Taylor blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh please of course you do…I'm surprise you don't have a little baby bump to prove it, and please don't tell me you've never seen the way Troy looks at you sometimes. I swear that man is constantly like a kid in the candy shop when it comes to you, and he's always undressing you with his eyes. If it wasn't so cute I'd be disgusted, and now you're telling me he's the one that suggested you two go on abstinence. Get the heck out of here."

"He wants our honeymoon to be special, Sharpay…can't you understand that." Taylor exclaimed as she looked over at her friend. Sharpay just laughed and nodded her head as she looked at Taylor.

"And it will be special…especially if Troy hasn't gotten any for-."

"Five months." Taylor replied softly already knowing how Sharpay was going to react she looked over at her friend knowing that she wouldn't be disappointed. Sharpay tilted her head back and laughed at the answer.

"Oh God…girl, I hope you packed energy bars. Cause Troy is going to be like the Energizer Bunny…he'll keep going and going and-."

"Sharpay!"

"What I'm just saying." Sharpay defended through her laughter. "Troy is…going…to …work…you…OUT. Good lord five months…you certainly fooled me, and here I am thinking you guys couldn't last five minutes."

"Well with him playing again…well it helps." Taylor admitted as she remember the last month before they both decided not to have sex. That month would go down in her memory as one of the best months in her entire life.

"I guess so." Sharpay said with a shake of her head as she mouths 'five months' to herself before giggling again. "I still don't get why you guys wanted to wait this long."

"We wanted both of our children to be involved in the wedding and now that Ben is walking and talking on his own well talking as good as any year old can. We've decided that now would be the perfect time, besides it's like we're giving ourselves a personal Christmas gift."

"You just better be happy that it doesn't really snow in Cali, cause I don't think your guests would like the winter wonderland feel."

"The wedding is indoors. Besides Troy and I aren't really nature lovers like you and Zeke. I like to have air conditioning on, and I don't like standing outside among the roses and bugs."

"Oh will you get off of it…there were no bugs at my wedding." Sharpay replied quickly with a dismissive shake of her head. "I don't know what that buzzing was that you heard since there were no bugs at my wedding."

"That buzzing I heard was from a bee…a bee at your wedding that almost killed me."

"It did not." Sharpay replied as they both started laughing again, she looked at the clock on the dashboard and the back at Taylor. "So when does his plane land?" She asked taking the conversation in a whole different direction. Taylor direction her glaze towards the dashboard clock before replying.

"He said he should be in around five o'clock this afternoon."

"So you and the kids are going to go pick him up."

"Yeah and then we're going to dinner."

"Oh where are you going?"

"Chuckie E. Cheese." Taylor replied as she laughed at Sharpay's expression. She knew her friend actually hated that place and the only way she went in there was with Xavier and Zeke when they were celebrating Xavier's birthday or just taking him there for fun. Otherwise Sharpay hated the place with all her soul.

"You guys are going there? Out of all the places."

"We want to spend time together as a family before our everyone else tears us apart before Saturday in the name of not wanting us to have bad luck, the only thing I have to say to that is that Troy and I have had all the bad luck I think we're going to have."

"Well you never know…besides its tradition."

"Well, I don't like the tradition." Taylor muttered like a spoiled child as Sharpay pulled up in front of Taylor's house. Taylor unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled at Sharpay. "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Oh please I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else…I'll call you tomorrow okay." Taylor just nodded and leaned over and hugged her before getting out of the car. Sharpay waited till she was opening the front door before she pulled off. Taylor sighed as she sat her purse down and closed the door. As soon as it clicked shut she heard the pounding of feet headed her way. She smiled as she saw Joy and Ben ran into the hallway with bright smiles on their faces.

"Mama!" They both exclaimed happily just as Jack and Lillian came behind them. Taylor knelt down and braced herself for impact just as Ben and Joy collided with her wrapping their small arms around her and holding onto her tightly.

"Hey guys…I've only been gone for a little while." She replied as she gave both of them a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. Ben clung to her longer than Joy, and Taylor found herself standing up with him in her arms while he looked up at her innocently.

"I issed you mama." He mumbled as he snuggled into her embrace, Jack and Lillian smiled at the scene as Joy tugged on her mother's free hand. Taylor looked down and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes sweetie?"

"When is daddy coming home?" Joy asked, Ben lifted his head as waited for Taylor's answer.

"He should be coming home later on today…in fact we are going to go and pick him and then we are going to go to Chuckie E. Cheese for dinner." Both kids threw their arms in the air and cheered. Taylor laughed at their antics while Joy looked up at Ben.

"B.B…come on SpongeBob is going to be on."

"Okay." Ben exclaimed, Taylor gently sat him down, as soon as his feet touched the floor he took off after Joy who was rushing towards the living room where the television was. Once alone, Taylor looked at Troy's parents who were smiling at her. Lillian quickly walked over and embraced her, and Jack followed suit.

"So how was it?" Lillian asked.

"Oh it was beautiful…it was simply beautiful." Lillian clasped her hands together and smiled as she looked at the only woman she had ever wanted as a daughter in law. Jack draped an arm around her waist and smiled.

"I bet you can't wait."

"Of course I can't." Taylor replied with a bright smile, that seemed to light the small hallway up even more. "In just a few more hours, Troy will be home and then he and I can both focus on the wedding."

Troy leaned his head up against the window while silently willing the private jet to land already so he could finally be with Taylor and the kids. It had been nearly a week and a half since he had last seen them and he didn't know if he could handle another moment. He looked up as Samuel Dawkins his best friend sat down beside him. "Yo man, what you thinking about?" Troy lifted his head and looked over at Samuel before grinning.

"My lady and my kids." Troy replied without a moment of hesitation. "You coming out Friday night."

"Man you know it…I can't miss the bachelor party." Samuel said as he rubbed his hands together with a wide grin on his face. "Oh I simply can't miss that." Troy gave him a look before shaking his head.

"Man you know there aren't going to be any strippers." Samuel gave him a look and shook his head in disbelief.

"And why not?"

"Because I promised Taylor I wouldn't and my baby gets what she wants…so you guys are just gonna have to suffer." Samuel looked at Troy for a moment and smiled lifting one large hand up he patted Troy on the back and chuckled.

"Man that Taylor certainly is something else…she's really changed you." Samuel stated referring to Troy's new attitude one that he had the moment he stepped back onto the court four months ago. NBA and the organization had taken notice of his newly acquired attitude and welcome the former bad boy back with open arms. Samuel had to admit that Troy now had a drive that was simply unmatched especially in the league. He had a passion for the game now that was only matched by his passion for his family.

"You know it…I can't wait to get back…this Saturday I will be officially a marriage man." Samuel smiled, he couldn't believe the changes that he was currently seeing in his best friend but he couldn't say he wasn't happy that they were there. Troy leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"Taylor is a lucky girl man."

"Naw, I'm the lucky one." Troy replied with a smile, as the seatbelt sign flashed on which meant they were going to be landing pretty soon. Troy buckled up as a large grin went across his face. He was almost home. Once he had gotten off the plane, he walked into the waiting lobby and smiled when he saw Taylor standing there with their children. Dropping his suitcase he smiled as he knelt down just as Joy and Ben made their way to him. He wrapped them both up in his arms and hugged them at the same time. He briefly looked over their shoulders at Taylor who stood by silently watching the reunion.

"I missed you guys." He whispered as he kissed Joy's forehead and did the same to Ben. He then stood up while holding Ben and grabbed Joy's hand and walked over to Taylor and gave her a kiss as well. "I missed you baby." He murmured with a sly smile. Taylor looked up at him while taking Joy's hand.

"I missed you too." Troy smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her again.

"Come on let's get out of here." He whispered with a grin. Taylor nodded and moved towards his bag but Troy pressed his free hand against her shoulder and shook his head for a moment.

"No don't do that…I got it." Taylor just nodded as he turned around and grabbed his suitcase. Moments later they were out in the parking lot pulling away. For the rest of the night they enjoyed their brief family time, and eventually headed home when Chuckie E. Cheese closed it doors. By the time they were home both Joy and Ben were asleep. Troy pulled the car to a stop and glanced into the backseat.

"I guess it was too much for them."

"Don't worry they'll be up and about tomorrow." She replied with a giggle as she viewed Ben who had to be the wildest child she had ever seen in sleep. His little arms were thrown out to the side one small hand actually on Joy's hand while the other one was pressed up against the window.

"Little man's going to have to get that under control or else his future girlfriends and wife aren't going to like him much." Troy replied with a smile as he looked over at Taylor who had turned her nose up at the statement. "What?"

"Future girlfriends and wife…Ben is not going to be a player."

"What? I never suggested that."

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't want to think about Joy's future boyfriends and husband would you." Troy instantly frowned at her words and shook his head.

"Okay well you've made your point, come on let's get them to bed." He stated as he hopped out of the car and carefully got Joy out of the car while Taylor did the same with Ben. Once they put both of their children to bed, they met in their bedroom. As soon as Taylor entered the room Troy pulled her into a tight kiss that rocked her world and immediately had her melting in his arms. "I've been waiting to do that all night." He murmured as he pressed his forehead against her.

"Troy…you and I both know that we shouldn't let this get to serious. We have to wait until the honeymoon." Troy lowered his head to her shoulder and placed several quick kisses along the nape of her neck while mumbling.

"Who's going to know…I wasn't in my right mind when I suggested that we wait." He groaned as he lifted his head back up. Taylor cupped his cheeks and gave him a small smile that immediately gave Troy his answer which was a rather strong no. He sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "You're right…you're right…you know I just get weak seeing you like this baby…I really get weak." He whispered.

"I understand, Troy…come on," she whispered as she tugged his hand and led him towards the bed. "Let's lay down for a minute okay." Troy nodded his head and allowed Taylor to pull him towards the bed. Almost immediately his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to his chest as he laid down on the mattress. They were both silently for a moment before Troy spoke up.

"Just think…this time next week, you'll finally be my wife."

"I know I can't wait." She replied with a smile. Troy grinned and kissed the top of her head while holding her.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Taylor whispered with a small smile as she snuggled deeper into Troy's embrace. After awhile both of them fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Saturday…

Troy stood in his tux, tapping his foot furiously while anxiously glazing at his watch, Zeke and Chad shared a look as they watched him. "You know looking at that watch isn't going to make time speed up any faster, son." Jack stated as he walked over to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy looked at his father and sighed before nodding his head.

"You're right dad…but I just…I wanna see her." He mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to go and set some water." Troy replied as he headed towards the door. Chad and Zeke were on him before he ever got a chance to fully open the door. Both men grabbed an arm and hauled him towards a chair and sat him down.

"Oh no you don't…you aren't that slick…we have water in here." Zeke replied with a shake of his head. In any other place or time, he might have thought these type of antics were funny but the truth was. He and Chad had had their work cut out for them after they took Troy with them earlier that week in order to keep him from Taylor. They had to stop phone calls, late night attempts to sneak out. Anything and everything that Troy could think of in order to get to Taylor they had to stop, and now it just wasn't funny.

"Come on guys I haven't see her in forever." Troy exclaimed hotly as he glared up at his two friends. "Just let me go and talk to her…make sure that she's okay or something. I'm going crazy here." Troy exclaimed as he glared at Zeke and Chad. Rolling his eyes Chad looked away from Troy and sighed.

"She's down the hall, and from what Gabriella has told me she's freaking out just like you are."

"See so why don't you let us at least speak to each other…come on that's not like seeing one another and that's where the real bad luck comes in." Troy reasoned hoping that he was finally going to be able to get through to his friends. Zeke groaned and rubbed a hand over his hair and face before shaking his head.

"No contact means no contact." Troy glared at them for a moment and then just shook his head.

"Fine…no contact." He whispered as they walked away to go and help the other guys get ready. Troy sat in his chair for a moment before he spotted his son sitting on the sofa quietly playing with his favorite toy. Getting up, he immediately felt the eyes of his friends on his back as he cross the room to his son. Sitting down he looked at Ben who looked up at him.

"Daddy you mad?" the little boy questioned innocently having seen the confrontation between his father and his uncles. Troy smiled as an idea dawned on him and just shook his head.

"No son, I'm not mad…just a little sad." As he finished his sentence he realized he had Ben's full attention. "I need you to go and tell mommy something for me." Ben nodded his head, the little boy would do anything to help his father or his mother. Leaning over he whispered to his son the instructions, he knew Ben was rather intelligent for a one year old so the task should be easy enough. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out an item and placed it in his son's hand. The little boy then hopped off the sofa and discreetly walked out of the room. Troy leaned back and sighed now feeling slightly better. Zeke and Chad looked over at him suspiciously and then realized that Ben was gone.

"Oh man…I thought you told you no contact."

"Ben is going to go and see his mother…that's all." He replied with a smile as he stood up as Samuel just laughed at the pre-wedding antics of his friend. Ben walked down the hallway carefully; he paused as he saw Joy coming out of a room.

"Joy." He called out; she noticed him and walked over to him. "Where mama?" he questioned as he looked up at her. Joy pointed to the room where she had just left. He quickly ran to the door and pushed it opened going inside he saw his mother sitting in front of a mirror fussing with Sharpay.

"I can't believe you sent that little girl out of here…we told you, you couldn't talk to Troy." Taylor sighed and looked at Sharpay and rolled her eyes.

"And I'm doing what you said…Joy is just going to go and see him." Ben slowly inched into the room until his grandmother Lillian saw him peeking in. She smiled at him dressed up in his little tux.

"Oh aren't you just cute." She exclaimed as she smiled at him. "I bet you're here to see your momma." Ben just nodded his head, as Lillian grabbed his hand and led him across the room.

"Taylor you have a visitor." Taylor turned around and smiled down at Ben as he looked up at her.

"Mama you pretty." He exclaimed happily "Daddy says he wuz you." Taylor smiled as she looked down at him, while Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you too…you both used your children to go against what we you told you guys." Sharpay exclaimed, Taylor ignored her for the most part as Ben lifted his hand to show his mother the sparkly thing that his father had given him to give to her. Taylor gasped as she stared at the bracelet in her son's hand.

"Oh my goodness…is this from daddy." Ben nodded his head as she took it from him. "Sharpay hush up…you guys look at this." Taylor gushed as she lifted the bracelet into the air. Ben watched as all the ladies came over and ohh and ahh at the gift. Lillian helped Taylor put it on just as the wedding planner entered the room. The woman smiled and walked over to Taylor.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She gushed as she looked at her for a moment. "Just beautiful I'm sure you're husband is going to be so shocked when he finally sees you." Gabriella looked over at the woman and spoke up.

"Is it time for the wedding?"

"Yes it is…I need my bridesmaids to go outside." She commanded. Lillian grabbed Ben's hand and led him out of the room after he of course said his good-byes to his mother. Once everyone was gone the wedding planner spoke to Taylor. " I want you to stay in here until your father comes back here to get you, that way you and Troy won't see one another until it's time." She stated as she quickly exited the room. After a few minutes the doors opened and her father walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered as he looked at her. Taylor stood up a bright smile on her face. He walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hands. "You ready?" Taylor just nodded her head as her father hooked his arm with hers. "Come on let's go and get you married." They both exited the room and moved to the doorway that led to the church's sanctuary. Taylor heard the beginning notes of the wedding march just as the door flew open. She smiled as her eyes immediately settled on Troy who stood up by the altar a bright smile on his face. The short walk to the altar seemed as long as a mile at the moment. Once they reached the altar her father placed her hand inside of Troy's and kissed her cheek. He turned to Troy and whispered. "Take care of my baby girl, Troy"

"Of course." Troy whispered softly, he smiled as he looked at Taylor who had tears in her eyes. She could see the small diamond stud that she had given Joy to give to him as a wedding gift. Troy winked at her and whispered. "You're beautiful." They both turned as the preacher started to speak up gaining not only their attention but the attention everyone else's attention in the church.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Troy Anthony Bolton and Taylor Anne McKessie. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives. Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?" The preacher asked as he looked at them. Troy and Taylor looked deeply into each other's eyes before answering in unison.

"We have." The preacher smiled and looked at them before nodding his head and saying.

"Please share your vows with each other." Taylor looked over at Troy and started; she cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Troy, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can," she paused and looked at Troy as a lone tear rushed down her cheek. Troy lifted his hand and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Taylor took a deep breath and continued. "I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." She whispered the end as she struggled not to cry. Troy lovingly looked at her as the preacher spoke up.

"Troy."

"Taylor you are my love and my light…you found me when I was broken and dead…and you fixed me…you fixed…you pulled me back into the land of the living and gave me a reason to continue on with my life. You alone are the reason I am alive, and as I stand here before our family and friends. I can't help but feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. You are everything that I need…everything that I know. You are everything that I love. You own my heart, soul, and mind, as your husband I pledge my never-ending love, my never-ending strength, and my never-ending soul. Our love will withstand the test of time and last throughout eternity. I love you so much Taylor…and I want you to know one thing. You and you alone have renewed my life." Troy finished with a deep breath as he looked at Taylor his eyes blurred with tears as he looked at her. The preacher smiled down at them, and carefully spoke up.

"What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?" At his words Zeke gently nudged Ben to step forward. The little boy moved towards his parents and carefully lifted the pillow above his head. The church erupted in soft laughter, as Troy and Taylor glazed down lovingly at their son. Troy reached down and picked up Taylor's ring and took her left hand and smiled as he spoke up.

"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days." Troy whispered as he slipped the ring onto Taylor's finger, as soon as he was finished he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her palm. Taylor smiled and reached down and picked up her ring as well and grabbed Troy's hand.

"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days." She whispered as she slipped it onto his finger. Troy smiled and turned to the preacher, anxious for the final part. He smiled at them and spoke again.

"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built. Since Troy and Taylor have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Troy Anthony Bolton…you may kiss." Troy grinned and pulled Taylor towards him.

"I love you." He whispered, before passionately kissing her in front of all their family and friends. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips as he continued to kiss her, Taylor just smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

The reception was going pretty strong, Troy and Taylor where sitting at the table they had made so that Joy and Ben could sit with them as well. Suddenly the music stopped, Sharpay picked up the microphone and spoke up. "Alright…I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to see the newly married couple have their first dance." She exclaimed with a smile, "Come on Troy…Taylor…get yourselves down here and dance for us this is your reception." She exclaimed.

"I guess we better do it huh." Troy stated as he stood up. "Joy…Ben…daddy and mommy are going to go and dance okay." The two children both nodded as Troy led Taylor to the dance floor. The gathered crowd parted like the red sea as the newly married couple made their way to the center of the dance floor. Troy looked down at Taylor and pulled her close and sighed.

"You look amazing…have I told you that."

"I think so." Taylor playfully answered as she looked at him. Troy chuckled as the beginning notes started to play.

_**For you I'd give a lifetime of stability  
Anything you want of me  
Nothing is impossible**_

"_Taylor…Taylor…baby wake up." He exclaimed his voice excited. Taylor moaned and slowly lifted her head. Troy watched with joy as slowly turned towards him. _

_"What is it, Troy." She replied as Troy's eyes raked over her shadowed mouth, leaning forward he kissed her passionately surprising Taylor with his accuracy. _

_"I…I can see you."_

_**For you there are no words or ways to show my love  
Or all the thoughts I'm thinking of  
Cause this life is no good alone  
Since we've become one  
I've made a change  
Everything I do now makes sense  
All roads end  
All I do is for you**_

"_You always did fight for me." She whispered, Troy chuckled and nodded his head. _

_"You were always getting picked on…and I liked you back then as a friend and I believe as more. No one was going to talk bad about you back then and they aren't going to do it now. I don't care who it is." _

_"I know and I love you for that." She whispered as she reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand. Troy froze at her words, and lifted his head slightly. "Do you mean that?" _

_"Every word…I…I never stopped." She whispered. _

_"I never did either, Taylor." He leaned back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his body, while holding her tightly. "We're going to get through this…I promise." He whispered softly as he brushed his lips over her forehead. Before leaning back as he could fully gather her into his arms. "I promise."_

_**For you I share the cup of love that overflows  
And anyone who knows us knows  
I would change all faults I have**_

"_Taylor please just tell me you love me and give me a second chance at the life I so foolishly messed up." He stated brokenly. "I promise you that I'll never do you wrong again, I'd rather die than to hurt you or Joy. Baby please just…I never stopped loving you and even if you tell me no I never will."_

_**For you there is no low or high or in between  
Of my heart that you haven't seen  
Cause I share all I have and am  
Nothing I've said's hard to understand**_

"_I love you too…and I'm willing Troy…I'm willing to give you another chance." She whispered softly as she leaned forward while using her other hand to lift his chin up so that she could turn his head towards her. She leaned forward and kissed Troy softly after a few moments Troy deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her into his lap while thanking God._

_**All I feel I feel deeper still  
And always will  
All this love is for you**_

"_I need you Tay…I need your support. You may be mad at me right now but I want you to know without a doubt in your mind cause there isn't any in my mind…I want you to know that you are mine. Mine. And you are my heart, my soul, my everything…and I won't let you go so easily. We can get past this and we will and right now I need your support."_

_**Every note that I play  
Every word I might say  
Every melody I feel  
Are only for you and your appeal  
Every page that I write  
Every day of my life  
Would not be filled without the things  
That my love for you now brings**_

_"Taylor I don't…I don't want to waste another moment I messed up years ago with you and refused to do so now…baby I love you more than you'll ever know. I want you in my life…I need you in my life." He whispered. "Well I guess what I'm asking you is this…Taylor Anne McKessie…I know I'm not the perfect man, but for you I'm trying to get there. I love you so much…Taylor will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Taylor had tears in her eyes as he finished his statement. Troy cringed at the silence until Taylor pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. He was shocked at her first but quickly returned the kiss while wrapping his free hand that wasn't currently holding the ring around her. Once she pulled away he whispered. "Is that a yes?" _

_"You bet it is."_

_**For you I make the promise of fidelity  
Now and for eternity  
No one could replace this vow  
For you I'd take take your hand and heart  
And everything**_

"_Well," he paused and took out the ring. "I think you should wear this Mrs. Bolton." Taylor smiled as she carefully slipped her ring finger into the ring while Troy was holding it. Once it was on she leaned forward and kissed him passionately while he laid back on the bed. She smiled and allowed him to roll her over on her back. She watched as Troy ran his hands over ever each of her body as if he was mapping out each curve that made up her body. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her. She kissed his mouth and sighed as he bent his head and started kissing on her neck. She moaned as Troy carefully made his way to her cleavage and placed soft kisses on the top of both of her breasts. "I can see every part of you in mind and you're so beautiful."_

_**And add to them a wedding ring  
Cause this life is no good alone  
Since we've become one you're all I've known  
And if this feeling should leave I'd die  
And here's why  
All I am is for you**_

Troy lifted Taylor's hand and gently kissed it, as he placed back on his shoulder as he glazed into her eyes. "We've certainly come a long way." He whispered softly. "I know I've said before today…but I have to say it again…I love you."

"I love you too, Troy."

"This right here is forever." He whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips on Taylor's she smiled and kissed him. They broke apart and looked at one another, Taylor smiled and whispered.

"Forever."

_**Everything I do now makes sense  
All roads end  
All I do  
Is for you  
Only for you  
**_

**A/N: Alright we have one more chapter and then this story is done…please review and tell me what you thought about the wedding ceremony. I really want to hear from you guys. **

**P.S. Song: Kenny Lattimore-For You (It's really a beautiful song…simply beautiful). **

**Baby S **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright we've come to the end of the story and I want to give my last reviewer shout out; **AyaneC, lilmissmonique, melako17, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Staraquarius94, mzwendy85, Favor1234, HelloLish, Phelycia, nayla1988, chloe, MermaidRam85, and look at the stars. **Now this chapter is long as mess and it didn't turn out like I thought it would but I still hope you all like the ending. So as usual I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

"Troy Anthony Bolton, I just can not believe that you forgot our anniversary…our anniversary. You never missed one before never…and to be truthful I could have taken you missing any of the other ones but not this one, Troy. Not this one."

"But baby-." Troy interrupted hoping he could some how stop Taylor from going off on one of her usual rants that occurred whenever she was absolutely furious with him or one of their five children. He could hear her sharp intake of breath over his attempt to cut her off. They both sat there in complete silence. For a brief moment Troy wondered if the called had been dropped, however that was cleared up when Taylor started talking again.

"This is our twenty-fifth anniversary Troy…you know lots of people don't make it to this type of milestone. We're one of the lucky ones, and this day is important to me and I thought considering how hard it was for the both of us in the beginning that this would be a special day for you as well." She cried out in frustration, Troy at hearing the sound in her voice leaned back in his chair and sighed. He hated this. He hated upsetting her, closing his eyes he lifted one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before speaking.

"I'm so sorry baby…you don't know how sorry I am, but I am truly sorry." He whispered hoping that his words could actually calm her down. He bowed his head and covered his face with his free hand before speaking again. "Look maybe I can make it up to you…you'll be home today at three right?"

"Yes that's right I'll be home today at three." Taylor muttered, Troy could still hear the annoyance in her voice as she answered his question.

"Well maybe I can take you to dinner…you know a nice restaurant with music for dancing. You know a nice romantic atmosphere to celebrate our anniversary. No kids…just us." He stated hoping that his suggestion would calm her down a bit. Taylor was silent for a moment as she mentally went over everything he had suggested before sighing.

"I just can't believe you forget our anniversary this year out of all the others, Troy." Taylor replied her voice thick with disappointment and sadness. Troy instantly felt his heart seized in his chest over the sound. There has never been a day since he first met her that his heart and soul did not react to her sadness or obvious discomfort. Lifting his glaze up from the floor he looked across the room at the figure leaning against the wall before speaking.

"I promise you I'll make it up to you…I'll pick you up from the airport and we'll celebrate our anniversary together…that's all we need right…just you and me." He stated turning on the charm hoping to get himself out of the hot water he was currently in with his wife. There was silence on the other end of the phone before Taylor finally spoke again.

"You're right," she started off with sigh. "All we need is each other, besides the day isn't lost we still have the rest of the afternoon and night to celebrate."

"Of course…that's the main thing right." Troy replied with a soft chuckle, happy that his wife was now calming down and starting to see the positives. Taylor giggled lightly, the sound of it instantly made the smile on Troy's face grow even brighter as he relaxed a little bit more.

"I'm just upset about the hospital committee scheduling me to go on this stupid medical conference on the week of my anniversary." She pouted while adding on a small huff of anger, at her words Troy looked down at his wedding ring before he spoke again.

"Baby don't worry about all that…just do your job and come home to me baby…and I promise you that this anniversary will be one that you will never forget."

"Oh I like the sound of that…alright now I can't wait to come home."

"I can't wait for you to get home." Troy replied back with a chuckle, Taylor giggled at his words before finishing the call.

"Okay…I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, baby…call me when you land." Troy replied with a smile just before he hung up the phone with a sigh, he had never lied to his wife before and even though this lie was done with good intentions in mind it still made him feel bad. His thoughts were quickly broken up by the chuckle of the person positioned across the room.

"Wow, an anniversary that she will never forget huh…dang Dad is that all the game you've got." Troy just rolled his eyes at his eldest son and frowned.

"Boy I have more game in my little pinky," Troy proclaimed holding up his finger for him to see. "Then you've got in your whole body, besides don't forget who taught you the little game you have…instead of standing over there with that silly smirk on your face, you should have been taking notes." He stated with a frown as he pushed himself up out of the chair while tucking his cell phone into his suit pocket. Ben just smiled at his father and chuckled; shaking his head Troy's frown deepened. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ben raised his hands into the air in mock surrender while smiling.

"You can't get mad at me…besides don't forget who came to who…remember you came to me for ideas, Dad. So to put it simply you have to follow my plan." Troy eyed his son for a moment before shaking his head.

"Follow your plan…Ben all I have to say to you is…this better work." He finished as he walked over to his son. Nodding his head, Ben clapped his hand down on his father's shoulder before saying.

"Ahh buck up old man, it's going to work. Now you have to go and get ready." Ben said looking his father over, raising an eyebrow Troy looked over at his son before shaking his head.

"What's wrong with my suit?" Ben looked him up and down again before shrugging his shoulders and sighing.

"Nothing much…just that you look like you're headed to one of your broadcast jobs for the Kings. Besides I just feel like bossing you around you know since you are following my plan." Ben admitted with a laugh. "I pulled out this blue pin-stripe suits that you have…it's laid out upstairs, believe mom is going to love you in it."

"Oh you are enjoying this aren't you?" Troy asked his son with a knowing smirk; Ben just grinned a bit wider and nodded his head. The grin on his face gave Troy a sense of nervousness for a moment before he shook it off.

"Of course…what type of person would I be if I didn't…besides I'm doing all this for you alright." Stated Ben with laugh as he and his father exited the home office. As soon as the door closed behind them they both heard the calls of two young children rushing down the hallway.

"Grandpa…grandpa." Troy face instantly broke out into a smile that grew larger at the sight of his grandchildren Anthony Zeke Baylor and Anne Sharpay Baylor who were rushing around the corner headed right towards him. Kneeling down he held out his arms and was immediately knocked onto his back from the impact of his grandchildren colliding with him. Troy chuckled as he hugged both of them tightly. Ben moved quickly and helped him stand back up it was at that moment that Anthony and Anne noticed their uncle. "Hi uncle Ben." They both exclaimed in unison as Ben carefully picked up his niece and held her in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing knocking over grandpa like that…you might have broken his hip, and then he would have fallen and he would have never gotten back up." He stated with a smile his comments mainly for his father who was now standing with Joseph in his arms.

"The day I can't get up…is the," he trailed off as he realized that it wouldn't be the best statement to make in front of his grandchildren. They heard the sound of heels on the wood floor coming closer to them. A second later, Joy Baylor rounded the corner and placed her hands on her hips.

"Anthony Zeke Baylor…Anne Sharpay Baylor. What have I told you about running in the house?" She exclaimed as she walked over to them. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Troy's cheek. "Hey Dad…sorry about that, I was helping Xavier and Zeke downstairs in the kitchen and well I took my eyes off them for one minute and they were gone, and with Sharpay gone to get the supplies for the restaurant decoration…I guess-."

"You lose your children." Ben replied from the side, Joy turned her eyes to her brother and forced a smile.

"So nice to see you brother dear."

"The feeling is mutual sister dear." Ben replied back as they both looked at one another before breaking out into fits of laughter. Smiling Ben held out his arms and Joy immediately walked into them and hugged him tightly.

"I know Dad told us that you were giving him ideas for tonight, but I didn't think you'd make it back into town…you know with your schedule busy and all."

"What did you miss me?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"Of course, but then again I'm sure I'm not the only one either." She replied with a knowing smile which made Ben blush as he cleared his throat and handed Anne to her. "Oh so now you're going to go and call her."

"Maybe…maybe not, Dad isn't the only one pulling a surprise today." He stated cryptically as he wandered off down the hallway. Joy turned her glance to her father who raised his free hand and chuckled while smiling.

"For once I don't know what that boy is talking about." He replied with a smile, Joy shook her head and sighed.

"You and Ben are just to much, come on let's go downstairs…so I can put these two in front of a cartoon, something that will keep them seated for at least thirty minutes I need a break from chasing them everywhere…I'm just not as young as I used to be." She replied as she playfully wiped a hand over her brow. "I still don't understand how you and mom did it."

"A prayer and some rope." Troy replied calmly causing Joy to gasp out loud at his words. "Just kidding," he chuckled. "When it comes to your children for some reason I don't really believe that a prayer and some rope will be enough." He said as he looked over at his daughter. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I just can't believe you said that."

"Well how do you think your mother and I handle them." He replied as he continued to tease her unmercifully.

"You had better not have done that to my children, Dad." She exclaimed as they finally stepped onto the bottom floor neither of them noticing the man who walked out of the kitchen.

"Do what to our children?" They both looked up and saw Xavier Baylor with his arms folded across his chest.

"I was just suggesting that maybe a prayer and some rope wouldn't be enough to keep your children in check…they have a bit to much of your mother in them for that to ever truly work." Troy replied with a chuckled as he took a playful dig at Sharpay, Xavier's mother.

"You know my mother says the same thing." Xavier stated with a bright smile. "She says that they have to much of you in them. I just say they both have a rather strong mixture of their bad grandma and grandpa…next time Joy and I have a child we're hoping it will be mixture of my father and her mother…at least that way our child will be good natured child. Isn't that right, baby." He stated as he took his daughter away from Joy after placing a quick kiss on her lips. "You know I'll never understand why you and my mother do get along any better tan you do…you're both a like."

"That's exactly why." Joy replied with a smile as she looked at her father.

"Let me just say…that I for one do not like where this conversation is going." Troy replied with a shake of his head. "And I don't mean to offend but Xavier…I am nothing like your mother."

"Oh yes you are isn't that right honey." Xavier replied with a smirk as he directed his question to Joy.

"It sure is," she replied with a bright smile. "I mean come on Dad…you both love your spouses to distraction as well as your families and then you both love to fight with one another."

"That doesn't mean we're alike." Troy replied as he looked at Anthony. "Isn't that right Ant." He asked the little boy who just nodded his head.

"Right…cause you're not a girl like grandma Sharpie." He exclaimed

"See that's the only difference." Xavier exclaimed as he and Joy started laughing. Troy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. Sitting his grandson down, he looked over at Joy who was currently getting Anne situated.

"Have you talked to brats?" Troy asked referring to his three youngest children, Landon Devon, and Janelle. Joy sent him a look and sighed.

"You know mom doesn't like it when you call them that."

"What they are brats…besides back to my question shouldn't be coming home from college right for the weekend…they can't miss this cause if they do your mother is going to be so disappointed." He replied knowingly. Joy sighed and nodded her head.

"They're coming…Devon and Landon called and told me that they were on their way from Janelle's school apparently she was chatting it up with some guy and since they are your sons…they were to happy about that."

"She's lucky I wasn't there…she's only eighteen years old." Troy replied with a gruff voice as he his face instantly turned into a frown as he thought about his youngest child and baby girl talking to a boy. Joy just looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what it is about me and their daughters…if it had been Devon or Landon you would have been cheering them on and giving them pointers on how to get the girl's number but when it comes to me and Janelle well mainly Janelle now, you get so mad and overprotective."

"Don't try to wrap your head around it, Joy. You'll never understand the stupid complexities of a man's brain." Troy groaned and rolled his eyes heaven ward silently praying for the strength to get through this meeting before lowering his head at the woman standing into the doorway.

"Who let you in here?"

"My husband…is that problem." Sharpay asked as she sent him a look that seemed to be daring him to say there was.

"Well if there wasn't I wouldn't have said anything at all now would I…besides I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand…you're not good at picking up on hints." He replied with a shake of his head, as he watched his grandchildren rush over to their grandmother for hugs and kisses. "So where is your mini me…I mean Layla." He asked referring to Sharpay daughter. Looking at the question she raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"She stayed home to finish a paper for one of her classes…don't worry she's coming tonight." She replied as she allowed her grandkids to pull her into the room. She sat down as Anthony and Anne crawled onto the sofa and snuggled into her sides. "Is that a problem?"

"No it isn't we want Layla there at the party." Joy replied with a smirk just as her brother entered the room with his cell phone up to his ear.

"Yo, Dad…I just got a call from the restaurant and-." He paused and looked towards the sofa, his eyes taking in the form of Sharpay Baylor who sat there watching him coldly. Gulping he lifted a hand and wiped it over his brow and gave the older woman a weak smile hoping that this wouldn't end up in some type of heated confrontation. "Hello, Mrs. Baylor…I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You know what else you haven't done in a while…you haven't spoken to my daughter in a while either." Sharpay stated harshly as she stared at him. Sighing, Ben shook his head for a moment and looked back at Sharpay frowning.

"You don't know what happened between Layla and me so please don't voice your opinions on the matter cause their just wrong." He exclaimed heatedly as he lowered his phone away from his ear and looked at her. The room was in complete silence even Anthony and Anne who normally could not stop talking remained quiet and still as they watched the confrontation between their uncle and grandmother. Troy and Joy shared a worried glance as Sharpay stood up and made her way across the room until she was standing directly in from of Ben. She silently looked him and up and down before speaking.

"I know all I need to know about the situation." She exclaimed as she looked up at him. Raising one hand she pointed her finger out and pressed it against his chest. "You hurt my daughter…while you were out there on your little tour…you hurt her and as her mother that's all I need to know." Ben clenched his jaw as his frowned deepened.

"If you and Layla would just take the time to let me explain the situation…you would know what…never mind just forget it," he replied coldly as he turned away from her. "Dad…you're probably going to have to stall Mom for a little bit longer than we thought," he turned back to Sharpay and sighed. "Excuse me everyone I suddenly remembered I have better things to do."

"What in the world is going on here." Joy asked as she broke the silence that had fallen over the room after Ben's departure. "Dad, I thought him and Layla were alright." Sharpay looked over at her and shook her head.

"No they aren't…he's cheating on her and he was caught on camera with some woman. He's completely hurt my daughter and-."

"He did not cheat," Troy exclaimed as he looked over at Sharpay. "And he's been hurting too…you and Layla do not have a monopoly on pain alright. He's been absolutely miserable for no good reason." He replied sharply as he tried his best to keep his voice down in order not to scare his grandchildren. Sharpay looked over at him and sighed for a moment before nodding her head.

"You're right…I just wish…" she trailed off and sighed. "I was just hoping he'd come to his senses…the last conversation he had with Layla was pretty harsh."

"On both sides." Troy replied and Sharpay nodded.

"On both sides, and Layla loves him so much and she was so hurt by that…that…"

"It was a rumor that some trashy rag started…you and Layla refuse to believe him, but that woman was his bandmate's girlfriend…he was just helping her out of the restaurant because her boyfriend was piss drunk and she didn't want to be there anymore and Ben just escorted out of the party. I hope Layla comes to the party so she can meet her and hopefully all of this mess will finally get cleared up." He muttered.

"Yeah, how could you and Layla even think Ben would cheat on her. That's pretty ridiculous. He's been in love with Layla since he first saw her and that was when he was about three years old." Joy stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Feeling pretty upset for her brother over this entire situation.

"Oh and Sharpay just so you know and you put this in your mind and don't you ever forget it, Ben may be my son. But he knows not to make the mistakes I made growing up…that's a difference between him and me, and as far as I'm concerned that's a pretty big one." As he finished his statement Sharpay looked down in shame and nodded her head.

"You're right and I'm sorry Troy."

"I'm really not the one your should be saying that too, you should be saying that to my son." He replied softly as he looked at her.

"Dad…I'll go and see about Ben." Joy stated softly hoping that her voice would help diffuse the situation. Troy looked over at his daughter and offered her a soft smile and shook his head for a moment before answering.

"No sweetie that's okay I'll go make my son is alright." Sharpay and Joy watched silently as he exited the room. Sharpay sighed once he disappeared and looked over at Joy who was watching her closely. Glancing over at her grandchildren and then back at Joy, Sharpay lowered her head and sighed.

"I messed up."

"You made a mistake…don't worry to much about it I now…once everything between Ben and Layla are cleared up everything will go back to normal and you can go back to fighting with my father over absolutely nothing."

"You kids like that fight huh."

"That's the only why I know I'm in the twilight zone. You and my dad have been fighting since the moment I met him." She replied with a laugh as she walked over to Sharpay and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry everything will work out for the best…I know it especially once Layla sees Ben and he sees her. You know how those two are Mama Shar." She stated using the nickname that she had given Sharpay after marrying Xavier.

"You're right…you're right." Sharpay replied as she hugged Joy back, just as the twins started talking about watching cartoons.

It didn't take Troy long to find Ben, as he exited the sitting room he saw Xavier in the hallway. "X…have you seen my son?" he asked. Xavier leaned against the doorframe that led into the kitchen before pointing towards the stairs.

"He was really mad too."

"Yeah I know…let me go and see if I can fix this." Troy muttered as he headed the stairs after his son. Once he was upstairs he heard talking coming from his home office. Heading in that direction he opened the door and saw his son pacing while talking on his cell phone.

"Look, I don't care how you do it just make sure that it's done and do it fast, and I want you to call me the moment you finish the job alright." Ben shouted as he slammed his phone shut. Troy whistled and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets while looking at his son. At the sound of his father's whistle Ben jerked around and sighed.

"Wow, your mother told me once you became famous that you would get an attitude like that but you know I never believe her-."

"I'm just frustrated right now…believe me I'm never like that." Ben replied softly as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. A trait he learned from his father who also did the same thing whenever he became nervous. Troy noticed the action and lifted a hand up and placed it on Ben's shoulder.

"You okay son?" he asked as he looked at Ben who barely shrugged his shoulders while shoving his phone into its case holder. "Ben you know you can take to me right…I'm not going to judge you."

"And why not….everyone else seems to be doing so?" Troy rolled his eyes at that statement and shook his head.

"Now you know that's not true…all of your family knows the real story…Layla just won't believe you….but your mother and I including your brothers and sister believe you on what really happened all you have to do is make sure that Layla knows it too when you see her tonight."

"I know that's exactly what I was planning on doing…I was going to show her that I'm nothing without her in my life." He admitted as he looked up at his father. "I just hope it works."

"I'm sure it will cause if I know you and I do…you're going to be pulling out all the stops." Ben smirked and nodded his head. "Then you have nothing to worry about, son. I'm sure you'll use that romantic charm I've taught you and put it to some good use." Ben gave his father a small smile, just as the sound of the front door opening sounded followed by the loud arguing of Devon, Landon, and Janelle. Troy rolled his eyes at the sound and looked over at Ben who just sighed with a smile on his face before chuckling.

"I think we better head down there…Janelle sounds pretty mad at them." Ben said with a shake of his head. Over the years the members of the Bolton family had only gotten used to two types of fights. The fights that usually occurred whenever Troy and Sharpay came around each other and the fights that took place between Janelle and her two older brothers Landon and Devon.

"She's mad before Devon and Landon caught her trying to talk to some random guy and acted accordingly." Troy replied as Ben's eyes narrowed at his father's words.

"Oh heck naw, Dad. She's too young."

"I know I know…come on." Troy said as they headed down the stairs in search of youngest Bolton children. They entered the main hallway and saw Landon and Devon facing off with Janelle who looked absolutely furious.

"You two had no right…no right at all to do what you did. Justin is a nice guy, and now he isn't going to want to deal with me because I have stupid brothers." She pointed as she looked at them.

"We don't like him, and we certainly didn't like the way he was touching you."

"He was touching her!" Troy exclaimed angrily as he caught the tail end of the statement. All three of them turned around. Devon and Landon smirked as they saw their older brother and father standing at the end of the hallway knowing that the argument was theirs to win. Janelle turned and looked at her father shaking her while Landon crossed his arms over his chest and spoke.

"Yeah that's right this Justin guy was learning all over her…his arm was low and around her waist and stuff." He replied, which caused Janelle to groan knowing what this type of information would do to her father and older brother. Troy looked at his young daughter and frowned as the image of her hugging some boy.

"Elle, baby girl is that true…were you letting some boy touch all over you." At his question Janelle threw her hands up and sighed.

"He's just a friend."

"I never touched a friend like that," Landon replied smugly before nudging his older brother. "What about you Devon?"

"Nope never." He replied. "Cause if I was hanging all over a girl like Justin was hanging over you I would be taking them out for dinner and a movie next."

"Just cause you were a huge flirt doesn't mean Justin is." Janelle proclaimed as she pushed her way by her brothers and went up to Troy and stopped directly in front of him. "Daddy, tell them to leave me alone." She asked looking up at him and putting on the face that she knew he could never resist.

"Dad don't fall for it please…dad man just remain strong." Landon and Devon exclaimed in unison causing Ben to chuckle as he noticed the look that Janelle was laying on their father. Troy tried his best, but after a while he looked back down at his daughter and sighed for a moment before lifting his arms and wrapping them around her easily pulling her into a tight hug. As soon as he did this all of his sons tilted their heads back and groaned while chorusing out "Amen"

"Guys leave her alone…she wouldn't let some boy touch all over her…she knows the deal, you guys are just overreacting." He replied with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry baby girl." He whispered as he bent and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Daddy…I'm going to go and say hi to Joy." Troy just nodded as she left the room. Looking up he saw the looks his own sons were currently giving him with a groan he learned back and sighed.

"What did I do?"

"Man…if only we could get away with the stuff that Joy and Janelle our lives would be set." Devon exclaimed with a shake of his head while Ben and Landon just nodded their heads in agreement. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But you don't and you won't…you're the Bolton Boys and that just won't be happening besides your mother lets you guys get away with things as well…so please stop acting like you're victims."

"We are though…why can't we ever get away with things when we pout." Devon replied providing his father with a pout to drive his point home. Troy frowned at the sight and shook his head for a moment before saying.

"Because when Joy and Janelle do it they're cute and they're my little girls…when you do it, it's just awful."

"Awful?" Devon inquired softly.

"Yeah, awful." Troy replied. "Besides boys shouldn't even be trying to pout. I never did it growing up."

"But you were an only child…of course grandma and grandpa are going to let you pass on some things." Devon replied with a shake of his head just as Joy entered the hallway with a smile on her face.

"I thought I heard my little brothers fighting with daddy." She exclaimed as she walked towards them and pulled them both into a hug. "So you guys gonna leave Janelle alone…she is after all senior in high school."

"Exactly I know how I was back in high school and it certainly wasn't to just be friends with girls like this Justin character she claims was trying to be like. We're just protecting her." Landon replied as Ben glanced down at his watch.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short but Dad…it's almost three and you need to get ready so you can pick up mom." Troy glanced down as saw that it was one o'clock. Raising an eyebrow he gave his son a pointed look, while Ben merely raised his hands into the air and smiled. "What mom told me that you have to get dressed nearly an hour ahead of schedule…cause you take to long."

"I don't take as long as she does." Troy mumbled as he headed towards the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at Ben and sighed. "This had better work or it's your butt young man…and don't think just because you're twenty-four that I won't get you. I'm old but I'll never be old enough where I can't beat you up son."

"That's nice to know Dad." Ben called back with a chuckle as his father disappeared up the stairs. "Now hurry up you know how mom is when you're late."

Taylor stood outside of the airport tapping her foot and watching the cars whiz by while she wondered where her husband of twenty-five years was. She turned as she saw the familiar silver Benz pull up in front of her. Troy climbed out of the car and rested his arms over the hood while giving her his most charming of smiles. "Damn! Girl you know you look too good to be standing out here all by yourself." Taylor raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head, while trying not to laugh at Troy's act. He was after all simply imitating a man that had tried to hit on Taylor a few years ago. The man's come-ons were so awful that the incident had become a private joke between with either Taylor or Troy acting out the part whenever they went to pick up the other. "I know you have got to have a man…but all I got to say is what he don't know won't hurt him…I promise you, you'll enjoy it.' He replied with a chuckle unable to keep up the act any longer.

"Troy, you are so crazy." She muttered as she started laughing as well, Troy walked over to her and circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Bending down he kissed her lightly on the lips and sighed.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." Taylor smiled and pulled him back down to her lips for another kiss that made Troy tighten his arms around her waist. He smiled as he looked down at her thinking that he had effectively made her forget that he was twenty minutes late. Taylor lifted her head and moved one her hands down to his chest and spoke.

"Why thank you baby," she stated her voice soft and sweet. Looking back up at Troy she spoke again. "But why are you late?" Troy gulped and looked down. "That's right you didn't make me forget…we've been together for twenty-five years, you have to know by now that your charm doesn't work as well as it used to do…it's even harder to distract me now." Troy smiled and shook his head.

"I had a pretty good reason for being late."

"Oh really and what reason could that be?" Troy stepped back from her and held his arms out to the side and smiled.

"I was getting ready for our night on the town." Taylor slowly took in his attire. He was in a dark blue pin stripe suit. One she absolutely loved and had picked out for him to wear on numerous occasions especially when they were headed out to a social function or church.

"Oh our night on the town huh…and where are we headed."

"To your favorite restaurant in the world." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her. Taylor raised an eyebrow and studied him for a moment before speaking.

"My favorite restaurant if I remember correctly, you like that restaurant as well." Troy smiled and nodded his head before speaking.

"Well, Zeke helped us out you know…he got us a table, I feel sorry for the people who got pushed back you know…but all's fair in love and war." Taylor just shook her head and walked over to Troy and kissed him again.

"Well you have to me home so I can change."  
"If that's what you want…oh and since you are how about you wear that black party dress I love so much." He asked as he opened her car door and helped her inside before taking her bags and placing them in the backseat. Rushing around the car he climbed into the front seat and started the car. Once they were pulling off, Taylor looked over at Troy with a small smile on her face while Troy looked over at her and chuckled. "What?"

"I know the only reason you like that black party dress is because you love to take it off of me." Troy pulled to a stop just behind some other cars and looked over at her with a smirk before nodding his head.

"Of course…that's what the dress is for to tempt me the whole night about that lovely figure of yours till I just take you home and take it off of you to see it for myself." Taylor giggled at his answer and sighed.

"So does that mean we'll be heading home pretty quickly as soon as we finish the dinner?" Troy looked over at him and smiled.

"We'll try…God knows we'll try."

"Ben, I just got a call from Dad…he said he and Mom should be here pretty soon." Joy stated as she walked over to her younger brother who was currently trying to get everything taken care off with the band as they set everything up. Looking up from the wires currently in his hands he gave his sister a look and then over at his band mates.

"You think we'll be finished in time."

"Yeah, if you would just get to work…here give me the wires, Ben you go and mingle me and the guys got this." Christian Ben's best friend exclaimed as he hopped off the stage and took them from his hands. "Now go mingle." He replied. Ben gave him a look before just shaking his head and wandering off in search of family and friends that he hadn't had the chance to say hello too. As he made his way through the crowd, the door opened and in walked Layla Baylor. He froze in mid-sentence when he saw her and quickly excused himself from the current conversation he was having with one of the basketball players from the Kings. Smoothing his hands over his suit, he quickly made his way to her. He could tell the exact moment that Taylor saw him coming because she froze and tensed up. Coming to a stop directly in front of her he smiled and cleared his throat as he took her in. She looked absolutely lovely with her curly light brown hair pulled up off her neck and her light green eyes staring up at him. The simple red dress she was wearing instantly made him wish he could wrap her up in his arms and take her to his condo downtown and ravish her until morning.

"Layla you look absolutely lovely this evening." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment.

"Thank you…you don't look to bad yourself." She whispered shyly as she looked at him. She had to admit she had been in love with Ben Bolton from the moment she knew what the word meant. Unlike her older brother and his older sister who denied their feelings for one another for so long, Ben and her had embraced their feelings from the moment that she entered high school. Even though their relationship was ideal especially for her parents considering that Ben was three years older than her it didn't stop them from being together. She immediately reached out and grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "My mother told me and…Ben I'm sorry for not believing you." Ben sighed and bowed his head for a moment before stepping closer to Layla and pulling her to him.

"And I'm sorry for losing my cool on the telephone that should have never happened." Ben admitted finally telling her what he had wanted to tell her for months while on tour. She nodded her head and lifted her hands to play with the lapels of his suit jacket. "Do you still love me?" he asked with a wistful smile as he looked at her for a brief moment.

"Of course I still love you…I can't imagine not loving you." Ben smiled brightly at her words and leant forward and kissed her.

"I love you too…so are we going to be able to move past all of this." He asked softly as he looked at her while resting his forehead against hers. Layla just nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't need to meet the girl you were helping I believe you, Ben I'm just sorry I didn't believe you would you told me the first time."

"All's forgiven…it's not like people can't make mistakes." He bent down again and kissed her passionately. They stood there for a bit getting lost within each other when Ben felt a tap on his shoulder turning around he looked and saw Layla's other brother and his older sister.

"I know you too are in love and everything but seriously I do not want to see you over her practically devouring my sister's mouth." Ben subconsciously lifted a hand to wipe the lipstick he knew was there on his lips while he studied his brother-in-law and sister.

"Funny, Layla and I used to feel the same way isn't that right baby?" he asked as he looked down at Layla while wrapping his arm around her waist. Sharing his look she simply nodded her head. "What was that they used to tell us repeatedly?"

"Oh I believe the phrase was deal with it." Layla said right before Ben and her started laughing. Ben glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"Baby I gotta go and get ready…can you make sure while I'm performing that you stand near the stage." Layla gave him a funny look before nodding her head.

"Alright, but I thought I made you nervous."

"Well tonight's different I'll be more nervous if you don't alright." He stated before bending down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing through the crowd. She looked over at her brother and sister-in-law and pointed in the direction that Ben had just disappeared in.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine…you better go ahead and make your way up front." Joy replied with a bright smile as she looked at her. Layla just nodded and made her way through the crowd so that she would be close to the stage like Ben wanted while silently wondering what he had planned.

Troy had stalled as long as he could so as he and Taylor approached the restaurant he sincerely hoped that everything was set up and that they weren't arriving too early. Taylor took in all the cars parked around the building and looked at Troy. "It certainly going to be crowded in there tonight."

"Well then we'll just finish up and head up. I guarantee you it would be crowded in our bedroom." He whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Reaching out he opened the door and ushered her in. He grinned as he heard Taylor gasp especially when she saw all their family and friends gathered in the restaurant. She immediately turned on Troy and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You lied…you told me you forgot."

"How could I forgot the day I married you…that day was better than my birthday." He whispered with a grin as he looked down at her. "Happy Anniversary baby." he stated before capturing her lips with his own and kissing her passionately. As they pulled apart Ben's voice came out over the loud speakers.

"Hey Dad…Hey Mom…why don't you two make your way down here to the dance floor me and band have a song for you two." Troy smiled and looked over at Taylor who was just grinning from ear to ear. It seemed that Troy wasn't the only one who could tell exactly what was on his wife's mind. "Now Mom you know I would never miss a day like this, come on me and boys wrote a song just you for two…so you could both celebrate this night in style." He turned to his band and nodded his head as the music started playing. Just as Troy and Taylor made their way to the dance floor and starting swaying.

**Tomorrow will come and girl I can't wait it's our anniversary  
{echo} anniversary  
the first thing I'll do is run straight to you it our anniversary {echo}  
anniversary**

"Our son certainly can sing huh." Troy murmured as he gently swayed to the song his son was currently singing. Taylor smiled and nodded her head in agreement while looking up at him.

"Well he got the talent from his father…and on that note, you know you haven't sung to me in so long I've forgotten what your voice sounds like." Taylor playfully stated as she looped her arms around his thick neck. Troy just chuckled and sighed as he pulled her closer to him while placing his hands on her slender waist.

"Well I'll just have to do something about that now won't I. How about I sing to you tonight once we get home from the party." He asked with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Sounds like a plan."

**it's our anniversary {echo}It's our anniversary, anniversary  
it's our anniversary{echo}It's our anniversary, made for you and me**

and I've only made plans to hold your little hand it's our  
anniversary{echo}anniversary

Ben smiled as he sang the song he had written not only for his parents but also for Layla. Taking his eyes away from his parents he looked at Layla who was standing near the stage her eyes glued to his parents. The smile on his face grew even larger as he once again direction his glaze towards his parents. He wanted what they had. He wanted a loving relationship with a woman that would love him unconditionally, and he knew deep down that Layla was his one and only. Shaking his head he lowered one hand to his thigh and patted it against his leg as he continued on with the song.

**The pleasure's all mine cuz we have seen good times it's our  
anniversary. Victoria won't be no secret at the end of the day  
it's our anniversary {echo} anniversary  
a small cup of tea then you can have me it's our anniversary**

"Who is that?" Devon asked as he walked over to his brother Landon while keeping his eyes on his little sister who was currently standing besides some guy who they had never seen before. Landon looked over at his brother for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't even know but it seems like we were wrong about Justin…she's just lucky that we're at a family gathering or we'd have him thrown out by now."

"Who says we can't."

"I do." They turned around and looked up at their grandmothers, Lillian Bolton and Denise McKessie who were openly glaring at their grandsons. "You will leave Janelle and her date alone."

"Date?" Devon exclaimed while looking at his grandmother in shock. "He's her date and you guys aren't going to do anything."

"She's an eighteen year old woman…besides if anyone she toss out dates…we should toss out the ones you two bring around." Both Devon and Landon gulped at that and looked back towards their sister who was now looking up at the boy by her side with a bright smile on her face. She looked absolutely happy by his presence.

"Fine…we'll leave her alone…." Landon and Devon murmured as they took their eyes off their sister.

"Now you two go on and watch your parents dance."

"We've seen that enough to last a lifetime." Devon replied with a smirk as he and his brother made their way through the crowd so they do as their grandmothers told them to do. Both women looked at the other and smiled.

"They are certainly Troy's children."

"Oh I know and they take after Taylor's father as well…so overprotective." She replied with a shake of her head before they both started laughing and making their way through the crowd so they too could see the dance taking place between their children as they celebrated twenty-five years of blissful marriage.

**All I really want to say my darling today is a special day we call our  
own so take me in your arms and hold me and tell me you love me  
and I'll be there for you**

do you know what today is  
do you know what today is  
it's our anniversary {it's our, it's our special day}  
anniversary  
do you know what today is  
it's our anniversary made for you and me

"Troy I can't believe you did all this for us." She replied as she allowed him to hold her tightly as they continued to sway easily to the music. Troy grinned and looked down at her before shaking his head.

"I did this for you…only for you. You deserve something like this. I'm still just lucky that you even wanted to be with me after what I put you through back in college." He whispered as he held her close. "In fact I really don't think you have to wait till later on today to hear me sing." He replied as he reluctantly stepped back from her and held out a hand to grab the microphone that Ben instantly put in his hand. Lifting one hand he brushed his fingers against Taylor's cheeks and started singing for her. Something he hadn't done in years.

**today is a special day not just any day cause you can have everything  
you want your way Tell your supervisor your leaving early today and  
I'm willing to pay for the rest of your day**

do you know what today is it's our anniversary, anniversary 2x

today I have lots of fun stuff for you girl

do you know what today is it's our anniversary  
do you know what today is it's our anniversary, made for you and me

I know girl  
I know  
it's our anniversary.

And I love you in a special way  
I remember the first letter  
I remember the first date

do you know what today is it's our anniversary, made for you and me

Taylor clasped her hands together as Troy finished singing the soul. She didn't really remember his voice and from what she just heard it sounded absolutely lovely to her. As soon as he finished the last time, Troy fixed her with one of his best stares and stated. "I love you so much Taylor Anne McKessie-Bolton…Happy Anniversary baby." At the end of his line the crowd cheered as she quickly crossed the small space between them and hugged him tightly while stating that she loved him too before kissing him passionately. They continued to hold one another Troy handed the microphone over to his son. Ben picked it up and looked at his father before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…can you all just give me a moment." He called out to the crowd that was beginning to crowd the dance floor. Everyone paused as Ben cleared his throat and hopped off the stage and walked over to Layla who was watching him silently. "Now like my father I've fallen in love with one woman and I love that woman to absolutely distraction…she's my world." He replied as he stared directly into Layla's eyes. "I guess what I'm asking is," he paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Kneeling down he looked up at Layla who was opening crying now and smiled. "Layla Ashley Baylor…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I promise you that you and I will have anniversaries like this for the rest of our lives." Layla slowly nodded her head as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Oh Ben…I will I will." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered for the young couple. Troy and Taylor walked over to the young couple once everything had died down.

"Well son…I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Congrats son…I'm happy for you and you couldn't have picked a better bride." He stated as he noticed Zeke and Sharpay making their way over to the young couple. Troy had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when he saw Layla rush over to her mom with a very Sharpay-like squeal. Zeke came over and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. Troy smirked as Zeke gave them both a smile.

"I guess now I can return the favor for what you did to Xavier." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Go ahead." Zeke nodded and looked at Ben who was slowly becoming nervous by the grip that Zeke had on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ben…I want to welcome you into the family but first of all I want to say this…you hurt my daughter and there won't be a rock you can hide under…and you know Sharpay and I won't stop looking for you. So congrats…I'm happy that you and my daughter found love with one another but keep that warning in mind cause it's going to be the only one you get." Ben slowly nodded his head as Zeke and Troy smiled. Both of them had went through similar incidents with both Sharpay and Taylor's fathers and they had made a pact to do the same with their daughters once they became engaged.

"You won't have to worry about that sir…I would never hurt Layla."

"Good then we understand each other." Zeke replied with a bright smile as he walked over to his daughter who was still with her mother. Ben turned to his mother and father blew out a breath and gave them a lop-sided grin that immediately showed his youth. Taylor stepped forward and held him tightly while exclaiming.

"Oh my little boy is growing up."

"Ah, Mom…cut it out." He replied playfully as he hugged her tightly. Troy stood by watching silently. He had always been amazed at Taylor and Ben's relationship. Even though there was no actual blood shared between them. Ben was the ultimate momma's boy a title which he wore proudly.

"I'm so happy for you, Ben. I know how much you love her…you two are going to be so happy and I want some more grandkids ASAP." Ben flushed at the word grandkids and Troy immediately came to his son's rescue.

"Baby…let them enjoy themselves before the kids come and ruin everything." He replied with a chuckle, as Taylor gave him a pointed look. "Joking, baby…I'm just joking."

"Oh you better be."

"You know…you and the kids are the best things to ever happen to me." He replied as he brushed a kiss over her temple. "Lesson one son…always agreed and suck up." He laughed as Taylor smacked his shoulder. "Lesson two…always apologize…I'm sorry baby." Taylor rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Troy winked at his son as if to say 'see' as Taylor pulled him into the crowd so they could start speaking to everyone else who had made out to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

Later on that night, Troy and Taylor had taken to the dance floor again. With his arms wrapped tightly around his wife, Troy smiled and looked at Taylor for a moment before chuckling. Glancing up she smiled as well. "What is it?"

"Nothing I was just thinking what would everyone think if I just picked you bridal style and took you out of here…and well the reactions in my mind were pretty funny." He answered with a bright smile. Taylor slowly nodded her head and looked around the room as she too thought about it. Troy watched as a smile immediately broke out on her face causing her to laugh. "See its funny isn't it."

"It is…oh my goodness…you wanna do it for real." Taylor asked a devilish twinkle appearing in her eyes. He slowly glanced around and looked back down at his wife and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah…that way we can finally get home and do what every couple does on their anniversary."

"And what would that be?" Taylor asked as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and lightly nibbled on his ear lobe. Troy felt his knees buckle at the action and groaned as he pulled her closer.

"That would be having hot…anniversary sex…let's go NOW." At his shout of the last word he hoisted her up in his arms and kissed her. The music and everyone else stopped and watched the scene that the married couple was currently doing. Troy paused in his walk towards the door and turned around and looked at everyone who was watching a flashed them a smile while Taylor just blushed and waved. "Um…thanks for coming, we really appreciate," he paused when he noticed that everyone else was looking at him. "Bye." He stated as he pushed opened the door causing the group inside to cheer and laugh. Going to his car, Troy opened the passenger door and placed Taylor down in the seat. He closed the door and quickly hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in. Leaning over he kissed her on the lips and started the car. "Now the real celebrate can begin…and I think the number for tonight will be twenty-five."

"Do you think we can do it…twenty-five times?" Taylor asked as she leaned over and kissed Troy on the cheek, he turned his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before nodding his head and speeding off.

"We'll try…God knows we'll try."

**A/N: I hope you guys like the ending now before you review I have a question…and that is what story should I do next read the summaries below and with your review tell me which one you guys want next. The order of the stories will go by the one with the most votes to the one with the least. So make sure when you review you put in your vote. **

**Baby S **

**Smile ****: **This story will be yet again another Traylor, and this will also be the first story in the horror genre. Fair warning I am going to have as much fun as I can, and it will be rated M for graphic scenes.

**Flashing Lights****: **This story will be centered around Troy and his fight against the temptation that comes with fame. In the story Troy is a D-league basketball player married to Taylor and they have one son. When he is picked by the Lakers for the new season they set to make him their franchise player. Along the way Troy comes face to face with a certain temptation that if he succumbs to it he could lose all the things that matter most to him.

**Inside My Head: **This story will be a little like 'Becoming A Man', instead of Troy telling his thoughts it will be Taylor. The story will mostly be focused in the music industry with Troy and Taylor as artists. They are both drawn to one another when they met again but will something from Taylor's past drive them apart.


End file.
